Casa para ocho
by Ariadna
Summary: CAP 27! Todos están en el hospital, esperando saber cómo está Sora después del accidente en la psicina. Después de este capítulo, muchas cosas no volverán a ser las mismas...
1. La llegada

**CASA PARA OCHO**

Parte Primera: **INICIOS.**

Tokio es una ciudad gigantesca, dividida en varios distritos. En uno de esos tantos existe una enorme casa, construida al estilo occidental, que data de los años sesenta, deshabitada por ya largo tiempo, debido principalmente a lo caro de su precio y a que, verdaderamente, las familias japonesas nunca son tan grandes como para ocupar la casa por completo.

Nagatacho, lugar donde está instalada la casa, es famoso por la ubicación del Parlamento Nacional y los ministerios gubernamentales, rodeando al Palacio Imperial, en el corazón de la ciudad. Aún así, es un tanto deshabitado de hogares comunes, destacándose la casa aún más en la visión panorámica.

Algunas semanas atrás, un grupo de familiares preocupados decidieron reunir el dinero, comprar aquella casa y amueblarla. Un regalo para sus niños, para volver a verles sus verdaderas sonrisas. Sonrisas que perdieron con el pasar de los años desde que la abrupta separación con sus mejores amigos se produjo, a tan temprana y marcadora edad...

Capítulo 1: **Llegada.**

****

**_Marzo 20 de 2009, Viernes._**

****

****

**_16:35 Hrs._**

-Wow! ¡Es increíblemente enorme! ¿Estás segura que ésta es la dirección, Hikari?

-Al menos según mamá. Pero, ¿Para qué comprar una casa tan grande sólo para nosotros dos? Debe haberles costado a ella y a papá una fortuna…

La pareja se quedó en la entrada por unos momentos más, en un silencio expectante, ansioso, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a tan impresionante casa.

Yagami Taichi, a sus veinte años de edad, al compararlo con una fotografía de diez años atrás, parece no haber cambiado nada. No muy alto, desordenado cabello color chocolate, y aunque con igual mirada alegre que de niño, la nostalgia está muy marcada en sus ojos miel… La única diferencia mayor sería la falta de esos lentes que solía usar en su cabeza, pues hace no tanto atrás esos, su preciado tesoro, se los regaló a otro chico para recordarle la promesa de que él, como Taichi, lograría todo lo que se planteara en la vida.

Por otro lado, Yagami Hikari, su hermana menor, tiene una figura estilizada y frágil a sus jóvenes dieciocho años. Su estatura es baja, con el cabello castaño claro, liso hasta más abajo de los hombros, una expresión melancólica como la de su hermano en sus ojos chocolate, y una sonrisa no tan brillante como la que decían acostumbraba de pequeña.

-¡Por dentro se ve tres veces más grande! – Exclamó Taichi. – ¡Mira, incluso tiene una piscina!

-La vi, hermano… - Hikari no sonaba tan entusiasmada como él.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – El chico notó el desgano de su acompañante.

-No sé si podré acostumbrarme a vivir en una casa tan grande. – Reconoció ella, cruzada de brazos. - Nuestros apartamentos siempre fueron pequeños…

-Vamos, no te desanimes. – Él le dedicó una sonrisa. – Vinimos acá por tus estudios ¿Recuerdas? Calificaste para la mejor universidad de Japón, y por eso nuestros padres decidieron darte este regalo.

-No debiste venir conmigo, hermano. Sé que el cambio de universidad será difícil…

-Nah, quedarme en Yokohama no hubiese tenido gracia. Además, aquí puedo vigilarte mejor.

Hikari pareció entender a la perfección a lo que su hermano se refería, y frunció el entrecejo.

-Respecto a eso, – Replicó, con molestia. - Por favor no me dejes en vergüenza de nuevo, ¡No quiero que vuelvas a golpear al próximo chico que venga a verme a la casa!

Taichi apartó la vista cuando su hermana trató de comprometerlo con la mirada.

-Hey, él me provocó acercándote demasiado a ti. – Se defendió, apoyando ambas manos sobre su nuca. - Incluso se atrevió a tomarte de la mano el muy…

-¡Era mi novio, Taichi!

-Lo que sea, de todas maneras no era suficientemente bueno para ti.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso, ah? - Se burló ella. - Ni siquiera pasas de la primera cita con una chica…

Ahora fue el turno del mayor para enojarse.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Claro que sí. Como A TI te va mal con las chicas no puedes soportar que A MI me vaya bien con los chicos.

Él soltó un bufido.

-_Por favor_, si a lo único que te dedicas es a salir con perdedores…

-¡No es cierto!

-Tal vez si hubieras aceptado una de las tantas veces que Daisuke te pidió una cita...

-No puedo salir con Daisuke-kun, - Lo interrumpió Hikari. - Sería como… ¡Como salir contigo!

-¿Pero qué dices…?

**-**_Ujum__!_****

-¿Uh?

Los hermanos se giraron para ver a una tercera persona en escena.

**-**En serio digo que es un gusto volver a verlos a los dos, - Comentó con supuesta calma el tercero. - Pero debo preguntar, ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?****

**-------------------------**

**_16:22 Hrs._**

Algunos minutos antes que los Yagami llegaran a la enorme casa, ya había alguien ahí: Kido Jou, estudiante de medicina.

Con veintiún años, Jou es una cabeza más alto que Taichi y su melena es larga, tomada en una pequeña cola que cuelga de su nuca. Su figura es delgada y su piel muy pálida, con una nariz grande que sostiene el marco de unos anteojos que usa desde temprana infancia cubriendo sus ojos negro azabache.

Estaba recorriendo el segundo piso de la casa cuando escuchó la discusión de Taichi y Hikari, y los descubrió en la entrada.

**-------------------------**

-_¿Jou?_ – Interrogó la muchacha al ver quién había interrumpido el pleito. - ¿Eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, no creo haber cambiado tanto con los años.

-Pues yo te veo bien distinto... – Acotó Taichi. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero, ¿Cómo sabían que me mudaría? Acabo de llegar…

-¿¿Tú vives aquí?? Nuestros padres compraron esta casa para que nosotros viviéramos aquí.

Jou arrugó la parte superior de su nariz en confusión.

-Eso no puede ser...

-No importa, dejemos eso para después. Llamamos a nuestros padres y todo arreglado. – Resolvió Hikari. – Primero quiero saber de ti, Jou-san. ¡Han sido diez años sin vernos!

-Así es, y me sorprende ver cuanto has crecido. – Comentó él. - Me siento viejo de sólo pensar que la última vez que te vi tenías ocho años…

-Y tú eras un preadolescente de doce años, no un adulto de veinte y tantos. - Agregó la chica.

-¿Para dónde se fue a vivir tu familia? – Preguntó Taichi, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Nagoya. Comencé la universidad allá, pero me dieron la posibilidad de terminar la mis estudios acá en Tokio, así que me mudé. – Explicó su amigo. - Mis padres me regalaron esta casa en recompensa por todo mi esfuerzo, lo que encontré bastante exagerado al ver el tamaño de este lugar…

-Ya lo creo…

De pronto el sonido de una llave en la cerradura se escuchó y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

**-------------------------**

**_16:41 Hrs._**

Tachikawa Mimi despidió al chofer del taxi que la trajo luego de pagarle y bajar sus maletas (Las cuales no eran pocas…).

Ella, al contrario de los personajes presentados hasta ahora, no se sorprendió para nada al ver el tamaño de la casa que estaba enfrente de ella. Era común que sus padres le hicieran esa clase de regalos, aunque por lo general tenían un motivo de fondo en cada presente, algo más allá que un simple deseo de independencia, como había anunciado ella para esa ocasión.

La chica es simple y llanamente una auténtica belleza. Su cabello notablemente teñido de un rosa pálido, largo y abundante, sus curvas marcadas por una cintura pequeña y sus extremidades delicadas. Su atuendo combina casi perfectamente con sus ojos color miel y su sonrisa, aunque no una amplia y llena de risa, muestra una satisfacción interna por algún logro desconocido.

**-------------------------**

Ya en la entrada, los tres presentes no lograron reconocer a la cuarta persona en escena, pero ella si los reconoció rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Taichi, Jou, Hikari! ¿Vinieron a darme la bienvenida? ¿Y cómo supieron donde encontrarme?

Ella se abalanzó hacia ellos y los apretujó a los tres en un abrazo.

-¿Te conocemos? – Cuestionó Taichi, tratando de apartarse y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Claro, soy Mimi-chan.

-_¿¿¿Mimi???_

Y en eso una persona más interrumpió la escena, más bien dicho, dos personas más…

-Entonces es cierto… - Murmuró una.

-¡Lo sabía! – Agregó la otra.

**-------------------------**

**_16:03 Hrs._**

Más de media hora antes, un tren proveniente de Nerima por la línea Namboku llegó a la estación, a la vez que otro desde Shibuya por la línea Hanzomon apareció.

Izumi Koushirou, de diecinueve años de edad, camina cargando incómodamente maletas y bolsos varios, tratando de encontrar la salida del lugar. Su cabellera es pelirroja, corta y desordenada, y sus profundos ojos negros siempre parecen denotar preocupación. Su estatura, no del todo alta, y su constitución, lejos de ser musculosa, causan que su apariencia sea aún aniñada.

Él se encuentra distraído y no puede evitar chocar con alguien más.

-Hey, fíjate por donde v… ¿Uh? _¡¿Koushirou?!_

El susodicho miró a la otra persona con cuidado. ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?…

-No puede ser que tengas tan mala memoria visual. – Lo regañó el otro.

-Eh… - Koushirou continuó confuso.

-Olvídalo, quizá tendrías que verme peleando con Taichi o sofocando a Takeru con mis cuidados para reconocerme…

El pelirrojo parpadeó.

-… _¿Yamato-san?_

Efectivamente, el chico con el que Izumi chocó no era otro que uno de sus más queridos y únicos amigos de infancia, Ishida Yamato.

El muchacho en cuestión, a sus veintiún años, es uno de los pocos en el país que puede asegurar que el color de su cabello es rubio natural, debido a su ascendencia francesa, ni corto ni largo y muy cuidado, acompaña una mirada de intenso azul océano y una tez clara. Su figura es estilizada aunque no por ello débil, y sus dedos delgados son acompañados por tres diferentes anillos en cada mano.

Yamato logró ponerse de pie antes que Koushirou y lo ayudó con sus maletas, a pesar de ya ir cargando con unas propias.

-Que alegría verte, – Dijo él mientras ambos se alejaban de la multitud para conversar tranquilos. - ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

-Acabo de mudarme. – Explicó el pelirrojo. – Vivía con mis padres en Nerima, pero con la universidad lejos decidí probar vivir por mi cuenta, más cerca del centro. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. Hace poco me cambié de carrera por una especialización en música y vivir por aquí se me hace más cómodo.

-¿Música, eh? Supongo que se veía venir si siempre te la pasabas tocando tu armónica…

-Y me supongo que tu carrera tendrá algo que ver con las computadoras, - Yamato rió al ver la afirmación de su amigo. - ¿Aún tienes tu viejo portátil?

Izumi asintió nuevamente, con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, es una reliquia, y tengo mucha información de importancia ahí.

-¿Ya tienes un lugar donde quedarte? Si no puedo ofrecerte mi casa…

-No te preocupes, mis padres me compraron una casa aquí.

-Curioso, mi papá también. Dijo que era un regalo para mi independencia o algo así. Aunque se me hace extraño que sea en Nagatacho, no es un lugar que digamos habitacional...

-Puede ser... ¿Y cómo está Takeru-kun?

-Bien, la última vez que hablé con él por lo menos. Está viviendo en Kyoto ahora. A veces voy a verlo, pero por los estudios no he tenido mucho tiempo.

-Lástima, Kyoto queda bastante lejos...

-Um, - Los ojos de Ishida dejaron escapar una profunda nostalgia. - ¿Has sabido algo de los demás en este tiempo?

La pregunta provocó una extraña reacción en su acompañante. Koushirou bajó la vista, pretendiendo reacomodar sus pertenencias entre sus brazos.

-Creo que será mejor irme a mi casa, aún no sé dónde queda y quiero encontrarla antes de que oscurezca...

-Si quieres te ayudo. He dado tantas vueltas por Tokio los últimos meses que podría asegurar que conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano, y eso es mucho decir. – El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo. - Creo que podré indicarte el camino a tu casa.

-Gracias. – Koushirou busca algo de su bolsillo y luego le pasa un papel a Yamato. – Ésta es la dirección.

El rubio leyó detenidamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y después volvió a leer.

-... Pero no puede ser, ésta es la dirección de mi casa.

**-------------------------**

De vuelta al presente, Koushirou y Yamato se unieron al grupo de ahora seis personas dentro de la casa.

-Esto se volvió muy, muy extraño... – Comentó Jou, ajustándose los anteojos. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Aquí vivimos, aparentemente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por casualidad no será que cada uno de sus padres les dio una llave de esta casa como un regalo para su independencia o alguna excusa semejante? – Interrogó Izumi, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que nos volvamos a ver? – Taichi estaba más que confundido.

-Me encontré con Koushirou en la estación y resulta que lo mismo nos dijeron a nosotros. – Explicó Yamato. - Creemos que ésta fue una idea de nuestras familias para reunirnos de nuevo.

-¿Quiere decir que Takeru-chan y Sora-san vendrán también? – Interrogó Hikari, esperanzada.

-¡Que bien! – Exclamó Mimi.

-Hey, arruinaron mi entrada sorpresa…

Por enésima vez en el día, el grupo se giró hacia la puerta de entrada para ver de quien provenía la nueva voz.

A sus jóvenes diecisiete años, Takaishi Takeru tiene ya gran estatura, muy aproximada a la de Yamato, aunque menor a la de Jou. Su cabello rubio no parece haber pasado por un cepillo desde hace días, pero es lo suficientemente corto para que no importe. Su constitución física es maciza, indicando de inmediato que practica mucho deporte. Y sus ojos, color azul cielo, irradian una alegría incomparable con el reflejo de cada uno de sus amigos en ellos.

-_¡Takeru!_

Yamato reconoció de inmediato a su ya no tan pequeño hermano menor y corrió a abrazarlo, al igual que Hikari y Mimi, viendo a casi todos reunidos.

-¿Tú sabías de esto, Takeru-kun? – Le preguntó Koushirou.

-Claro. Mi mamá se vio obligada a decirme porque yo ya sabía que mi hermano se venía a vivir acá. – Relató feliz. - Nuestras familias estuvieron mucho tiempo tratando de contactarse pensando en una manera de agradecernos por lo de hace diez años atrás. – Explicó, ampliando su sonrisa. - Creo que la reunión fue el mejor regalo.

-Ahora sólo faltaría que llegara So…

Taichi fue interrumpido, ya que nuevamente la puerta fue abierta, pero no por quien creía…

-¿Uh?

Siete pares de ojos se posaron en la octava persona. Una muchacha de poco más de quince años, de estatura media y contextura delgada, ojos rojo fuego y cabello castaño, tomado en una trenza que llega hasta poco más debajo de sus hombros, estaba en la entrada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Interrogó ella.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Yamato a su vez.

-Yo pregunté primero. – Insistió la joven.

-Tú entraste en casa ajena.

-Tanto como ajena no creo. Tengo la llave, ¿No?

-¿Tú también vives aquí? – Cuestionó Hikari.

-Um… Takeru-kun, ¿Nuestros padres dijeron algo sobre esto? – Koushirou habló.

-No, nada…

-¡Kenia, sal del camino que cargo una maleta muy pesada! – Se escuchó otra voz femenina a espaldas de la chica desconocida.

La muchacha salió del camino y entró así otra mayor que ella. De cabello anaranjado ni corto ni largo, los mismos ojos color fuego, estatura sobresaliendo por poco de la media, y una figura delgada sin embargo no delicada, demostrando con lo que cargaba que fuerzas no le faltan, Takenouchi Sora, a sus veinte años de edad, se mostró tan ensimismada con su equipaje que en principio no notó la presencia de los demás.

-_¡¿Sora?!_

El hermano de Hikari fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a su vieja amiga para abrazarla cariñosamente. Sora aún no entendía que pasaba cuando vio tras Taichi al resto del grupo, sonriendo con el encuentro.

-... ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Larga historia…

-Mmm… Sora-neechan, – Interrumpió la chica aún desconocida. - ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. – La recién aparecida se apartó del Yagami mayor para hacer las introducciones respectivas. - Kenia, ellos son mis mejores amigos del mundo: Taichi, Hikari-chan, Jou-san, Mimi-chan, Koushirou-kun, Yamato y Takeru-kun. Chicos, ella es mi hermana Kenia.

-Gusto en conocerlos. – Finalizó la otra chica.

-No recuerdo que tuvieras una hermana, Sora… - Taichi comentó extrañado. – Y no creo que sea menor de diez años como para haber nacido en el intertanto…

-Brillante deducción, Tai. - Murmuró Yamato, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ella es mi media hermana, es hija de mi papá y su mujer. – Explicó mejor Sora.

-Ah…

-Bueno chicos, me hubiese gustado conocerlos mejor pero me tengo que ir. – Anunció Kenia. - Hermosa casa te regalaron hermanita, tienes mucha suerte. Vendré a verte luego, adiós. – Dicho esto, el nuevo personaje se retiró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me contarán que está pasando aquí? – Pidió Sora.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Diez largos años…

-¡Creo que es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido! – Finalizó Taichi con una enorme sonrisa.

_Continuará..._


	2. Primera noche

**CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 2: **Primera noche.**

**_Marzo 20, Viernes._**

**_20:13 Hrs._**

-¿Entonces viviremos todos juntos?

-¡Claro!

Los ocho amigos llevaban ya más de tres horas hablando de sus antiguas aventuras y desventuras de infancia, instalados cómodamente en el living de su nueva casa. No demasiado espacioso, pero servía su propósito con sus dos largos sofás con vista a la gran piscina que ahora les pertenecía junto a su nuevo hogar.

-No quisiera interrumpir esto chicos, - Dijo Mimi. – Pero ya es tarde, creo que debemos desempacar.

-Cierto. Ni siquiera hemos dado un recorrido por la casa. - comentó Taichi mirando a su hermana asentir. – Digo, para ver cómo es…

-Yo alcancé a revisarla un poco antes que ustedes llegaran. – Explicó Jou. – Y tenemos un problema: Sólo hay seis habitaciones.

-¡Pero nosotros somos ocho!

-Sigues tan brillante, Tai… – Volvió a murmurar Yamato, sonriendo.

Yagami no pareció ofendido y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo, como prometiendo que una rivalidad que había nacido en su infancia llevaría a nuevos cambios en el futuro con el reencuentro.

-Y tú, amigo, sigues tan pesado. – Replicó, de buena gana.

Ante eso, el rubio se encogió de hombros, como indicando que le era inevitable. Los demás rieron con tal interacción entre esos dos.

-Yo puedo compartir cuarto con alguien. – Se ofreció Sora de pronto.

-Y yo puedo ser tu compañera, Sora-san. – Concretó Hikari.

-Y Takeru y yo compartiremos habitación también. – Ishida finalizó.

-Bien, todo arreglado. – Koushirou se puso de pie. - ¿Qué tal si nos preparamos algo de comer? ¡Estoy hambriento!

-Yo me encargo de eso. – Dijo Yamato, también poniéndose de pie y frotándose las manos con gusto. – Hace tiempo que no cocino.

-Guardaré nuestras cosas y luego te ayudaré. – Agregó Takeru.

Ishida fue a la cocina una vez que los demás tomaran sus maletas y escogieran cuartos. Fue toda una odisea decidir dónde quedaría quién, pero pronto Takeru y Koushirou optaron por tomar las habitaciones del primer piso, dejando obviamente aquella habitación del segundo piso con dos camas para Sora y Hikari. Las otras tres restantes fueron decididas por Mimi y Taichi, pues a Jou le daba igual, siempre y cuando tuviera tranquilidad para sus estudios.

**-------------------------**

**_20:37 Hrs._**

Al instante de Koushirou tomar uno de sus pesados bolsos, otra mano lo ayudó con la carga. Hikari estaba ahí.

-Gracias, Hikari-san. – Replicó muy formalmente él, aunque ni siquiera la miró a los ojos. - Mi habitación es la de al fondo. ¿Ya dejaste tus maletas en tu cuarto?

-Le pedí a mi hermano que lo hiciera.

-Oh.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por el momento. Llegando al cuarto la chica Yagami cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Koushirou… - El nombre salió casi como un susurro en sus labios. - Yo…

-Olvídalo, Hikari.

-Pero…

Izumi le pidió con la mirada que no continuara… Algo había pasado entre los dos que causaba la gran falta de aire en la habitación.

Hikari entonces se dedicó a observar el cuarto. No muy amplio, ninguno en la casa lo era, pero cómodo y relajante... En otras circunstancias, claro está. Ella ya imaginaba fácilmente cómo la computadora del pelirrojo quedaría instalada sobre el escritorio vacío, y el velador al lado de la cama terminaría lleno de una pila de cuadernos y CDs que el dueño de la pieza no sabría donde colocar. Dentro de poco ese espacio vacío obtendría vida propia y el desorden tomaría el control...

-No le dijiste nada a Taichi-san. - Murmuró Izumi, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de la castaña.

-No, no lo hice. – Aceptó ella, volviendo su atención a él y sintiéndose culpable por mil cosas a la vez. – En ese momento…

-No quiero saber.

-¡Koushirou! – Insistió la menor. - En ese momento me fui sin decir nada, pero…

-Te fuiste y no dijiste nada, y yo no dije nada tampoco. – Replicó el chico, con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de cortar la conversación. – Nos vimos hace tres años y algo pasó, cierto. Pero ese es el pasado, Hikari, no quiero que te disculpes ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo no debí dejar las cosas así… – Hikari trataba de mantener el diálogo, lo intentaba… - No me sentiré tranquila hasta que lo nuestro quede claro.

-Estuvimos juntos por seis meses en el I.E. Fuimos novios por un tiempo. Aquel tiempo terminó y nos separamos. Está todo claro.

Ella bajó la vista. No, no estaba todo claro… Estuvo tan feliz de ver a todos de nuevo que dejó de lado lo de hace tres años con Koushirou…

Volvió a subir la vista y se sorprendió de ver al pelirrojo sonreír.

-No te tengo rencor, Hikari. Me alegro de volverte a ver… como amiga. Estaremos todos juntos ahora, ¿No te alegra eso?

La chica asintió débilmente.

-Entonces todo está bien.

-¿En serio?

-El pasado es el pasado. – Aseguró él.

-Oh... Bien...

_"¿Por qué… si todo está bien... es que me siento tan mal?"_ Pensaron los dos al unísono… Pero ninguno dijo nada en voz alta.

**-------------------------**

**_20:39 Hrs._**

En la primera puerta a la derecha del segundo piso se entra a un cuarto levemente más amplio que el resto, aunque no lo parece con las dos camas instaladas una al lado de la otra cubriendo todo el espacio. Aún así, había cabida para un escritorio y un gran velador.

-¿Dónde está Hikari-chan? – Preguntó Sora, mientras acomodaba su ropa fuera de una de las maletas.

-Fue a ayudar a Koushirou, creo. – Respondió Taichi, a la vez que soltaba las pesadas maletas de su hermana en el suelo. - ¿Qué lleva aquí? ¿Piedras?

-Ustedes dos han crecido mucho. - Comentó la chica, algo nostálgica. - Todos lo hemos hecho…

-Ya lo creo, no en vano han sido diez años. – Taichi se sentó junto a Sora sobre una de las camas. Ella rió recordando algo. – ¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, sólo recordaba las tonterías que solías hacer cuando eras pequeño.

-¿Cómo intentar escaparme de clases saltando el muro de la escuela, sabiendo que en la casa de al lado había un perro gigantesco que me perseguía hasta que saltaba el muro de vuelta?

-Sí, eso mismo. Siempre recordaré la cara de cachorro abandonado que le ponías a la profesora para que te disculpara.

-¿Te refieres a esta? – El chico miró a Sora con ternura infantil y los ojos brillando intensamente.

-¡Esa misma cara! Ay, que adorable…

Con el comentario Taichi se ruborizó. La chica lo notó y volvió a reír.

-¿Sabías que cuando éramos pequeños yo estaba enamorada de ti?

Esa pregunta tomó al muchacho por sorpresa.

-... ¿Enamorada?

-Ya sabes, amor de niños. Eras mi mejor amigo y siempre estábamos juntos. Me gustabas mucho.

-Ah... - Taichi pareció tomarse la respuesta de manera seria. – Bueno, yo aún no arreglo las cosas en mi habitación. – Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, pero se detuvo antes en la puerta. – Estoy tres puertas más allá por el pasillo, ven en la noche para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Ahí estaré.

**-------------------------**

**_21:01 Hrs._**

Mimi entró en la cocina, asombrada de lo espaciosa que se veía. Había un refrigerador en el rincón lo suficientemente grande como para guardar la comida de un mes de un equipo de baseball completo, y había un lavadero del otro lado, en un cuarto propio para dejar las ropas sucias. Claro que lo que más le agradó fue ver a Yamato y Takeru dentro "cocinando" para alimentar a sus amigos. Entre comillas porque sinceramente no parecían hacer un gran esfuerzo...

-¿Qué hacen?

-Huevos con arroz. – Respondió el mayor. – No es la última maravilla, pero... ¿Recuerdas que ésta fue nuestra primera cena decente en el "campamento"?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Respondió Mimi, girando sus ojos.

-¿Y los demás? – Consultó Takeru.

-Están en sus cuartos todavía, y vi a Jou-senpai hablando por teléfono.

-Debe de estar avisando a su casa de que llegó bien. - Supuso Yamato. – Sigue siendo el mismo Jou…

-Yo no diría eso. – Contradijo su hermano menor, abriendo la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala para poder escuchar a Jou hablar.

-Sí, llegué bien, no te preocupes… - Kido se sonrojó de repente. - Sí, yo también… Mmm… ¿Quieres que lo repita? Pero si… Está bien, yo también _te amo_…

Lo último Jou lo dijo muy bajito, pero los tres curiosos que estaban en la cocina alcanzaron a escucharlo perfectamente, antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo para que el chico no se diera cuenta.

Mimi sonrió para sí, al igual que los hermanos.

-¿Quién lo diría?

-Que romántico…

-Shh… No digan nada que ya viene. – Takeru los calló al escuchar pasos. – Ah, hola Jou-san, ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Er, sólo avisaba en casa que ya había llegado. - Jou evitó continuar el tema descontándole importancia y se fue para su habitación.

Los chicos volvieron a sonreír y cruzaron miradas. Ya le preguntarían sobre eso después...

**-------------------------**

**_21:29 Hrs._**

-¿Entonces ya eres doctor, Jou-senpai?

-Aún me falta un año y luego hacer la práctica. Es una suerte que mi universidad me recomendara venir a terminar mis estudios acá. – Comentó él.

Los ocho de nuevo conversaban animadamente entre todos, esta vez acompañados de comida y bebida, tratado de ponerse al día con los últimos años de la vida de cada uno.

El comedor estaba entre la cocina y el living, compuesto por una larga mesa y ocho asientos. El lugar llamaba a los amigos a pasar un buen rato, con vista a un ventanal que daba a una terraza en el jardín trasero de la casa.

-¿Y a qué universidad te trasladaron? – Le preguntó Hikari al mayor del grupo.

-En una especializada en medicina, la universidad Ueno.

-¿En serio? – Sora se sorprendió. - ¡Ahí estudio yo!

-¿Tú también estudias medicina, Sora-san? – Ahora el sorprendido fue Jou.

-Je, creo que nuestras aventuras de niños me hizo ver lo importante que es estar preparado para una emergencia. - La chica se sonrojó. – Quise estudiar algo con lo que siempre pudiese ayudar.

-Pienso lo mismo... - Aseguró el muchacho de lentes. - ¿Y el resto de ustedes?

-Yo entré a la Universidad Akagi. – Contó Takeru. - Llegué ahí gracias a una beca deportiva.

-Así es chicos, mi pequeño hermanito es un As para el baloncesto. – Explicó Yamato, orgulloso.

-Genial, Takeru-kun. – Lo animó Mimi. - ¡Te felicito!

-Cuando yo entré en la universidad en Yokohama también lo hice a través de una beca deportiva… - Comenzó Taichi.

-Con los estudios no hubieras llegado muy lejos… - Agregó Sora, riendo.

-Hum!… Bueno, el asunto es que me trasladaron a la misma universidad que tú, Takeru. Y en cuanto a Hikari, ella fue aceptada en LA mejor universidad de Japón…

Ante el comentario, todos quedaron mirando a Hikari sonrojarse.

-Es la Toudai. – Aclaró. - Quiero estudiar Fotografía ahí.

-¿¿La Toudai?? – Exclamó la mayoría.

-¡Felicidades, Hikari-chan!!

-Curioso, Koushirou me contó cuando veníamos camino acá que él también estudia ahí. – Recordó Yamato. - ¿No es así, 'Shiro?

-Sí, así es.

Los demás chicos los felicitaron, aunque ni Hikari ni Koushirou parecían muy entusiastas con el asunto.

-¿Y ustedes dos, Yamato y Mimi-chan? – Sora se giró hacia ellos. – Sería muy gracioso si ambos estudian juntos también.

-Lo dudo, - Aclaró Mimi. – Yo vine a esta ciudad porque quería un poco de libertad. Estuve estudiando Diseño pero lo dejé. Ahora no sé si retomar mis estudios a buscar trabajo…

-Y yo estoy en una Escuela de Música en Ginza. – Finalizó el chico rubio.

-¿Cuándo comienzan sus clases? – Interrogó Mimi a todos.

-Pues, para todos deberían comenzar la segunda semana de Abril, ¿No? – Infirió Jou.

-Creo que tengo papeleos que hacer por la beca, - Dijo Takeru. - Pero de todas maneras todo es en Abril.

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece entonces si mañana vamos a la playa? – Propuso la chica de cabellos rosados.

-No sé, Mimi-chan, hay muchas cosas que ordenar en la casa y… - Sora intentó negarse.

-Nada de peros, amiga. –Contradijo la joven Tachikawa. - La primavera comenzó y hay que aprovecharla antes de que estemos demasiado ocupados. Ya nos preocuparemos de la casa después.

-Mimi-chan tiene toda la razón. – Finalizó Taichi. – ¡Mañana saldremos sin falta!

_Continuará..._


	3. Descanso

** CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 3: **Descanso.**

**_Marzo 21, Sábado._**

**_08: 11 Hrs._**

Los chicos despertaron temprano. Desde niños que casi todos eran capaces de levantarse a esas horas sin problemas, incluso Taichi. No por eso iban a hacerlo siempre, claro está, pero esa mañana era la primera excepción.

Jou salió de su habitación cargando un pequeño bolso. Todos estaban listos, pero al ver al resto de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que faltaba…

-¿Dónde está Mimi-chan? – Preguntó.

-¿Dónde crees? – Le respondió Taichi, con cara de fastidio.

-¿Aún? ¡Pero si hace más de una hora que la vi entrar al baño!

-¡Pues sigue ahí!

Sora y Hikari rieron. Mimi seguía siendo la misma Mimi de siempre, tomándose el tiempo que quisiera para ella misma y nadie más.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a la playa? – Cuestionó Takeru.

-Por tren, supongo. - Koushirou miraba un viejo mapa. Cosa rara, no usaba su computadora, como hacía de niño, sino que simplemente buscaba en un pequeño libro de calles de la ciudad. – Tenemos varias opciones...

-Mientras no nos perdamos como la _última_ vez que fuimos en tren todos juntos… - Murmuró Jou, recordando.

**-------------------------**

**_10:15 Hrs._**

Después de lograr sacar (o más bien arrastrar) a la joven Tachikawa fuera del baño, partieron los ocho rumbo a la playa. Por suerte las predicciones de Jou no se cumplieron y llegaron sin contratiempos. Al ser comienzos de primavera las orillas del mar estaban casi desiertas, y había muchísimo espacio para instalarse.

-Ah, ¡Esto es vida! – exclamó Mimi, sintiendo como el sol la iluminaba.

Taichi se sacó rápidamente la ropa, dejándose sólo el traje de baño, y corrió hacia el mar.

-¿Qué esperan, chicos? ¡Vengan!

Yamato y Takeru le siguieron los pasos de cerca, así también Sora y Hikari. Jou, Koushirou y Mimi, en cambio, prefirieron quedarse en la orilla, descansando y disfrutando del sol.

-Hey, Jou-senpai, ¿Me ayudas con el bronceador? – Le pidió Mimi coquetamente, pasándole la crema e indicándole la espalda.

El pobre muchacho se sonrojó como tomate.

-Um, claro, Mimi-chan…

La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Jou seguía siendo el mismo Jou que se avergonzaba fácilmente si ella quería.

-Y dime, Jou-senpai…

-Deja de llamarme así, Mimi-chan, – La interrumpió él. - Ya no soy tu superior.

-Es la costumbre. Bueno, Jou-SAN, - Resaltó. – Me preguntaba, ¿Extrañas Nagoya?

-Dejé la ciudad hace un día…

-Tu familia está allá… – Mimi no quería parecer insistente, pero la conversación telefónica que escuchó el día anterior la tenía intrigada. – Y además, debes haber dejado muchos amigos en Nagoya, ¿No es así?

-Eh, sí, unos cuantos; Pero nadie como ustedes, claro. – Hizo una pausa. – Sí extraño un poco Nagoya, eso sí… - Suspiró profundo. – ¿Y tú? Supongo que tú sí que dejaste muchas amistades en Osaka… Si hasta se te pegó un poco el acento, jaja.

-Hey, ¡No bromees!

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Y qué tal eran las cosas en Osaka?

-Eh... Bien. – La chica centró su atención en la arena frente a ella, como si el tema tratado no fuera importante. – Las cosas eran distintas allá... Faltó 'algo', ¿Me entiendes?

Jou suspiró de nuevo.

-Sí, te entiendo.

**-------------------------**

**_10:46 Hrs._**

No pasó mucho para que Sora y Hikari decidieran descansar junto con Mimi. Como a Taichi, Yamato y Takeru les faltaban jugadores para su guerra de agua, obligaron a Jou y a Koushirou a unírseles… Lo que extrañamente no les tomó tanto tiempo, y antes de que Taichi y compañía pudieran comenzar a lanzarles agua, los otros dos ya se les habían adelantado con un plan de ataque… ¿Quién diría que dos contra tres ganarían?

Las chicas reían con ganas al ver todo el alboroto que armaban sus amigos.

-Hace tiempo que no me reía tanto. – Reconoció Sora. – Extrañé mucho a todos.

-Yo igual. – Mimi miró a su par de amigas de manera seria. – Anoche no alcancé a decirles esto chicas, pero ustedes fueron las mejores amigas del mundo cuando éramos unas niñas. Tuve más amigas durante estos últimos años, pero no fueron como ustedes. – La chica sonrió por un extraño chiste interno. – Se podría decir que yo era la "madura" del grupo… Y eso deja mucho que desear de las demás, ¿No creen?

-No digas eso, Mimi-chan, tú eres muy madura por ti sola. – Le respondió Hikari. – Yo también las extrañé a ustedes. Incluso me acostumbré a juntarme con gente mayor que yo, durante estos años encontré a todo el mundo tan… _infantil_…

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Hikari-chan. Creo que nuestras experiencias de niños nos hicieron crecer demasiado rápido en ciertos aspectos, y demasiado lento en otros… - Explicó Sora.

Mimi volvió su mirada hacia los hombres nuevamente.

-Cambiando de tema… - Dijo. - ¿Qué piensan de los chicos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, han pasado diez años, y nuestros amigos están mucho más guapos ahora… ¡Si están para comérselos!

-¡Mimi! – Exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, sonrojadas.

-Ay, lo siento, tengo la lengua muy suelta, jeje. De todas maneras, ¿No piensan lo mismo?

-Um, bueno, yo… - Sora dudó. Mimi siempre fue capaz de tomar cualquier comentario de la manera errada.

La joven Yagami no dijo nada, y su mirada fue a caer con algo de nostalgia en el pelirrojo, quien era batido por Takeru sobre el mar.

-Ay, Hikari-chan, ya me di cuenta… – Le dijo Tachikawa con una expresión sospechosa.

-¿De qué hablas, Mimi-chan?

-Ya sé quien te gusta.

La hermana de Taichi se paralizó. ¿Cómo podía saber ella de su relación con…?

-Te gusta Takeru-kun, ¿No es así? Siempre lo vi venir…

Hikari no pudo reaccionar de inmediato… ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

-Es cierto. – Agregó Sora. - ¡Cuando eran pequeños se veían _tan_ tiernos juntos!

Después de unos momentos para procesar la información, Hikari logró hablar.

-¿Ustedes creen que… a mí me gusta Takeru-chan?

Ambas amigas asintieron.

-¡¡NO!! – Exclamó. - ¡Claro que no! Ay, pero qué tonterías dicen, ¡Qué los chicos no las oigan! Primero que nada porque NO me gusta Takeru-chan y también porque mi hermano lo matará de tan sólo oír ese rumor, ¡Sean serias, chicas!

La menor pareció enojada con el comentario, dejando extrañadas a las otras dos, que intercambiaron miradas intrigadas y luego se escogieron de hombros.

-Pues yo no veo que sea tan malo que te guste Takeru-kun, si ya lo dije, ¡Está para comérselo!

-Ay, Mimi-chan… - Sora río, agitando su cabeza. – No lo sé, a Takeru-kun sólo lo puedo mirar como al niño que conocí, no importa lo grande que sea ahora.

-Yo también, pero eso no quita que sea lindo. - Aclaró Tachikawa. - ¿Y los demás? Porque si Takeru-kun está más que bien, ¡Miren a Yamato! Él de seguro se hace una estrella de la música o algo, ¿No creen? Con su pinta y su forma de ser tan _cool_…

-Parece que la que siente algo por los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi eres tú, Mimi-chan. – Acotó Hikari, algo sarcástica.

-Bueno, no lo niego, me gustan los rubios.

Sora agitó su cabeza ante la honestidad de su amiga.

-Definitivamente Osaka sacó todo de ti. No te lo callas nada, ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Así no es divertido!

**-------------------------**

**_10:55 Hrs._**

En el agua, Yamato y Takeru estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

-No se irán a resfriar ahora, ¿O sí? – Advirtió Taichi. - Si ya acabó el invierno…

-Yo creo que más bien es que alguien hablaba de ustedes… - Mencionó Jou.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ellas. – El azulado indicó al trío de chicas, quienes los miraban a ellos con una curiosidad extraña.

-¿Crees que hablan de nosotros? – Interrogó Takeru.

-Más que seguro. No debería extrañarte si recuerdas como era Mimi-chan hace diez años... ¡Ahora debe ser diez veces peor!

-Dejémoslas con sus 'conversaciones de chicas' mejor... – Sugirió Yamato, para seguir con el juego.

-Pero podríamos tratar de hacerlas estornudar a ellas también. - Sugirió Taichi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hablemos un poco de ellas. Está permitido ¿No?

El grupo de muchachos volvió a mirar detenidamente a sus tres amigas.

-Sora sigue tan guapa como siempre. – Acotó Yamato, casualmente.

Takeru lo miró raro, pero no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

-Lo mismo podríamos decir de Mimi-san y Hikari-chan, ¿No?

-Hey, ¡No metas a Hikari en esto! – Interrumpió el hermano mayor de esta última, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú comenzaste el tema, Taichi, no te quejes. - Objetó Jou. – Además, no creo que sea tan grave…

-¡Claro que es grave! Cuando pequeños podrían verse "tiernos" juntos, ¡Pero ya no! – Giró su vista hacia el hermano de Yamato. - ¿Entendido?

-Sí, OK...

-Yo no veo que haya que preocuparse, Tai. A Takeru cuando era niño no le gustaba tu hermana, le gustaba Mimi…

-¿¿Mimi-chan??

A lo lejos se escuchó otro estornudo.

-¡Eso fue años atrás! – Se defendió el menor. No podía estar más sonrojado. - Y no me gustaba, sólo la encontraba _linda_…

-Lo mismo decías de Sora, ahora que recuerdo… Para tu edad ya estabas muy interesado en niñas, Takeru.

-¡Ese NO es tu asunto, Yamato!

La guerra de agua comenzó de nuevo. Takeru no le perdonaría tan fácilmente los comentarios a su hermano mayor… Taichi divertido se unió en contra de Ishida y así Jou tuvo que ponerse del lado del rubio mayor.

-¡Hey, Koushirou! ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

El grito de Taichi sacó de su concentración al pelirrojo, quien seguía mirando a las chicas incluso después de que los demás dejaron de hacerlo.

-Ya voy, ya voy…

**-------------------------**

**_12:07 Hrs._**

-Vamos por unos helados. – Avisó Taichi al grupo que descansaba, bajo sombrillas, del intenso sol del medio día. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere cada uno?

-¡Cualquiera que quite el calor! – Exclamó Jou.

-Lo mismo digo yo. – Afirmó Koushirou.

-Uno de nueces para mí. – Sora pidió.

-No quiero nada, gracias. – Se excusó Hikari.

-Yo sí. Tráeme el de ella también, Taichi-san. ¡Con uno sólo no llenaré mi estomago! – Acotó Takeru, sonriendo. – De piña, en lo posible.

-Cualquiera que contenga frutilla. – Finalizó Mimi.

-¿Para que combine con tu cabello? – Bromeó Yamato.

-¡Por supuesto! – La chica le guiñó un ojo.

-Ok, volvemos dentro de un rato.

Yamato y Taichi fueron por los pedidos. El hermano de Hikari intentaba recordar cada helado con los dedos de las manos…

-No te esfuerces, Tai. – Dijo el rubio. - Ya sé lo que quiere cada uno.

-Ah, ok. - Taichi miró hacía la heladería que quedaba a una cuadra. - Oye, Yama…

-¿Sí?

Yagami desvió la vista distraídamente al camino.

-Lo que dijiste de Sora… ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

Yamato no pareció entender en un principio, pero poco le importó.

-Dije que se veía bien, eso es todo… Creo que estás sobreprotegiendo demasiado a tu mejor amiga también, Taichi…

-Um, tal vez. - Llegaron al local de los helados. - ¿Entonces qué era lo que quería cada uno?

Yamato le dio la lista verbal, mientras trataba de captar lo que su amigo realmente estaba pensando…

**-------------------------**

**_19:51 Hrs._**

El resto del día pasó sin pormenores pero con muy buenos recuerdos de horas dinámicas y divertidas. Llegando ya la tarde los ocho amigos guardaron sus pertenencias y regresaron a su casa compartida. Les costaba creer aún que desde ese momento estarían los ocho juntos, como en su infancia, como en sus tiempos felices...

Apenas la puerta de entrada se abrió, las tres mujeres corrieron para ser las primeras en poder ducharse. Los hombres no tenían las fuerzas para contradecirlas...

-¿Saben? Creo que debemos comenzar a organizarnos. – Propuso Yamato.

-Muy cierto. Si vamos a vivir todos juntos hay que hacer turnos para cocinar, lavar, limpiar…

-¡Argh, Jou! – Taichi puso cara de disgusto. – Estamos cansados, ¿No podemos hablar de eso mañana?

-¿Y quién hará la cena hoy? – Le recordó Kido.

-Yo me encargo. – Se ofreció Hikari, volviendo junto a los chicos. – Si es que alguien me ayuda, eso s

-¿Y no te estabas duchando, hermanita?

-Sólo hay dos duchas y Sora-san y Mimi-chan me ganaron. – Rió. – Entonces ¿Quién me ayuda?

Los cinco muchachos evitaron la mirada de la joven Yagami… Hacer trabajo manual no era una idea muy atrayente en el momento, o en ningún momento...

-OK, OK. – Jou se puso de pie. – Yo lo haré.

El estudiante de medicina caminó con la nueva estudiante de fotografía hacia la cocina. Taichi suspiró.

-¡Estoy agotado!

-Te la pasaste corriendo durante todo el día, Taichi-san, - Comentó Koushirou. - ¿Qué esperabas?

-Pero es que tenía que aprovechar...

-¿Aprovechar qué? – Preguntó Takeru.

-El tiempo libre que nos queda. – Explicó el castaño. - Dentro de unas semanas comienzan las clases y ahí con suerte podremos disfrutar del aire libre…

-Eres un exagerado, Tai, y lo sabes. – Lo contradijo Yamato. - Sólo quieres asustar a Takeru por entrar a la universidad este año.

-No estoy asustado…

-¡Pues deberías estarlo! Los profesores te comerán vivo, – Insistió el hermano de Hikari. - ¡En serio!

-Exagerado, exagerado… - Repitió Yamato.

Koushirou sonrió.

-¿No será que te llevas mal con los profesores porque nunca haces los trabajos que te piden a tiempo, Taichi-san?

El chico no respondió. El pelirrojo había dado en el clavo.

-Será mejor que te tomes más en serio tus estudios, Taichi. – Le dijo Sora, quien acababa de entrar, vestida en sus pijamas, aún con el pelo mojado.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… ¿Es que todo el mundo piensa recriminarme eso? – Suspiró con exasperación. - ¿Incluso lejos de mis padres?

Los demás chicos rieron de buena gana. Taichi seguía siendo el mismo Taichi, ¿No es así?

Estaban todos los presentes disfrutando de la situación cuando de la nada el castaño se movió como si algo se le hubiese caído debajo del sofá. Koushirou también, instintivamente se cubrió los oídos, aunque eso nadie lo notó pues el mayor de los Yagami llamaba más la atención.

-¿Qué haces, Tai? – Lo interrogó Ishida, aún riendo.

-Acabo de recordar que es _Hikari_ la que cocinará... – Dijo, acomodándose en el suelo, y, al igual que Koushirou, tapándose los oídos.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Verán...

Taichi no terminó su oración, y los demás no alcanzaron a comprender, puesto que...

**¡¡BOOM!!**

Un golpe ensordecedor se escuchó desde la cocina y la puerta de la misma se abrió con fuerza, dejando escapar un humo negro y olor a quemado...

-¡¿Hikari, qué hiciste?! – Se escuchó gritar a Jou desde el interior, con espanto.

Después de unos segundos en que todos parecían adoloridos y molestos por el fuerte ruido y el olor, Taichi sacó las manos de sus oídos.

-El asunto es, - Explicó, ya demasiado tarde. – Que Hikari no sabe cocinar.

Los demás lo miraron con cara de fastidio, pero por suerte para él, centraron su atención en el desastre de la cocina.

Puede que, aún pareciendo los mismos, habría muchas sorpresas de ahí en adelante, y puede que no todas serían agradables...

_Continuará..._


	4. Poema n° 20

**CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 4: **Poema n° 20.**

**_Abril 30, Jueves._**

****

****

**_02:59 Hrs_**

**_::::::::::::::::::::_**

Yagami Hikari caminaba nerviosa y a paso lento por los corredores del edificio.

Se le hacía todo tan extraño…

Pasaría seis meses lejos de su hogar por ser la primera de su clase, ganando un concurso estudiantil nacional. Seis meses en un Instituto Especializado para chicos entre quince y dieciocho años de todas partes del país y del extranjero también…

Pero lo que la preocupaba era otra cosa, y es que simplemente, ¡No podía encontrar la habitación que le habían asignado!

Del otro lado del pasillo pudo distinguir a un muchacho un poco mayor que ella, aunque no mucho más alto, que parecía ubicarse mejor.

-Eh, disculpa… ¿Sabes tú donde queda el cuarto A342?

El chico la quedó mirando por un momento, y luego asintió.

-Queda dos pisos más arriba. – Replicó, después de un momento. - Si quieres te llevo hasta allá.

-¿Lo harías? – Los ojos de ella brillaron con entusiasmo. - ¡Gracias!

Hikari sonrió ante la amabilidad del muchacho, que incluso le ayudó a cargar parte de su equipaje. Su cabello le llamó la atención… Rojo. Rojo oscuro, pero rojo al fin y al cabo. Ella no conocía muchos pelirrojos…

-Es tu primera vez aquí, supongo. - Comentó él.

-Ah, sí. Quería venir el año pasado, pero no pude por el tope de edad. Cumpliré recién este año los quince.

-¿Quince? Te ves mayor...

La chica no estaba segura si tomar eso como un cumplido a no… Simplemente sonrió.

-¿Y tú que edad tienes?

-Diecisiete. Este es mi tercer año aquí… De seguro te gustará, los métodos de enseñanza del I.E. son excelentes.

Hikari notó como la expresión en la mirada de su acompañante se iluminó. Parecía tener una gran sed de conocimientos y disfrutar de aprender cosas nuevas...

De pronto, de la nada, aquel muchacho se le hizo familiar… ¿Pero a quien le recordaba?

-Ya estamos aquí. – Avisó él frente a la puerta que sostenía el número que buscaba Hikari.

-Vaya, gracias. No creo que hubiese llegado aquí sin tu ayuda.

-De nada. – Él le regaló una última sonrisa antes de despedirse. - Nos veremos por ahí, disfruta tu estadía.

-Lo haré, y gracias de nuevo. – El chico se retiró, pero antes de doblar la esquina ella le gritó para que se detuviera. – Hey, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, Izumi Koushirou.

-… _¿¿Koushirou??_

**_::::::::::::::::::::_**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Hace algunos días que los viejos recuerdos de ese viaje la invadían en sueños… Supuso tranquilamente que era debido a su reencuentro con Koushirou después de tres años, pero eso no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca al recordar todo lo pasado tanto tiempo atrás…

Hikari miró hacia el velador y su reloj indicaba las tres de la madrugada. Suspiró. Después giró su vista hacia la otra cama para ver si había despertado a su compañera de habitación, pero Sora no estaba ahí.

Se extrañó. ¿Es que ella y Jou aún no volvían de la fiesta a la que habían sido invitados? Era día de semana, en la mañana no se imaginaba como lo harían para ir a sus clases…

Decidió olvidar el tema y volver a dormir.

**-------------------------**

**_07:15 Hrs._**

-Buenos días, Hikari-chan.

-Buenos…

La chica bajó del segundo piso y caminó hacia la cocina, donde ya estaban Takeru y Taichi preparando el desayuno.

-¿No dormiste bien? – Le preguntó su hermano, al verla soñolienta.

-Ummm… - Murmuró ella en respuesta, poco antes de bostezar.

-Ya veo…

Hace casi mes y medio que los ocho amigos se habían reunido gracias a sus padres, y vivían juntos en una enorme casa estilo occidental en el centro de Tokio.

Al principio se turnaban para que uno o dos de los chicos se encargaran de preparar el desayuno, pero luego de darse cuenta de que sus horarios eran muy diferidos decidieron que lo mejor era que cada uno se encargara de su propia comida a esa hora. Lamentablemente para Taichi y Mimi, esa excusa no sirvió para las cenas y lavar los platos, por lo que seguían encargados de hacer comida y no simplemente llamar por una pizza cada vez que les daba un poco de hambre… La excepción del caso era Hikari, por supuesto, pues todos querían mantenerse vivos y no reconstruir la cocina todas las semanas por cada intento fallido de la menor de los Yagami, así que no, ella NO cocinaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Algunos minutos después que Hikari se acomodara en su asiento, llegó Yamato al comedor, recién salido de la ducha, y Koushirou, con la misma cara de sueño que la hermana de Taichi… Ambos dejaron tostando algo de pan y los demás se sentaron en la gran mesa.

-¿Y Jou-san y Sora-san? – Interrogó Koushirou al ver que ellos faltaban.

Nadie preguntaba por Mimi. Ya sabían que ella no se levantaría temprano si no lo encontraba necesario.

-Fueron invitados a una fiesta anoche, volvieron muy tarde. - Comentó Takeru.

-Sí… Me desperté al sentirlos llegar. - Yamato no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona. – Jou venía cargando a Sora… ¿Quién diría que a ella se le pasaría la mano con el alcohol?

Taichi rió también.

-No me extrañaría nada que ayer fuese la _primera vez_ que Sora siquiera tomara un poco de licor, jaja…

Hikari miró a su hermano y a Yamato de forma seria.

-No se rían de la pobre Sora, de seguro hoy se sentirá muy mal…

-¡Buenos días!

La colorina entró rápidamente al comedor con un pan en la boca y en su mano un café. Se veía bastante bien para haber tenido una noche de sueño tan corta.

-¡Sora-san, te ves como si nada! – Exclamó Takeru.

-¿Cómo si nada qué? – Repitió ella al no entender, mientras consumía su desayuno de manera veloz.

-Como si no tuvieras resaca. – Explicó Yamato, sorprendido de verla tan animada. – Jou tuvo que traerte cargando anoche, ¿Y no te duele la cabeza?

-No bebí TANTO, ¿Saben? – Replicó, con expresión ofendida. – Anoche tenía mucho sueño, eso es todo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Ishida se encogió de hombros, pero Taichi seguía intrigado.

-¿Por qué comes tan rápido?

-¡Porque voy atrasada! ¡Las clases hoy comienzan antes! – Exclamó, tragando el último pedazo de su pan y saliendo del comedor al baño.

Takeru se giró hacia su hermano.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no hemos visto a Jou-san por aquí?

-No lo…

-¡¡¡AHHH, VOY TARDE!!!

Los cinco que aún estaban desayunando casi se atragantan al escuchar el grito proveniente del segundo piso. Después vieron una luz fugaz pasar por la cocina, prepararse un café, tomárselo, y pasar al baño a lavarse los dientes. Segundos más tarde Jou y Sora estaban a la salida de la casa.

-¡Es la última vez que dejo que me convenzas a ir a una fiesta un día de semana, Sora! – Le exclamó el chico de pelo azul.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - Se le escuchó decir a ella, mientras salían de la casa.

La risa no se pudo aguantar en el comedor… La escena había sido memorable…

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? – Mimi bajó del segundo piso aún en pijamas con cara molesta. – Yo aún duermo a estas horas, ¿Saben? – Regañó a los demás.

-Lo sentimos, Mimi-san. – Se disculpó Takeru, aún con una sonrisa por lo ocurrido. – Es que Jou-san y Sora-san iban algo atrasados…

-Y creo que nosotros también. – Acotó Taichi mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie. - ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… - Koushirou se puso de pie algo sonrojado. Se había distraído mirando a Hikari.

Los demás se levantaron también.

-Hasta luego, chicos. – Los despidió Mimi, cuando ya iban saliendo. – ¡Ah! Y deséenme suerte, ¡Hoy comienzo a buscar trabajo!

-Entonces buena suerte. – Le replicó Hikari.

-¡Y ya era hora! – Comentó Yamato. – Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es provocarnos envidia no haciendo nada en todo el día, Mimi-chan.

La chica rió pícaramente y le sacó la lengua a su amigo rubio, antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su cómoda cama a la vez que todos los demás se iban a estudiar…

**-------------------------**

**_16:22 Hrs._**

-¡Regresé! - Hikari entró a la casa pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Umm, no hay nadie… Je, ya me había acostumbrado a que Mimi-chan me saliera a recibir…

La chica subió a su habitación y dejó sus libros ahí, tirados sin orden sobre su cama, la del lado derecho, entre sus peluches y sus cojines favoritos. Al no haber nadie pensó en hacer un trabajo pendiente que tenía para la semana siguiente, pero su flojera pudo más y prefirió dejarlo para después. En cambio, decidió darse un buen baño de espuma, se lo tenía merecido para celebrar sus primeras semanas de universitaria, y le serviría para pensar... Tratar de relajarse y aclarar su mente, y decidirse por qué hacer respecto a tantas cosas que complicaban su día a día...

**-------------------------**

**_17:04 Hrs._**

Hikari estaba acabando su baño pero no llegando a una respuesta. ¿Qué hacer? Pensó en consultar a sus amigos pero no quería que todo se fuera abajo, no que todos se enteraran del desorden que era su vida, no que la imagen que tienen de ella se esfume...

Y pensando en eso fue que escuchó el sonido del timbre.

-¡Ay, no ahora! – Exclamó para sí.

Como pudo se secó el cuerpo y se puso unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera, que quedaron mojados a causa de las gotas de agua que aún caían por su cabello. No le importó y bajó corriendo a ver quien era.

-¿Sí?

En la puerta, pacientemente, una chica que se veía levemente mayor que Yagami estaba esperando. Su cabello liso es de un morado claro y al ser largo lo lleva suelto sobre sus hombros, usa anteojos de marco redondo sobre unos grandes y alegres ojos castaños, su estatura dentro de la media es alta, y parecía disfrutar el uso de colores llamativos en la blusa y la falda larga que lleva puestas. La muchacha pestañeó al encontrarse con la hermana de Taichi en la entrada.

-... ¿Hikari-san? – Interrogó.

-¡Miyako-san! – Hikari la reconoció también, era una compañera de la universidad. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mmm… ¿Cómo pude haber confundido direcciones así? – Se preguntó a sí misma Miyako, ignorando la pregunta de la chica Yagami. – Lo siento, Hikari-san, no quería interrumpirte a ti, buscaba la casa de Izumi-senpai.

-¿Kou-chan? – Consultó la castaña. Se sonrojó por lo que dijo y corrigió. - ¿Te refieres a Koushirou-kun?

Miyako frunció el ceño.

-Sí, me refiero a Izumi Koushirou-san. ¿Lo conoces?

-Eh, sí… Él también vive aquí.

-¿Uh? – La muchacha de cabellos morados puso una cara de sorpresa como pocas. – Oh, no sabía que ustedes dos…

-¡No, no es lo que piensas! – Interrumpió Hikari los pensamientos de la otra chica. – Otras seis personas viven aquí también, somos amigos.

-Ah… Entonces, ¿Está Izumi-senpai en casa?

-No, estoy sola. ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo relacionado con la universidad?

Ahora fue el turno de Miyako para sonrojarse.

-Er, no… Es sólo que… Soy encargada de la biblioteca, e Izumi-senpai me pidió que le buscara un libro especial esta mañana… Lo encontré y como no tenía nada que hacer, se lo vine a dejar. - Indicó el libro que tenía en las manos. – Pero creo que se lo pasaré mañana…

-Si quieres lo dejas y yo se lo paso.

-Ah, claro, eso también sirve. - Hikari no pudo evitar notar un poco de desilusión en su voz.

Miyako le pasó el libro… Pero las dudas aún invadían su cabeza…

-¿Y es seguro que entre Izumi-senpai y tú…?

-No hay nada. – Cortó rápidamente la pregunta.

-Ajá… ¿Y no sabes si Izumi-senpai tiene novia o algo…?

Hikari dudó. ¿Tendría novia? Takeru le había comentado que Jou tenía una novia de la cual no había hablado, pero… Un momento, ¿Por qué a Miyako le importaba eso?

-No lo sé, Miyako-san, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Eh, por nada, por nada…

La chica, muy ruborizada, se despidió de Hikari y comenzó a retirarse, pero ya casi al perderse de vista se acordó de algo y le gritó a la hermana de Taichi.

-¡¡Dile a Izumi-senpai que el poema que busca es el n° 20!!

Hikari apoyó su cuerpo, aún mojado, sobre la puerta luego de cerrarla tras de sí, y sostuvo con fuerza el libro que Miyako había traído. Era claro que a aquella chica de anteojos le gustaba el pelirrojo… ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

Agitó su cabeza. Koushirou era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, Hikari no tenía por qué estar celosa.

Miró el libro que sostenía.

-¿Un libro de poesía? – Murmuró en voz alta.

Hikari buscó el poema que había mencionado su superior...

_Poema 20._

_"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: 'La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos'._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos finos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como el pasto al rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca. _

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hice blanquear los mismos árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_

_Y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo…"_

Hikari dejó caer el libro y se llevó las manos a la cara… Aún apoyada en la puerta, se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo… Y lloró.

Ese poema le trajo demasiados recuerdos a la vez y no lo pudo soportar…

Ah, ella sabía que aún lo amaba… Pero pensó que con el tiempo, si salía con otros chicos, tal vez lo olvidaría… Volverlo a ver le causó tanta felicidad en el corazón y tanta tristeza a la vez… Durante ese mes y medio le bastó con verlo, pero la invasión de sus recuerdos en sueños le decían que no estaba tranquila…

Y ahora ese poema que reflejaba tanto su relación…

Siguió llorando… Y no paró hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas…

En ese momento tomó el libro y se retiró a su pieza, sin importarle quien llegara después a la casa.

_Continuará..._


	5. Un simple abrazo

** CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 5: **Un simple abrazo.**

**_Abril 30, Jueves._**

****

****

**_20:46 Hrs._**

-Um, ¿Dónde está Hikari-san? – Preguntó cautelosamente Koushirou. – Digo, ¿Y Mimi-san y Taichi-san?

Sora, Jou, Yamato y Takeru estaban cómodamente instalados en el living. Sora y Yamato conversaban sentados en uno de los sofás mientras él afinaba su guitarra, y Jou ayudaba al joven Takaishi con una tarea, sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba colmada de libros de ciencia.

-Taichi-san me dijo que llegaría tarde. – Contestó el menor de todos. – Y supongo que Mimi-san aún no vuelve de su búsqueda de trabajo.

-Hikari-chan está haciendo tareas en nuestro cuarto. – Agregó Sora.

El pelirrojo asintió ante la información. Estaba por retirarse a su habitación cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe.

-¡Tengo trabajo! – Exclamó una voz.

Todos esperaban ver a Mimi, pero la voz masculina no concordó.

-¿Taichi? – La única mujer presente levantó la vista. - No sabía que buscabas trabajo…

El muchacho de desordenado cabello castaño se acercó al resto del grupo con una enorme sonrisa.

-No tenía pensado buscar uno, pero cuando vi el anuncio en una tienda de deportes, pues entré para dar la entrevista ¡Y quedé de inmediato! – A Taichi le brillaban los ojos como diciendo "Soy el mejor". – Por lo menos ahora, si me va bien, podré tener gastos extras. – dijo, sentándose al lado de Sora. - ¿No te parece genial?

-¡Pues claro! – Dijo ella. – Tendrás que invitarme a salir ahora que tienes dinero, ¿No? – Le propuso en tono de broma.

-Ese es el plan. – El chico volvió a sonreír, siguiendo la broma. – Me parece el colmo que nadie te haya invitado a salir todavía en tu universidad, ¿Qué clase de locos estudian ahí?

-¡Hey! – Exclamó Jou, indicando que estaba presente.

-No me refería a ti, Jou, por supuesto…

En eso, sonó el teléfono. Koushirou era quien estaba más cerca y contestó.

-¿Aló?… Sí… Aquí está. – Se giró hacia sus amigos. – Jou-san, es para ti.

El chico de lentes se levantó rápidamente y cogió el auricular.

-¿Quién es? – Consultó a su amigo antes de contestar.

-Ah, no lo sé, se me olvidó preguntar…

Jou dudó un momento mirando el fono, pero finalmente se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Habla Kido. - Se sonrojó de repente. - Ah, hola… Sí, no… Um, espera un momento… – Notó como sus amigos lo miraban curiosos. – Tomaré la línea en el segundo piso. –Avisó y subió.

Takeru y Yamato intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Los otros tres chicos se mostraron confundidos.

-¿Con quien hablaba? – Preguntó Taichi a Koushirou.

-No sé, era la voz de una mujer.

Podrían haber seguido con el tema pero la puerta de entrada se volvió a abrir de golpe.

-¡Ya regresé! – Exclamó una mujer de ojos color miel y largos cabellos _rubios_, que cargaba con una gran cantidad de bolsas de compras en sus manos.

Los chicos tardaron en asimilar que aquella mujer era… Mimi.

-¿¿¿MIMI???

La susodicha asintió feliz. Esa era la reacción que quería producir.

-Pero, Mimi-chan… ¿¿Rubia?? – Logró decir Taichi, sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Con lo que me costó acostumbrarme al rosado… - Murmuró Koushirou, llevándose la palma de su mano a la cara.

Yamato y Takeru no dijeron nada, pero se les veía claramente la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Mimi se les acercó.

-¿Qué les parece mi nuevo peinado, chicos?

El mayor de los hermanos se dio cuenta de su estado y cerró la boca avergonzado. Golpeó a Takeru con el codo para que reaccionara.

-Nos sorprendiste bastante, Mimi-chan. - Articuló el músico.

-Ya lo creo. - Agregó el menor. – ¿Pero por qué? Me gustaba más tu pelo al natural…

-¡No digas eso, Takeru-kun! – Rió ella. - Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque ya no son los únicos rubios aquí, jaja.

-¿Quieres hacernos competencia?

-¡JA, No necesito competencia! Quería saber lo que se sentía ser rubia, solamente…

-¡Por favor! – Contraatacó él. – Si dentro de unos días se comenzarán a ver las raíces, jamás serás rubia de verdad, Mimi.

-Ni que tanto me importara, cuando eso pase simplemente probaré otro color. - Mimi le dio la espalda al chico y se retiró a hablar con Sora.

Yamato se quedó mirando la escena, extrañado.

-… Eso fue una discusión estúpida. – Le acotó a su hermano menor.

-Lo sé… Es sólo que no sé porque ella no quiere ser simplemente ella…

-Pides demasiado, Takeru. Creo que Mimi-chan es feliz así como está.

-Si así fuera no cambiaría tanto...

Luego, el mismo Yamato se acercó a la "rubia".

-¿Y bien? Se supone que hoy ibas a buscar trabajo.

-Ah, sí. – Mimi sacó la lengua, graciosa. – No encontré nada… Me deprimí y por eso pasé a un salón de belleza.

-Pues Tai tuvo más suerte que tú. – Comentó Sora. – Consiguió trabajo en una tienda deportiva hoy.

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo! – La "rubia" miró a Yagami con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Yo necesitaba ese trabajo más que tú, podrías haberme dado el dato!

-¡De ninguna manera! – Se negó él. – Los deportes son mi especialidad. Además, con el dinero que gane quedé de invitar a Sora a salir.

-¡Pues yo quería invitar a Yam…! - Mimi calló de repente. Se puso roja como tomate al ver como Ishida la miraba. – Eh… Jeje, iré a dejar las compras a mi habitación. – Cambió de tema y subió corriendo al segundo piso.

Takeru se volvió a acercar a su hermano.

-… Y eso fue una reacción extraña… - Acotó ahora él.

-Exacto. - Asintió el mayor de los dos, sin apartar la mirada de la escalera por donde Mimi había desaparecido.

**-------------------------**

**_23:38 Hrs._**

Hikari sintió mucho ruido abajo cuando ya estaban todos en la casa… No le importó. Le dijo a Sora que tenía trabajo y que la dejara sola. Y era cierto, tenía trabajo, pero no quería hacerlo, no se podía concentrar…

Estuvo recostada en su cama desde la tarde, mirando el libro de poemas que aún no le entregaba a Koushirou… Pasaron horas y ella siguió así… Tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando finalmente Sora decidió irse dormir y entró a la habitación.

-Hikari-chan, ¿Estás despierta?

-Umm, ahora sí...

-Ah, lo siento, no quise despertarte.

-¿Qué hora es?

La colorina movió la muñeca para mirar su reloj.

-Las once y media. Vuelve a dormir.

-Nah, voy por un vaso de agua… - Hikari se levantó soñolienta y salió del cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras Hikari se dio cuenta que aún tenía el libro en sus manos… Lo miró detenidamente.

Apretó sus puños, decidida.

Iría a hablar con Koushirou y no lo dejaría solo hasta que todo quedara claro.

**-------------------------**

**_23:44 Hrs._**

Toc, toc… 

Sin dejar de teclear, la atención de Koushirou se centró en el sonido en su puerta.

-Se puede pasar. – Anunció.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo Hikari entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El chico se sorprendió bastante al verla, dejando de inmediato lo que hacía en el computador.

-Bue… Buenas noches. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Hikari-san?

-Yo… - Ella dudó. – En la tarde una chica te vino a dejar este libro. – La hermana de Taichi no pudo interpretar la extraña expresión de Koushirou al recibir el libro. – Miyako-san dijo que el poema que buscabas era el número veinte. – Agregó, esperando una reacción.

-Um, eh… Gracias…

Koushirou esperó que la chica se retirara, pero ella siguió ahí, inmóvil.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más, Hikari?

-¿Por qué ese poema? – Interrogó ella, de repente.

-¿Leíste el poema? – Él se molestó.

-¿Por qué ese poema? – Ella repitió. – ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas de nuestra relación?

-Nosotros no tenemos una relación, Hikari. No te des ideas.

-Quiero saber, - La castaña continuó. – Qué es lo que realmente sientes tú por mí, ahora... Koushirou, tú… ¿Aún me quieres?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron más, llenos de emociones confusas. ¿A qué quería llegar ella?

-¿Por qué preguntas ahora?

-Porque… No lo sé, cuando yo me fui… Jamás aclaramos nada… Y al volvernos a ver… Siguió en nada. – Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. - Dijiste que me querías como amiga, pero luego de leer eso… Koushirou, por favor, necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mí.

-¿Por qué? – Reiteró él, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿De qué sirve saber nuestros sentimientos? ¿Realmente crees que eso nos ayudará? – Le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

-¡SÍ! – Gritó ella, y rápidamente se tapó la boca esperando no haber llamado la atención del resto de los habitantes de la casa. – Kou-chan…

-No me digas así. Así me llamabas tres años atrás.

-Kou-chan, - Dijo la chica castaña, de todas maneras. - ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Porque es la única manera de evitar que te acerques demasiado a mí. – Confesó, cerrando los ojos. – Ya nada es lo mismo que antes...

-Te quiero. – Murmuró ella en un respiro.

Él se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

La muchacha levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Te quiero. – Repitió. – Irme sin decir adiós fue una estupidez. Fui una tonta, y lo seguiré siendo si no te digo lo que siento, Koushirou. Te quiero tanto que duele. – Ella le tomó la mano y la puso en su pecho. – Me duele aquí, ¿Qué no lo sientes tú también? Ese poema… Mis sentimientos jamás se fueron… Jamás, yo…

Ya no le salían las palabras debido a su llanto ahogado. Koushirou la miraba, dejando que ella sostuviera su mano sobre el pecho… Ella se le acercó pidiendo ser abrazada, él no pudo negarse… Y teniéndola entre sus brazos...

-No sé lo que estoy haciendo… - Suspiró. - Pero yo también te quiero, Kari-chan…

Ella rió entre lágrimas, sintiendo el calor que le trasmitía el chico. Parecía haber pasado noches tan frías sin él, tanto como él sin ella…

-Kou-chan…

Y se quedaron así, abrazados, dejando que el cariño los llenara de calor. Sin importar lo que pasara el día siguiente, o los que vinieran después. Manteniéndose unidos, sin moverse. Ella llorando, él aguantándose las lágrimas…

Aún así, había felicidad entre todo lo que sentían, entre la confusión, el dolor y el temor. Haber desahogado sus corazones después de tanto tiempo… Ya aclararían su situación después. Por ahora, sólo importaba ese simple abrazo…

_Continuará..._


	6. Te invito a salir

** CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 6: **Te invito a salir.**

**_Mayo 14, Jueves._**

****

****

**_07:19 Hrs._**

Amaneció un nuevo sol en la casa que los ocho amigos comparten desde poco menos de dos meses. Lo particular de aquella mañana resultó ser que eran exactamente los ocho los que desayunaban, Mimi incluida. Ella, aún "rubia", parecía totalmente desacostumbrada al sol de la mañana, y Takeru no pudo más que reír al notarlo.

-¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano, Mimi-san? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.

La chica murmuró algo entre dientes, bostezó y luego siguió tomando su segunda taza de café. Ante el gesto, Yamato rió también. Así, su hermano menor se giró hacia él, buscando respuesta.

-Mimi-chan comienza a trabajar hoy en una tienda cerca de donde yo estudio. – Explicó el rubio mayor.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Que bien!

-Felicidades, Mimi-chan. – Agregó Sora.

La susodicha asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra y continuó con su desayuno. Takeru se aguantó de soltar uno que otro comentario respecto a la flojera de su amiga. Tenía que reconocer que le hacía gracia ver a Mimi, quien llevaba casi dos meses acostumbrada a dormir hasta el mediodía, obligada a estar levantada como los demás… Todo apuntaba a que su cabeza caería sobre su café en cualquier momento.

No alcanzó a enterarse si así sería, pues todos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa a arreglarse para salir a sus respectivos quehaceres y él tuvo que hacerlo también, cuando vio a la menor Yagami dirigirse a la escalera.

-¡Hey, Hikari-chan! – Takeru la alcanzó antes que ella subiera a su habitación.

-¿Sí?

-Eh, me preguntaba… - El deportista tragó saliva, un poco avergonzado. - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo… esta tarde?

-¿Salir? - Ella dudó. - ¿Te refieres a…?

-¿Qué? NO, nonono. – Takeru negó varias veces con la cabeza. – Como amigos. De pequeños éramos muy amigos y creo que aunque nos reencontramos ahora necesitamos un tiempo a solas para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Los ojos angelicales a Hikari la derretían, y él lo sabía bien. Aún así, se notó por la expresión de la chica que se encontraba en una disyuntiva.

-Takeru-chan… _Realmente_ me gustaría salir contigo hoy, - Comenzó, sufriendo por resistirse a esos ojos. - Pero no puedo. Quedé de terminar un trabajo hoy mismo con un compañero de clases. Lo siento.

-Oh, ok, era sólo una idea… - Él se mostró claramente decepcionado.

-Pero puede ser otro día, ¿No? – Ella le sonrió.

-¡Claro!

**-------------------------**

**_07:26 Hrs._**

Jou miró su reloj de muñeca y se percató de lo atrasado que estaba. Fue rápidamente por su compañera de estudios a la habitación que compartía con la hermana de Taichi. Esperaba encontrarla lista ya para irse, pero en cambio la halló en cuclillas buscando algo bajo su cama.

Soltó un suspiro, notablemente molesto. No era la primera vez que algo se perdía dentro de ese cuarto, y con tan pocas horas de sueño por los estudios, no estaba de ánimos para recomendarles algún orden a las chicas que dormían ahí.

-Nos tenemos que ir, Sora.

-En cuanto encuentre mi cuaderno de Biología. – Aseguró ella, poco antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cómoda a su izquierda, continuando su búsqueda. - Tengo un examen mañana y no he estudiado nada aún.

-Me adelanto entonces. - Avisó él.

-No, espera, se me olvidó contarte, - Sora se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. – Ayer me encontré con un compañero tuyo, me dijo que habrá una fiesta este sábado, ¿Qué tal si vamos?

-No, gracias.

-Por favor, Jou, ¡No quiero ir sin conocer a nadie ahí!

Kido suspiró de nuevo. Hoy simplemente había amanecido con ganas de quedarse en cama y no interactuar con nadie.

-En serio no, Sora. – Reafirmó, tratando de sonar educado. – Invita a Taichi o Yamato, pero no cuentes conmigo. Ésta sería la tercera fiesta en el mes, es demasiado para mí.

-Oh, vamos, ya te acostumbrarás… - Insistió ella.

-No quiero acostumbrarme, Sora. Y en realidad, tampoco sé qué le ves tú a la idea de acostumbrarte. - Jou dio por terminada la conversación. – Te espero afuera, ¿Ok?

-Sí, ya voy.

El azulado se retiró rápidamente, una parte de él sintiendo que tal vez fue muy duro con su amiga, y otra parte ignorando cualquier sentimiento salvo la idea de llamar a Nagoya en la noche. Tal vez su falta de ánimo tenía relación con ello. No lo tenía claro, y eso le molestaba aún más…

**-------------------------**

**_07:28 Hrs._**

Dentro del baño del primer piso Koushirou se paseaba de un lado a otro. Claro estaba que no era el uso del lugar lo que lo incomodaba, sino más bien la espera de algo…

A los pocos segundos escuchó un golpeteo familiar y él abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Hikari, quien la cerró inmediatamente después, quedando los dos encerrados entre el lavamanos y la ducha.

-Es bueno saber que tu habilidad para reconocer la forma que tiene la gente de golpear las puertas volvió. – Comentó la muchacha, riendo. – Es una habilidad muy extraña, muy útil en nuestro caso, además.

-Nunca desapareció. – Replicó él, sonriendo ante un buen recuerdo. - Si no te reconocí la primera noche que fuiste a verme a mi cuarto fue porque mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo.

-Puede ser… Pero tú casi siempre tienes la cabeza en otro mundo, ¿No?

Ante eso, Koushirou prefirió no replicar, sonrojándose.

-Aún está en pie lo de hoy, ¿No es así? – Consultó ella, cambiando de tema.

Él asintió.

-Nos encontraremos en el centro comercial a las cinco y media.

-Bien. Pasaré acá antes para arreglarme un poco. – Agregó la muchacha, también sonriendo.

-No necesitas hacer eso, Kari-chan, estás hermosa así como estás.

Hikari se ruborizó, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Koushirou se separó de ella para verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa fuera del baño, y pudieran salir sin ser descubiertos.

Dos semanas llevaban así, dos semanas desde que su romance recomenzó, y dos semanas sin decirle a nadie, escondiéndose de sus amigos.

**-------------------------**

**_07:33 Hrs._**

-Sora, ¿Es esto lo que estabas buscando? – Yamato bajó las escaleras cargando un cuaderno en la mano.

La susodicha se detuvo de revolver los cojines del sofá del living y se giró hacia su amigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias, Yama!

Espontáneamente Sora se lanzó sobre Yamato para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento, casi logrando que su amigo creyera que acababa de salvar el mundo. Pero claro, Yamato no era tonto. Ya en conversaciones anteriores Sora le había contado lo desagradable que encontraba la materia de ese cuaderno, y supuso que debía estar sufriendo con el estudio de la misma manera en que él sufría en sus clases no relacionadas con la música, como _Cálculo_.

Y es que no conocía a nadie que disfrutara de Cálculo. Argh.

-Estaba en el baño. – Dijo él. - ¿Cómo diablos llegó ahí?

Ella se sonrojó y tomó el cuaderno sin responder.

-Mejor me voy, estoy atrasada.

-Jou ya está perdiendo la paciencia. – Comentó el chico rubio, riendo.

-Ya sé, ya sé.

-¡Espera un poco, Sora! – Interrumpió Taichi, acercándose rápidamente. – Te quería decir algo.

-Dime.

-Vengo a cobrar la invitación a salir. – Explicó, con una sonrisa. – Con las dos semanas de trabajo ya tengo dinero para una película y una cena decente, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Es una cita, Yagami? – Desafió ella.

-Por supuesto, Takenouchi. ¿Te atreves?

-Claro. ¿Qué te parece este sábado? Tenía pensado ir a una fiesta, pero es mucho mejor salir contigo.

-Este sábado está bien.

La muchacha colorina asintió y se despidió rápidamente de su amigo y de Yamato, que aún estaba ahí. Éste notó que la sonrisa de Taichi parecía pegada a su rostro.

-¿Por qué realmente la invitaste a salir? – Interrogó el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se me hace extraño…

-¿Qué hay de extraño en que una chica sea invitada por un chico a salir?

-En que no son cualquier chica y chico, son Sora y tú.

-¿Y qué con eso? – Taichi no entendió.

-Nada. – Ishida se encogió de hombros. – Olvídalo.

-No estás celoso, ¿O sí? – Preguntó el castaño, burlón. – Tal vez sea que no has salido con ninguna chica desde que llegaste aquí, mi amigo.

-No es eso, Taichi. - Yamato no encontró cómo hacerle entender su intuición. – Es sólo que no me imagino verlos a los dos juntos, eso es todo.

-Piensas demasiado, Yama.

El rubio prefirió no replicar, pero su semblante serio no cambió.

**-------------------------**

**_16:16 Hrs._**

No había nadie en casa cuando Hikari regresó esa tarde. Estando Takeru y ella en primer año tenían menos clases que el resto de los chicos y más tiempo libre, pero el rubio estaba inscrito en el club de baloncesto de su universidad, y eso lo obligaba a pasar algunas tardes entrenando cerca de su facultad. Eso dejaba a la menor Yagami como quien pasaba más tiempo en casa… Después de Mimi, claro.

Hikari no lograba aún acostumbrarse al espacio enorme que le brindaba su nueva casa. Las últimas dos semanas había disfrutado sobremanera pasar tiempo en el cuarto de Koushirou, un lugar pequeño, sólo para los dos. El resto de la casa no lo consideraba tan entretenido, pero eso ese día no importaba, porque ese día tendría si cita con Koushirou, y aprovecharía todo el espacio necesario para arreglarse como debiera ser.

Aún con sensaciones y sentimientos que interpretar y resolver, la pareja no estaba segura de lo que eran ni hacia donde iban. Lo que sí tenían claro es que aunque agradable, la habitación ya no era suficiente, y necesitaban de aire fresco para renovar su relación. Por eso tendrían esa cita, ese día en que nadie espera que pasara nada importante.

La hermana de Taichi sabía que sus miedos aún estaban presentes. Pero por ese día, aquella tarde, dejaría esos miedos en casa y disfrutaría del momento.

El teléfono sonó por largo rato antes de que ella lo escuchara para atender, distraída en sus pensamientos.

-Habla Yagami Hikari.

-_¡Que bueno que te encontré!_

-¿Kou-chan? – Hikari reconoció el tono serio del chico y se asustó. - ¿Pasó algo?

-_No, bueno… Sí._ – Koushirou parecía muy molesto por algo. – _Tendré que cancelar lo de hoy._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-_Tengo que quedarme toda la tarde en la biblioteca. ¿Recuerdas el examen sorpresa que tuve que hacer ayer en Filosofía? Pues resulta que a todos nos fue mal (¡Cosa que no me extraña pues estoy seguro que esa materia no fue vista en clase!) Y el profesor nos dejó un trabajo recuperativo de proporciones enormes para entregar mañana a primera hora. Lo siento._ – La voz de Koushirou fue de enojo a desanimo. – _Kari__-chan, sabes que estamos en los primeros exámenes y…_

-Lo sé, Kou-chan, te entiendo. – Se sentía decepcionada, pero conocía bien la fama del profesor de Koushirou y realmente no lo podía culpar… Pero… - ¿Dijiste la biblioteca? ¿Te quedarás con Miyako-san toda la tarde?

-_¿Eh? No… Estoy con unos compañeros, el trabajo es grupal. Aunque supongo que Miyako-san andará por aquí, es donde trabaja ¿No?_

-Hum, ok… Ya hablaremos cuando llegues a casa.

-_Sí, y en serio lo siento, Kari…_

-Yo también. – La chica suspiró desanimada. – Adiós.

-_Te quiero._

Ella sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero.

-_Adiós._

Finalmente colgó. Suspiró de nuevo. Sabía que no era justo enojarse con el chico, pero… ¡Qué rabia! De saber que eso iba a pasar no habría tenido la necesidad de mentirle a Takeru y habría salido con él… Más que mal, el rubio deportista tenía razón. Desde que se reunieron ella no había hecho más que pensar en Koushirou. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con el resto de los habitantes de la casa, ¿Qué clase de amiga era así?

Lo único que tenía claro era que ahora pasaría un buen rato a solas sin nada que hacer…

Sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién será? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

En la entrada de la casa la joven Yagami encontró a una chica un par de años menor que ella, de estatura media, cabellera negra y ojos notoriamente rojizos, no sólo porque ese era el color natural de sus pupilas, sino porque parecía haber estado llorando por largo rato…

A Hikari esa chica se le hacía familiar… ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

-Bu… buenas tardes, - Saludó la muchacha extraña, con un gesto nervioso. - ¿Está Sora?

-¿Sora-san? – Hikari finalmente juntó su cara familiar con un recuerdo. – Tú eres la hermana menor de Sora-san, ¿No?

-Sí… Soy Kenia.

-Ay, siento no haberte reconocido de inmediato, Kenia-san. Sora-san no está, no llega hasta más tarde.

-Oh… Er, entonces ¿Puedes decirle que la vine a ver…?

-¿Por qué no pasas y la esperas, mejor? – La hermana de Taichi notó la tristeza de los ojos de la niña y no quiso dejarla ir. – Yo te acompañaré.

-Um… Está bien.

**-------------------------**

**_16:24 Hrs._**

A pesar de no estar completamente ubicada, y que los nervios querían jugar sucio con sus rodillas, Mimi se mostró en apariencia tranquila y decidida. Había caminado desde su trabajo a la escuela de música donde estudiaba Yamato con un plan, una meta en mente, una que cumpliría sin problemas, se aseguró, respirando profundo.

-¿Mimi-chan? – Yamato la vio a lo lejos y dejó a sus compañeros para caminar hacia ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a buscar. – Aclaró ella, con una sonrisa. – Como ahora trabajo cerca de aquí pensé en venirte a ver.

-Ah, que bien. ¿Nos vamos juntos a casa entonces?

-En realidad… Tenía pensado pedirte que me invitaras a salir… - Miró la cara sorprendida de su amigo. – Digo, falta celebrar mi nuevo trabajo. Hoy estuvo agotador y me lo merezco, ¿No crees?

-Sí, claro. - Yamato por alguna razón dudó. – Mimi… Esto no es una cita, ¿Verdad?

-Ah… - La muchacha se ruborizó. – Bueno, siendo sincera… Esperaba que… Más o menos…

El músico suspiró profundo. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Mimi continuó hablando…

-Este… Yama-kun… Tal vez ya te has dado cuenta de que tú… Me gustas… - La "rubia" no dejó que el chico la interrumpiera. – Realmente me gustas… Y me preguntaba si…

Mimi intentaba mostrar determinación en sus palabras, pero se le notó a leguas que era la primera vez que ella daba el paso de declarársele a un chico… Se sintió enrojecer. Su lengua no le dejaba terminar sus oraciones.

-Lo siento, Mimi-chan, pero no puede ser.

Y el mundo se vino abajo. Esa respuesta no era parte del plan.

-Oh, vamos ¿Por qué no? – Trató de parecer calmada. No se había preparado para una dura negativa. - No es que yo no te guste, ¿No?

-Mimi, yo te quiero mucho, pero como amiga…

-Podríamos intentar…

-¡NO!

Mimi dio un paso atrás. No… ¡No tenía porque ser tan duro tampoco! Frunció el seño, y pensó en una respuesta doliente cuando él la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Es en serio, Mimi. No puedo ser tu novio, no puedo…

_Continuará..._


	7. Lágrimas

** CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 7: **Lágrimas.**

**_Mayo 14, Jueves._**

**_16:25 Hrs._**

Hikari invitó a Kenia a sentarse a su lado. La chica se veía muy nerviosa…

La hermana de Taichi le ofreció algo para tomar, pero ella se negó.

El silencio se estaba haciendo molesto, Hikari no estaba segura de cómo relacionarse con Kenia…

-Em, y… - Suspiró. – Ah, la verdad es que no sé nada de ti, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sora-san sobre su familia… ¿Ppor qué no me cuentas un poco mientras la esperamos?

Kenia no parecía muy complacida con la idea, pero se mostró cortés y lo encontró mejor opción a quedarse callada.

-Pues, tengo dieciséis años cumplidos hace poco. Mi tipo de sangre es AB. Estudio segundo de preparatoria y vivo con mis padres en Shinjuku.

-Preparatoria… - Hikari suspiró. - Echo de menos mis tiempos en la escuela, ¡La Universidad es mucho más difícil! – Exclamó, recordando la cantidad de tareas que tenía pendiente.

-Disculpa, pero yo no sé mucho de ti tampoco…

-Oh, claro. Mi nombre completo es Yagami Hikari, tengo dieciocho, mi tipo de sangre es A y estoy en primer año de Fotografía.

-Tú eres la hermana de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?… - Kenia trató de hacer memoria. - ¿Tachi?

-TaIchi. Sí, soy su hermana menor.

-Ah, es que tengo algunas fotos de Sora-neechan cuando pequeña y en casi todas sale con ese chico, era su mejor amigo, ¿No?

-¡Y aún lo sigue siendo!

-Que bueno… - el tono de voz de la chica se volvió triste de nuevo. – No sabes… ¿No sabes si Sora le ha dicho algo respecto a… a mi papá?…

Hikari temió que Kenia soltara las lágrimas de manera brusca, y así fue… La chica no pudo más y se abrazó a la joven Yagami en busca de consuelo.

-En realidad, no sé, yo… Kenia-san… - No sabía qué decir. _"¿Qué hago con ella?"_

**-------------------------**

**_17:09 Hrs._**

Luego de un agotado partido de práctica, Takeru llegó algo cansado a casa. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la hermana de Taichi en casa se sorprendió.

-¿Hikari-chan? ¿No ibas a salir hoy?

La chica hizo una mueca ante la pregunta, y rápidamente desvió el tema.

-Ayúdame un poco, ¿Sí? – Dijo, indicando a la muchacha que lloraba en su hombro.

Takeru no alcanzó a acercárseles, pues en ese momento sintió la puerta abrirse de nuevo, esta vez por Mimi, quien sin saludar a nadie pasó corriendo por su lado y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Takeru notó con claridad las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su amiga "rubia".

El rubio miró de nuevo hacia Hikari y la muchacha en sus brazos, murmuró un "disculpa" y subió las escaleras tras la chica Tachikawa.

-Ya, Kenia-san, por favor, no llores más… - Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Hikari mientras subía.

Golpeó la puerta en la cual colgaba un pequeño afiche escrito en romaji que decía el nombre de su dueño.

-¿Mimi-san? – Silencio. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella no se molestó en responder, y Takeru simplemente entró a la habitación.

El cuarto de Mimi se veía bastante ordenado para ser de ella… Aunque tenía un exceso de muebles notorio… el chico encontró a la susodicha acurrucada a los pies de su cama, abrazando a un enorme gorila de peluche, hundiendo su cara completamente en él.

-¿Mimi, estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

La muchacha no respondió hasta que él se sentó a su lado. En ese momento ella dejó el peluche y se acurrucó en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Sabías… sabías que tu hermano es-está loco? – Dijo finalmente, con algo de hipo causando por el exceso de lágrimas. Luego rió a causa de su mala suerte. – Mira que… rechazar a una chica como yo…

Takeru no dijo nada. Sabía que a Mimi le gustaba su hermano, pero nunca esperó que tanto como para declarársele…

-Me duele el pecho, y ni sé porque… Tampoco entiendo porque lloro… No debería llorar, ¿Verdad? Es tonto llorar por cosas como esta…

El chico Takaishi siguió sin decir nada, y eso comenzó a molestar a Mimi.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – Se separó bruscamente de él y volvió a apretar a su peluche con rabia. - ¿No deberías decirme que todo va a estar bien? ¿Que es una suerte que no estuviese realmente enamorada de Yamato? ¿Que fue un idiota al rechazarme? ¡¿Algo?!

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él bajó la vista.

-No sé que decirte, Mimi… Nunca he pasado por una situación así… Y bueno, sabía que mi hermano te rechazaría, pero no es su culpa si no puede corresponder tus sentimientos…

-Eso lo sé. Yamato me dijo las razones.

El basquetbolista se sorprendió. No imaginó que Yamato estuviera tan seguro como para decirle…

-Así que… te dijo…

Ella asintió.

-Y si no estuviera tan molesta conmigo misma y con él, lo encontraría _interesante_…

Mimi parecía seria al hablar, pero de todas maneras hizo que Takeru riera con el comentario.

-Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres…

-Pues yo no entiendo a los hombres. – Declaró ella. - Definitivamente es de una manera muy extraña como es que les funciona el cerebro…

El hermano de Yamato finalmente vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Ya estaba mucho mejor…

-¿Estarás bien entonces?

-Yo creo… Me resultará incómodo, eso s

-Espero que no demasiado… - Pausó. – ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

-Si fueras tan amable…

Takeru bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Tendría que hablar con su hermano una vez que éste regresara. Vaya el lío que se había armado… Se alivió de no escuchar más el llanto de abajo, porque quería decir que la chica que estaba con Hikari se encontraba mejor… O eso parecía, pues cuando apareció nuevamente frente al living, la chica en cuestión no tenía lágrimas en los ojos y conversaba más tranquila con la menor de los Yagami.

El timbre sonó.

-Yo abro… - Avisó Takaishi. - ¿Sí, diga?

Un muchacho de su exacta edad estaba en la entrada esta vez. Sus ojos eran color chocolate, su tez morena y poseía un cabello desordenado y en punta color marrón. Era más bajo en altura, sí, y en su cabeza usaba un objeto que Takeru había visto antes… Los goggles de Taichi.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿No vive aquí Takenouchi Sora?

-Sí...

-Takeru-chan, ¿Quién es? – Hikari se acercó a la puerta y vio al recién llegado. Lo reconoció de inmediato. - ¿¿Daisuke??

**-------------------------**

**_17:23 Hrs._**

El paso parecía constante pero se iba degradando… Después de un día lleno de exámenes caminar rápido era casi imposible para Jou, por mucho que deseara regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Por una suerte que podría ocurrir una vez en un millón, al entrar Kido al tren que le correspondía, se encontró con una figura conocida.

-Hey, hola Yamato. – Lo saludó de inmediato, llamando su atención con las manos.

El rubio alzó la vista y embozó una sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Es un milagro que nos hayamos encontrado a estas horas aquí. Es cuando más se llena de gente…

-Cierto...

Ishida no parecía en la mejor disposición para conversar. Se mostraba distraido.

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Tuviste un mal día?

El hermano de Takeru dudó por un momento, pero luego suspiró resignado.

-El día estuvo bien, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas con una chica…

-¿Tú? ¿Problemas con chicas? – El estudiante de medicina no pudo evitar ser burlón al respecto. – Tal vez yo no te haya visto actuar directamente con una chica, pero sé que no puedes de tener problemas con ninguna, ¿Qué pasó?

-No era cualquier chica, era Mimi.

-¿Uh? ¿Mimi-chan?

-Sí… - Yamato bajó la vista. Claras señales de que no quería hablar de ello. – Pero bueno, ya pasará… - Decidió cambiar de tema. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estás TÚ con las chicas?

Jou se ruborizó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A cierta persona que suele llamar al menos dos veces por semana a la casa… Tiene voz suave, claramente NO es hermana tuya y no nos has contado nada de ella… - Yamato embozó una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Nos contarás algún día o dejarás que sigamos creando historias respecto a ustedes dos?

El joven Kido calló, pensando bien su respuesta… Pero no pudo encontrar ninguna buena palabra.

-Se llama Umi… - Aclaró, finalmente. – Y es mi prometida.

**-------------------------**

**17:24 Hrs.**

-¿Daisuke-kun, en serio eres tú?

-¿Hikari-chan? ¡Que gusto verte!

El recién llegado le sonrió cariñosamente a la hermana de Taichi, aunque estaba sorprendido de verla… Ella también, pero no dudó en hacerlo pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Rieron, mientras Takeru los miraba extrañado.

-¿Se conocen?

-Claro, Daisuke-kun iba a la escuela conmigo y estaba en el club de fútbol de mi hermano.

El rubio asintió, al fin entendiendo porqué los goggles de Taichi estaban en la cabeza de otro chico.

-¿Y cómo nos ubicaste? – Interrogó la chica a su viejo amigo. - ¿Te contactaste con Taichi?

-Um, no… En realidad… - El chico no terminó su frase, apenas vio a la hermana de Sora instalada en el living corrió hacia ella. - ¡Kenia!

La susodicha se veía, al igual que Hikari momentos atrás, sorprendida de ver a Daisuke, pero la diferencia fue que el muchacho se le acercó y la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Ustedes dos también se conocen? – Volvió a preguntar Takeru.

-Sí… - Kenia se tomó su tiempo para responder, sintiendo que se sonrojaba. – Dai-kun es mi novio.

La hermana de Taichi quedó con la boca completamente abierta… Motomiya Daisuke, el chico que la estuvo persiguiendo sólo ella sabe por cuánto tiempo… Ahora tenía novia. ¡Y nadie más que la hermana de Sora!

-¡Vaya, felicidades, Daisuke-kun! – Exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa. – Que curioso que tu novia sea hermana de la mejor amiga de mi hermano…

El chico estaba sonrojado ante la reacción de Hikari. Que ya no la quisiera de la misma manera no quitaba que aún hubiera sentimientos extraños en su relación… Incluso ella podía reconocer eso.

-Gracias… ¿Pero qué quieres decir con lo de la hermana de la mejor amiga…?

-La chica que estabas buscando… - Explicó Takeru. - Takenouchi Sora, vive aquí, con todos nosotros.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – Finalmente uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Takeru jamás fue presentado.

-Él es Takaishi Takeru-chan, mi mejor amigo de infancia.

Daisuke asintió, aunque frunció el ceño ante el sufijo "chan" por parte de Hikari para nombrar al rubio. Después giró su atención a su joven novia.

-Kenia, tu mamá me pidió que te buscara. – Le contó a su actual chica. - ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa de esa manera?

-Ya sabes bien por qué, Dai-kun… No quiero volver.

-Kenia, no seas testaruda…

Los otros dos presentes se dieron cuenta de que estaban de más en la escena, y prefirieron retirarse a la cocina.

-Oye, ¿No que Motomiya era el nombre del chico que te perseguía en la escuela? – Cuestionó Takeru.

-El mismo. – Hikari suspiró.

-Pues, parece haberte olvidado.

-Sí, menos mal…

-¿Por qué nunca saliste con él? – Preguntó después. – Taichi-san me contó que tuviste muchos novios durante preparatoria.

-Lo quería mucho como para hacerle eso…

Takeru no entendió a lo que la chica se refería con eso, ¿Es que acaso sus novios no le importaban en ese tiempo? Iba a interrogarla al respecto, pero ella habló primero.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Mimi-chan?

-Ah, verdad, ¡Quedé de llevarle un vaso de agua! – El muchacho se llevó la palma de su mano a su frente y luego fue por un vaso.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – Insistió ella.

-Nada, nada, ya se le pasar

**-------------------------**

**_17:25 hrs._**

-¡¿Tu prometida?!

-shhh, Yamato, baja la voz, no tienes por qué gritarlo.

-No es como que al resto de esta gente le moleste escucharlo, pero en serio ¿Prometida? ¿Ni siquiera novia, sino que **prometida**?

Yamato y Jou bajaron del tren al llegar a la estación de Nagatacho. El músico estaba inundando a su amigo de preguntas, mientras el susodicho sólo respondía vagamente, bastante ruborizado…

-Pues s

-Pero… ¿Y cómo?

-Qué sé yo… - Jou se rascó la cabeza. – Éramos novios desde preparatoria, nos conocimos en secundaria, fue mi mejor amiga… Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de venirme a vivir con ustedes le propuse matrimonio.

-Y la quieres mucho, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí.

Yamato sonrió, se alegraba mucho por su amigo. Le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

-¡Te felicito!

Jou suspiró y luego sonrió también, agradeciendo el apoyo. En verdad tenía mucha vergüenza de confesarle todo eso a sus amigos, sintió mucho alivio con la reacción del hermano de Takeru.

-Gracias.

-¿Y cuándo piensan casarse?

-No tenemos ninguna fecha aún, quedamos de casarnos cuando termináramos nuestras respectivas carreras, ella estudia Biología Marina. Digamos que sólo quedó como una promesa, no pensamos en nada de eso todavía.

-¿Qué tipo de matrimonio tendrán? ¿Shinto, cristiano…?

-Yo soy budista, pero Umi-chan es católica. A mí me da igual, supongo que será por una iglesia católica…

Yamato sonrió con más ganas.

-¿Entonces seré yo tu padrino de bodas?

-Yamato, no bromees… Aún falta para eso…

-¡Pues no dejaré de molestarte hasta que me digas que sí! ¿O quieres que le cuente a todos sobre tu 'Umi-CHAN'?

-¡Hey, eso es chantaje!

Ishida asintió, disfrutando tal vez más de lo que debería, al menos al parecer de Jou, de la embarazosa situación en la que estaba su amigo.

_Continuará..._


	8. Infraganti

**CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 8: **Infraganti.**

**_Mayo 15, Viernes._**

**_06:37 Hrs._**

El viento de la mañana era leve. Aún no amanecía por completo, pero el cielo estaba despejado, indicando que el final de la primavera se acercaba…

Sora trataba de no hacer mucho ruido al entrar a la casa. Sabía que sus compañeros ya deberían estar despiertos a esta hora, para partir temprano a las respectivas clases de cada uno, pero no quería llamar la atención…

-¡SORA!

Demasiado tarde.

-Ah, buenos días, Hikari-chan…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a estas horas, Sora? – Exclamó la menor de los Yagami.

-Estabamos preocupados… - Agregó Mimi, tratando de traducir el enojo de la hermana de Taichi en preocupación.

-Mimi-chan tiene razón. – Interrumpió Jou. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La recién llegada tenía cara de culpable, pero no tenía pensado pedir disculpas.

-Les avisé ayer que no volvería hasta hoy…

-Dejaste un mensaje en la contestadota. - Dijo Yamato, en tono severo. – Eso no es avisar.

La verdad es que los siete chicos estaban frente a la mesa del comedor mirándola seriamente. Ninguno de ellos había sabido nada de la chica Takenouchi en toda la noche.

-¡Oigan, no es mi culpa si me dan a última hora un trabajo en grupo y tengo que quedarme en la casa de un compañero TODA LA NOCHE DESPIERTA para acabarlo! – Exclamó Sora a la defensiva.

Los siete muchachos bajaron la cabeza, en realidad no deberían tratarla as

-Ya, ya… lo sentimos, Sora. – Aclaró Taichi, tratando de bajar los humos de tensión. – Lo que pasa es que tu hermana estuvo ayer tratando de ubicarte y…

La colorina levantó la cabeza.

-¿Kenia estuvo aquí?

-Sí, se veía deprimida, pero no nos quiso decir a nosotros cual era el problema. – Explicó Hikari. – Era algo relacionado con tu padre…

Algo en los ojos de Sora cambió por un momento. Se oscurecieron.

-Ah… ¿Y al final decidió irse?

-Daisuke la vino a buscar. – Contó Taichi, sonriendo. – Realmente el mundo es muy pequeño…

-¿Conoces a Motomiya-kun, Tai?

-Claro, iba en la misma escuela que Hikari y yo, éramos compañeros en el club de fútbol.

-Creo que deberías llamar a tu casa. – Dijo Yamato, volviendo al tema original. – Kenia-chan aún debe estar preocupada.

-Sí, llamaré más tarde…

Por alguna razón, Sora no sonaba muy convincente…

**-------------------------**

**_06:46 Hrs._**

-Ah, Mimi, ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Takeru miró a su hermano al escucharlo hablar con su amiga. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a él sobre su versión de la historia… vio como Yamato y Mimi se metían a la cocina para conversar tranquilos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – Interrogó la chica, algo nerviosa. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos todavía.

Yamato estaba serio, realmente no sabía cómo plantear el tema. Era incómodo estar con una persona que se te había declarado el día anterior…

-Quería saber si todo está bien… ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-Claro que no… No puedo cambiar los sentimientos de las personas de esa manera, si no soy correspondida es cosa mía, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-Pero… - El chico tragó saliva. – Respecto a lo otro que te dije…

-Ah, eso. – Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de su suerte. – Creo que es… lindo.

-... ¿Lindo? – Yamato casi se fue de espaldas, le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. - ¿En serio lo crees?

-¡SÍ!

-Er, está bien, si tú lo dices… ¿Entonces no te molesta?

-Bueno… - Ella se ruborizó. – Me sentiré incomoda, más que más, realmente me gustas… ¡Digo, me gustabas! Pero ya se me pasará, estaré bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad de verdad?

Mimi rió, Yamato parecía un niño pequeño preguntando así.

-¡Sí, de verdad! – Tomó una pausa y luego agregó. – Siempre y cuando me cuentes todo…

-¿Todo? – El chico no pareció entender. - ¿A qué te refieres con _todo_?

La rubia se dirigió hacía la puerta, se giró, le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Todo sobre todo! Incluido cada detalle, ¿OK?

El hermano de Takeru pasó la mano por su cabellera.

-Eres rara, ¿Lo sabes?

-Sólo trato de hacer la vida más divertida… De ahora en adelante, me contarás todo lo que te pasé. En especial el lado amoroso… - Mimi se llevó las manos a la cara, sonrojada. - ¡¡Que lindo!!

-Rara… - Siguió murmurando Yamato mientras la chica se alejaba. - Muy rara…

**-------------------------**

**_17:12 Hrs._**

-Kari-chan, por favor…

-No, hoy a la noche no se puede, tengo clases temprano mañana, Koushirou.

-Pero no estás enojada conmigo por lo de ayer todavía ¿O sí?

-Un poco… Pero en tu cuarto me tratarás de recompensar, ¿OK? Me lo merezco.

-¡Claro!

-Shhh… Ya llegamos.

Hikari y Koushirou venían camino a casa luego de otro día de clases. El chico había tratado de disculparse en contadas ocasiones por haber cancelado la cita, pero solían ser interrumpidos demasiado seguido.

-¿De qué te preocupas, si no hay nadie?

Ella sonrió. Era cierto… Mimi tenía un trabajo ahora, no había nadie más en la casa. Él se acercó un poco más a ella y…

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Bienvenidos!

La hermana de Taichi se apartó rápidamente y el pelirrojo se golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Mimi! – Hikari trató de recuperarse de la sorpresa y de no sonrojarse tanto por lo ridículo de la escena. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

La dichosa 'destructora de momentos' (Aunque ella no lo sabía) negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, renuncié.

-Pero… Si llevabas dos días…

-No resultó como yo quería, eso es todo. – Se giró hacía Koushirou. – Ese golpe fue feo, ¿Te traigo un poco de hielo? – Se dirigió a la cocina, agregando: - No deberías tropezarte con las paredes a estas alturas de tu vida, Koushirou-kun…

-Sí, tomaré eso en cuenta…

El joven Izumi se tocaba la nariz con dolor, mientras veía como Hikari trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-No es gracioso, ¿Sabes?

-Yo creo que s

La puerta de entrada de pronto se abrió de golpe, casi chocando con Koushirou para dejarlo peor, pero por suerte alcanzó a esquivarla.

-Ya regresé.

-Hola Takeru-chan, bienvenido. – Lo saludó cordialmente Hikari.

-Hola… - El chico pasó de largo y lanzó su bolso al suelo, momentos antes de tirarse sobre el sillón.

-¿Cansado? – Interrogó Mimi, quien venía de la cocina con hielo para el pelirrojo.

-Um… No tanto, más bien arruinado…

-¿Qué pasó?

Los otros tres chicos se sentaron junto a él en el living.

-Reprobaré mi primera materia… - Dijo de mala gana. - Rayos, no quería que me pasara eso el primer semestre de clases…

-Si te hace sentir mejor, Koushirou reprobará Filosofía este semestre también.

-¡Hey! – El chico iba a quejarse con Hikari por el comentario, pero al moverse la nariz le dolió de nuevo. – Ouch…

-¡Quédate quieto! – Lo regañó Tachikawa.

-Umgh. De todas formas, ¡Es porque el profesor me odia! – Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, claro…

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. - Replicó Takeru. – Pero la verdad es que nunca fui bueno para el Inglés, lo que no entiendo es porqué es un ramo obligatorio…

-¿Te fue mal en Inglés? – Interrogó Mimi, luego de dejar al pobre Izumi tranquilo. – ¡Pero si el Inglés es tan fácil!

-Eso lo dirás tú.

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Yama-kun? Él vivió en Estados Unidos por dos años completos, ¿No? – Argumentó la chica.

-¿Yamato-san vivió en Estados Unidos? ¿De verdad? – Al parecer la Hikarii no sabía nada de eso.

-Al menos eso me contó él...

-Sí, bueno… - Takeru bajó un poco la vista. – Mi hermano no la pasó del todo bien ahí, así que no quería recordárselo.

Los otros tres presentes callaron por un momento, incómodos.

-Si quieres… - Volvió a hablar Mimi. – Yo te puedo enseñar.

La vista de hermano de Yamato se levantó de un salto.

-¿¿En serio??

-Claro, yo también viví en Estados Unidos… Me fui justo después de que Odaiba fuera destruida. Estuve con mis padres por seis años ahí, antes de vivir en Osaka.

-¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Mi-chan.

**-------------------------**

**_20:34 Hrs._**

La noche llegó, y con ello la hora de la cena. Sora se había ido a la cama temprano, debido al cansancio de la noche anterior, y Yamato dijo que llegaría tarde pues estaba viendo posibilidades de trabajo en el local de un amigo. Hikari y Koushirou, por otro lado, estaban "haciendo tareas" en la habitación de este último, escuchando música además. El resto de los muchachos comía tranquilamente.

-¿Y que tal va tu trabajo, Taichi?

-Bien, supongo… - El muchacho suspiró. - No es mucho lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo convencer a la gente que se compre zapatillas y pelotas de distintos deportes… Pero vale la pena.

-Tal vez debería buscar un trabajo yo también. – Comentó Jou. – Pero me quitaría tiempo con los estudios…

-Nah, trabajar es aburrido. – Agregó Mimi, comiendo sus papas fritas con los dedos.

-Yo no lo creo así. - Dijo Taichi entre bocado y bocado. – ¿Por qué renunciaste al tuyo, de todas formas? Llevabas sólo un día…

-Mis expectativas del lugar no concordaban con los resultados obtenidos. - Respondió ella, algo ausente.

-Oigan, - Interrumpió Jou. - ¿Qué tanto están haciendo Koushirou-kun y Hikari-chan? Se quedarán sin comida si no vienen luego…

-Al menos podrían bajarle a la música. – Taichi frunció el ceño. – No sé de qué se trate su tarea, pero despertarán a todo el vecindario así… ¡Y eso que no tenemos vecinos inmediatos!

-Lo extraño es que Sora-chan no se haya quejado… - Acotó Mimi.

-Pobre, debe estar muy cansada…

-Iré a hablar con ellos. – Se ofreció Takeru.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacía la habitación del pelirrojo, que se encontraba al lado de la suya. El sonido de la música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y molestaba los oídos del rubio deportista. Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

-¡Koushirou-san! ¡Hikari-chan! ¿Podrían bajarle un poco el volumen?

De nuevo sin respuesta. Takeru supuso que ellos no lo escuchaban por el ruido. Volvió a golpear y nada pasó.

-¡Koushirou-san! ¡Hika…!

Takeru testó si la puerta estaba asegurada y resultó que no (o que el seguro estaba malo) y la abrió. Adentro no encontró a sus dos amigos haciendo una tarea como esperaba… o si era una tarea, era bastante particular…

Al sentirse observada, Hikari levantó la vista y vio la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo. Los había pillado mientras estaban besándose… demasiado apasionadamente para ser un beso normal… además de que ambos estaban claramente desordenados y despeinados y tenían la cama echa un desastre…

Koushirou notó que Hikari tenía los ojos pegados a la entrada y vio a Takeru también. Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-Er… Takeru… podemos explicar…

-Este… La verdad…

El hermano de Yamato, sin dejar de estar sorprendido, comenzó a ponerse nervioso también…

-Eh, creo que fue un mal momento… Yo… ¡Disculpen!

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Koushirou y Hikari intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y ruborizadas. Luego la chica salió del cuarto tras su amigo.

-¡Takeru-chan, espera!

Ella le sostuvo la mano, pero ni aún así logró que el chico la mirara a la cara.

-Lo de Kou-chan y yo… No se lo digas a nadie, por favor…

-Um…

-Mañana te lo explicaré todo con más calma, pero por favor no digas nada, ¿sí?

Él asintió.

-OK, no diré nada…

Segundos después, el aún sorprendido chico regresó al comedor.

-¿Y mi hermana y 'Shiro? – Preguntó Taichi.

-Ocupados, muy ocupados…

_Continuará..._


	9. Amar no es suficiente

** CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 9: **Amar no es suficiente.**

**_Mayo 16, Sábado._**

**_01:23 Hrs._**

Koushirou no lo podía creer… Takeru los había visto…

Hikari le había dicho que ella misma hablaría con él a primera hora de la mañana, pero de todas formas…

Miró a la muchacha que ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado, con la noche ya entrada y oscura…

Se veía muy tranquila. A Koushirou le agradaba así, que ella estuviera tranquila, a su lado y tranquila. Y le parecía increíble todo lo que tuvo que pasar para verla así finalmente.

Un mes atrás fue su reencuentro con Yagami Hikari… Extraña forma cómo funcionaba el destino. Jamás esperó enamorarse de la niña pequeña que se la pasaba enferma y brillaba con una intensidad inhumana. Jamás esperó ser correspondido tampoco, y menos en tan corto tiempo…

**_::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Junio 27, 2006._**

_Toc__, toc._

El pelirrojo levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. No esperaba visitas… Su compañero de cuarto había salido y seguramente no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, extrañado.

-¡Ah, Hikari-san!

La joven Yagami sonrió apenas su amigo se asomó por la puerta. Entró con confianza y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Osamu-kun y Yuri-san aún no han llegado?

-¿Osamu y Yuri? – El chico pestañeó. - ¿Por qué habrían de estar aquí?

-¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que nos íbamos a juntar aquí para estudiar? – Ella se mostró confundida.

-Eh… No. – Koushirou no entendió, nadie le había dicho nada.

-Pero Yuri-san me dijo…

-Bueno… Tal vez Osamu olvidó decirme. Él y Yuri-san deberán aparecer si te lo dijeron a ti, ¿No?

-Claro…

El pelirrojo invitó a su amiga a sentarse en su cama, debido a que la pequeña habitación compartida no daba para más de una silla, y esa se encontraba del otro lado, junto al escritorio.

-¿En qué necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó él.

-Um… En nada.

-¿Entonces para qué viniste a estudiar con nosotros?

-Sólo por si ustedes necesitaban ayuda… No es que haya mucho que hacer por acá a excepción de estudiar. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto. Mmm… ¿Sabes? Si hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme…

Koushirou se dirigió a su ropero y comenzó a buscar algo entre los cajones. Finalmente dio con una cinta de video y se la mostró a Hikari.

-¿Y eso?

-Es el proyecto en el que estamos trabajando Yuri, Mina y yo. Es sobre las comunicaciones transnacionales y el entendimiento de distintas culturas. Es para la clase de Inglés.

La chica arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo es que tú, que naciste en Japón, junto con Yuri-san, que es de Rusia, y Mina-san, que es hindú, están haciendo un trabajo en INGLÉS sobre sus culturas?

-Qué sé yo, ideas de Nao-sensei, le encanta tocar estos temas.

-¿Nao-sensei te hace clases? – La chica sonrió. – Ah, con razón. ¿Sabías que él vivió en Chile cuando era joven, estudiando a los Mapuches, una tribu indígena de allá?

-Eh… ¿Dónde queda Chile?

-Ay, y yo que pensaba que eras inteligente… - Yagami rió.

Izumi también rió un poco, por su torpeza. Se mentalizó consultar un mapa más tarde. Prefirió no seguir con el tema y colocó la cinta en el aparato de video instalado frente a la cama. Encendió la televisión y la grabación comenzó a andar.

En ella aparecían continuamente él y otra persona rubia, hablando sobre temas de actualidad de sus distintas nacionalidades y sus comparaciones. Su inglés no era del todo malo, pero los movimientos de cámara eran atroces. Hikari detuvo la cinta ya mareada con tanto exceso de movimiento.

-Um, ¿Qué te pareció? – Interrogó el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado. La expresión de Hikari revelaba mil palabras.

-No puedo creer que Mina-san tenga tan mal pulso siendo una chica tan calmada. Ni quiero comenzar sobre la elección de planos y fondos, así como la secuencia de hechos y los zooms, y ni hablar sobre los cortes de escena. – Hikari no quería ser criticona, Koushirou lo sabía, pero las cámaras eran su especialidad y verlas tan mal usadas realmente le daba un ataque. – Necesitan ayuda.

Él sonrió.

-Sabía que te pondrías así. ¿Nos puedes ayudar tú? Con Mina-san encargada de la cámara y Yuri-san de la edición no llegaremos muy lejos. Ya tengo a Will ayudándome con los diálogos en inglés, ya sabes que ese tampoco es mi fuerte.

-Jeje, sí, lo sé. Ok, les ayudaré, sólo porque les debo un favor por la última prueba de Ciencias. - Ella decidió guardar la cinta en su bolso. Cuando lo hacía, miró de reojo su reloj. – Que extraño, Osamu-kun y Yuri-san deberían estar aquí ya, ¿No?

-No lo sé, ¿A qué hora dijeron que vendrían? Sé que Osamu se fue de aquí como hace hora y media, no me dijo dónde andaría…

-No me dieron una hora, sólo me dijeron que viniera…

-Entonces no hay que preocuparse… - Él se sentó junto a ella en la cama, decidido a cambiar de tema. – Hey, ¿Ya has hablado con Taichi-san?

-Um, sí. Llamé a casa ayer, pero aún no le cuento sobre ti, él no estaba de humor.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, cada vez que llamo me dice que papá está en el trabajo, mamá de compras y él a punto de salir. – La joven se entristeció un poco. – Me siento un poco olvidada, ¿Sabes? Nadie en mi casa me pregunta cómo la estoy pasando acá, y no me cuentan nada de lo que está pasando all

El chico miró a su amiga con pena. No era tema nuevo que la familia Yagami dejaba preocupada a Hikari luego de una llamada telefónica. Le daba rabia no poder hacer nada al respecto…

-No te preocupes, Hikari. Sabes que no te están dejando de lado, sólo están… ocupados.

-Nunca antes habían estado demasiado ocupados para m

La hermana de Taichi cerró los ojos un momento, esperando que así los problemas desaparecieran. Pero en vez de eso sintió algo tibio en sus labios. Una nueva sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por unos segundos, hasta que sintió la necesidad de abrir sus ojos para ver lo que le estaba pasando.

Koushirou la había besado.

**-------------------------**

**_Julio 15._**

_Toc__, toc, toc._

Koushirou y Hikari se separaron y pusieron una falsa cara de estudio al sentir que alguien tocaba su puerta. Tenían los libros abiertos y todo, pero era claro por el rubor de sus mejillas que antes de eso habían estado ocupados en otra cosa… El chico que segundos después entró antes de esperar una respuesta, de cabello azulado y anteojos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona ante la escena.

-Geez, ustedes ya no salen de este cuarto, eh?

-¿Qué quieres, Osamu? – Koushirou lo miró con seriedad. Odiaba ser interrumpido, en especial con los comentarios de su amigo. - ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no llegues y entres a la habitación sin más?

Osamu rió.

-¿Tengo que recordarte acaso, que ésta es mi habitación también? – Replicó, con aire autoritario. – Además, toqué antes de entrar para darles tiempo de "Ponerse decentes".

-Pues no fue suficiente… - Murmuró Hikari, quien seguía pasándose la mano por el cabello para intentar peinarse.

Ella y Koushirou suspiraron. Osamu mantuvo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sólo vine por el cuaderno de Química Experimental que dejó Yuri-chan acá anoche.

-Ah, yo lo vi. Lo guardé en la gaveta. – Dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie para buscar lo pedido. - ¿Por qué no vino Yuri-san por esto?

-¿Te molesta mi presencia, Hikari-chan?

-No, no es eso. – Ella negó con la cabeza, y luego giró los ojos. - Es sólo que Yuri-san hace menos comentarios sarcásticos que tú, Osamu-CHAN.

Osamu trató de fulminarla con la mirada de inmediato, alivianando así el humor de Koushirou. Sabía que su compañero de cuarto se arrepentía de haberla dejado escuchar la conversación que él tuvo con su hermano menor hace una semana.

-No me gusta que me llames así, Hikari.

-Lo sé, pero lo hago de todas maneras. – Ella sonrió. – Tu hermano te puede llamar así, ¿No? y Yuri-san también…

-Hum.

Osamu se cruzó de brazos, lo que hizo reír a Koushirou de buena gana. Nadie podía contradecir a Hikari cuando ella se lo planteaba.

-No te rías tanto, Kou-CHAN.

Yagami levantó la vista al escuchar eso.

-¿'Kou-chan'? ¡Que lindo! – Se giró hacía el pelirrojo. - ¡Desde ahora voy a llamarte así!

Izumi quedó tan rojo como su cabello, pero no replicó. Fue el turno de Osamu para reír entonces. Hikari detuvo su risa cuando le pasó el dichoso cuaderno.

-Aquí está.

-Vaya, conoces muy bien la habitación de Koushirou para llevar sólo dos semanas de novios, ¿No crees?

-No molestes, Osamu, y vete ya, Yuri-san debe estar esperándote.

-Sí, sí. Pero antes, ¿Cuándo nos van a agradecer por planificar esa noche a solas para que de una vez por todas ustedes se declararan su amor incondicional y todo eso?

-¿Fue a propósito?

-¿No se dieron cuenta?

-Bueno, ¡Gracias! ¿Ahora nos dejas solos de nuevo?

La muchacha cerró la puerta en las narices del chico de lentes antes de que pudiera responder, y se giró a su novio.

-¿En qué estabamos?

-Tú dime a mí, Kari-chan…

-¿'Kari-chan'? ¿Por qué no 'Hika-chan'?

-Conozco a una chica llamada Hikaru a quien todos la llaman así, no quiero confundirte…

-Más te vale. De todas formas, 'Kari-chan' me gusta…

**-------------------------**

**_Septiembre 04._**

_Toc__, toc._

-Puedes pasar, Kari-chan.

La chica abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Por la forma en que llamas a la puerta. Siempre dos golpes, no más, y suaves.

-Wow, ¿En serio te das cuenta de eso?

-Son sólo cosas en las que me fijo. – Koushirou se encogió de hombros. - Hay gente que se fija en cómo los demás toman su café, yo me fijo en cómo tocan la puerta. Extraño, ¿No?

-Sí, pero adorable… - Ella se recostó en la cama de su novio mientras lo veía terminar de escribir algo en su computador portátil. – Tengo ganas de salir…

-¿Salir?

-¡Sí! Llevamos poco más de un mes de novios, Kou-chan, y estoy comenzando a creer que lo que dice Osamu-kun es cierto, ¡Nunca salimos de esta habitación!

El pelirrojo dejó de lado su computadora y la miró seriamente.

-¿Pero adónde quieres ir? Estamos en un recinto cerrado…

-¿Qué te parece la cafetería? ¿O la biblioteca? ¿O sólo pasear por los jardines? Me estoy sintiendo encerrada aqu

-Ok. Déjame terminar mi reporte de Literatura y salimos.

-¡Que bien!

Koushirou volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla. Escribía rápido pues sabía que el sonido de las teclas molestaba a Hikari y tenía muchas ganas de salir a pasear con ella… Estaba pensando seriamente en tomar la sugerencia de Osamu y Yuri sobre escaparse una noche para ir a la ciudad más cercana y divertirse con Hikari libremente. No era que estuvieran en una prisión, pero a veces los directores eran muy agobiantes con el trabajo y las responsabilidades que ni él mismo parecía soportarlo… y Kari-chan claramente quería divertirse y salir.

Se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de que su novia lo estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-Kari…

-Lo siento, - Ella se separó algo avergonzada. – Es sólo que… cuando estás en la computadora… te siento tan lejos, no me gusta.

-¿Te molesta?

-¡No! No, es… - Dudó, no sabía como exponer su punto. – Me recuerda cuando éramos niños. Eras muy distante en ese entonces, Koushirou. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerte bien porque te la pasabas analizando cosas… Sé que ahora no eres tan apegado a las máquinas, pero de pronto me dio algo de… de miedo…

El pelirrojo miró de reojo el aparato a su lado, y luego a su novia de nuevo. Se puso de pie y la abrazó, dejando que ella sintiera las palpitaciones de su corazón.

-¿Cómo es que dos personas como nosotros seamos capaces de sentirnos así el uno por el otro? – Murmuró, sin soltar a la chica.

-No lo sé… El amor es así. Puedes enamorarte una vez como puedes hacerlo nunca, o puedes enamorarte mil veces, puedes ser correspondido, puede que no, uno nunca sabe…

-Es simplemente "amor" ¿Quieres decir? – Dijo él, con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Yo… Te amo, Hikari.

-Yo te amo a ti, Koushirou…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de su declaración en ese cálido abrazo…

Había sido la primera vez que ambos habían dicho las tres palabras… No lo habían negado antes, pero simplemente jamás lo habían afirmado, hasta ese momento.

-¿Entonces vamos a la cafetería? – Concluyó el chico.

-¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo?

-Nah, puede esperar…

**-------------------------**

**_Octubre 10._**

_Toc__, toc._

-Está… abierto…

La voz de Koushirou sonaba temblorosa. Hikari abrió la puerta con lentitud y vio a su novio sentado en el suelo al lado de la cama. Estaba encogido con cabeza entre sus manos, mirando el suelo.

-Kou-chan… ¿Qué pasó?

-Osamu… y Yuri…

-¿Qué pasó con Osamu-kun y Yuri-san?

-Igual que mis padres… No es justo… Igual…

El pelirrojo no dejaba de murmurar en voz baja, Hikari no sabía que hacer.

-¡¿Pero que es lo que pasa con ellos?! – Los nervios le quitaron la paciencia.

-Ellos… - Levantó finalmente la vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos y asustados. - Un accidente… El Hospital me llamó… No es justo…

Yagami calló. Koushirou agradeció que no necesitara saber más… Sus dos amigos, sus dos mejores amigos desde que había llegado al Instituto Especializado…

-¿Los… Los dos…?

-No lo sé… No… No lo sé...

El pelirrojo no pudo más y volvió a bajar la vista. Su novia estaba demasiado shockeada para imitarlo o consolarlo. ¡Sus mejores amigos, maldita sea! Quienes lo habían unido a Hikari tres meses atrás… Y ahora… Ahora…

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era otra persona, otro amigo. Un chico de cabellos y ojos muy oscuros llamado William, abrió estrepitosamente la puerta.

-¡Hay que ir al Hospital! Yuri…

-Lo… lo sabemos… - Logró articular Koushirou sin levantar la cabeza. – Ellos están…

-¡No, no lo saben! Yuri aún se puede salvar, ¡Hay que ir al hospital, todos tenemos que ir!

Izumi paró su divagaciones… Había posibilidad de salvar a uno… Yuri podría salvarse…

Se puso de pie de inmediato, y siguió a William fuera del cuarto.

-¿Kari-chan, qué no escuchaste? ¡Vamos!

-Sí… Ya voy…

Koushirou no se detuvo a pensar en ese momento, pero la voz de su novia sonaba quebrada.

**-------------------------**

**_Octubre 16._**

_Toc__, toc… Toc._

Era extraño, por lo general ellos se reunían en su habitación cuando se trataba de estudiar por pasar un buen rato. Él, Hikari, Mina, Will, Yuri y Osamu… pero en esos momentos Mina y Will estaban consolando a Yuri por la pérdida de Osamu… Y Hikari no estaba por ninguna parte.

Preocupado, había ido a revisar el cuarto e la chica, y la encontró en la misma posición en que estuvo él hace unos días atrás, cuando se había enterado del accidente…

-Kari-chan, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ir al funeral?

-Llamaron de mi casa. – Fue su respuesta.

-¿Y qué te dijeron? – Tragó saliva.

En los cuatro meses que llevaban de clases siempre había sido Hikari quien llamara a su familia, aunque sus conversaciones jamás duraban más de cinco minutos… Los Yagami eran muy cortantes, pero ahora…

-Papá se fue de la casa. – Dijo ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Taichi algo dijo… Que ellos ya no se querían como antes, que ya no existía el amor… Se peleaban demasiado… No podían verse las caras siquiera y…

-Oh, Kari-chan…

La chica rompió en llanto. Koushirou sabía que a pesar de saber que no todo funcionaba bien en su hogar, fue una sorpresa que las cosas hubiesen llegado tan lejos para ella. Trató de acercarse y abrazarla, pero ella se apartó, no quería ser tocada.

-Dicen que papá quiere el divorcio. Ni… ni siquiera esperarán a que vuelva a casa y trate de convencerlos de que lo que hacen es un error, ni siquiera eso…

-Tal vez… es lo mejor, Hikari. – Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. – Es que… si tenían tantos problemas, y ya no se aman…

-¿Te parece bien? – La castaña se enfureció. - ¿Te parece bien que dejen de amarse? ¡¿No se supone que el amor dura eternamente?!

-Síi, pero… Tú misma dijiste que hay distintas clases de amor, y que uno puede volver a enamorarse…

-¡O puede que no! ¡Llevaban veinte años de matrimonio! ¡¿Cómo pueden dejar de amarse ahora?!

Él tragó saliva. No podía lidiar con una novia enojada, no sabía qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor…

-Déjame sola.

-Pero…

-¡Dije, déjame sola!

El muchacho dudó un poco más, pero después decidió dirigirse a la salida. Tal vez si le daba un rato a solas podrían hablar con más calma después… Esperaba que pudiesen hablar con más calma después…

**-------------------------**

**_Octubre 28._**

_Toc__, toc... Toc._

-¿Puedo pasar, Kari?

Escuchó un pobre "hum" de respuesta, pero eso le bastó a Koushirou para abrir la puerta.

Había pasado una semana desde el funeral de Osamu y desde entonces su relación con Hikari no andaba del todo bien. Se preguntó si ella estaría de humor para pasar un rato juntos.

Al verla recostada en su cama se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, ella habló.

-¿Crees que amar es suficiente?

-¿Uh?

-Si crees que amar es suficiente.

-¿Suficiente para qué?

-Para todo, ¿Vale la pena amar si eso equivale sufrimiento? ¿Vale la pena amar si sabes que llorarás más por el sólo hecho de sentirte así?

-No es tan así, Hikari. Amar no sólo trae sentimientos negativos.

-Pues ahora sólo puedo imaginarme a mi mamá sufriendo porque mi papá la abandonó, ¿Acaso crees que eso es justo? ¿Vale la pena amar si sabes que algún día perderás al ser amado?

-No, no creo… No puedes comparar todas las relaciones a las de tus padres, Hikari, no todas las parejas son así, no todas se separan.

-¿Y cómo sabré quién me dejará y quién no? – Ella tomó una pausa, soltando un respingo. – No es solo eso, Yuri-san es otro ejemplo… Osamu-kun y Yuri-san se amaban, era la pareja más tierna y estable que podías conocer, pero Osamu-kun murió, y Yuri-san quedó solo. Si llego a estar con alguien que no me abandone y que, con extraña probabilidad, no deje de amarme, ¡Llegará el día en que no lo veré más porque morirá! ¿O acaso dirás que no todas las parejas mueren? ¿Qué viviremos eternamente juntos?

-Yo… No lo sé...

-Exactamente. No lo sabes, porque no has pasado por eso todavía. Yo tampoco, pero no necesito tener que vivir una experiencia para saber que me hará sufrir. Amar no es suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hikari?

Silencio.

**-------------------------**

**_Noviembre 14._**

_Toc__, toc... Toc._

La puerta se abrió sola… Había quedado mal cerrada. Eso a Koushirou no le gustó, entró y encontró a la compañera de cuarto de su novia descansando sobre su cama, pero ni rastros de Hikari.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabías? Ella se fue esta mañana…

-¿… Qué?

-Se fue esta mañana. Tomó todas sus cosas y se marchó. – La compañera parecía extrañada por la reacción de Koushirou. – Me pareció raro que se fuera cuando las clases no acaban hasta dentro de tres días, pero como había oído que tenía problemas en su casa, supuse que tuvo que irse antes, ¿En serio no te dijo nada?

-No, no me dijo… Eh, gracias por avisarme.

Koushirou dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Hikari se había ido… Se había ido sin despedirse… Había huido de él. Recordó sus palabras_… "Amar no es suficiente…"_ Claramente, para ella no lo era…

Todo había terminado… Ellos habían terminado.

**_::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_06:18 Hrs._**

Suspiró, finalmente dejando que los recuerdos se esfumaran, y volvió a mirar a Hikari mientras dormía. Todo había sido muy doloroso… Las grandes amistades que se habían formado se esfumaron el día que Hikari se fue, más la muerte de Osamu, los ánimos no lograron contenerse… Will volvió a Inglaterra y Mina a la India. De Yuri no supo nunca más… Y él… Él trató de olvidar por mucho tiempo… Pero se presionó tanto que simplemente los recuerdos se hicieron más fuertes, los sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes. Y ahora Hikari estaba a su lado… Ella parecía haber tratado de olvidar el dolor que sintió tres años atrás… Pero se preguntó si la Hikari de ese entonces tenía razón… Ellos están bien ahora, pero… ¿Lo estarán para siempre? ¿Amar realmente es suficiente?

-Hey, Kari-chan… - Koushirou comenzó a agitar a la chica para que despertara.

-¿Mmm?

-Pronto va a amanecer, será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto.

-Un ratito más, Kou-chan… - Ella se revolcó, girándose hacía otro lado y volvió a dormir.

-En serio, Kari, Sora-san despertará dentro de un rato. Tienes que volver a tu cama antes, sino se dará cuenta.

-Ay, ya, ya voy.

De mala gana Hikari abrió los ojos y salió de la cama con dificultad. Koushirou rió al verla moverse tan torpemente, por lo que la chica terminó arrojándole un cojín en el rostro.

-Ouch, ¡Dolió!

-Esa era la intención. – Se acercó a él para despedirse con un beso. – Buenas noches, Kou-chan.

-Buenos días, más bien.

-Como sea. Te quiero.

Koushirou sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, pero más vale que te vayas ya.

-Ok, ok. Hasta más tarde.

-Sí, hasta más tarde…

_Continuará..._


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

**CASA PARA OCHO**

Capítulo 10: **Sentimientos encontrados.**

**Mayo16, Sábado.**

**_07:13 Hrs._**

Otra mañana llegó, y por suerte, el sábado era un día de descanso para todos. Tenían clases y cosas que hacer, sí, pero por alguna razón siempre fue considerado un día de relajo general.

A la hora del desayuno ya estaban todos sentados a punto de comer, salvo Takeru. Cuando éste llegó… Se ruborizó claramente al mirar hacía Koushirou y Hikari, los que se sonrojaron también, inevitablemente…

-Eh, Takeru-chan… - La chica se puso de pie bruscamente. - ¿Recuerdas que quedé de mostrarte esa cafetería de la que tanto te hablaba? ¡Te invito a desayunar ahí hoy! ¿Te parece?

Takeru no alcanzó replicar. La hermana de Taichi lo arrastró fuera de la casa antes de que el chico fuera capaz de articular palabra.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Interrogó Sora en voz alta, esperando que alguien tuviese respuesta.

Koushirou se hundió en su asiento para evitar que le preguntaran a él… No se consideraba muy bueno mintiendo.

-No sé… - Interrumpió Mimi, sonriendo. – Pero a mí me pareció que hay algo raro entre ellos dos…

-¡¿Qué?! – Ahora fue el mayor de los Yagami el que se puso de pie bruscamente. - ¡Repite eso! ¿Qué intenta Takeru con mi pequeña hermana?

-Argh, Taichi, no exageres…

-¡No trates de defender a tu hermano, Ishida!

La discusión prosiguió con más palabras y gritos, mientras Koushirou seguía hundido en su asiento.

**-------------------------**

**_07:18 Hrs._**

-_¿La estás pasado __bien?_

Jou suspiró mientras veía la pelea verbal entre Yamato y Taichi a causa de sus hermanos menores. Trataba de hablar tranquilo por teléfono pero así no podía conversar en paz.

-Um, supongo… ¿Cómo estás tú?

-_¡Me aburro! Nada es lo mismo sin ti, Jou-kun, te extraño…_

-Y yo a ti, pero sabes que no puedo simplemente dejar mis estudios, U-chan.

-_Lo sé, no estoy pidiendo eso. Pero no puedo negar que desearía que esa posibilidad de estudiar en Tokio jamás se te hubiese presentado…_

-Tal vez si tú pidieras un traslado también… - Jou comenzó a sugerir.

-_No, cariño, y lo sabes. Puede que la mejor Universidad de Medicina se encuentre en Tokio, pero a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que Nagoya sigue siendo un lugar espectacular para estudiar Biología Marina._ – La voz del otro lado del auricular tomó una pausa y luego agregó. – _Lo siento._

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-_Que para mí sea más importante mi carrera… No debería ser así._

-Lo sé, pero tan solo nos estamos asegurando el futuro, U-chan. Es por nuestro bien, no debes sentirte mal por eso.

-_Ay, ¡Esa clase de comentarios alentadores son los que echo de menos a diario por acá!_

-Sé que puedes vivir sin mí, U-chan, no exageres…

-_Pues no he estado sin ti por los pasados siete años, ¿Qué quieres que diga?_

-Sólo dime que estás bien, con eso soy feliz.

-_Pues estoy bien, pero…_ – Hubo un momento de silencio, ya que la voz al teléfono pareció distraerse. – _¡¡AHH!! ¡Voy tarde! Lo siento, Jou-kun, ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Nadia me matará!_

-OK, tómalo con calma, y vete. Te llamo yo mañana.

-_Bien, adiós._

-Adiós…

**-------------------------**

**_07:20 Hrs._**

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¡Pues es cierto, idiota! Lo tuyo va más allá que la protección, ¡Ni que fueras a perder a tu hermana sólo porque salga con un chico!

-¿Quién me asegura que no la perderé?

-¡Por favor, es Takeru del que estamos hablando!

-¡Que es un chico, que la puede dañar y/o distraer y alejarla de lo que es importante!

-¿¿Y lo importante vendrías a ser TÚ??

-¡¡Quieren callarse los dos!!

Todas las caras se giraron para mirar a Mimi. Jou parecía igual de molesto que la 'rubia', mientras Sora y Koushirou tenían cara de no estar para nada a gusto. Taichi y Yamato callaron de inmediato.

Tachikawa se les acercó.

-Taichi-san, lo siento, pero creo que Yamato-kun tiene razón. Llegará el día en que Hikari-chan traiga un novio a la casa y tú tendrás que aceptar que es el correcto para ella sólo por el hecho que ella lo quiere, no porque a ti te guste.

Taichi lanzó un respingo, Koushirou suspiró y Yamato embozó una sonrisa.

–Lo que no implica, – Ella continuó. – Que tú tengas el derecho de criticarlo, Yama-kun. Tienes que recordar que esa sobreprotección la tenías tú también por Takeru-kun cuando éramos pequeños, no dejabas que nadie se acercara a él, y siendo así, ¿Cómo es que te sientes capaz de burlarte o contradecir los sentimientos de Taichi-san?

Yamato también lanzó un respingo, pero no dijo nada más.

Feliz de que no todos se hayan lanzado en su contra, Taichi volvió a su desayuno, seguido por Jou y Koushirou. Mimi, ya más satisfecha, anunció que ocuparía la ducha del segundo piso. Sora por su parte iba a su habitación, pero al darse cuenta de que estaban solos, Yamato la detuvo.

-Espera un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

El rubio dudó.

-Um, es sobre tu cita con Taichi esta noche…

La pelirroja pareció no entenderlo en un principio, pero segundos después su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Ah, verdad! la cita…

-¿Cómo? ¿No recordabas?

-Er, no es que la hubiese olvidado completamente… - La chica sacó la lengua, avergonzada. – Pero gracias por… ¡Mencionarla!

-Eh… Ese es precisamente le problema, Sora, no te lo estás tomando en serio.

-¿Qué es lo que me tengo que tomar en serio? Es sólo una cita…

-Una cita… con _Taichi_. – Recalcó Yamato. – Él SI se lo está tomando en serio.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para dudar.

-¿Tú crees?

-Definitivamente.

-Pero…

-Deberías ser sincera con él, Sora.

La colorina soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Vamos, no creo que…

-Pues yo sí. Ve en ti la candidata perfecta para el romance.

-Pero… ¡Sólo somos amigos, nada más! ¡Él lo sabe!

-Pero por alguna razón, quiere más.

Silencio.

-… De todas formas, sólo es una cita, incluso si va en serio, no creo que me diga que me ama ni nada por el estilo… - Insistió ella.

-Pero puede ser peor… - Yamato volvió a dudar. – A no ser que quieras que te diga todo eso…

-No. Yo lo quiero como amigo, sólo amigo. – Se mordió el labio inferior. - ¿Y no puedes tú tratar de convencerlo de que no diga nada?

-Ya viste como terminan nuestras conversaciones… - Comentó, refiriéndose a la discusión de momentos atrás.

-¿Entonces tendré que lidiar con esto yo sola?

-Así parece…

**-------------------------**

**_08:26 Hrs._**

No tan lejos de ahí, en una cafetería a pocas cuadras de la casa, Takeru y Hikari tomaban un calmado desayuno bastante más abundante del que se habían acostumbrado en compartir con sus otros seis amigos a diario. Hikari llevaba más de una hora contándole desde el comienzo todo el asunto de su relación con Koushirou, esperando, en lo posible, que el chico la comprendiera.

-Entonces… - Dijo él, finalmente, luego de escuchar la larga historia. – ¿Me estás diciendo que huiste de Koushirou-san por miedo a salir herida, cuando por huir de él, saliste igualmente dolida?

Hikari bajó la vista, concentrándose en su taza de café.

-Sí… Creo que así es. – Comenzó a jugar con la cuchara que tenía en su mano, revolviendo el contenido de su taza. – Mi cabeza estaba revuelta en ese entonces. Sabía que Koushirou estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Osamu-kun, pero me sentía incapaz de consolarlo, y luego, de golpe, la noticia de la separación de mis padres…

-Pero… - El hermano de Yamato interrumpió. – Tu apellido sigue siendo Yagami, ¿No? ¿Tus padres se divorciaron o no?

-No. Aún no lo hacen.

-¿Quiere decir que volvieron a estar juntos?

-No, quiere decir que aún no se deciden por nada. – La chica hablaba con el entrecejo fruncido, dejando claro que no era un tema que le gustaba tocar. – En realidad no sé qué pensar. Ahora se llevan bien, pero… Parecen sólo amigos, es frustrante…

-¿Por qué no intentaste contactar a Koushirou-san durante los últimos tres años?

-Porque seguía dudando sobre el amor, Takeru. – Tomó una pausa. – Aún… dudo…

El chico se sorprendió.

-¿Aún ahora? ¿Y porque volviste con Koushirou-san si todavía dudas?

-No lo pude evitar. Lo que aprendí de toda esta experiencia es que voy a sufrir mucho, pero no puedo dejar de amar por ello, no puedo forzar mi amor por él, no importa cuanto sufra, lo voy a amar de todas formas.

Takeru vio con calma como su amiga se cruzaba de brazos para abrazarse a sí misma. Giró su atención al pedazo de pastel que estaba comiendo, y emitió una sonrisa irónica.

-Esto definitivamente me ha dado de golpe…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Siempre esperé tener la posibilidad de que pasara algo entre tú y yo, Hikari-chan. Todo el mundo decía que estabamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿No?

-Teníamos ocho años… - Replicó ella, nerviosa.

-¡Y a mí me gustaba Mimi! – Rió él. – Pero ese no es el punto. La verdad, es que desde que nos volvimos a ver pensé que… - Se detuvo unos segundos, negando con la cabeza. – Menos mal que mis sentimientos no llegaron tan lejos…

La chica pareció suspirar aliviada.

-¿Entonces estamos bien? – Tanteó, para asegurarse.

-Siempre lo hemos estado. – Aseguró su amigo. – Y realmente, tienes demasiados conflictos en tu cabeza como para querer ser el objeto de tu afecto, Hikari-chan.

Ella lanzó una risa desalentada.

-Sí es así, ¿No es cierto? – Pasó una mano por su cabello para sacarse un mechón de la cara. – Ay, Takeru-chan, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No me entiendo a mi misma!

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro de entenderte, Hikari-chan. Aún no me enamoro de la manera en que tú lo estás, por lo que no me creo capaz de opinar. – Pausó unos momentos para comer un poco más de su pastel. – Lo único que me queda claro es que hiciste muy mal en comparar tu relación a la de tus padres. Ninguna relación es igual a otra, yo creo. Si no, de antemano no debiera intentar encontrar una chica para amar, porque podríamos terminar igual que mis padres, y eso también sería un desastre, ¿No?

Hikari suspiró.

-Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón.

-Otra pregunta… - Decidió continuar el hermano de Yamato. - ¿Por qué se esconden? Sería más fácil lidiar con todo si sus amigos supieran… Deberían decirle a los demás que son novi…

-No somos novios, Takeru. – Cortó ella. – Aún no sabemos qué es lo que somos, por eso no le hemos dicho a nadie, lo tratamos como un asunto privado. Además, si Taichi se entera…

El chico se echó otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Mmm, entiendo lo de Taichi-san, pero… ¿No son novios? Lo que vi anoche se parecía bastante a lo que hacen los novios…

La hermana de Taichi frunció el ceño. Por el tono de voz de Takeru parecía referirse a algo más…

-Estabamos besándonos, nada más. No estamos teniendo relaciones.

-¿Quiere decir que Koushirou-san y tú nunca…?

-Cuando éramos novios lo hicimos… - Se ruborizó. – Varias veces… Pero ahora no. Es cierto que dormimos juntos, pero nada más.

-Cuando eran novios tenías quince años, ¿No eras muy joven?

-Puede ser, pero estaba enamorada, Takeru-chan. No me arrepiento.

Un momento de silencio entre ambos. Takeru volvió a mirar su pastel, y luego su mirada se posó en su amiga.

-Te ves mayor ahora.

-¿Uh?

-Te veo mayor. Puede que tengamos la misma edad, pero siento que has pasado por muchas más cosas que yo. Siento que sabes de la vida más que yo, Hikari-chan… Vaya, ni siquiera sé si seguir llamándote "chan" después de todo esto.

-No me digas eso, Takeru, en serio. Quiero seguir conservando lo que queda de mi niñez, es en parte el regalo que intentaron darnos nuestras familias, volver a los inicios, como cuando todos éramos niños.

-Está bien, dejemos que sea así entonces… Hikari-chan…

Ella sonrió.

**-------------------------**

**_21:06 Hrs._**

El día no fue muy largo, como era de esperarse. Cada uno tuvo que hacer lo suyo y no volvieron a saber de los otros hasta la tarde, momento de la esperada cita de Taichi y Sora. Éste, muy galante, decidió dar con ella un paseo por la ciudad. Una gran manera de evitar tomar tren o autobús, que a esas horas estaban muy llenos de gente. Vieron su película, que trataba sobre un jugador de fútbol que se volvió asesino y tuvo que matar a su mejor amigo. La temática dejó los pelos de punta a la pareja, y trataron de no comentar nada cuando la cinta terminó. Luego de eso, vino la cena. A pesar de no ser vistoso ni elegante, al menos estaban en un restaurante limpio donde servían algo más que hamburguesas, lo que Sora agradeció bastante.

-¿Qué pasa, Taichi? Has estado muy callado…

-¿Um? No nada… - El chico volvió en sí. – Sólo pensaba en esa estúpida película… ¡Que susto me dio!

-¿Lo del jugador de fútbol engañado por su mejor amigo o lo del otro asesino que tenía su hermana en coma tras la muerte de sus padres?

-¡Todo! – Taichi estaba muy sorprendido. - ¡Hasta el niño que perdió la memoria me asustó! Tenía la inteligencia de Koushirou y la sonrisa de Takeru… ¡Juro que no vuelvo a ver una película sin antes informarme bien de su contenido!

-Pero si te informaste…

-Que se trataba de un jugador de fútbol, no que iba a terminar matando a su mejor amigo porque él trataba de matarlo primero. – Insistió el hermano de Hikari. – Cambiemos el tema, ¿Sí?

-OK, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Er… ¿Del clima?

La chica rió. Tenía que aceptar que su amigo se veía muy tierno así de nervioso.

-Ya cálmate, Taichi, sólo fue una película.

-Sí, por supuesto… - Miró a su alrededor. – ¿Es que nadie atiende en este lugar? Ah, ahí está el mesero…

El chico de gran cabello castaño no se demoró en pedir, tanto que casi olvida agregar lo de Sora. Se disculpó y agregó su pedido.

-OK… ¿Y qué desean para beber? – Preguntó el joven mesero con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero una cerveza, que sea bien helada. ¿Sora?

-Um… - La colorina analizó con detenimiento la carta del menú. – Quiero un pisco… - Se dio cuenta de la mirada de Taichi y dudó. – Con Coca-Cola. Sí, una piscola, por favor. Y también que esté bien helada.

El joven se retiró y el Yagami siguió mirándola de manera extraña.

-¿Qué?

-No sabía que bebías.

-¿Por qué no habría de beber?

Taichi se echó para atrás.

-No lo sé, es que eres… Sora. Tú no bebes, Sora no bebe.

La chica hizo una mueca.

-¿Perdón?

-Es sólo que… - Taichi tuvo que reírse de sí mismo por su comentario. – Es sólo que siempre te tuve un poco idealizada en mi cabeza, desde niños, y jamás te vi como alguien que bebe… Lo de la fiesta a la que fuiste con Jou hace semanas, pensé que había sido tú primera vez, no que fuera un hábito.

-No es un hábito. – Replicó ella, de manera cortante. – Y no tienes porque tener una idealización sobre mí en la cabeza, Taichi, podrías llevarte una gran decepción.

Él no supo muy bien como responder a eso, así que simplemente se calló. Pero luego de un rato, tuvo que reanudar la conversación…

-No es que te haya idealizado por completo, Sora, sólo me gustaba pensar en ti… De manera especial…

-¿Especial?

Viendo que su enojo había desaparecido, Taichi decidió que era el momento adecuado para actuar. Tomó la mano de su amiga con cariño.

-Sora… Nos conocemos desde los cinco años, ¿No es así?

-Los seis.

-Cierto, desde los seis… Estuvimos juntos hasta los once y luego la mala suerte nos separó… Pero ahora… Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, como si el azar hubiese jugado con nuestros caminos para reunirnos, ¿No te parece genial?

Sora comenzó a sudar feo.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? – Interrogó, nerviosa.

-Lo que quiero decir… bueno, todos saben que hay una buena química entre nosotros dos, y nos conocemos bien… - Taichi se detuvo, pensando en algo claramente vergonzoso. - Mi suerte con las chicas nunca ha sido del todo buena, porque estoy buscando a alguien que me entienda, y sé que tú lo haces, y yo te entiendo a ti, Sora, por eso… - Tragó saliva. – Yo te quiero mucho, por eso… Me preguntaba si… si… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

_Continuará..._


	11. Una verdad inesperada

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar: 

****

Ari: ah!!!! Tanto tiempo esperando este capítulo!!! Jeje, veremos después cuales son las reacciones ^_~ 

****

Cris: siiii!! Llegó otro capitulo! Y fue rápido Ari-chan!!! espero que no hayan esperado mucho... jijiji...

Capítulo 11: **Una verdad… inesperada. ~^^~**

-… ¿…te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sora parpadeó. Justo en ese momento volvía el joven mesero con los tragos para cada uno. Apenas la chica tuvo el vaso en su mano, se lo llevó a la garganta tomándoselo casi todo muy rápido. Luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmar el ardor que sintió en su boca a causa del pisco. ¡Casi no tenía bebida, era pisco puro!

-… ¿Sora?

-estoy bien. – giró su vista nerviosa a su acompañante. 

Taichi la miraba impaciente esperado una respuesta.

-Tai, yo… - _"¿qué hago?"_ Pensó, desesperada. - … no me lo esperaba.

-pensé que si, fue tu idea la de la cita en primer lugar, Sora… por eso…

La muchacha hizo un gesto para que su amigo se mantuviera callado. No quería que dijera más. Terminó el resto de su trago para darse fuerzas y volvió con Taichi.

-yo te quiero, Tai… pero no lo entiendo.

El Yagami parpadeó.

-¿qué no entiendes?

-Somos amigos, Taichi… - la chica no sabía muy bien como aclarar el tema. – siempre pensé que me querías como tal, el coqueteo, las insinuaciones, ¡todo! No era más que un juego… ¿cómo es que de repente…?

-iba en serio, Sora.– el chico pareció haber captado la verdadera respuesta de ella y se molestó. - ¿por qué actuaría así si no iba en serio?

-¡porque tus ojos lo decían!

Él desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-¿qué puedes saber tú de lo que dicen mis ojos?

-lo mismo que puedo averiguar por tu tono de voz ahora. – respondió secamente ella. – no juegues conmigo, Taichi.

-hace un momento dijiste que desde el principio todo era un juego, ¿no?

-pues me refiero ahora. Tú no me quieres.

-¡te acabo de decir que sí! ¡Y me rechazaste!

-¡porque mientes!

-¡¿cómo puedes saber eso?!

Tanto Taichi como Sora habían aumentado demasiado su tono de voz. Sus expresiones estaban furiosas y no callaron a pesar de notar las incrédulas miradas de la gente a su alrededor.

-no puede ser que insistas en jugar con mis sentimientos así, Taichi. – la hermana de Kenia se puso de pie.

-tú eres la que está jugando con los míos, Sora. – él también se paró de su asiento. – te abrí mi corazón aquí y tú…

-no estás siendo sincero. Yamato me dijo que…

-¡¿Yamato?! ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-¡él trató de evitar que esto pasara, Taichi! Me advirtió que tú actuarías así, pero yo no lo tomé en serio, pensé que lo podía manejar, pero…

-¿¿te estás comportando así por algo que Yamato dijo??

-¡No! Si le hubiese hecho caso a Yama no estaríamos aquí ahora. – la colorina apretó los puños. – y tú no estarías actuando como un idiota…

-¿idiota? Aquí la única idiota eres tú, ¡y él estúpido de Ishida, que te metió ideas en la cabeza! – el Yagami parecía demasiado afectado para pensar con claridad, lo único que quería era hacer callar a la chica. – y no digas que no te quiero porque no es cierto.

-si te estás engañando a ti mismo, no lo sé. Pero si realmente me quisieras como dices que me quieres, no me tratarías de esta manera. – comenzó a alejarse buscando la salida. - ¡es una broma de muy mal gusto!

El hermano de Hikari se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla. Como si hubiese perdido una batalla… ¿quién de los dos había actuado mal en primer lugar?

-¿cómo una chica como yo no tiene nada que hacer un sábado por la noche? – exclamó frustrada Mimi.

-nadie impide que salgas a divertirte, Mi-chan. – acotó Yamato.

-nah, ¿y dejarlos solos a ustedes? ¡Para nada!

Yamato, Mimi, Jou y Koushirou eran los únicos chicos que se encontraban en la casa en ese momento, sentado en el living con el televisor encendido. Hikari y Takeru habían salido en la mañana y desde entonces nadie sabía de ellos. Koushirou ni siquiera había visto a la Yagami en su Universidad. Mientras que Taichi y Sora estaban en su cita…

-ayer tú fuiste a buscar trabajo en un bar, ¿no, Yamato? – Jou inició una nueva conversación. - ¿qué pasó con eso?

El rubio giró la vista hacía Mimi por un momento, pero luego volvió a su amigo de pelo azul. 

-trabajaré ahí un viernes cada dos semanas. Es sólo un lugar donde iré a cantar de vez en cuando…

-me parece genial. – respondió Jou. – tendrás que invitarnos alguna vez.

-si, alguna vez…

-hey, Kou-kun, - la única chica de la sala giró su atención al pelirrojo, que usaba el control remoto para distraer su mente por un momento, incapaz de dejar el televisor en un solo canal por más de cinco segundos. - ¡deja de hacer eso!

-¿hacer que?

-cambiar de canal.

-ah, lo siento. – le entregó el control a su amiga y dirigió su atención algo incómodo a la ventana.

-¿qué es lo que haces aquí, Koushirou?

-¿a que te refieres?

-pues, ¿no deberías estar usando tu computadora o algo así?

Izumi parpadeó, sin entender.

-¿por qué?

La Tachikawa se encogió de hombros mientras miraba un anime cualquiera en el canal TV Tokyo.

-así eres tú. Hace semanas que tú y Hikari-chan pasan encerrados en tu cuarto haciendo trabajos y todo eso. Pensé que aún tenías la manía de ignorarnos con tu computadora.

-mmm… - el chico prefirió no responder, se había puesto rojo de solo pensar en Hikari… - ¿no podemos ver algo más interesante? – argumentó, viendo como en la pantalla aparecían robots gigantes atacandose los unos a los otros en el espacio. – eso no parece tener mucho sentido…

-los protagonistas son guapos. ^^ - replicó la 'rubia' sin dejar de mirar a los pilotos de aquellos robots.

-ni siquiera son reales… 

-siguen siendo guapos ^^ - repitió ella, sin abandonar su sonrisa. - ¡larga vida a los bishounen del anime!

-por favor… - Jou se les unió, al escuchar la exclamación de su amiga. - ¿cómo es que todas las chicas del Japón prefieren a los hombres dibujados antes que a los de carne y hueso?

Mimi rió jugando con el control remoto, impidiendo que el chico de pelo azul o Koushirou se lo quitaran.

-porque estos dibujos están hechos para el gusto femenino, Jou-san.

-¡es una historia sobre una guerra espacial!

-¿y qué? – ella se encogió de hombros. - ¿nunca viste Gundam Wing? 

-la verdad… no. Tenía como siete años en ese entonces y… - recibió un pequeño codazo en el hombro que lo hizo callar. - ¿qué pasa, Yama…?

-shhh! – el músico tenía su vista pegada en la televisión, con el semblante serio, luego… parecía asombrado. - ¡WOW! ¿¿Vieron como ese niño acabó él solo con un planta completo??

-no era un planeta, - contradijo Koushirou, que extrañamnte también había sido atraído por los dibujos animados luego de un rato. - era un simple satélite…

-era demasiado grande para ser un simple satélite…

-claro que era un satélite, e incluso era artificial…

-lo que importa aquí son los personajes, no sus acciones. – Mimi replicó. Y después decidió agregar, mordiéndose el labio inferior pícaramente. – a no ser que la acción tenga algún contenido yaoi…

El pelirrojo y el rubio se sorprendieron.

-¿¿pueden hacer eso??

-¡se vale soñar!

Jou suspiró. ¿Por qué sintió un retroceso a su infancia de repente?

Para el alivio de su sanidad mental, la puerta se abrió en ese momento, entrando felices los hermano de Taichi y Yamato, aún discutiendo algún tema que parecía muy gracioso…

-¡Hikari! – exclamó Izumi casi por inercia. Se lamentó el desliz y luego agregó: - ¡y Takeru-kun! ¡Están de vuelta!

-eh… si, lo estamos… - Takeru no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al ver a su amigo ruborizado y ser capaz de entender porque. – Hikari-chan me había prometido una cita para contarnos que ha sido de nosotros en el último tiempo y aprovechando que solo teníamos clases por la mañana, faltamos y pasamos juntos todo el día.

-¿una cita…?

-¿quiere decir que hay algo entre ustedes dos? – La Tachikawa hizo la pregunta que el mismo Koushirou quería hacer. 

-¡NO! – respondieron ambos al unísono.

-solo estuvimos conversando. – aclaró la chica, velozmente.

-¡y Taichi-san me mataría! – agregó Takeru, volviendo otra vez su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, esta vez con algo de lástima.

-hablando de mi hermano… - Hikari dijo. - ¿dónde están él y Sora-san?

-en su cita… - respondió Yamato, poniéndose serio demasiado de repente.

¡SLAM!

La puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró de golpe, todo a causa de una enojada Sora, que parecía derrochar odio cada paso.

-¿Sora…? – Jou y los demás se preocuparon. - ¿qué pasó?

-¡pasó que Taichi es un imbécil! – gritó ella, mirando directamente al hermano de Takeru. – tenías razón, él sí hizo todas las cosas que me dijiste que haría, Yamato. ¡Y me dolió! 

-lo siento…

-no ha nada que sentir, la culpa es de él… - la muchacha miró a todos una vez más, y luego sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-S-Sora-chan… - Mimi parecía nerviosa la ver a su amiga así, pero de todas maneras se le acercó. – ¿necesitas hablar o…?

-¡necesito un trago! – exclamó malhumorada la colorina. 

Se giró a la cocina, tomó la primera botella que encontró, que resultó ser vodka, y volvió a las escaleras, sin mirar atrás.

Los otros seis se quedaron en silencio ante la escena por un momento, pero finamente Mimi reaccionó y avisó que subiría para ver que le pasaba a la otra chica.

-no creo que sea buena idea mezclar el alcohol con el mal humor… - murmuró.

A la vez, Yamato se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Adónde vas, hermano?

-a encontrar a Taichi.

Yamato no tuvo muchos problemas en hallar a su amigo. Éste aún estaba en el restaurante donde él y Sora iban a cenar, y parecía que tras haber comido algo, se había divertido pidiendo una y otra vez todos los tragos y combinados de la lista del menú.

-¿qué demonios quieres? – fue lo primero que le dijo Taichi, tratando de mostrar un tono poco amigable cuando empezaba a notársele más el alcohol en su sangre. - ¡eres el maldito culpable de todo!

El Ishida ignoró el comentario del Yagami y se sentó a su lado, lanzando un respingo.

-Tai, yo no soy culpable de nada aquí porque no fui yo quien le dijo a Sora que la quería cuando no era cierto.

-¡si es cierto!

-no de la manera en que se lo planteaste.

El chico de cabello castaño hizo señas de que quería consumir algo más para llamar al mesero y luego volvió a Yamato.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber tú la manera exacta como la quiero?

-de la misma manera que Sora, por tus ojos.

Taichi refunfuñó ente dientes y apartó la vista.

-¿y como es que pueden leer mis ojos, se puede saber?

El hermano de Takeru se echó para adelante, para que la mirada de Taichi volviera a él.

-seguimos siendo los representantes del Amor y la Amistad, Tai, podemos diferenciar entre un sentimiento y otro. – finalizó, muy serio. – lo que no podemos averiguar es el sentido de tus acciones.

El Yagami volvió a refunfuñar. Sonrió como si nada pasara cuando el mesero se le acercó, pidió una nueva botella de sake y cuando el otro hombre se retiró, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Yamato se estaba hartando de que él no le dijera nada.

-dame tus razones, Taichi. Dime porque querías que Sora fuera tu novia si sólo la quieres como amiga.

-…

-Taichi, si no vas a decir na…

-era mi última opción.

El rubio parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo había respondido.

-¿cómo?

-mi última opción. Sora era mi esperanza.

-¿qué quie…? – el Yagami lo calló con la mirada.

-no puedo llevarme con las chicas. Ok, puedo, pero jamás en el plano amoroso. De seguro Hikari les ha contado que jamás paso de la primera cita con una mujer. Puede que tengamos mucho en común, puede que me caiga bien, que sea simpática, amable, pero… ¡nada más! No he logrado que una chica haga que mi corazón palpite rápidamente, que me sienta cómodo al estar con ella… - lanzó un suspiro. – me forcé demasiado algunas veces, presioné demasiado en otras… al final todas las chicas terminaban odiándome por no poder avanzar en una relación con ellas, como si las despreciara…

La botella de sake llegó a su mesa al fin y Taichi no tardó en servirse en su copa. Le ofreció a Yamato y este, medio dudando, aceptó.

-no las desprecio, simplemente… no eran las adecuadas para mí. – tomó una pausa. – el día que llegamos todos aquí Sora me dijo que cuando éramos pequeños yo le gustaba, y comencé a preguntarme… si es que ella haría la diferencia, si es que gracias a la confianza que nos teníamos podía llegar a algo con ella. Quería que fuera así, porque ella me comprendía, porque ella seguía mis juegos… pero…

-pero ella tampoco hizo que tu corazón palpitara rápidamente. – terminó Yamato la oración por él.

-exacto. ¡Y es frustrante! Si no logro una conexión con Sora, que es uno de los seres más preciados que tengo, ¿cómo encontraré el amor en alguien más? Así que seguí intentándolo, a todas horas, obligándome a pensar en ella… - otro suspiro, y el hermano de Hikari apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos. – supongo que me esforcé demasiado…

Hubo un momento de silencio, en que ambos chicos parecían muy enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos…

-creo entender tus sentimientos, Tai… - continuó Yamato. – pero… ¿por qué es que buscas tan desesperadamente el amor? 

Al escuchar la pregunta, Taichi dejó que una sonrisa amargada apareciera en su rostro.

-porque no me gusta estar solo. – replicó. – no me gusta la soledad, y hace tres años me di cuenta de que necesito siempre tener a alguien a mi lado, porque el resto de la gente se puede desvanecer...

-¿hace tres años?

-mis padres llevan tres años en proceso de divorcio. Que si se divorcian, que no se divorcian… a mí y a Hikari nos están volviendo locos, pero no hemos querido participar en la disputa. Aún así… yo estuve solo cuando comenzó el problema. Hikari estaba en un instituto privado en donde se había ganado una beca por cinco meses, cada vez que llamaba a casa parecía pasarla muy bien, y por primera vez… me di cuenta de que ningún miembro de mi familia se mantendría a mi lado para siempre.

Su compañero rubio asintió, lamentándose el tener que recordar su aproblemada infancia cuando sus propios padres decidieron divorciarse…

-cuando Hikari regresó estaba muy cambiada, jamás me dijo porqué. Asumí que parte del problema era la separación de nuestros papás pero eso nunca fue todo. Pero aún así, ella jamás me dijo nada. – inconscientemente, Taichi cerró sus puños. – me daba miedo ver como ella se distanciaba también y me dejaba solo. Estuvo saliendo con demasiados chicos después de eso, demasiados incluso para aprenderse el nombre de todos, como queriendo olvidar, como si nada ya le importara…

Yamato vio que el otro liberó sus puños para volver a tomar su copa de sake, vaciándola y volviéndose a servir. Para impedir que Taichi se tomara toda la botella, tomó lo que tenía en su copa y pidió que le sirviera más a él también.

-mamá y papá seguían discutiendo, Hikari en su propia vida y yo… yo sin nada que hacer. – tomó otra pausa. – así que comencé a buscar a alguien que llenara el vacío que sentía, y se convirtió en alguna especie de reto inalcanzable… hasta que me reencontré con ustedes y pensé que Sora era la solución.

Sin darse cuenta, el par de amigos ya había acabado la botella que habían encargado, e inmediatamente pidieron otra. Yamato se sintió culpable por dejarse llevar así, pero sentía la confianza de Taichi así que seguía embriagándose poco a poco con él…

-¿y que hay de ese Motomiya? – interrogó Ishida. – algo dijeron cuando apareció que tú siempre le decías a Hikari que saliera con él…

-él es un cuento aparte… - Yagami rió. – Hikari me había dejado muy en claro que quería a Daisuke solo como amigo, por eso es que le insistía tanto. Antes de él, ella se enojaba conmigo por espantarle a los pretendientes sin motivo. Simplemente inventé el motivo tratando de ayudarlo a él, sabiendo de antemano que no daría resultado.

Yamato tuvo que reír también ante la idea.

-me parece increíble que hayas pensado en algo así, - declaró. - ¡es muy ingenioso!

-lo es, ¿no es así? – Taichi siguió riendo. – pues es que no quiero que mi hermana salga con nadie… en realidad no porque los chicos me desagraden ni nada… sino porque la alejan de mí… y de todas formas, ella se muestra vacía cuando está con alguien más, no me gusta verla así…

-¿por eso es que no quieres que pase algo entre ella y Takeru?

-si.

Otra vez silencio, y con ellos otra botella se había ido por sus gargantas… si estaban borrachos no eran de la clase que les da por gritar y ponerse a reír sin parar, pero tampoco eran los que lloraban sin parar y se quejaban de los demás… simplemente estaban en una etapa de honestidad que los obligaba a ser abiertos el uno con el otro.

-¿y bien? – volvió a hablar Taichi.

-¿y bien qué?

-¿por qué es que te interesas tanto por mis problemas? 

-porque eres mi amigo, idiota.

-no será más bien… ¿qué te preocupan los intereses de Sora? – una sonrisa malévola se formó en los labios del chico de revoltoso pelo castaño.

-¿uh? – Yamato no pareció entender. – claro que me preocupo, ella también es mi amiga.

-¿y nada más?

El rubio tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta hasta comprenderla.

-por favor, Taichi, Sora no me gusta de esa manera…

-¿seguro que no…?

-no.

-¿seguro seguro que no?

El hermano de Takeru rió.

-no puede gustarme Sora, en serio… - miró a su amigo a los ojos. – tienes que creerme Taichi, no puedo sentir nada por Sora porque… soy casado.

**********

Ari-chan se detiene de escribir cuando siente que su amiga cae de espaldas detrás de ella.

****

Ari: ¿Cris?

La otra chica estaba desmayada en el piso y no parecía reaccionar.

****

Ari: ¿Cris?… vamos, Cris-chan, ¡era una broma! ¡En serio! ¿Cómo Yama va a estar casado? ¡Bromeaba! Cris… Cris, reacciona por favor…

La escritora traga saliva, viendo que nada iba a despertar a su amiga del impacto. Se puso de pie y trató de proseguir con el fic.

**********

-no puede gustarme Sora, en serio… - miró a su amigo a los ojos. – tienes que creerme Taichi, no puedo sentir nada por Sora porque… - se detuvo, con algo de miedo al darse cuenta que estuvo por delatarse.

-¿'porque' qué? – Taichi notó la expresión de Yamato y se enojó. - ¡hey! Yo te acabo de contar mis problemas aquí, ¿cómo es que no me tienes la misma confianza?

-no es falta de confianza, Tai… yo…

-¿Si no es falta de confianza que es? – él insistió. – no me quieres decir tu secreto.

-yo…

-puedes decírmelo Yamato, sé que puedes.

El Ishida cerró los ojos.

-yo… soy gay.

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Ari: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! No saben el alivio que me da aclarar ese punto de una buena vez!!!!! Ya varios se lo esperaban, ¿no es así? Felicidades a Kali y a Mi Koushirou Yamato por descubrirlo primero que nadie… Lo de Yamato casado… jaja, lo que pasa es que lo leí en un review y me pareció muy gracioso ^__^

****

Cris: *levantose * ¡¡qué susto me diste!!! uuf!

****

Ari: lo siento, lo siento… Bueno, Al final ni Taiora ni Yamara existieron en este fic, mis disculpas a los fanáticos de esas parejas, pero así es la vida… y de todas formas… ¡no fue mi culpa! El fic originalmente iba a tener Taiora ¡pero Cris-chan me hizo cambiar de idea! _

****

Cris: no me miren así! A ella le gustó y aceptó... así que mírenla a ella!! 

****

Ari: claro, todos culpen a la escritora… de todas maneras, creo que planteamos el amor de una forma distinta a la de los caps anteriores, porque Hikari y Koushirou pasaron tres años tratando de olvidar el amor y así solo consiguieron hacer que éste se fortaleciera, en cambio, Taichi, que se presionó para encontrar el amor, nunca fue capaz de hallarlo… en realidad, si no hubiese estado tan enfrascado en sus problemas, de seguro que una de las personas con las que salió antes le hubiese durado más de una cita… aunque es solo una suposición… a esperar que tenga más suerte de ahora en adelante…

****

Cris: cierto, cierto… oh! Ari-chan! Fue Sugoi!! Y pusiste Gundam Wing!!! Te pasaste!!

****

Ari: ajá, nos gusta mucho Gundam W, la trama no es muy interesante… pero los bishounen… drols… *^___^* 

****

Cris: esperen a otro capitulo..... hasta luego!

****

Ari: y no olviden dejar review!!


	12. No importa

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar: 

****

Ari: ¿saben que me encanta ver como saltan a conclusiones apresuradas? La verdad, la principal razón por la que apresuré estos capítulos fue porque todo el mundo decía "pobre Taichi…" y me llamó la atención… Taichi-san no se comporta del todo bien en este fanfic, tiene que darse muchos golpes para darse cuenta de la realidad que lo rodea… ¡y ni hablar del resto de los personajes!

****

Cris: ¡¡Así es!! Aquí está el nuevo capitulo. ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo en los reviews! ¡¡Casi llegamos a los 100!! ¡Ari-chan, celebremos!

****

Ari: ¡Cierto! Muchisimas gracias a todos los constantes lectores: Joana, Noemi, Nadia, U-chan, Jesús, Kali, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Sora Kinomoto, Lara, OR, Cali-chan, Digi_Diosa, Beba, Kireii Neko, CieloCriss… eh, si se me olvidó alguien, disculpen, ¡pero es que son muchos! ^^

Capítulo 12: **No importa.**

La mañana amaneció nublada, se veía como un domingo muy feo el que acababa de comenzar…

-¿cómo puede haber nubes cargadas y oscuras allá afuera cuando se supone que se aproxima el verano? – cuestionó Hikari a nadie en especial, mientras miraba el horizonte por la ventana de su cuarto.

Sora parecía dormida aún. Se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde la noche anterior, platicando con Mimi. La botella de vodka que había tomado de la cocina estaba sólo a medias, lo que por un lado sorprendió a Mimi, ya que ella no consumió nada de eso, pero por el otro fue aliviante, pues pareció que la plática más el alcohol le sirvió de mucho a Sora y al final de la noche se sintió mejor.

Hikari ahora se preguntaba de donde había salido esa botella en primer lugar, no era como que ninguno de ellos estuviese planeando una fiesta en la casa luego, ¿no es así?

Se encogió de hombros y decidió bajar a desayunar. Quería oír de boca de Taichi lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella se había quedado dormida esperándolo en la noche, y Koushirou tuvo que despertarla y llevarla hasta su cama después, porque Taichi no tenía aspecto de querer hablar con nadie. Pero eso había sido anoche, y hoy día lo iba hacer hablar.

-¡buenos días! – la saludó Jou, que salía de una ducha en ese momento.

-buenos días. – respondió la menor. – te levantaste temprano. – acotó.

-hay una exposición de ciencias en mi universidad este fin de semana. Sora-chan me iba a acompañar, pero… no parece querer salir de la cama.

-será mejor dejarla dormir un poco más. – Hikari sonrió. – si quieres yo le recuerdo cuando se levante para que vaya más tarde.

-bien, gracias.

Mientras, en el piso de abajo parecía haber un silencio e muerte. Yamato estaba ahí junto a Koushirou, desayunando. Pero ninguno de los dos decía palabra. El pelirrojo no entendía porque prefería no hablar, pero cuando había visto llegar por separado a Taichi y Yamato durante la noche, supuso que su encuentro terminó igual de bien que la cita del hermano de Hikari con Sora, y no quería verse inmiscuido él también en la pelea sin el apoyo de nadie más.

-¡buenos días a todos! – dijo Hikari desde la escalera, con una gran sonrisa.

Koushirou se sintió aliviado de verla, algo de conversación vendría bien en la mesa.

-hola, Hikari-san, ¿dormiste bien?

-muy bien, gracias. – giró su atención a Yamato también. - ¿han visto a mi hermano? Quiero hablar con él…

Una mancha de oscuridad se formó en los ojos del músico presente. Trató de evitar el sentimiento y negó con la cabeza.

-si todavía no está dormido, debe haber salido a trotar. – respondió Koushirou. - hace eso durante algunas mañanas, ¿no?

-ah, si, es cierto…

La chica se sentó con los muchachos para comer también. Al rato se les unió Jou. Éste desayunó rápidamente y luego se despidió. Hikari y Koushirou hicieron lo mismo, argumentando que terminarían una tarea antes de salir por un trabajo. Yamato se quedó solo, esperando que Takeru apareciera también. Él que lo hizo, y se fue de inmediato a la cocina para buscar más café y agua caliente.

En eso entró Taichi…

-Tai… - murmuró el Ishida, algo nervioso.

El otro chico lo miró con el semblante serio. No pronunció palabra y se sentó en la mesa para prepararse un emparedado. Ahí finalmente dijo:

-buenos días.

-buenos… - Yamato dudó, pero al final, volvió su mirada a su amigo. – Taichi, sobre lo de anoche…

-no me importa.

-¿eh? – el rubio no pudo captar el sentido de las palabras.

-no me importa, mientras no me metas ni a mí ni a Hikari en esos asuntos tuyos no hay problema, no me importará.

Al terminar su emparedado lo tomó y se dirigió al segundo piso. En las escaleras se encontró con Mimi, que lo miraba un poco interrogante.

La chica terminó de llegar al primer piso y vio la expresión derrotada de Yamato.

-¿qué fue eso? – le preguntó, suavemente.

-nada, no importa… - él evitó mirarla a la cara y trató de concentrarse en su comida. – nada importante…

-¡claro que importa! – Takeru apareció tras la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido. - ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Qué le dijiste a Taichi?

Su hermano suspiró. No saldría de esa tan fácilmente…

-se me escapó. – respondió finalmente. – le dije a Taichi que soy gay… no se lo tomó bien. 

-¿qué? ¿Por qué? – Mimi no entendió.

-¡es obvio, Mimi! – exclamó Yamato de vuelta, enojado. – rayos, no debía haberle dicho nada…

-eso no es cierto, hermano. – la expresión de Takeru también era de enojo, pero no contra Yamato, nunca contra Yamato. – tal vez ese no era el momento adecuado para decirle, pero si Taichi lo tomó mal es cosa suya. Tu no eres ningún bicho raro para que te ande tratando distinto.

-¿es eso por lo que se comportaba tan extraño? – interrogó la única chica presente, indignada. - ¡que estúpido!

-si, bueno, siempre es así. – el músico se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto. – por cada buena reacción, hay dos malas… - dijo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre la 'rubia' y el deportista.

-parece resignado… - comentó ella.

-lo está, siempre se pone así.

-¿cómo, siempre? 

-¿en serio no lo entiendes, Mi-chan?

-¡No!, ¡No lo entiendo! – la Tachikawa parecía molesta por ser tratada como una tonta. - ¡claro que no lo entiendo, Takeru-kun! ¿Por qué Taichi-san…?

El menor lanzó un respingo, también molesto.

-no puedes esperar que todos apoyen la forma de ser de una persona, no todos actuamos iguales.

-pero…

-Yamato está resignado porque no es la primera vez. Cuando le dijo a papá, él se lo tomó bien, pero mamá no. Ella hizo como si mi hermano jamás le hubiera dicho nada. Y no quiero ni mencionar las reacciones de algunos de sus otros amigos… ¡o mis abuelos!

-pero… ¡no es justo! – ella se exaltó. - ¡no debería ser así!

-¿y crees que no lo sé?

Mimi se sintió herida.

-no me hables así, Takeru.

-lo siento, Mi-chan. – el muchacho suspiró. – es que a mí tampoco me parece justo…

En el centro de la ciudad, en uno de sus edificios antiguos, se encontraba la centro de extensión de la Universidad Médica a la que Jou y Sora asistían. La exposición de ciencias trataba temas sobre Ginecología y Obstetricia, algo en lo que Jou no se estaba especializando, pero no le importó. Le gustaba asistir a ese tipo de actos, sentía que aprendía algo nuevo a todos a los que iba…

Ya llevaba media hora observando el lugar. Era temprano, y las charlas no comenzaban hasta dentro de dos horas. Esperaba que Sora pudiera alcanzarlo antes que eso…

Le pareció ver una figura familiar entre el público. Al ser temprano, aún no había mucha gente, pero esa persona si estaba ahí, y él recordaba de donde la ubicaba…

-¡Kenia-chan!

Al oír ese nombre, una adolescente de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojizos se giró a verlo.

-tú eres, Kenia, ¿no? la hermanita de Sora…

-eh… sí. – la muchacha dudó. Al parecer a ella si se le hacía difícil reconocer al amigo de su hermana. – um… Kido-san, ¿no es así? ¿O es Ishida-san?

-Kido Jou. – le sonrió. – es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Ella asintió. Parecía aún sorprendida por el encuentro, pero también feliz al recordar algo.

-entonces estuve en lo correcto, ¿no? ¿Sora-neechan está aquí también?

-er… no. Iba a venir conmigo, pero se quedó dormida. – notó la decepción en el rostro de Kenia. - Hikari-chan me dijo que la haría venir más tarde, eso sí.

-¿en serio? ¡Que bien!

-¿pero que haces aquí? Sora-chan no me había comentado que tuvieras interés por la medicina…

-en realidad no lo tengo. – sacó la lengua en signo culpable. – vine para poder hablar con Sora…

-¿eh? ¿Y por qué no la llamas a la casa?

La chica bajó la vista.

-siempre dice que está ocupada… y me cuelga, diciendo que llamará después, pero nunca lo hace…

Jou calló, tratando de hacer memoria de la cantidad de veces que había visto a Sora llamar a su casa. Ninguna. Recordó también lo ocurrido un par de días atrás, cuando Kenia llegó buscando a su hermana llorando.

-Kenia-chan… ¿Sora-chan llamó a tu casa el día después que tú fuiste a verla?

Ella levantó la vista.

-¡no! – exclamó. – pensé que no le habían dicho que lo hiciera o algo así…

-si le dijimos. Que extraño…

-no es tan extraño… - murmuró la muchacha. – pero no me parece bien, ¡qué mi mamá la haya sacado de la casa no le da derecho a que se olvide de nosotros!

-¿cómo? – el mayor parpadeó. – ¿a que te refieres? ¿Sacada de la casa?

-… ¿es que no sabe? – Kenia dudó por un momento. - ¿en serio no sabe? ¿Sora no le ha dicho nada a nadie?

-¿decirnos qué? – él no entendía muy bien la situación, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. - ¿te parece si nos sentamos en alguna parte y me explicas? Realmente quiero saber…

-mmm… está bien, pero Sora-neechan se enojará por esto, estoy segura…

Volviendo a la casa, la colorina despertó a causa de un estornudo. Se dio cuenta lo tarde que era… pero no le importó. Se puso de pie lentamente, tenía hambre…

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, vio a Taichi que estaba a punto de golpear a su puerta.

-eh… - el chico se sonrojó. – hola.

-hola… - dijo ella rápidamente, aunque le costó unos segundos recordar porque esa situación era incómoda. – ah… ¿qué quieres? 

-um, es sobre lo de ayer… - Taichi esperó que ella dijera algo más, pero se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que él procedió. – no me quedó claro exactamente como es que sabían que no te quería de esa manera en verdad… pero… pero me disculpo por abusar de nuestra amistad.

Sora estaba demasiado cansada para sonreír, pero asintió.

-por lo visto, Yamato te hizo entrar en razón.

El hermano de Hikari frunció el entrecejo. 

-si, algo así. 

-¿por qué esa cara?

-otro asunto, no importa. 

-como digas… 

-entonces… ¿estamos en paz?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-siempre y cuando aprendas a respetar y diferenciar la amistad del amor, Tai.

-si, claro… - él se volvió para retirarse, pero sintió que algo se le olvidó. – Sora…

-¿um?

-sé porque yo tengo problemas con mis propios sentimientos, pero… quiero saber, ¿había alguna posibilidad de que tú me amaras a mí?

La estudiante de medicina se quedó callada por un rato antes de responder, pero finalmente…

-si. Claro que sí. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Él emitió una sonrisa. 

-ajá, solo cuestión de tiempo… es bueno saber eso.

Y el chico se fue a su habitación. Sora se quedó en el umbral de su puerta por unos segundos más, preguntándose si hizo lo correcto en decirle eso a su amigo, pero terminó por encojerse de hombros.

-es la verdad… - se argumentó a ella misma. – es la simple verdad…

Mimi dio varias vueltas en su cuarto. Aún tenía en la cabeza lo que le había dicho Takeru… 

¡Y es que no entendía! Ok, nunca antes había tenido un amigo gay, pero… no era para tanto tampoco, ¿verdad? Ella era feliz porque desde pequeña le habían gustado las historias yaoi, lo encontraba todo de lo más normal, un hombre con otro hombre… ¡si de imaginárselos sabe que son tiernos!

¿Por qué entonces es que Taichi no lo había aceptado y decidía mantener distancia con Yamato?

Los vio interactuar durante la hora de almuerzo… era molesto. Yamato se sentía culpable, Taichi incómodo, Takeru enojado, y Sora estaba demasiado distraída como para notar nada. No así Mimi, que no pudo establecer una conversación decente con ninguno de ellos.

Y ahora… Hikari y Koushirou habían salido antes de almorzar, al terminar de comer, les siguieron Yamato y Sora juntos, y un poco más tarde, Takeru. Estaba a solas en la casa con uno de los causantes de su dolor de cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Taichi.

Toc, toc.

Al no sentir respuesta, volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte.

-… ¿uh? ¡Ya voy! – exclamó la voz dentro de la habitación. Se escucharon pasos y luego el chico asomó su cabeza por la puerta. – ah, eres tú Mimi-chan…

-si, soy yo.

-¿qué quieres?

La muchacha a lo miró seriamente.

-hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer.

Taichi se giró, dejando entrar a la chica en su pieza. Se lanzó sobre la cama, que ya estaba algo desordenada.

-ya hablé con Sora, Mimi, no hay problema…

-no es sobre Sora. – insistió ella. – es sobre… Yamato.

El hermano de Hikari frunció el ceño.

-¿qué con él? – dijo con desgano.

-has actuado muy frío con él desde ayer…

-no es asunto tuyo. – replicó él.

-¡si los es! ¡Los dos son mis amigos!

Taichi se levantó de la cama, aún más enojado.

-mira, Mimi, tú no sabes nada, así que mejor será que te calles y…

-¡si sé!

Los ojos de la 'rubia' se cruzaron con los del Yagami. Él notó algo… ella si sabía…

-¿cómo es que tú sabes? – interrogó, sorprendido.

-Yamato-kun me dijo hace unos días, - dejó pasar los segundos, pero ella sintió la necesidad de explicar más a fondo. - luego que me declaré y… me rechazó.

-hum. – se acercó más a Mimi, y bajó la vista. - entonces deberías saber lo que siento.

Ella dudó.

-no… no lo sé.

Él cerró sus puños, levantando la cara.

-¡está mal! – gritó. - ¿cómo esperas ahora que esté tranquilo en el baño si él está dentro también? ¡O en cualquier circunstancia! Me da asco de solo pensarlo, ¡está mal!

Mimi retrocedió… ¿está mal?… tal vez, tal vez Taichi tenía razón hasta cierto punto… él era un hombre, claramente sería más incómodo para él… pero…

-¡Taichi, Yamato es tu amigo! Da lo mismo si está bien o mal lo que hace, ¡sigue siendo tu amigo! – se detuvo, para recobrar el aliento, y luego agregó. - ¿o es que por esa razón dejarás de lado su amistad?

Él volvió a bajar la vista, y empujó a su amiga fuera del cuarto.

-eso… no lo sé. Le pedí que dejara sus asuntos fuera de mi vista, si cumple, puede que no haya problemas, fuera de eso, no sé que más hacer.

Y diciendo eso último, le cerró la puerta en las narices antes que ella pudiera replicar.

Mimi suspiró. 

Y luego casi grita al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-¡Takeru-kun!

El chico sonrió. Su sonrisa era triste, pero sonrió de todos modos.

-hiciste muy bien en tratar de hablar con él, Mi-chan.

-¿tú crees?

Él asintió. 

-no alcancé a escucharlo todo porque acabo de llegar, pero lo último que dijiste es cierto. Taichi-san no debería dejar que la situación estropee su amistad con mi hermano, y él lo sabe.

Ella lanzó otro suspiro.

-sólo espero que no se deje llevar por su terquedad. Taichi-san realmente podría arruinar muchas cosas si deja que su amistad se desvanezca…

-tú lo has dicho, Mi-chan, tú lo has dicho…

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Cris: uhh si Mimi tiene razón... ¿pasará eso? ¿O no?... habrá que ver que pasará en los próximos capítulos ^_^

****

Ari: suena a telenovela a estas alturas… sigh… no puedo hablar… me duele la cabeza…

****

Cris: ¡pobre Ari-chan!

****

Ari: el calor me está matando… 

****

Cris: bueno, otra cosa... déjenos en sus reviews su mail, para que les mandemos fanart   
de este fic. ¿Quieren? Vamos, levanten la mano..

****

Ari: ¡es cierto! Tu último fanart te quedó precioso, ¡te felicito amiga!

****

Cris: ^___^

****

Ari: así que ya saben, ¡dejen su review! (Mientras yo voy por unas aspirinas… sigh…).


	13. Discusión y descubrimiento

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar: 

****

Ari: un capítulo más que nada sobre Sora, y Yamato…

****

Cris: he he he... pues este capitulo quizá te puede sorprender algo... ^^

Capítulo 13: **Discusión y descubrimiento.**

-gracias por acompañarme, Yamato.

-no hay problema, necesitaba salir de la casa de todas formas…

Yamato y Sora estaban sentados en el autobús camino a la exposición a la que la Takenouchi tenía que asistir. No conversaban mucho, ninguno de los dos muy seguros porque razón, pero al fin y al cabo el silencio era tranquilizador para ambos…

-¿y de que se trata la exposición esta? – preguntó el chico, una vez fuera del autobús.

-sobre ginecología, - respondió Sora, sonriendo pícaramente. - pero no esperes ver imágenes de mujeres desnudas aquí…

El rubio intentó reírse, pero tras lo pasado la noche anterior con Taichi, no estaba de humor…

-¿pasa algo malo? – le interrogó la chica.

Él levantó la vista, un poco sorprendido.

-no es nada, creo que me duele un poco la cabeza…

Ella asintió, como entendiendo. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban frente a frente con el edificio de medicina donde Sora y Jou estudiaban. Al entrar notaron que estaba repleto de gente. Al principio no había nada que llamara mucho la atención, unos cuantos paneles y algunas charlas abiertas, pero el Ishida no pudo evitar sentir asco al ver la demostración en video del nacimiento de un bebe, y Sora se rió mucho cuando lo vio salir corriendo lejos de la exposición, para evitar más nauseas.

-¡no puedo creer que te hayan dado ganas de vomitar con eso! – lo retó, cuando éste salió del baño. – así naciste tú también, ¿recuerdas?

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

-por suerte, NO, no recuerdo… 

Ella siguió riendo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-ya, no es para tanto… - de pronto, algo pareció venir a su mente… o su estómago. – me dio hambre, ¿vamos a la cafetería?

Yamato la volvió a mirar feo… acababa de salir él del baño con nauseas ¡¿y ella quería comer?!

-no me mires así, no tienes porque comer tú si no quieres… 

Él lanzó un bufido y la siguió rumbo al rincón de la comida. Ya estaban en la fila de pedidos cuando el rubio notó una cara conocida sentada cerca de ahí.

-¿qué ese no es Jou? – mencionó a su amiga, indicándole a donde mirar. – y está con una niña… ¡es tu hermana!

Sora encontró con la vista inmediatamente a ese par. Desde lejos se podía ver que Kenia le estaba contando algo difícil a Jou, y él la escuchaba con atención, y la animaba a seguir… girando su mirada para otro lado, la chica se encontró con los ojos de Sora… y no supo como reaccionar.

-hey, Jou… - lo llamó Yamato, quien llevó a su compañera de la mano hasta la mesa donde ellos estaban, aún sabiendo que la colorina parecía no querer acercárseles…. – que bien volver a verte, Kenia-chan, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Ishida…

-buenas tardes, Ishida-san. – lo saludó formalmente la menor, y luego volviendo la vista temerosa hacia Sora. – hola, hermana…

Ella no respondió, y Jou la miró preocupado, la historia que le había contado Kenia lo había dejado así…

Sora sintió la mirada de Jou, y lo penetró con sus ojos rojos. 

-Jou-san… ya que tú llegaste antes que yo, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre las primeras charlas de la mañana mientras espero en la fila de pedidos? – le pidió, casi de forma forzada.

Yamato sintió que la situación estaba tensa, pero prefirió no decir nada enfrente de la otra chica…

-claro, yo me quedo aquí con Kenia para hacerle compañía…

Sora no se molestó en replicar, y se llevó lejos al chico de lentes.

Mientras, Yamato tomó asiento, algo incómodo.

-entonces… - comenzó a hacer conversación. – ¿te gusta la ginecología?

-la verdad… no. – aceptó, ruborizada.

-¡a mí tampoco! – agregó él, sacando la lengua. - ¡es un verdadero asco! 

-no importa lo que haya sido, - aseguró Sora. – lo que sea que te haya dicho Kenia es mentira.

El Kido parpadeó. ¿Esa era su manera de iniciar el tema? No podía ser cierto…

-Sora-chan, no creo que…

-miente. – repitió ella. – es una niña, y cuando las cosas no son como ella quiere, exagera, eso es todo.

Él dudó.

-¿estás segura? No creo que se pueda inventar algo así… además…

Ella lanzó un respingo que lo interrumpió. 

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo, exactamente? – interrogó, cruzándose de brazos.

Jou suspiró.

-me contó… lo de tu mamá…

Sora se estremeció.

-eso ni siquiera viene al caso…

-puede ser, pero… - Jou se rascó la cabeza. – también me contó del problema de tu papá…

-mi padre no tiene ningún problema. 

-Sora, por favor… negarlo no es la solución…

-¡es la verdad! – insistió ella. 

-¿por qué Kenia-chan inventaría que su padre es Alcohólico? – cuestionó él, tratando de no perder la mirada de ella, que insistía en desviarse al suelo. – me dijo que su mamá logró sacarte de la casa con todo esto de nuestra reunión, pero que ella se niega a abandonar el lado de su marido, tratando de ayudarlo, pero él no quiere… y…

-¡BASTA! – la colorina se llevó las manos a los oídos, intentando no seguir escuchando, ¡no quería saber nada de eso!

-Sora… - Jou posó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, tratando de calmarla… se notaba que alrededor suyo la gente había notado la conversación… tenían que salir de ahí… - Sora, escúchame, Kenia-chan la está pasando muy mal, y que tú lo niegues todo no le ayuda a nadie, mucho menos a tu padre…

-¡cállate! – le gritó, separándose de él, y comenzando a caminar lejos del maldito lugar. - ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡Y Kenia tampoco!

El chico de cabello azul no supo si seguirla o dejarla sola un rato. Yamato y Kenia se le acercaron al ver a Sora partir enfurecida.

La expresión derrotada en el rostro de sus compañeros fue suficiente respuesta a sus dudas para Yamato.

-iré con ella…

En casa casi se podía escuchar el silencio… todos tenían planes para la tarde y Takeru se encontraba solo. Pocas veces se sentía tan cómodo con la soledad… y es que los últimos días habían pasado muchas cosas, en especial con su hermano…

Recordó cuando Yamato fue a verlo inmediatamente después de su regreso de Estados Unidos, y le dijo esa gran verdad…

__

"Soy gay."

No supo que decir. Nunca había conocido a alguien homosexual, y tampoco nunca nadie le había planteado el tema, no tenía ninguna opinión al respecto, ni negativa, ni positiva… así que optó por la que favorecía a su hermano. Lo aceptó sin importar qué.

Rió al recordar que lo único que lo había molestado fue enterarse que Yamato le había dicho a su padre antes que a él… ¡jamás entendió porque sintió celos de su propio padre!

Ni modo, lo de su madre fue un desastre, y desde entonces, logró entender el temor de su hermano… él porque le tomaba tanto tiempo confiar en la gente para decírselo… incluso en sus seis amigos de infancia.

Según el mismo Ishida le había contado, las últimas dos declaraciones, con Mimi y Taichi, fueron bastante forzadas, y tuvo que aclararlo.

La reacción de Taichi se parecía mucho a la de su madre… Takeru por un lado sentía que debía golpear al mayor de los Yagami y hacerle entender su punto de vista, pero por otro lado, sabía que una guerra contra Taichi no provocaría más que problemas, y haría que todos se enteraran del secreto de su hermano… y causarle más problemas a su hermano es lo último que deseaba… 

Era una decisión de Yamato él decirle a los demás, no se iba a meter en eso… por tanto, se quedaría callado y no le diría nada al hermano de Hikari. 

Por eso estaba feliz de que Mimi actuara así hace unas horas, hizo lo que él quería pero no podía hacer… 

Lo que había comenzado a sentir por Mimi esos últimos días era otro gran problema que lo incomodaba…

¡PAFF!

El rubio se sobresaltó, dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

-no hay nada peor que un hombre que sueña estando despierto, así nunca sabes si te está prestando atención o no…

Takeru giró la vista y Mimi estaba parada cerca de él. Había depositado tres pesados libros sobre la mesa, y ese fue el ruido que lo descolocó.

-¿Mi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó, una vez que reaccionó. - ¿no ibas a salir de compras?

-si, pero volví. – ella sonrió. – fui a comprar los libros necesarios.

-¿necesarios para qué?

-¡para tu clase de inglés, claro!

El Takaishi parpadeó. 

-¿¿qué??

-prometí ayudarte en Inglés, ¿recuerdas? – Mimi se sentó al lado del chico. - ¿y qué mejor que comenzar en un día domingo nublado y sin brillo cuando ninguno de los dos está haciendo nada útil?

Él se enderezó en el sillón donde estaba, y miró los libros, gordos y poco atractivos…

-no me dejas mucha opción, ¿verdad?

-nop ^_^ ninguna…

Yamato tuvo que correr para poder seguir el paso de Sora. ella estaba más calmada al respirar el aire de las calles, pero de todas maneras parecía no querer hablar…

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó él, de todas formas.

-¿tiene cara de que estoy bien? – fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-no te enojes conmigo… 

Ella se detuvo, y se puso frente a frente con su amigo.

-lo siento… - bajó la vista. – fue una estupidez… 

-¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – volvió a preguntar, dándole una sonrisa. – pues lo que es yo, ¡no entendí nada!

Ella trató de sonreír también, pero sus labios terminaron sólo en una mueca… 

-no lo sé…

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. A paso lento, pero constante… sin un rumbo fijo, dejando que las nubes de ese día domingo les cubrieran el sol que se aproximaría luego con la llegada del verano…

-¿cómo te llevas tú con tu papá? – interrogó Sora a su acompañante, pero con su mirada hacia el cielo.

-bien, supongo… - replicó el rubio, aún sin comprender de qué iba todo el problema. - estuvimos los dos solos desde que yo tenía ocho años, lo extraño mucho ahora… aunque en ese entonces extrañaba a Takeru y a mamá también… uno nunca está conforme, ¿no crees?

-no creo que sea tema de conformidad… - opinó ella. – extrañabas a tu mamá… ¿y cómo te llevas con ella ahora?

La expresión del Ishida cambió por unos segundos, volviéndose más melancólica…

-es un poco extraño. – reconoció. – no me gusta hablar con ella ahora, más que nada porque se niega a aceptarme como soy…

La muchacha esta vez si sonrió, pero muy sarcásticamente.

-mi mamá era igual… estuvimos juntas desde siempre, mi padre nunca estuvo… como no se casó con mamá, se fue de la casa cuando yo era pequeña, y se casó con otra mujer, la madre de Kenia… - no esperó ver la expresión de Yamato, y continuó, suspirando. – nunca me llevé bien con mamá. No importaba que hiciera, ella no lo aceptaba… 

Su amigo asintió. A veces las madres eran así… claro que la suya nunca fue así con Takeru…

-mi papá en cambio, podía estar lejos, pero lo único que era importante para él era verme, que lo fuera a visitar, no esperó nunca más de mí, no me forzó nunca a nada…

Yamato volvió a asentir. A veces se sentía así con su padre… podían vivir juntos, pero él siempre estaba ocupado… y aún así, trataba de concentrarse y recordar las fechas importantes de su hijo, y estar cuando lo necesitaba… la mayoría de las veces nunca pudo, pero al menos lo intentó… 

-incluso, Kano-san, la madre de Kenia, era muy amable conmigo… entendía que yo era tan hija de su esposo como mi hermana, incluso si no teníamos los mismos derechos por ley… - ella paró un segundo, y tragó saliva. Luego continuó. – cuando cumplí los dieciocho, me fui de la casa, a vivir con papá…

La conversación podía haber seguido en ese ritmo, con Sora contándole toda la historia a su amigo, pero no fue así. Y es que el encuentro de hace un rato no fue el único del día…

Ambos chicos vieron muy claramente a sus amigos Koushirou y Hikari entrando del cine tomados de la mano, enfrente suyo.

La pareja estaba tan centrada en si mismos que no los notó, y siguió su camino rumbo a las boleterías de la entrada, viendo los horarios de programación… Koushirou tenía su brazo alrededor de Hikari de manera protectora y cariñosa…

Sora parpadeó varias veces y Yamato parecía tener la boca completamente abierta…

El pelirrojo dijo algo que hizo reír a la hermana de Taichi, y ésta pareció finalizar el tema, con un beso... un tímido beso, pero un beso al fin y al cabo… 

Sora se giró al rubio.

-¿¿viste lo que yo??

El Ishida volvió a encajarse la mandíbula.

-¡¡claro que sí!! – exclamó, y luego para sí: - ¿y como es que no me di cuenta si había algo entre ellos antes?

-¿tú? – interrumpió la colorina. - ¡la antigua portadora del amor soy yo! ¿¿Cómo YO no me di cuenta??

No podían creer su sorpresa… no perdieron el tiempo y entraron al cine a seguirlos. ¡Esto si que no podía ser cierto!

A los pocos metros, la parejita aún seguía muy feliz, comprando las comunes cabritas y un par de bebidas. 

-ahora que recuerdo… Hikari-chan había actuado un poco extraño los dos primeros meses cuando nos reunimos…. – comentó Sora, dudando un poco. – pero no estoy segura, nunca le presté tanta atención… y luego como si nada ella cambió de actitud…

-claro, cuando comenzó a trabajar junto a Koushirou en los proyectos de su universidad…

Silencio por unos momentos. Ambos alzaron una ceja.

-¿entonces todas esas veces que se encerraban en su cuarto…? – comenzó la Takenouchi.

-¡Quizás que cosas hacían en ese cuarto y nunca nadie se enteró! – al Ishida, más que sorpresa, todo ese tema le comenzaba a causar risa. – ¡imagínate! Ayer mismo Taichi estaba preocupado de que Hikari-chan pudiera tener algo con Takeru, y ahora…

-yo digo que los sigamos hasta estar seguros de que nuestras suposiciones son ciertas… - sugirió Sora, también riendo.

-no sabía que eras de la clase de personas que les gusta espiar a los demás… - comentó Yamato, feliz de ver de nuevo a su amiga tan animada.

-claro que si, Mimi-chan me contagió la maña cuando éramos peque…

-… ¿Sora-chan, Yamato-san?

Al escuchar sus nombres, el par de curiosos levantó la vista… para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de la pareja que recién espiaban. De haber sabido reaccionar mejor, Hikari le hubiese dicho a Koushirou que huyeran o se escondieran, pero no alcanzaron a hacer nada más que mirar a sus amigos petrificados…

Yamato y Sora se sentían mal por haber sido descubiertos, pero ahora podía ser todo más directo, ¿no?

-ummm… 

-er…

Los cuatro chicos se mantuvieron callados por largo rato, sin saber que decir… hasta que la hermana de Taichi por fin lanzó un largo suspiro resignado, y miró a su compañero.

-te toca explicarles, yo hablé con Takeru-chan ayer, hoy te toca a ti hablar con ellos… - dijo, decidida.

-pero… - Koushirou dudó claramente, pues enfrentarse a la interrogación de sus amigos no le hacía mucha ilusión… - eh… ¿por donde comenzar?

-buena pregunta…

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Ari: um, demasiadas incógnitas… hints de Takemi, más gente sabe lo de Koushirou y Hikari… me pregunto por cuanto tiempo se sostendrán los misterios…

****

Cris: uhaaau!! ¡Los pillaron! Pobre Kou jejeje, pero... me pregunto que pasará con Sora y Jyou cuando se vuelvan a encontrar.... uf! pobre Sora. -_-

****

Ari: quiero disculparme por la demora, les aseguro que el cap 14 no demorará tanto… 

Un dato sobre cultura japonesa. Los japoneses son reacios al contacto. No se andan tocando ni besando ni abrazando a cada rato, mucho menos enfrente de otras personas. Claro, todo depende de la personalidad especifica de cada gente, pero en si es así, aunque haya aumentado bastante el contacto entre jóvenes que han heredado la cultura occidental… por eso dije que el beso de Hikari fue "tímido", porque no es costumbre de nadie besarse ni abrazarse en un lugar público. Es algo que los japoneses dejan a la privacidad y la intimidad. 

****

Cris & Ari: Por supuesto, esperamos que nos dejen review ^^!!


	14. Comienzos de almohadas, tardes de agua

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar: 

****

Cris: Ari-chaaan nos olvidamos que con este fic ganamos un digivicies de oro!! Graciaaas a ustedes!!! *estoy muy avergonzada por tardanza*

****

Ari: ay, verdad… ¡pues le ponemos mucho esfuerzo a esto, así que gracias por premiarnos por ello! ^^  
**Cris:** esperamos que sigan con nosotros leyendo!, Y hablando de este capítulo.. pues reaparecerá un personaje…

Capítulo 14: **Comienzos de almohadas, tardes de agua.**

La luz entró suavemente por la ventana, atravesando las cortinas entreabiertas…

Koushirou parpadeó, sintiendo un bulto que impedía su movimiento libremente dentro de la cama…

-¡Hikari! – exclamó, al darse cuenta que la joven dormía a su lado.

-hmmm… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ella, aún con los ojos cerrados. - ¿por qué haces tanto ruido?

-Kari-chan, es de día. – le dijo rápidamente. - ¡nos quedamos dormidos y pasaste la noche aquí!

La Yagami reaccionó, y sorprendida levantó el cuerpo como pudo.

-oh-oh, ¿qué hora es?

El pelirrojo buscó su reloj con apuro.

-son poco más de las nueve…

-ya… es domingo, ¿no?

-si… ¿por qué?

Ella suspiró con alivio.

-entonces mi hermano debe haber salido a trotar hace muy poco rato, estamos salvados.

-¿segura?

-Sora-chan sabe que si no estoy en el cuarto es porque ya me levanté o estoy contigo, ella nos cubrirá.

Él asintió, ahora aliviado también.

-es una suerte que Takeru-kun, Yamato-san y Sora-san estén informados para no ser descubiertos… - se acercó a ella, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla, como saludo de la mañana. - ¿crees que debamos decirle a Jou-san y Mimi-chan también?

-no… - Hikari negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista. – aún no…

Koushirou iba a decir algo más, pero unas voces y sonidos de empujones se escucharon afuera del cuarto y llamaron su atención.

-¡Taichi! – gritó una voz, en tono preocupado. – no, no entres ahí…

-por favor, Taichi-san – dijo otra voz. – en serio, Hikari-chan no está ahí…

Las voces se acercaron más y más a la entrada. La pareja se alarmó… ¿habían sido descubiertos?

Antes de poder reaccionar, la puerta se abrió de golpe… 

Koushirou y Hikari esperaron con temor la aparición de Taichi… pero no ocurrió.

Risas se sintieron y las cabezas de Yamato y Takeru asomaron por donde el Yagami debería haber aparecido…

-¡ustedes! – exclamó la única chica presente de mala gana. - ¡que susto nos dieron! ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana!

-lo sentimos… - replicó el menor de los rubios, aún sonriendo. – es que no lo pudimos evitar… ¡realmente son presa fácil!

Un almohadazo en pleno rostro fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-¡que ánimos! – comentó Yamato, ante la reacción. – sólo era una bromita…

tuvo que esquivar una segunda almohada que iba destinada a él…

De la nada almohadones y cojines aparecieron para el contraataque de los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi, y una verdadera guerra se armó. 

Ajena al ruido (o más bien, al desastre) de abajo, Mimi caminaba feliz hacia el cuarto que Sora y Hikari compartían. Al entrar en la habitación dejó pasar sin cuidado la cama ordenada de la hermana de Taichi y se centró en el desorden donde su amiga colorina aún dormía…

-hey, Sora-chan…

-…

-Sora-chan… - la agitó un poco para hacerla reaccionar. – um, realmente eres muy mala levantándote, ¿no es así?

-mmm…

-¡Sora-chan! – le gritó al oído.

La susodicha saltó.

-¡Mimi! – sobresaltada, la Takenouchi reaccionó y le lanzó la almohada con la que dormía. - ¡no molestes, aún es temprano! – y volvió a cubrirse con la sábana.

-pero, Sora-chan…

-pensé que tú también dormías hasta tarde… - murmuró por lo bajo.

La Tachikawa se encogió de hombros.

-cambio de hábitos a cada rato…

-se nota…

-Sora-chan, ¿te levantarás después?

-si, pero después, tal como dices…

-hoy hace un bonito día. – insistió Mimi. – ya llegó el verano…

-¿y…?

-invité a una chica que conocí hace poco y pasaremos el día en la piscina, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-más_ tarde…_

-ok, te cobraré la palabra, ¿entendido? – la "rubia" se levantó, y casi salió de la habitación cuando notó finalmente que… - ¿dónde está Hikari-chan? ¿No durmió aquí anoche?

Sora asomó levemente la cabeza, miró la cama de al lado y se preocupó.

-eh… no, s sólo que se levantó temprano, yo creo…

-ah, ok…

Y Mimi la dejó seguir durmiendo.

Abajo los cuatro amigos finalmente hicieron paz y salieron del cuarto para tomar aire. Estaban todos aún en piyamas y con los cabellos desordenados, riendo, cuando sintieron que la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió…

-¡ya volví! – exclamó Taichi, entrando.

Alarmados, los tres hombres se volvieron una pared para cubrir a Hikari en su huida, que volvió y se encerró en la pieza de Koushirou, algo asustada.

-¡hola! – exclamaron Ishida, Takaishi e Izumi a la vez.

-eh… hola…

Taichi trató de ignorar el comportamiento extraño de los demás y fue camino a la cocina. Al salir de ahí con un vaso de agua, el timbre sonó.

Ninguno de los otros presentes pudo volver a sus respectivos aposentos o siquiera peinarse antes que el Yagami abriera y viera a una linda joven de cabello morado y anteojos.

-¿qué se le ofrece?

-vengo a ver a Mimi-san…

-ah, ok.

La recién llegada vio a los desaliñados amigos de Taichi, y se sonrojó al reconocer a Koushirou.

-buenos días, Izumi-san…

El pelirrojo también se ruborizó, pero de vergüenza por la facha que tenía ante la muchacha.

-¡Miyako-san! – dudó entre escapar a su cuarto o saludar debidamente. – er… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mimi-san me invitó. – aclaró ella, mirando nerviosamente hacia otro lado. Verlo recién salido de la cama al parecer fue demasiado para ella… - nos hicimos amigas por teléfono.

-ajá, bueno.. Yo… - Koushirou Hizo una seña vaga de que se retiraba. – hasta más rato. – finalizó, y se encerró junto a Hikari en su habitación.

Yamato y Takeru rieron entre dientes ante la escena.

-hola, yo soy Takaishi Takeru y él es mi hermano Yamato. – dijo el menor, sonriendo. – y nos presentaremos mejor después de habernos vestido, yo creo…

Miyako asintió débilmente y despidió a los hermanos, para quedar sola con Taichi…

-¿de qué conoces a Koushirou? – le preguntó él, para entender un poco mejor la situación.

-vamos a la misma Universidad.

Ah… - el chico de cabello castaño tomó un sorbo más de su vaso de agua antes de volver a hablar. - ¿eres su novia?

-¡no! no, no. – la Inoue se sintió tímida de pronto, pero emitió una sonrisa. – sólo somos amigos.

-ajá, seguro… - él alzó una ceja. – bueno, iré por Mimi-chan, puedes ponerte cómoda.

-gracias…

Para cuando Sora bajó por su desayuno, Hikari y Koushirou ya habían salido de su apuro, Takeru estaba hablando por teléfono, y un recién levantado Jou jugaba una partida de Go con Yamato, Taichi no estaba a la vista y Mimi y su nueva amiga ya estaban instaladas bajo el sol del medio día en la piscina.

La colorina se sentó a mirar las jugadas de Jou y su compañero por un rato. Al ver que avanzaban muy torpemente, rió.

-¡ninguno de los dos sabe jugar! – exclamó.

-claro que sabemos. – replicó el Kido, instalándose los lentes caídos sobre la parte superior de la nariz. – es sólo que no tenemos la paciencia.. – comentó, con un poco de irritación… ¡la verdad es que no entendía nada!

-_por supuesto_… - lo apoyó sarcásticamente la chica.

Takeru colgó el auricular y se giró a su hermano mayor.

-está todo confirmado. Pasaremos las vacaciones en la casa de Mamá. – comunicó, sentandose al lado de sus amigos.

Yamato hizo un gesto de entendimiento con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-¿qué piensan hacer para las vacaciones? – interrogó a todos el menor de los rubios.

-tengo que llamar a mis padres más rato. – contó Jou, poco antes de poner una nueva ficha en el tablero. – pasaré las vacaciones en Nagoya, pero aún no sé cuando partir, depende de qué días estén mis hermanos allá…

-yo me quedaré aquí. – anunció la Takenouchi, echándose para atrás. – alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar la casa.

Jou la miró, demasiado seriamente, pero no replicó nada de nada… Sora le había advertido que no le dijera a nadie de lo que Kenia le había contado…

-¿no irás a ver a tu familia? – preguntó Takeru, dudoso.

-nah, ellos viven cerca de todas formas, y aquí tengo piscina ^^

por la escalera bajó Hikari en traje de baño. Koushirou venía detrás de ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-¿vendrás al agua con nosotras, Sora-chan? – la hermana de Taichi se disponía a unirse a Mimi y Miyako. – hace mucho calor…

-sólo deja cambiarme y ya. – la colorina volvió a subir a su cuarto.

-¿qué harán ustedes en agosto? – volvió a interrogar Takeru, hablándoles a la pareja recién aparecida.

La chica intercambió miradas con el Izumi, y ambos suspiraron algo desanimados.

-con Taichi iremos a Yokohama. – respondió ella. – y Koushirou-san irá a ver a sus padres en Nerima, ¿no?

-si, pasaré todo el mes allá…

Había desgano en la voz de los dos. Estarían separados un mes completo…

Yamato prestó poca atención a la conversación, en vez de eso se concentró en el juego con Jou…

-¡ajá! – colocó una última ficha. – no tienes escape, ¡cubrí todas las áreas!

-¿qué? – exclamó el estudiante de medicina. - ¡no puede ser!

-¡si puede! – el rubio estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. ¡¡Gané!!

-uf… - Jou se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento. – no entiendo este juego…

Los demás presentes rieron con ganas. En eso, el estómago del chico de lentes rugió, causando más risas.

-¿tienes hable, Jou-san? – supuso Hikari, sonriendo.

-si… ¿hasta cuando demorará Taichi con las compras?

-me pregunto porque decidió ir solo… - comentó Koushirou. – le tocaba ir de compras con Yamato-san, ¿no es así?

La hermana del discutido se encogió de hombros.

-ya saben como es… - dijo. – cree que lo puede hacer todo solo.

Yamato bajó la vista. Ojalá esa fuera la respuesta real, las cosas serían más simples si así fuera…

Ya en la piscina, Hikari y Sora se refrescaron bajo el agua helada. Los últimos días habían sido muy calurosos, pero sólo ahora aprovecharon la piscina de la casa para pasar un buen rato.

Mimi estaba feliz de pasar un momento "de chicas". No lo habían tenido desde hace muchos meses, en marzo, cuando pasaron ese día en la playa… y ahora se acercaba agosto y las vacaciones separarían al grupo de amigos por treinta días completos.

Miyako había comenzado algo nerviosa, pero la Tachikawa la hizo sentirse como en casa rápidamente, a pesar de las continuas miradas extrañas que le lanzaba Hikari…

-¿y ustedes dos cómo fue que se hicieron amigas? – cuestionó la Yagami, que al principio del día se sorprendió aún más que Koushirou al ver a su superior. – Mimi-chan nunca me acompañó a clases ni nada…

-nos conocimos por teléfono. – explicó la "rubia". – Miyako-san llamó un día a la casa preguntando por Kou-kun, como no estaba le dije que dejara mensaje y bueno… - miró a la Inoue con una sonrisa. – terminé interrogándola por ello…

-¿cómo? – Sora se les acercó nadando. - ¿qué mensaje dejaste, Inoue-san?

-eh… yo, nada. – la joven se veía roja como una frutilla. – sólo le dejé dicho a Izumi-san que me llamara a mi casa y…

Mimi amplió su sonrisa y Sora entendió del todo.

-¿¿te gusta Koushirou??

Miyako retrocedió, pero no lo negó sino más bien asintió levemente. Hikari tuvo que undir su cabeza por completo en el agua para no explotar de rabia.

-que lindo… a Kou-kun le vendría bien una novia… - dijo Mimi.

La invitada dio un salto.

-¿tú crees?

-claro, Hikari-chan sabe bien de eso…

Las miradas se posaron en la menor de todas.

-¿qué?

-tú y Kou-kun se la pasan estudiando en su cuarto, ¿no crees que le haría bien dejar eso y distraerse un poco? – interrogó inocentemente la Tachikawa.

Ahora la que tuvo que hundir la cabeza en el agua fue Sora, ¡pero para aguantar la risa!

Hikari estaba totalmente ruborizada, así que no respondió.

-hey, parece que has estado mucho al sol. – acotó Miyako. – tal vez deberías ponerte más crema bloqueadora, estás muy quemada…

Sora tuvo que hundirse mucho más para no dejar escapar las burbujas con sus carcajadas.

-estoy bien. – respondió cortantemente la Yagami. – y Koushirou está bien también. Miyako-san sabe lo que hay que esforzarse para mantener un buen ritmo en nuestra universidad.

-huy, estás sonando como Jou… - replicó a su comentario la Takenouchi, tras volver a la superficie. 

-además, - agregó Miyako. – tampoco es todo tan difícil, claro que si tú necesitas ayuda…

-¿qué quieres decir? – Hikari sonaba ofendida. – estoy perfectamente, gracias. Sólo digo que tener novia no ayudará a Koushirou ahora…

-pues se acercan las vacaciones… - hizo notar Mimi. - ¡y ni siquiera Jou-san es tan estricto en sus estudios!

Sora alzó una ceja.

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿nunca lo has oído hablar por teléfono?

-yo no escucho conversaciones ajenas, Mimi-chan. – replicó la colorina.

__

"Claro, sólo espías desde lejos a las personas cuando ellas no saben que estás ahí…" pensó la hermana de Taichi, recordando lo ocurrido el fin de semana anterior.

-pues si lo hicieras te enterarías, - aclaró Mimi. - ¡Jou-san tiene novia!

-¿¿cómo??

-¿cómo? No sé, pero la tiene. Creo que se llama 'Umi0 o algo así, porque él le dice así 'Umi-chan', 'U-chan'… - explicó. – es muy tierno cuando habla con ella, se nota que la echa mucho de menos…

Sora no replicó, en vez, volvió a hundirse lentamente en el agua, aparentemente sin razón alguna…

-a mi Takeru-chan me contó de eso. – dijo Hikari. – parece que ustedes dos se han vuelto muy intrusos en las vidas ajenas, ¿eh?

-bah, no es para tanto. – la Tachikawa se sacó un mechón mojado de la cara. – y no te preocupes, no pienso quitártelo…

La menor de los Yagami parpadeó.

-¿quitarme a quien?

-sabemos que te gusta Takeru-kun, - dijo Mimi en todo de sabelotodo. - ¿por qué sigues negándolo?

Eso pareció llamar la atención de la Inoue nuevamente.

-¿quién de todos es Takeru-san?

-el rubio que no se arregla tanto el cabello. – le dio a entender Sora.

-ah, es muy guapo… - se giró a su compañera de Universidad. - ¡que suerte la tuya, Hikari-san!

-¡a mi no me gusta Takeru-chan! – exclamó la susodicha. – no sé porque insistes con eso, Mimi. ¡Más se podría hablar de tu relación con Yamato-san!

Ahora fue la "rubia" quien retrocedió.

-¿mi relación con Yama-kun?

-bueno, Mimi-chan… - continuó la Takenouchi. – tienes que aceptar que la interacción entre los dos se ha vuelto algo rara, yo personalmente no lo logro entender del todo…

Mimi bajó la vista, tratando de no abandonar su sonrisa.

-entre Yama y yo no hay nada, me declaré hace dos semanas, pero me rechazó.

Ahora las otras tres chicas, incluida Miyako, se sorprendieron.

-¿cómo alguien puede rechazarte a ti, Mimi-san? – cuestionó la chica de lentes (aunque en ese momento no llevaba, claro), indignada. - ¡no sabe de lo que se pierde!

-lo sabe muy bien. – aclaró ella. – se lo dejé muy en claro, pero de todas formas no pudo ser…

-¿por qué no? – interrogó Hikari, nerviosa. – los temas del amor siempre la ponían así. – Yamato-san y tú se llevan de maravilla…

-supongo que funcionamos mejor como amigos.

-pareces resignada. – acotó Sora. 

-no me queda de otra…

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – insistió la colorina. – soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

Tras moverse, Mimi tuvo que sacarse otro mechón mojado de la cara.

-tú estabas con el asunto de Taichi-san, me parece. – contó. – y Takeru-kun me ayudó en ese momento, así que estoy bien.

-ustedes en esta casa tienen muchas historias que contar… - declaró Miyako, con asombro. – definitivamente muchas historias que contar…

-y recién empieza el verano… - recordó Mimi - ¡imagínate!

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Ari: ah… el comienzo del verano… la separación… los descubrimientos… las decisiones… ¿a qué llevará todo esto cuando les toque viajar lejos de ellos mismos? (Por que será que de pronto siento que estoy hablando de los últimos caps de "Boys be…"???).

****

Cris: Jajaja ya me di cuenta que te gusta esa serie... pues a mi no mucho ^^, es muy cursi!

****

Ari: tal vez, pero son sólo trece caps de cursilerías, si fuesen veintiséis o treintinueve, ahí si que no aguantaría nada de nada… ^^U

****

Cris: cierto… jejeje, tal como dijo Miyako... hay muchas historias en esa casa ¿no? ^^ 

****

Ari: demasiadas tal vez, demasiadas… hablando de otra cosa, sobre el Go… ese es el juego nacional de tablero en Japón… es muy fácil de jugar, la verdad, aunque cuesta volverse un experto… lamentablemente, no sé porque, de las dos veces que campeones chilenos de Go me han enseñado el juego, a los segundos me olvidé, ¡no sé porque! Pero de lo que recuerdo era fácil… =P

****

Cris: espéranos leer en próximo cap.!! :D

****

Ari: y no olvides el review, onegai?


	15. Proyecto Primero Ocho

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar: 

****

Ari: a unos días del cumpleaños de Cris, y hace unos cuantos desde el mío, aquí les va este cap especial… porque hemos llegado al cierre de una aventura, al final de un camino, al acabose de un largo semestre… en otras palabras, el final de temporada ^^

****

Cris: ah si sí... buen punto Ari-chan :D ... uh, ¿de verdad es final de la temporada? ¿La próxima la llamaremos Casa para Ocho 02? XDDD naaa dejamos de bromas... ahí va! Disfruten!! (es un capitulo muy especial)…

Capítulo 15: **Proyecto 1/8.**

¡Al fin el día indicado había llegado! Takeru tenía una sonrisa puesta desde el momento en que abrió los ojos al despertar. Diez largos años tuvo que esperar este día para celebrarlo con sus amigos… 

Primero de agosto. Diez años completos se cumplieron desde el día del campamento, del viaje al Mundo Digital, de conocer a Patamon y los otros Digimon, de conocer a sus amigos… a los que tuvo lejos por tanto, tanto tiempo…

Era media noche en punto. Tantas ganas tenía de esperar ese día que colocó el despertador para ser despertado al primer minuto del inicio de ese sábado. Se levantó con rapidez. Había tenido un viernes muy estresante por ser último día de clases, así que se fue a dormir temprano como excepción, pero ese sábado tenía que comenzar temprano también…

Sabía que ninguno de sus amigos se iba a la cama los viernes antes de medianoche, a no ser que, como él, estuvieran muy cansados… ¿pero quien podría estarlo sabiendo que era una fecha tan importante?

Salió del cuarto y sonrió al ver que Mimi y Taichi parecían muy entretenidos viendo un programa de televisión. Koushirou hablaba por teléfono y Hikari con ayuda de Jou preparaban algo de comer. 

-¡hola a todos!

Mimi desvió la vista de su televisor para mirar al rubio.

-¿tú no te habías ido a dormir?

-si, pero desperté.

-ah… - y siguió viendo televisión.

El Takaishi ignoró la reacción y entró a la cocina para platicar con los cocineros de la noche.

-¿qué cocinan? 

-uh… - Jou miró algo nervioso a Hikari mientras ella revolvía algo en una olla. – supuestamente… zapallito italiano, pero conociendo a Hikari-chan…

Takeru rió por lo bajo. La chica tenía muy buenas intenciones, pero fuera de los simples fideos o el arroz a microondas, simplemente la cocina no se le daba bien…

-¿dónde están mi hermano y Sora-chan? – preguntó después.

-Yamato aún no regresa del bar donde trabaja, y Sora se fue a una fiesta hace media hora…

Takeru parpadeó.

-¿se fue sola? Es un poco peligroso a esta hora…

El chico mayor suspiró.

-eso le dije, pero se enojó argumentando que podía cuidarse sola… - _"y teniendo en cuenta que casi no me dirige la palabra desde el incidente de Kenia pues no tengo mucho poder de persuasión sobre ella que digamos…" _pensó para sí, pero prefirió no decir nada en voz alta para no entrar en detalles. – y dijo que no regresaría hasta mañana en la mañana.

-ouh… 

El rubio Takaishi estaba un poco desilusionado. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión que sólo él recordaba que día era?

Salió de la cocina en cuanto comenzó inundarse de humo desde la olla, y se sentó junto a Mimi sin prestar mucha atención a la TV…

-¿por qué tienes esa cara? – lo interrogó ella, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, pero claramente notando la expresión de su amigo.

-¿sabes que día es hoy?

Ella dudó.

-viernes, ¿no?

-sábado. – la interrumpió Taichi desde su asiento, indicando su reloj de pulsera. – son más de las doce.

-bueno, sábado. – volvió con Takeru. - ¿qué tiene?

-¿sabes que día es HOY? – repitió él, levemente exasperado.

-¿comienzo de las vacaciones? – replicó Mimi, aún sin entender. – no es que eso a mí me importe, Takeru-kun, si yo no trabajo ni estudio…

Ahora Taichi centró su atención en ellos también.

-es primero de Agosto, Mimi-chan. – respondió. – el día del campamento de verano…

El hermano de Yamato sonrió al saber que no era el único recordando la fecha, pero Taichi no se veía tan feliz como él…

Mimi no notó eso, pues se había sorprendido más con la noticia que con cómo se la dijeron. 

-¡primero de Agosto! ¡No lo puedo creer!

La chica emocionada se abalanzó sobre Taichi para abrazarlo, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Takeru al momento después, causando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-no puedo creer que hayan pasado diez años…

-no puedo creer que no te acordaras de la fecha, Mi-chan. – la recriminó el rubio. 

-da igual. – dijo el Yagami presente, de mala gana. – es solo un día para amargarse por momentos que ya no existen…

Los otros dos se giraron a verlo.

-no seas tan pesimista Taichi. – replicó Mimi con el ceño fruncido. – los buenos recuerdos nunca desaparecen…

-los malos tampoco. – murmuró él por lo bajo, y se puso de pie. – me iré a acostar…

Takeru miró con tristeza a su amigo retirarse. Es cierto que la nostalgia podía ser negativa, pero… ay, de solo mezclar la reacción de Taichi con los recuerdos de Patamon, él se deprimía también…

Las horas pasaron rápido. Cada cual se fue a la cama en algún momento u otro. Taichi se levantó temprano cuando ya amaneció, para salir a trotar como todos los fines de semana. Hoy tenía menos ganas de hacer eso que otros días, cada fin de semana parecía ponerse peor… 

Argh, ¡y es que realmente ya nada era como antes! Nada en su vida, no sus amigos… recordar como las cosas eran hace diez años no era una celebración, no entendía porque Mimi y Takeru se habían puesto tan felices… no hay nada que celebrar… el encuentro había sido lindo, cierto. Vivir con ellos y tener más estabilidad de la que tuvo los últimos años con sus padres pero nada era como antes… antes, cuando ganaba batallas sorprendentes con Agumon… cuando eran los héroes de un mundo, cuando todo era simple ante la mentalidad de un niño (excepto la de Koushirou, claro)… 

Y ahora… era un alumno cualquiera en una universidad cualquiera, con unos padres cada día actuando más estúpidos, una hermana que corría el peligro de acabar en brazos del primer chico que se le cruzara por delante, una amiga con la que pudo haber algo pero que no quiso que así pasara, un amigo _gay_… 

Su cuerpo se erizó al pensar eso… 

Todo era confuso, aún no sabía como hablar con Yamato desde entonces…

Bajó las escaleras de su pieza y vio a Hikari y Koushirou muy rojos desayunando.

-buenos días.

-hola, hermano.

Dio vuelta para entrar en la cocina, la que era un verdadero desastre…

-¿qué rayos pasó aquí? – exclamó, al ver una gran olla cubriendo todo el espacio del lavaplatos y una gran mancha oscura impregnada en la superficie del horno superior.

-eh… - su hermana se sonrojó al asomarse, y prefirió no responder regresando al otro cuarto.

Koushirou se quedó y rió.

-¿recuerdas el zapallito italiano de ayer?

-si… ¿qué con eso? – tomó una pausa. – no me digas que…

El otro asintió.

-ahora solo queda esa mancha negra, alégrate de no haber visto lo de ayer…

Taichi tragó saliva y prefirió no enterarse sobre nada más. Simplemente metió su mano en refrigerador y sacó una caja de leche. Su amigo y su hermana estaban muy metidos ya en una conversación cuando volvió al comedor.

-lo encuentro terrible… realmente fueron unos salvajes…

-el alcohol hace eso, Hikari. Por eso no me gustan mucho esos bares o clubes, siempre hay gente que se le pasa la mano…

-pobre Yamato-san…

Taichi alzó una ceja.

-¿de que están hablando?

El menor Yagami lo quedó viendo.

-¿cómo? ¿No sabes lo que le pasó a Yamato-san?

-no sabe, Hikari, - dijo el Izumi. - recuerda que Taichi-san se fue a dormir antes que Yamato-san llegara a casa.

-¿qué le pasó a Yamato? – insistió el mayor de los tres.

-ayer cuando salía del bar donde trabaja fue atacado por un grupo de borrachos que se encontró en la calle, lo golpearon con mucha rabia, apenas y pudo llegar en pie aquí. – respondió Hikari con voz grave.

El joven de pelo castaño se preocupó. Se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación del Ishida, dejando el resto de la historia en boca de su hermana menor. Podía ser que él fuera _gay_, pero aún era su amigo… se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, entreabierta. 

Su amigo… realmente no lo había considerado mucho su amigo desde que se enteró de lo que _era_… pero… ¡es que estaba mal! No podía hacer nada al respecto…

Escuchó voces dentro. 

-ouch… con cuidado, Mi-chan…

-te dije que te ardería el alcohol, Yama-kun, ¡quédate quieto!

Mimi estaba dentro. Y Yamato sonaba bien. no era necesario preocuparse…

-no puedo creer que unos imbéciles como esos te dejaron así de mal, Yama… nunca había visto el resultado de una borrachera así…

-no eran ebrios, Mi-chan. – respondió el rubio adolorido, entre una queja y otra. – esos tipos estaban muy conscientes de lo que hacían…

-¿entonces por que dijiste…?

-era un grupo anti-gay, homofobicos. – dijo, con voz muerta. – se juntan en las noches para buscar lugares de reunión de homosexuales y darle una paliza por "ir en contra de la naturaleza" – agregó con amargura. - ayer el blanco fui yo…

A Taichi parecieron llegarle esas palabras al fondo del espíritu.

-no, no puede ser…

-no es nada del otro mundo, Mimi. No todos son tan comprensivos como tú. 

-pero aún así ¡¿qué les da el derecho de hacer semejante barbaridad?!

-no lo sé… - suspiró. – realmente, no lo sé…

Taichi no quiso oír más. Dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de ahí. 

Lo que dijo Yamato… ¿era cierto?… Y si fuese así, entonces… ¿podía ser que él mismo fuese como esos tipos? ¿Lo habría golpeado? No por ser su amigo, pero…

No, no podía ser...

-¿qué haces, Kou-chan?

El chico no respondió.

Hikari soltó un suspiro. Koushirou la había tomado de la mano luego que Taichi desapareciera para ver a Yamato. La llevaba al jardín, donde por suerte no se encontraba ninguno de sus amigos…

-¿qué quieres que hagamos aquí? – insistió ella.

-necesito un lugar privado para hablar contigo… - él se adelantó a hablar antes de una replica. – que _no_ sea _ni_ mi cuarto _ni_ el baño, Kari-chan. ya no encuentro comodidad ahí…

Ella volvió a suspirar.

-lo sé, pero alguien nos puede ver aquí, ¿qué tal si mi herma…?

Le cubrió los labios con el dedo índice.

-haré esto rápido entonces.

La Yagami alzó la ceja derecha.

-¿harás _qué_ rápido? – cuestionó.

El Izumi se ruborizó y movió la vista para otro lado por la pregunta.

-no es _eso_, - replicó. - no lo intentaría en el jardín y lo sabes, Hikari…

La joven rió. Sabía que no era eso, pero estaba un poco ansiosa… ¿qué sería entonces?

Él le tomó ambas manos con las suyas, y la hizo sentarse en el pasto a su lado.

-Kari-chan… yo… - dudó, por un momento, luego tragó saliva y continuó. – han pasado más de cuatro meses desde que nos reunimos de nuevo, casi dos meses desde que nosotros… - trató de buscar una palabra que no encontró. – … estamos _juntos_…

-¿ya son dos meses? – interrumpió Hikari, sorprendida.

-casi. – corrigió él, y prosiguió. – Hikari… mañana yo me iré a Nerima y tú te vas a Yokohama con Taichi-san… estaremos un mes separados…

Ella bajó la vista. ¿Dos meses juntos y ya debían separarse? ¿Cómo aguantaría tantos días lejos de su acogedora cama, a su lado?

-y hoy es un día especial… - finalizó Koushirou, tomando aire para la siguiente frase. – por eso, Kari-chan, yo… quiero que… volvamos a lo de antes…

¿¿Volver a lo de antes?? Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de la chica. ¡Lo de antes! ¿Sólo amigos? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía a alguien esperando en Nerima como Jou en Nagoya? ¿Se dio cuenta que nada resultaría? ¿La dejó de amar?…

Dio un paso atrás bruscamente, soltando la mano del pelirrojo.

-¿qué… que quieres decir, Koushirou? – interrogó, nerviosa.

Él también se puso nervioso, la reacción de ella no era una buena señal… pero no se detuvo, la volvió a tomar de las manos y la acercó a él.

-quiero que volvamos a ser novios, Kari.

…

Hikari había cerrado los ojos para no sentir el golpe… pero sin embargo escuchó…

-¿qué?

-que… que quiero ser tu novio, Hikari. ¿Quieres ser tú mi novia?

Novios… un término tan definido, lo que habían sido antes, cuando los tiempos eran fáciles, cuando no tenían tantas dudas sobre el amor, y simplemente se querían, se amaban… ahora se amaban también… ¿por qué no ser novios entonces?

-sé que aún no estamos seguros de nada… - prosiguió él. – pero, pero yo te quiero, Hikari, y… y quiero irme a casa con el sentimiento que tenemos algo importante, que no es sólo algo que se mantendrá mientras encontremos a alguien más, o quizá…

-si.

-¿uh? – Koushirou terminó su divagación. - ¿Sí?

-quiero ser tu novia. 

La vio sonreír. Él sonrió.

-¿entonces…?

-entonces… - ella lo besó, en los labios. – podemos irnos tranquilos de vacaciones.

-ajá…

Sora se frotó los ojos mientras miraba por la ventana. Afuera estaban Hikari y Koushirou, teniendo una pequeña escena amorosa, pero ella no los podía ver bien… aún le dolía la cabeza por la fiesta de la noche anterior y su vista estaba un poco borrosa a esa hora de la mañana… pero necesitaba ir al baño.

Luego de hacer sus necesidades pensaba volver a la cama, pero sonó el teléfono. Por lo general lo hubiese ignorado y esperado que alguien más contestara, pero al tener la máquina al lado se sintió culpable y tomó el auricular. 

No había notado que ya otra persona había contestado por la línea de abajo. Jou.

-¡Umi! – exclamó el chico de lentes.

La colorina se quedó quieta un momento. Iba a cortar, pero… recordó la conversación de hace semanas con Mimi, cuando le dijo que escuchaba las conversaciones telefónicas del Kido, y que él tenía una novia…

Jou, ¡qué bueno que contestes tú! se escuchó la replica por la otra línea.

-U-chan, ¿para que llamas? Ya te dije que yo te llamaría hoy, ne?

Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no sé, me dieron ganas de llamarte ahora, ¿te molesta?

-claro que no, ¿pero pasa algo?

unas cuantas malas noticias… dentro de una semana parto de excursión…

-¿cómo? Pero si estás de vacaciones…

es extracurricular, el profesor me dio esta oportunidad por ser la mejor de su clase, y…

-entiendo. – Jou no sonó molesto, pero si algo decepcionado. – pero al menos tendremos la primera semana de agosto, ¿no?

Si, pero te llamaba para preguntarte si podías venirte hoy mismo, ¡y así aprovechar lo más posible nuestro tiempo libre! exclamó ella con entusiasmo.

Sora se molestó. Esa chica estaba tratando de controlar a Jou a su antojo, era así como lo veía…

-no puedo, U-chan. No hoy.

¿¿Por qué no?? conociéndote ya debes tener todo empacado, ¿no? - ella rió. - si sólo debes tomar el tren y…

-no. en serio hoy no, es un día especial para mis amigos y yo…

Silencio. 

Sora sonrió. ¡Bien, Jou! No tenía que dejarse controlar…

… bueno, nos veremos mañana entonces…

-lo siento, Umi, pero hoy es importante para mí estar aquí, ¿sí?

Entiendo… pero no estás enojado conmigo por no estar en las vacaciones, ¿no es así? 

-¿cómo podría enojarme yo contigo, U-chan?

La chica volvió a reír. Sora giró los ojos con desagrado.

¡Es por eso que te quiero tanto, Jou! ¡Eres un amor!

-yo… yo también te quiero…

Sora colgó.

Fue una reacción inmediata. Al escuchar a Jou… sintió como si una fuerza externa la llenara de odio…

Se miró la mano, sin entender. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

¿Por qué le había agarrado rabia a la novia de Jou de inmediato? ¿Por qué le molestaba que él tuviese novia en primer lugar?

Sabía la respuesta… pero no le gustaba nada. No podía pensar en eso, no quería, no resultaría, no podía ser él…

Hace mucho que no todos estaban juntos en el living de la casa que compartían desde hace más de cuatro meses. Mimi sonrió al darse cuenta de eso. Ella solía estar muy seguido ahí, viendo televisión, o ayudando a Takeru con sus tareas de Inglés… pero los demás por tener tantas cosas que hacer simplemente pasaban muy poco tiempo en un solo lugar.

Miró a su alrededor. Yamato estaba a su lado, aún con la cara "molida", por así decirlo… no quería ni pensar por lo que había pasado su amigo, no era justo, él la pasaba demasiado mal por algo que no era su culpa… 

Vio a Hikari y Koushirou frente a ella, conversando un poco melancólicos… algo raro pasaba con esos dos… ¿es que extrañarían todas esas noches trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada por irse de vacaciones? Que locos…

Jou se sentó al otro lado de Yamato, preguntándole si le dolía algo en especifico… siempre haciendo de doctor, ne? por algo estudiaba medicina…

Sora miraba donde estaban ellos parada frente al ventanal. Miraba a Jou de manera diferente… molesta, de alguna forma… Mimi se recordó preguntarle más tarde a su amiga que rayos era lo que la tenía así… ya llevaba semanas actuando extraño, aunque la verdad, había actuado extraño desde mucho antes, cuando se volvieron a ver… ¿por qué sería eso?

Taichi estaba parado cerca de la cocina y miraba disimuladamente hacía Yamato, con el semblante serio. ¿Estaría preocupado por lo que le pasó? Más le valía, ya que aún eran lo que se podía llamar _amigos_, se suponía…

Takeru se sentó a su lado, sonriendo, y trató de llamar su atención.

-mañana a que hora partes Osaka, Mi-chan? – le preguntó.

-no voy a ninguna parte, yo me quedo aquí con Sora-chan…

-¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres visitar a tus padres?

Ella suspiró, tratando de ocultar su malestar.

-no es eso, simplemente que si voy interrumpiría su eterna luna de miel, no quiero inmiscuirme…

Él se echó para atrás en el sofá.

-pues no creo, más que mal eres su hija, ¿no? te deben extrañar igual, y piensa en tus amigos…

Mimi cerró los ojos. La verdad no quería saber nada de esos _amigos_… pero no preocuparía a nadie con ese asunto.

-nah, todos tienen su vida. Me aburriré acá, pero al menos tengo piscina, ne?

-¿y no prefieres venirte con nosotros entonces?

-¿eh? ¿Con ustedes?

El Takaishi volvió hacia delante. 

-claro, una vez me dijiste que jamás habías estado en Kyoto más que de paso, ¿no te gustaría ir?

Los ojos de la Tachikawa brillaron.

-¿¿en serio??

Yamato y Jou giraron su vista a la chica al escucharla exclamar. 

-¿que pasa? – preguntó el primero.

-Takeru-kun me invitó a su casa en Kyoto, ¡me voy con ustedes! 

-uh… - el mayor de los rubios se quedó mirando a su hermano por un momento, luego volvió a Mimi. – bueno, sería genial…

En eso, Hikari interrumpió. Había ido a la cocina y de ahí trajo una gran botella de bebida encima de una bandeja con ocho vasos que apenas equilibraba.

-quiero hacer un brindis. – comunicó, sonriente. – desde mañana estaremos separados por un mes y me gustaría tener una despedida decente. 

La mayoría, a excepción por Taichi y Sora, le sonrieron de vuelta. Luego que todos tomaran un vaso lleno de Coca-cola, la menor Yagami se puso seria.

-hoy… - comenzó. – hoy se cumplen diez años desde el día del campamento en que ustedes siete comenzaron la aventura… yo me les uní dos días después, pero hoy es el especial, ¿no creen?

Los demás asintieron, ella se arregló la garganta y prosiguió.

-en diez años las cosas cambian mucho, y bueno, hemos pasado tanto por situaciones buenas como malas… - miró a Koushirou, luego a Taichi y después a Yamato. – Yamato-san, realmente lamento que te haya pasado eso y además de todo hoy…

-pero no es tan malo… - comentó Mimi, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa. – imagina que te pudo haber pasado durante clases, y tu gran grupo de admiradoras no te habrían dejado solo ni un momento por eso, urgh!

-¿Yamato tiene un grupo de admiradoras? – interrogó Sora, tratando de imaginárselas…

-¡claro! Son como seis o siete chicas, ¿ne, Yama-kun? – Mimi rió. - Son compañeras de curso…

El Ishida tosió, incómodo. 

-Hikari-chan estaba hablando, Mi-chan…

-lo siento…

-como decía… - siguió la susodicha. – nos ha pasado de todo, ne? Pero ahora estamos aquí, y no puedo decir que el mundo vive su mejor momento, pero yo… - ella se detuvo volviendo a mirarlos a todos. Le temblaban las manos… era mala para demostrar emociones, ¡pero se encontraba tan feliz! No lo podía evitar… - yo los quiero mucho a todos, ¿sí? recuérdenlo mientras estemos separados…

Incluso Taichi tuvo que sonreír ante eso, hace mucho que no veía a su hermanita tan alegre…

-¡salud! – exclamó él, terminado por su hermana, que ya no podía decir más.

-¡salud!

__

Tsutzuku…

****

Notas:

Ari: un poco Sappy, pero bueno, tenía que terminar con celebración… y hubo de todo un poco, sobre Takeru, Mimi, Sora y Jou, Taichi y Yama, Kou y Hika… estuvo bien, no?

****

Cris: sniiiif, muy bonita la celebración... ya terminó la primer temporada así que nos vemos dentro de un semestre... ^^

****

Ari: claro! No creerán que mientras ellos se van de vacaciones nosotros seguiremos trabajando, no?  
**Cris:** broma! es broma!! XDD bueno... entonces esperen el próximo capitulo cuando _ellos_ vuelvan de las vacaciones XDD

****

Ari: yo **sí** quería un descanso… ¬¬ ni modo, por cierto, lo de "Proyecto 1/8"… la explicación dada en el cap 17 de 02 sobre esa fecha estuvo mal traducida, pero me pareció bien colocarlo como título porque más que nada, tal como ese cap, los chicos celebran el aniversario años después de conocer a los Digimon, ¿no les parece tierno Y triste a la vez?

****

Ari & Cris: Por favor dejen sus comentarios!!

****

Cris: hasta luego!!


	16. Fin de las vacaciones

CASA PARA OCHO 

Parte segunda: **CRISIS.**

Capítulo 16: **Fin de las vacaciones.**

La brisa liviana recorría el templo a esa hora… Takeru estaba sentado a un lado de la escalera de entrada, pensando…

Hace dos horas había llegado ahí acompañado de Mimi… pero ahora estaba solo.

Se preguntó porque diablos estaba tan deprimido… si sabía que eso pasaría, realmente lo sabía… y a pesar de todo, no tuvo miedo, nunca… y se lo dijo… sólo para terminar solo.

***************

-¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es magnifico, Takeru-kun! ¿Cómo es que no habíamos venido antes? 

-Quería dejar algo especial para visitar antes de regresar a casa. Sabía que te gustaría Mi-chan.

Ella le sonrió, sus cabellos jugando con el viento…

-¡Claro que me gustó! Kyoto es un lugar mágico… Osaka es demasiado parecido a Tokyo. Me gustan las grandes ciudades, pero esto… ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó con felicidad, tratando a la vez de volver a peinarse combatiendo la brisa. - Ojalá nos hubiésemos venido a vivir todos a Kyoto en vez de Shibaura.

-Yo creo que estamos bien en Tokio. Luego de un tiempo una chica como tú se aburre de la tranquilidad de Kyoto, ¿No es así?

Su rostro cambió. Mimi dejó su pelo fluir para cubrirle una cara llena de nostalgia… 

-Tú no puedes saber lo que una mujer piensa, Takeru-chan…

Él se ruborizó de inmediato.

-No me digas así…

-Jaja, ¿Y por qué no? Hikari-chan te dice así…

Takeru giró la vista hacia otro lado.

-Eso es diferente.

Tachikawa se le acercó.

-¿Y eso por qué? – insistió. - ¿Qué acaso sólo la chica que te gusta te puede decir así?

El rubio se puso aún más rojo, y se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me gusta Hikari! ¡Estoy harto que me digan eso! ¡¡No me gusta de esa manera!! 

Ella se echó para atrás, apenada.

-Lo… lo siento, es que pensé que…

-Hikari-chan es mi amiga y si, me gustó por un tiempo, pero… - Takaishi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no mencionar lo de Koushirou. – Pero… 

-¿Pero…?

-Nada. – él se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Takeru! – le gritó ella, tomándolo del brazo. – No te pongas así conmigo, por favor.

El hermano de Yamato la miró, muy detenidamente. Se veía hermosa… tan, tan hermosa…

-… Quien me gusta eres tú.

Ella retrocedió. Se formó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Claro, tú también me gustas, Take…

-Realmente me gustas, Mimi. – replicó él, de manera demasiado seria. – Cuando era pequeño me gustabas porque tratabas de evitar que los problemas que nos rodeaban afectaran tu humor, e incluso cuando estabas enojada, nunca te desquitaste conmigo. Siempre fuiste empática a los sentimientos ajenos, Mimi, incluso si no te dabas cuenta al principio… Y ahora, ahora sigues igual, con ese aire infantil que te hace disfrutar cada momento, hasta el rechazo de Yamato te lo tomaste con humor… Yo…

Mimi bajó la vista. No la reacción que esperaba de ella… pero siguió, tenía que dejarle claro todo. 

-Te quiero.

 La chica volvió a subir el rostro, pero le fue imposible mirarlo a los ojos. Simplemente… no podía.

-Lo siento, Takeru… pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Lo siento…

***************

Takeru se maldijo por lo bajo. La hizo llorar… la vio llorar mientras ella se iba. Y no la detuvo… Se preguntó como podría hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad… necesitaba esa normalidad de vuelta, donde Yamato, Mimi y él eran los mejores amigos. En donde Mimi descargaba sus penas en él, y no por él… 

Sabía lo que Mimi le iba a responder, pero esa maldita esperanza que siempre cargaba… lo impulsó, lo obligó a seguir queriéndola cuando ella obviamente no lo iba a corresponder… 

Y ahora debía luchar contra sus sentimientos para mantener la débil amistad que tenían… Al menos con eso quería quedarse, con su amistad… Tal vez el final del verano quería indicar un nuevo comienzo, tendría que intentarlo…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ella trató de parecer calmada cuando regresó a la casa. Avanzó con paso rápido hasta el cuarto de huésped en el que llevaba casi un mes instalada… No esperaba encontrarse a Yamato ahí.

-Hey, Mi-chan. ¿Tan temprano de vuelta?

Ella se dejó caer sobre el suelo, de mala gana.

-Hum…

-¿Y dónde está Takeru?

Frunció el entrecejo. No quería hablar del tema, quería estar sola…

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-No…

-¿Entonces...?

Lo miró enojada.

-¡¿"Entonces" qué?!

Él alzó las cejas. 

-¿Entonces por qué no estás con Takeru y en vez tienes los ojos rojos del llanto y no quieres hablar conmigo?

Mimi trató de contar hasta diez… veinte, treinta… no pudo. Seguía enojada. 

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡RAYOS!!!!!!**

Yamato apenas pudo advertir el estallido del volcán. Cayó detrás de la cama tras recibir la lámpara de noche en la cara, y el resto de los artefactos de la pieza volaron por el aire… Menos mal que la madre de los rubios no estaba en casa en esos momentos, porque ver el resultado de la explosión de Mimi le hubiese causado un desmayo…

-Mimi… calma, Mi…

-¡Todo es tu maldita culpa, Ishida Yamato!

El susodicho asomó levemente la cabeza al escuchar eso.

-¿¿Mi culpa?? ¿¿Y QUÉ es mi culpa?? 

-¡Que Takeru me haya dicho que me quería! – exclamó ella, sosteniendo unos cuantos libros en manos, listos para practicar tiro al blanco con la cabeza de su amigo. - ¡¡Si no me hubieses rechazado nada de esto hubiese pasado!!

Yamato no pudo más y se puso de pie nuevamente. Cubrió su cara cuando ella le tiró los libros encima, y luego pudo mirarla de nuevo. 

-Quizá es mi culpa no haberte correspondido en ese entonces, pero no sé que tiene que ver eso con que Takeru se te haya declarado… - trató de sonar neutro, aunque la verdad, estuvo esperando todas las vacaciones el momento en que su hermanito diera ese paso…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¡Nos hicimos más amigos en primer lugar porque él fue a consolarme por TU rechazo!! ¡Y fueron TUS problemas con Taichi-san los que nos unieron más a nosotros tres! Y claro, como él sabía que nada podía pasar entre tú y yo…

La mirada de Yamato se volvió dura. Se acercó a Mimi y la agarró por los hombros. Ella había comenzado a balbucear por lo bajo, y parecía a punto de llorar nuevamente…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Mimi? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! YO no le ordené a Takeru enamorarse de ti, y no es algo tan terrible tampoco como para que te pongas así…

Finalmente ella dejó que el llanto saliera, volviendo a caer al piso.

-Claro que es terrible… No puedo estar con Takeru, él no es lo que busco… 

Su amigo suavizó su mirada, y trató de hablar con más ternura.

-Mi-chan… si no está en él lo que buscas, ¿En quien está?

-¡En ti, para empezar! – replicó ella con fuerza, haciendo que él la soltara. - ¡Necesito a alguien que me proteja! No que sea mi hombro donde llorar, necesito sentirme protegida… 

-¿Y quién te dice que quien te consuela no te está protegiendo?

-No es lo mismo. Necesito a alguien que evite que yo llore, no que me cuide después. Tú jamás hubieses dejado que alguien me hiciera daño…

Una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de Ishida. 

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas como quedé hace un mes cuando ese grupo de imbéciles me agarró a golpes? No soy invencible, ¿Sabes?

-Pero aún así… - Mimi insistió.

-Takeru es bastante fuerte, si eso es lo que buscas, no lo subestimes…

-Él es un niño todavía, siempre lo será para mi… 

Yamato se pasó la mano por el cabello, suspirando.

-Entonces quien tiene la culpa eres tú, Mi-chan. 

Ella dejó caer una última lágrima rodando por su rostro… ¿Era en verdad su culpa? ¿Qué podía hacer ella si era su culpa? Nada… sólo esperar a que Takeru la perdonara…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lejos de esa pequeña tempestad, a la entrada de la gran casa estaban nuevamente los hermanos Yagami, observándola con sentimientos mezclados. Por un lado, Taichi parecía haber pasado unas vacaciones muy aburridas… Ya no podía ver a sus amigos de Yokohama de la misma manera… aunque se alegró de enterarse que su hermana no entabló citas con ninguno de los chicos con los que solía salir… al menos a ella si le había hecho bien volver a sus amigos de infancia.

Hikari, por otro lado, estaba desesperantemente ansiosa. ¡UN MES! Treinta largos día lejos de esa casa, lejos del cuarto de Koushirou, lejos del calor de su cama, del calor de sus besos… 

Ella quería verlo YA.

Entraron algo apresurados y para felicidad de la menor, Izumi había llegado unos minutos antes. Sora estaba con él, en la cocina, y les dieron la bienvenida a sus amigos.

-¡Estoy muerto de hambre! – hizo notar Taichi una vez más relajado, y dejando que su estómago sonara con demasiada fuerza. - ¿Hay algo de comida preparada?

La colorina negó con la cabeza, con algo de culpabilidad.

-Nada de nada, lo siento. Hace dos días que vacié la despensa, y ayer comí afuera. – explicó.

Él hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero no se desanimó.

-Habrá que ir a comprar entonces. ¿Me acompañas, Koushirou?

El muchacho intercambió una mirada con Hikari y luego con Sora, ésta entendió de inmediato.

-Yo voy. Fui yo quien acabó con todo, así que te ayudaré, ¿Vale?

-Ok, - Taichi se giró a su hermana. – Volveremos al rato… 

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio dentro de la cocina mientras escuchaban marcharse a los otros dos. 

Luego que la puerta se cerrara, estaban solos.

-Um…

-…

El silencio se mantuvo. Hikari comenzó a mirar el espacio a su alrededor. Había muchas botellas de alcohol en el basurero… Con razón no quedaba comida, de seguro que Sora tuvo una fiesta personal durante las vacaciones…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su cuello. ¡Se le había acercado sin notarlo!

-Te extrañé… - le murmuró al oído.

Ella se sonrojó, ¡De gusto! 

-Y yo a ti… 

Y se besaron, ahí, en la cocina. Un beso tras otro. Forzaban sus labios uno sobre el otro reconociendo su terreno, no habían estado ahí desde hace tanto…

Sin apenas separarse corrieron a la habitación. Al menos algo de sentido común les quedaba, pues sabían que sería más difícil ser descubiertos estando encerrados…

Cayeron sobre la cama, la familiar cama, y los besos no se detuvieron. 

Él sobre ella, tras un largo rato de acaloramiento, se miraron a los ojos. Estaban agitados, y sus ojos mostraban su mayor deseo…

-Quiero… quiero ser tuya… - dijo ella, sosteniendo una enorme sonrisa. Ni siquiera la primera vez hace tres años había estado tan dispuesta… - Hazme tuya, Kou-chan…

Él se erizó al escuchar su apodo, y la sugerencia… estaba pensando en lo mismo, quería lo mismo…

Trataron de buscar una posición más cómoda para lo que estaban por hacer. Hikari, jugando, le mordió el cuello. Él se quejó diciendo que tendría que usar bufanda cuando el otoño aún no llegaba, pero ella lo ignoró, besándolo nuevamente en los labios para callarlo… Entendiendo el mensaje, y las ganas de divertirse de su novia, Koushirou se sacó lentamente la camisa que traía, causando una risa leve en Hikari. 

Ella se le lanzó encima para acariciar su pecho. Una vez sobre él, se desabrochó su blusa, y se dejó abrazar, conectando un cuerpo con el otro…

Él besó sus hombros, recorrió su espalda, comenzó a bajar… La mano del pelirrojo se detuvo en la parte baja de la espalda, no por querer detenerse, sino porque Hikari se adelantó, y su juego de manos lo tenía atrapado… Ella no tenía intenciones de soltar su sexo, a no ser que obtuviera lo que quería… 

-… Kari… chan…

La chica comenzó a masajearlo, usando sus dedos como armas, haciendo que Koushirou sintiera mil cosas a la vez, todas placenteras… 

Pero finalmente él la obligó a soltarlo… Quería hacerla suya, quería estar en ella… Tomó sus manos con las suyas, y le susurró leves fantasías al oído. Ella quería que fueran ciertas… 

-Si, Kou… por favor…

-Kari…

Otro beso más fue compartido, y él trató de salir de la cama en busca de protección en su cajón… 

Pero…

-Hey, ¿Hay alguien aquí adentro? Escuché ruidos…

La puerta de abrió. 

Jou.

El par quedó inmóvil. 

Habían sido atrapados de nuevo. 

Y no como con Takeru, no simplemente jugueteando…

Jou los vio. Él estaba tieso también… se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.

-Er… um, ah… - no logró sacar palabras.

Luego de un minuto de desesperación por parte de los tres, la chica, semi desnuda y ya con un aire de completo disgusto por haber sido interrumpida, se giró a su novio.

-¡¿No dijiste que ibas a arreglar el cerrojo antes de salir de vacaciones, Koushirou?!

Continuará… 


	17. Secretos tras la puerta

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar: 

****

Ari: ok, me disculpo por la demora. Estuve un poco bloqueada y no sabía qué hacer con este cap, pero creo que lo arreglé bastante bien ^^

****

Cris: este capítulo quedó genial!! En serio, se divertirán mucho leyendo!!

Capítulo 17: **Secretos tras la puerta.**

El partido estaba por comenzar. Y Takeru no la veía llegar. 

No tenía claro porque la había invitado en primer lugar… más que mal, le había roto el corazón y ella actuaba como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. No le gustaba su comportamiento. No ignorando los hechos.

La verdad… las cosas habían estado un poco complicadas en casa. 

Sora y Taichi parecían más ariscos que de costumbre… porque, lamentablemente, se había _hecho_ una costumbre. Ahora incluso salían a fiestas juntos, pero aún así Taichi se veía amargado. Antes era tan animado… pero desde que descubrió lo de Yamato, no parecía confiar mucho en los demás, en especial en él y Mimi, porque Taichi sabía que ellos sabían…

A Sora seguía sin entenderla. Mimi mencionó algunas veces que su amiga estaba frustrada por algo, y Jou contó que sus notas habían bajado mucho en el regreso a clases. Pero Sora no decía nada al respecto. Si ni Mimi ni Jou no lograban hacerla hablar de sus problemas, ¿sería Takeru capaz?

Lanzó un suspiro.

Jou a principios de mes tuvo una gran discusión con su novia por teléfono, y aunque trataba de esconderlo, se mostraba molesto y poco atento cuando estaban todos juntos. Yamato habló con él y pareció que la situación se arregló, pero aún así… ¿sería tan fácil mantener una relación a larga distancia como parecía? Si Mimi viviera lejos… 

Aunque claro, primero Mimi tendría que ser su pareja. 

Estaba pensando en tonterías…

Y además de todo eso, Hikari y Koushirou llevaban peleados desde que volvieron de vacaciones. Quiso hablar con Hikari sobre eso, pero la chica podía ser hasta más terca que su hermano. Koushirou le explicó lo ocurrido a ellos junto con contarle toda la historia a Jou, porque los había descubierto, y desatado también, la pelea…

Curioso era que ambos, el pelirrojo y Hikari, estaban ahora en las gradas esperando ver el juego de Takeru.

Yamato iba a venir, pero a última hora anuncio que tenía trabajo que hacer. Taichi se negó a venir… porque creyó que Yamato iría.

Y ahora faltaba Mimi.

Al cabo de un rato, una cabellera de color rojo intenso, más intenso que el del Izumi, asomó por la entrada del gimnasio. La Tachikawa se había vuelto a teñir pocos días después de regresar a casa, como alguna clase de renovación, por el comienzo de la segunda parte del año. Fue bastante chocante, al principio, tener que volver a acostumbrarse a otro color de pelo, pero algo le decía que tarde o temprano, la chica haría otro cambio, y había que estar preparado.

Ella llegó… y Takeru se puso tenso. ¿Cómo podría jugar ahora con ella mirándolo? Lo pondría nervioso, no quería decepcionarla… ella nunca lo había visto jugar… era bueno, pero… ¿suficientemente bueno?

-¡equipo, atención! 

El capitán lo estaba llamando. Un minuto y el partido comenzaría.

Cinco minutos después…

… ¡Takeru maldijo que Mimi viniera! ¡Por muchos ánimos que le diera le traía mala suerte!

Argh…

Trató de concentrarse en el balón… pensar en los pocos pero grandes jugadores japoneses que lo habían entusiasmado a jugar baloncesto en primer lugar, en aquellos jugadores de la NBA…

Sí, Vincent Carter, Rukawa Kaede… los grandes, los fuertes… no más Mimi, no más Mimi…

Le quitó el balón al equipo contrario y fue corriendo con la mirada fija en la canasta… nadie lo detenía, su jugada era sola, no podían contra él… 

Se detuvo, tomó el balón con la mano izquierda, pegó un saltó… el balón soltó sus dedos rumbo a la cesta…

-¡bien hecho, Takeru!

Escuchó su voz… giró su vista aún en el aire… ella le regalaba su mejor sonrisa…

Y cayó.

El día se veía aburrido. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una tarde sin tareas o trabajos, o que tuviera que estudiar para un examen… 

Pero el día era aburrido.

Jou no quiso volver a casa tras su última clase, pues según le había contado Koushirou, ese día era el partido de Takeru y casi todos irían a verlo. Excepto Taichi, Sora y el mismo…

A Sora no la había visto en todo el día. Nada de extrañar, tampoco… tenía la impresión que ella lo evitaba a propósito. Se preguntó por qué… No recordaba haberle hecho nada, salvo por esa conversación con Kenia… 

Detuvo un momento su paso por las calles. 

Kenia…

Kenia le había contado muchas cosas sobre Sora. cosas que estaba seguro Sora no le había contado a nadie…

Sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por mantenerse al margen del asunto como le había pedido su amiga. Debería hacer algo al respecto, sabía que había algo malo con Sora…

Si tan solo supiera _qué_…

Al girar su vista Jou dio con la vidriera de una tienda deportiva.

¿No era ese el lugar donde…?

-¿hay algo en que lo pueda atender…? – escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡Taichi!

El chico de revoltoso pelo castaño estaba enfrente de él, y al parecer, acababa de notar que era su amigo con quien hablaba.

-¡Jou, hola! – sonrió. - ¿qué haces aquí?

-pues, llegué por coincidencia. – reconoció el chico de anteojos. – vaya, hace tiempo que no venía a verte al trabajo, Taichi. ¿Cómo va todo?

-un poco lento… los miércoles son aburridos.

-ya lo creo… 

Jou entró al lugar siguiendo a su amigo. Habían dos vendedores más, pero sólo uno de ellos estaba atendiendo a un cliente.

-pensé que los miércoles no trabajabas… - recordó, mientras se ajustaba los lentes. 

-eh, así es normalmente, pero no tenía nada que hacer hoy, y el dinero nunca está de más…

-¿por eso no fuiste al partido de Takeru?

Taichi hizo un gesto extraño, las facciones de su cara se tensaron.

-si, por eso.

-ah…

Tres posibles compradores entraron de una sola vez y Taichi tuvo que dejar a Jou a solas. 

El Kido miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le llamara la atención, pero su vista simplemente volvió a Taichi…

Recordó lo ocurrido un mes atrás… 

El desastre que había sido descubrir a Koushirou y Hikari en una situación tan embarazosa… el pelirrojo fue el encargado de explicarle todo, pero fue la chica quien le rogó no decirle nada a nadie, en especial a su hermano…

Se preguntó como reaccionaría Taichi a todo eso.

Lo secretos eran malos… Sora tenía secretos, y la estaban comiendo por dentro… también pudo notar que algo extraño había ocurrido entre Mimi y Takeru, y entre Taichi y Yamato… y nadie decía nada. 

¡Era molesto! ¿Cómo es que ninguno confiaba lo suficiente en los demás para no esconderse tras una puerta de esa manera?

Taichi despidió a los clientes y volvió con su amigo.

-¿sabes, Jou? Realmente me alegro que me hayas venido a ver, necesitaba hablar contigo… - comentó muy serio el moreno.

La seriedad sorprendió un poco a Jou. Parecía un tema delicado.

-dime.

-bueno… - el Yagami bajó la vista. – quería saber que es exactamente lo que hay entre Sora y tú…

-¿qué?

-sé que Sora esconde algo, le he preguntado varias veces cuando hemos estado solos, y sé que parece pasarla muy bien en las fiestas a las que vamos, yo no la paso mal tampoco, pero…

Jou se echó para atrás, cerró los ojos con frustración y pidió 'tiempo fuera' con las manos.

-¿de qué estás hablando? ¡No ha pasado nada entre Sora y yo!

Taichi parpadeó.

-¿no? pero… pero si Sora…

Jou se dejó llevar por el propio enojo en su voz.

-¿de donde sacaste semejante idea?

El hermano de Hikari pareció avergonzarse de repente.

-um, bueno…

-hey, Yagami. ¡Hay clientes!

Los otros dos vendedores llamaron a Taichi y este tuvo la salida perfecta del problema. Jou no dejó de mirarlo todo el rato, preguntándose por qué diablos él pensaba eso… ¡Sora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra! ¿Cómo iba a haber "algo" entre ellos?

Si Umiko se enterara…

Jou lanzó un bufido. Si Umiko se enterara tendría una excusa para seguir discutiendo con él. Y eso era algo que Jou no estaba dispuesto a cederle. No más excusas… ella aún tenía que pedir disculpas por el fiasco de las vacaciones. Hum…

En medio de esos complicados pensamientos, el Yagami volvió.

-lo siento, Jou. - dijo de inmediato. – no era mi intención suponer nada, pero… bueno, Sora me ha dicho cosas bastante raras últimamente, y las que te incluían a ti parecían, no sé… _Especiales_… 

-¿especiales?

-supongo que era la influencia del alcohol… - murmuró el otro entre dientes, luego miró directo a su cara. – fue en una fiesta, la semana pasada, era tarde y había resultado una fiesta muy aburrida, hasta las bebidas parecían haberse acabado…

-Taichi…

-si, si. – se pasó la mano por el cabello. – el asunto es que no sé cómo, Sora me terminó contando de un sueño que tuvo, en que tú y ella hacían… _cosas_… - Taichi se sonrojó. Jou no lo pudo evitar y también quedó rojo. – fue… bastante detalllista con su historia, especificó demasiado, creo… algo sobre el _tamaño_ de un helado coreano con sabor a nueces…

-te… ¿te refieres al "Oh, baby"?

-ah, sí, ese…

Jou tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar el halago.

-y después sobre el uso de tus manos… - Taichi se detuvo un momento, tratando de NO hacer una imagen mental en su cabeza. – mira, la escena parecía realista, y ella incluso me pidió que no te lo mencionara a ti porque te avergonzarías de que ella le dijera a otra persona esa clase de cosas… pensé, pensé que tal vez había pasado, ustedes dos han actuado muy raro ahora último, y…

-ok, ok. Entendí. – Jou se tomó un tiempo para volver a sus colores. – pero Sora sólo tuvo un sueño… _erótico_. Podría haber sido yo o cualquiera. No tiene tanta importancia.

El castaño apoyó su cuerpo en el mostrador. 

-debes tener razón, es algo normal, ¿no?

-así es.

El gesto pensativo se mantuvo en la cara de Taichi. Luego suspiró y le sonrió al aún incómodo Jou.

-no tenía idea que a las chicas les gustaba relacionar esa clase de sabores con los chicos… ¡nunca más invitaré un helado ni a Sora ni a Mimi-chan!

El Kido rió.

-ya lo creo, no quiero que a falta de novio ellas den rienda suelta a _esa_ imaginación…

-nueces… - comentó Taichi. – Sora es muy exquisita para sus gustos, jaja.

-aunque por lo general las chicas van por el chocolate…

Taichi alzó una ceja.

-¿y tú como sabes eso?

Jou se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole como un sabelotodo a su acompañante.

-está científicamente comprobado. – afirmó, y luego agregó. – además, es el sabor favorito de U-chan ^^

El mayor de los Yagami volvió a echarse para adelante.

-es verdad, ya se me hacía extraño que hubiese algo entre Sora y tú cuando tienes a esa novia misteriosa en Nagoya… ¿cuándo la conoceremos, de todas formas? 

-no lo sé… - Jou trató de ignorar el recuerdo de su pelea telefónica de hace semanas. – aunque creo que es lo válido, estoy un poco aburrido de los secretos aquí…

Taichi sabía a lo que se refería, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-a veces es mejor no saber nada, hay cosas que si te enteras, es para peor…

Jou suspiró. Seguramente Hikari pensaba igual que él, por eso todos los demás callaron su relación con Koushirou… pero Taichi no sabía nada de eso… ¿a qué se refería entonces?

-oye, Yagami. Tu hermana te llama. – le avisó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo indicando el teléfono.

Los dos chicos cruzaron miradas. El moreno tomó el auricular rápidamente.

¿Aló, hermano?

-si, Hikari, ¿qué pasa?

estamos en el hospital…

-¿qué? ¿¿Qué pasó??

Nada grave, no te preocupes. Takeru-chan sufrió un accidente en el partido y lo tuvieron que traer acá. Koushirou-san, Mimi-chan y yo estamos esperando que lo atiendan. Te llamo para que sepas que llegaremos tarde a casa y para que le avises a Yamato-san, ¿está bien?

-ajá, sí. ¿Pero estás segura que está todo bien? ¿Takeru estará bien?

En serio nada grave. Seguramente lo vendarán o pondrán yeso, pero nada más. Dile eso a Yamato-san también, ¿sí?

-ok…

Ya, la llamada se cortará. Nos vemos a la noche. Baibai.

-bye…

Colgó.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Jou, que escuchó solo media conversación.

-Takeru cayó en batalla…

-¿huh?

-en serio, Takeru, ¡qué forma tan tonta de quebrarte el pie! – lo retó Mimi, demasiado seria y preocupada. - ¡justo después de una jugada tan espectacular!

El chico se mantuvo en silencio. Se notaba que estaba avergonzado de su error… pero…

-no te enojes, Tachikawa-san. – pidió el capitán del equipo con una sonrisa. - ¡es una herida de guerra! ¡Todo fue válido! ¡Y su esfuerzo llevó al equipo a la victoria!

-¿de qué rayos hablas? – cuestionó la chica, impidiendo que Takeru se sintiera bien con el comentario. – jugó sólo cinco minutos y anotó sólo esos puntos para luego lesionarse. Más vale haber fallado y guardar oportunidades para el resto del partido.

-cierto, pero… - el capitán no dejaba de sonreír por el triunfo. – la herida de Takaishi-kun hizo que el equipo se esforzara más después, ¡teníamos que ganar el juego por él!

-lo que sea…

Mimi llevaba un buen rato discutiendo con ese tipo respecto al pie adolorido de su amigo. Incluso golpeó el mismo pie para asegurarse que Takeru entendiera que tenía que cuidar más sus movimientos para la próxima vez. Mira que distraerse de esa manera…

Estaba molesta por el susto que se había dado al verlo caer… y no levantarse. La escena de ella corriendo entre los espectadores y jugadores para ver que le pasaba aún estaba presente en su cabeza.

No le gustaba nada ese sentimiento de frustración que la inundaba…

Se pasó la mano por su pelirrojo cabello y suspiró, mirando como la puerta se habría y más compañeros del Takaishi venían a darle ánimos… o a _levantarle_ los ánimos… en más de alguna manera… La chica no dudó en golpear a varios que intentaron hacerlo volar por los aires para celebrar la victoria. 

¿¿Dónde rayos estaban Hikari y Koushirou?? ¡No podía aguantar mucho por su cuenta!

Koushirou miró curioso la expresión de Hikari cuando hablaba por teléfono con Taichi… se veía muy tranquila… era una excelente actriz…

Ella finalmente colgó, y por largo rato quedaron mirándose el uno al otro… no decían nada…

-no necesitabas acompañarme hasta aquí. – dijo finalmente ella, con voz fría.

-era mejor que quedarse aguantando las quejas de Mimi-san. – replicó él, también frío, aunque más bien, indiferente. 

A Koushirou no se le daba muy bien la frialdad. Si estaba molesto por algo, no lo demostraba, sino que dejaba de mostrar interés por eso. Era una manera fácil de hacer enojar a cualquiera…

En especial a un Yagami.

El silencio volvió entre ellos, y ninguno se movió. Ese último mes había sido muy incómodo, porque simplemente no habían querido decir porqué estaban tan molestos, no habían hablado… nada.

Hasta hoy.

-¿por qué viniste al partido? Pensé que te quedarías en casa. – volvió a hablar ella.

-pensé que tú te quedarías en casa. – fue la respuesta.

-oh.

Silencio, por tercera vez. 

Koushirou por dentro quería arreglar todo el asunto… pero… pero estaba un poco harto. Nunca había sido muy abierto, pero eso de estar escondiéndose a cada rato lo molestaba… no le gustaban los secretos.

Entendía que Hikari no quisiera decirle a Taichi y a nadie al principio, él tampoco quería, eran demasiadas inseguridades… pero eran novios ahora. Tenían una relación estable. ¿Por qué Hikari no lo aceptaba? 

No era que _quisiera_ decirle a todos, le daría vergüenza… pero que ella estuviese enojada cuando ellos ya se habían enterado… pensó que se había relajado el asunto luego que Sora y Yamato los vieron, y sabía que Hikari no podía sentirse diferente por Jou… entonces, ¿por qué seguía enojada?

Ese estúpido seguro en la puerta… él mismo fue quien lo rompió, cuando llegaron a la casa en Marzo. Su novia no sabía eso… no sabía lo que significaba para él…

***************

__

-¡Osamu! ¡¿Por qué demonios no has arreglado el seguro de la puerta todavía?!

-no lo voy a arreglar… nunca dije que lo haría…

-¡pero si tú lo rompiste!

-um, si, así es.

-entonces, arreglaló.

-no.

-¿por qué no?

-porque Yuri no tiene llave de mi cuarto…

-nuestro_ cuarto._

-eso, nuestro cuarto, y como aquí no hay donde hacer copias de llaves, para cuando él necesite algo o me esté buscando pueda llegar y entrar. No es como que nos vayan a robar aquí, Kou-chan…

-no me llames así.

-¿por qué estás tan enojado?

-¡porque el seguro no funciona!

-¿y…?

-y… y…

-¡estás rojo! ¿Gran cita con Hikari-chan?

-er… sí.

-ah, me hubieses dicho antes. Convenceré a Yuri, Will y Mina-chan que no vengan a interrumpir, no te preocupes.

-sería más feliz si colocaras un seguro, idiota.

-no, para nada. Además, todos golpeamos antes de entrar, no sé de qué te preocupas.

-claro, golpean antes de entrar, ¡pero no esperan una respuesta y entran igual! Incluso Mina-san, es bastante desesperante…

-ah, pero tú adoras vernos, Kou-chan… ¡para eso son los amigos!

***************

Las palabras del recuerdo devolvieron la nostalgia a Koushirou. Hikari, a su vez, parecía exasperada a su lado. Siempre había tenido poca paciencia al enojarse… por eso mismo no solía enojarse muy seguido, sabía que no resolvía nada con eso.

-¿por qué no arreglaste el seguro antes de las vacaciones? – demandó, luego de demasiado silencio.

-nunca dije que lo haría.

-¡claro que sí!

-no. – insistió él. – tú me dijiste que lo hiciera, pero yo no respondí. 

-es igual, Koushirou. No podemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto ni hacer nada en el cuarto ¡si no se puede cerrar bien!

Koushirou no replicó. eso lo sabía… y aún así…

La chica a su lado soltó un bufido.

-es el colmo, pareciera que no te importara…

-si me importa.

-¿y entonces? – interrogó, más molesta que antes. – imagínate si Taichi…

-lo sé.

-¡y te da igual! – exclamó ella.

El Izumi frunció el ceño. 

-no es eso Hikari… es… - se detuvo.

La Yagami se cruzó de brazos, esperando que prosiguiera.

-es… es tonto, lo sé… - Koushirou miró el suelo, con gesto avergonzado. - ¿recuerdas como siempre nos interrumpían hace tres años atrás? ¿Como siempre… llegaban en el peor momento…?

-¿cómo olvidarlo? – murmuró ella, sarcástica. 

Y era verdad. Casi no tenían momentos a solas… Yuri y Mina trataban de mantenerse al margen, pero a Osamu y Will les encantaba inmiscuirse en sus conversaciones o sus citas… a no ser que les explicaran de antemano que era lo que iban a hacer, ahí los dejaban tranquilos… sólo después de saber todos los detalles. Era vergonzoso…

-Osamu siempre decía que la privacidad era para los extraños. Que los verdaderos amigos dejaban siempre su puerta abierta…

Hikari bajó la vista ahora. Al parecer, todo ese tiempo había olvidado esas palabras, las palabras de su amigo…

-¿es por eso?… - dijo ella, sin quitar la vista del suelo. - ¿por eso es que te arriesgas a que nos descubran?

El pelirrojo hizo la mueca de una sonrisa.

-sigo esperando… que él aparezca por mi puerta, Kari-chan. – reconoció. - Lo siento…

Ella negó con la cabeza, finalmente entendiendo su punto. 

-yo… sé que no te gusta esconder cosas de los demás, a mí tampoco, pero Taichi…

-sé lo que quieres decir, Kari, pero Taichi-san no es nuestro único amigo. Podemos seguir escondiéndonos de él, pero yo no quiero colocar un seguro…

-está bien, entiendo. Y yo también lo siento.

Se sonrieron. Era mejor así… mucho mejor así.

La hermana de Taichi se acercó al Izumi. Él pensó que lo besaría en la mejilla, pero ella fue directo a sus labios…

-¡Kari, espera! Puede que Taichi no esté aquí, pero no tenemos que ser tan públicos…

-nadie aquí nos conoce, Kou-chan. – le cerró un ojo. - ¿qué más da?

Él la miró un momento más, y después cedió. Los extraños realmente no importaban, y ella estaba hermosa…

-qué más da…

Takeru se asombró de ver a Mimi volver tan rápido de su ida al baño. Se veía agitada. Hace un rato atrás ella misma había despedido a sus compañeros para que lo dejaran descansar, y ahora, parecía como si algo demasiado grande hubiese pasado…

-¿qué ocurre?

-¡no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver!

Él dudó.

-¿algún artista famoso?

-¡no, baka! ¡Hikari-chan y Koushirou-kun!

Él volvió a dudar. No entendía cuál era el problema… hasta que…

-¡estaban BE-SÁN-DO-SE! – gritó la Taichikawa, emocionada. - ¡lo juro! ¡Los acabo de ver! No sé de qué hablaban pero luego ella lo besó, y él la besó de vuelta, y después… ¡y enfrente de todos! ¡En serio!

-er… cálmate un poco, Mi-chan. – Takeru le indicó que se sentara. - ¿dices que los viste besándose, no?

-¡SÍ! Y se veían tan lindos, - Mimi parecía en las nubes de la felicidad. - Koushirou-kun parecía muy tierno con ella, quitándole un mechón de la cara con su mano, para luego acariciarle el rostro, ay…

-ok, ok. Entendí. 

Ella lo miró un poco molesta.

-no pareces sorprendido.

El rubio tragó saliva. 

-um, bueno…

-¿¿acaso sabías??

-si, pero…

-¡¿y por qué no me habías contado?! ¿¿Cuánto tiempo llevan con eso?? ¿¿Los demás saben?? ¿¿Son novios o qué?? ¿¿Por qué es que YO no sabía??

El hermano de Yamato se acomodó en su asiento.

-una pregunta a la vez, Mi-chan… - suspiró. – ah… Koushirou-san y Hikari-chan son… novios, por lo que sé. desde antes de salir de vacaciones… aunque llevan más tiempo juntos, solo que no lo llamaban "noviazgo"… como cuatro meses, creo… por ahí…

Mimi saltó de su asiento.

-¡¿qué?! ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿¿Pero cómo…?? No me di cuenta, no…

-nadie se dio cuenta al principio…

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿cómo nadie? ¿Quién además de ti sabe? ¿Por qué no le dijeron a nadie más?

-er… saben… todos salvo Taichi-san…

-¿¿TODOS?? O sea, yo, la única idiota, y Taichi-san y nadie nos dijo y…

-¿quieres calmarte por favor? – pidió Takeru, ya más que exasperado. Entendía el enojo de Mimi, pero no lo dejaba hablar, y mucho menos, explicar. – yo también me sorprendí al verlos. No nos dijeron por su voluntad, Mi-chan. No tenían intenciones de decirnos. Primero los descubrí yo, y me pidieron que les guardara el secreto, luego Yamato y Sora-chan, y hace poco Jou-san… 

-¿estuvimos juntos un mes de vacaciones y ni Yamato ni tú planeaban contarme?

-disculpa. Hikari-chan nos rogó que no le dijéramos a nadie… no por ti, exactamente, es sólo que no querían que Taichi-san se enterara…

Ella hizo un puchero.

-eso no quita que sienta que me dejaron fuera.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. 

-si se besaron enfrente de todos sabiendo que tú estabas aquí, yo creo que por fin se dieron cuenta que es mejor tener una relación abierta. De seguro ya hablaron o hablarán con Taichi al respecto y pensaban decirte de todas formas.

-supongo… no voy a negar que hacen bonita pareja… - Mimi pareció olvidarse de su enojo y sonrió ampliamente. – con razón Hikari-chan actuaba tan extraño con Miyako-san, que curioso darse cuenta ahora…

La chica comentó algo más sobre los nuevos acontecimientos que había adquirido. Takeru escuchó con paciencia… Mimi seguía actuando como si nada hubiese pasado… ya lo había olvidado por completo… había olvidado lo que él le había dicho, sus sentimientos…

Tenía que olvidar él también, tenía que convencerse de eso… quería mantener su amistad con ella, pero sin ese dolor en el pecho…

Y sin el dolor en la pierna, también, porque la caída, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, fue causada por la distracción que ella le dio… necesitaba recuperarse rápido de todo, o hacer algo al respecto…

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Ari: uh… hablamos de todo un poco… pero yo quiero volver a la historia de Sora que relató Taichi… lo del sueño erótico… bueno, un sueño erótico es un sueño erótico y es _normal_ tener uno. Especifico _normal_, porque, como tantos otros temas tabú, se cree que está mal que alguien piense así. No tanto para los hombres, al menos, pero sí para las mujeres. En mi país se cree, por ejemplo, que las mujeres no se masturban. Y las mujeres _efectivamente_ no se masturban porque creen que es _anormal_ hacerlo. Bueno, decidí que además de una clase de idioma y cultura, podía intentar enseñar algo de educación sexual (lo poco que sé, claro), porque la gente que sabe dice menos tonterías en sus conversaciones, y así, los programas de TV que tocan el tema de sexo no serían tan malos (aunque han mejorado, al menos los dos últimos que vi eran decentes, en uno incluso una actriz mencionó cómo un par de sus novios eran celosos del tamaño de su "juguete" jojo ^^).

****

Cris: ejem... sin comentarios *^_^*

****

Ari: ah, y lo del "Oh, baby"… bueno, no me sé el nombre real del helado (porque _no sé_ coreano ¬¬), pero bueno, ese nombre se lo colocaron unas amigas, y le queda muy bien *^^* los que dicen que el helado es usado como remplazo del sexo (o a falta del mismo), creo que tienen razón, en especial porque este helado en especifico, además de su exquisito sabor a nueces, tiene, um… _la forma exacta_ *^^*. Lástima que no lo vendan en el mercado coreano… lo echo de menos… sigh…

****

Cris: anda ¿en serio que existe este semejante helado XDDD?

****

Ari: ¡claro! Si lo vuelven a traer al mercado te avisaré para que vayas a comprar, lo venden cerca de la Casa Rosada ^^ (no, ninguna relación con la casa de gobierno de Argentina jaja, en _esta_ casa venden artículos orientales, gracias).

****

Cris: ¡que bien! bueno… Ari-chan, el próximo capítulo va a ser muy especial ¿verdad? ^^

****

Ari: ¡así es! ¿El especial KARAOKE! *ah… Vanilla… drols~~~~* 

****

Cris: ^^U ¡recuerden dejar review!


	18. Cumpleaños, karaoke y VANILLA!

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar:

****

Ari: *drols…* Vanilla! Vanilla!! =D~~~~

****

Cris: vainilla?... de la que se come?...

****

Ari: no! VA-NI-LLA! En inglés (aunque debería averiguar el nombre en japo, um) de la que se *disfruta* ^_____^  
**Cris:** bueno, aquí está el especial, MUY especial!! *Disfruten*!!

Capítulo 18: **Cumpleaños, Karaoke y VANILLA!! ~^^~**

Mimi no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Su cumpleaños era la fecha más feliz para ella, siempre lo había sido, pero esta vez más aún porque estaba con sus mejores amigos. 

Los demás chicos habían tenido sus cumpleaños durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, aunque ninguno hizo algo grande para celebrarlo… pero ese no era el caso de Tachikawa Mimi.

Y lo que ella quería era… ¡¡¡una noche de KARAOKE!!!

Averiguando en los alrededores de Shibuya (antiguo hogar de Yamato), encontró el lugar ideal para hacer una fiesta de Karaoke. ¡Ella ADORA los Karaokes! ¿Que mejor que pasar un buen rato con sus amigos cantando y divirtiéndose el día de su cumpleaños número veintiuno?

-te ves muy contenta, Mimi-chan. – acotó Jou mientras todo el grupo tomaba el tren hacia Shibuya.

-¡lo estoy! 

-y dime, Mimi-chan, ¿a quien invitaste aparte de nosotros? – consultó Taichi.

-realmente este año no he tenido la oportunidad de entablar amistad con mucha gente…

-¡si te la pasas todo el día durmiendo en casa, Mi-chan! – replicó Takeru, sonriendo. 

-hey, hey, ¡no duermo todo el día! Si no, no podría hacerte clases de inglés, Takeru-kun.

-cierto, pero se nota que bostezas bastante cuando estamos estudiando…

-¿estás hablando mal de tu Sensei? – interrogó ella, inquisitivamente.

Takeru prefirió no responder. Más que mal, aún tenía el pie enyesado y no quería volver al hospital por causa de Mimi…

-bueno, ¿pero a quien invitaste? – volvió a preguntar Taichi.

-a Miyako-san. Luego que nos conocimos nos hemos llevado muy bien, es muy simpática.

__

"No si anda tras tu novio…" pensó Hikari para sí, pero no dijo nada.

-y también a Kenia-chan.

-¿a mi hermana? – Sora se sorprendió. – vaya, no pensé que se hicieran amigas tan rápido…

-sip. Vendrá ella junto con Daisuke-kun y dijo que traería un amigo más, me parece que son compañeros de clases…

-ah, debe ser Iori-san, es el mejor amigo de Kenia desde que entraron a secundaria.

-si, bueno. Les dije que nos encontraríamos en el local, ya deben estar ahí. ¡Esta noche será genial!

El lugar que había escogido Mimi para su fiesta no parecía estar muy lleno pero tampoco vacío. Encontraron un cubículo lo suficientemente grande para todos y la maquina de Karaoke (el televisor más el micrófono y la lista de canciones puestas en un ordenador) parecía estar esperando al primero que se atreviera a cantar.

El grupo estaba muy animado. Takeru y Yamato se sentaron a cada lado de la cumpleañera, al lado de Takeru, Taichi. En la mesa siguiente estaban Jou, Hikari, Koushirou y Sora. Y en la mesa contigua a esa se habían instalado Miyako, Iori, Kenia y Daisuke. 

Hikari estaba aliviada de que Miyako resultara ser una antigua conocida de ese chico Hida, porque si no, sabía que ella no hubiese quitado los ojos de encima a su Kou-chan… con el pasar de los meses su fijación por el pelirrojo se hacía cada vez más notoria… ¡pero Koushirou ni se percataba a pesar de eso!

Mimi decidió no esperar más y comenzar la función. Luego de recibir múltiples aplausos por su valentía se puso a buscar una buena canción… 

Hasta que, encontró la ideal…

Tomó el micrófono y miró a sus amigos.

-quiero dedicarles esta canción a Taichi-san y Jou-san. Ellos sabrán porqué.

Los aludidos levantaron la vista, confusos, ¿a qué se refería Mimi? No tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguarlo… cuando la música comenzó, reconocieron la canción de inmediato.

__

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

Los recuerdos parecieron resaltar en el ambiente… esa misma letra la habían cantado ellos años atrás como parte de su aventura… jamás olvidarían algo como eso, Mimi lo sabía y por eso la escogió.

__

I wish   
Doushite koko ni iru no   
Oshiete kudasai ima sugu   
Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne

Sora parecía tener memorias de esa letra también, pero para Yamato y los demás fue inentendible su relevancia. Sabían de todo lo ocurrido en ese entonces, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de escuchar esa canción hasta ahora.

__

Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto  
Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte  
Kibou ni natteku

-¿qué tiene de especial esa canción? – le preguntó Kenia de cerca a su hermana. Era una letra bonita, quería saber el motivo de su importancia.

-es una canción que Mimi-chan cantó cuando era pequeña, Taichi y Jou-san estaban con ella en ese momento. Me parece que ellos la cantaron también, pero fue un desastre…

Sora río ante el recuerdo. Aunque de pronto se sintió deprimida… cuando ocurrió eso ella pasaba por un mal momento y no dejó que sus amigos la vieran así… ¿es que la historia se repetía nuevamente? 

__

Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu   
Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki

Mimi cantaba con ganas… esos tiempos se habían ido y pasó por unos mucho peores… luego momentos felices, y después tristes de nuevo, para volver a ser felices, como ahora…

No importaba la letra de la canción, eso siempre había sido un asunto menor, era lo que traía la letra con ella lo que la animaba de esa manera…

__

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki   
Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

Los otros chicos siguieron escuchando a Mimi con interés. Ella tenía una voz muy bonita. Yamato se planteó sugerirle aprovechar su voz y estudiar canto, era mejor que estar haciendo nada en la casa… si, ese sería un tema del que hablarían después.

__

I wish you…

Al decir la última frase la chica apuntó hacia el vacío que había entre Takeru y Yamato, dejando una gran interrogante en ambos chicos…

Los aplausos captaron su atención y se unieron a felicitar a su amiga.

-tu voz sigue siendo excelente, Mimi-chan. – le dijo Taichi. – ¡no me extrañaría si te volvieras una Idol dentro de poco!

-¿¿en serio lo crees??

-¡claro!

Ahora era el turno de Sora. Nadie esperó que ella se ofreciera para cantar tan fácilmente, pero la mayoría (nerviosos como Koushirou y Jou) le agradecieron el gesto.

La hermana de Kenia no dijo nada mientras se subía al pequeño escenario. Buscaba entre canciones internacionales… quería cantar algo especial…

__

Si es la lluvia de todos los días  
que ha aumentado su nivel  
ya la música no tiene el mismo  
efecto que solía tener.

-¿¿¿Español???

Sorpresa generalizada… nadie se imaginaba que alguien pudiera cantar en español… bueno, al menos los que lograron descubrir que el idioma de la letra era español, a chicos como Daisuke y Taichi podrían cantarles en griego y ellos no sabrían la diferencia, de todas maneras no entendían nada…

  
  
_Tal vez haya vivido tanto  
en tan poco y tan corto tiempo  
que no sé ni que idioma hablo  
ni que velas cargo dentro  
de este entierro._

Al parecer el efecto idioma influyó en los chicos, salvo por Hikari y Jou, nadie conocía de esa lengua más que palabras como "hola" y "gracias", por lo que no podían saber de qué hablaba Sora… aunque parecía una canción muy triste…

  
_Siento que no tengo fuerzas ya  
para saltar y agarrar el sol  
y por más que yo lo intente  
no me escucho ni mi propia voz._

La mayoría prefirió deleitarse con la suave voz de la chica, no tan aguda como la de Mimi… tal vez con un poco más de práctica Yamato le sugeriría dejar medicina y dedicarse a la música junto con la Tachikawa…

__

Ya no sé si he vivido diez mil días  
o un día diez mil veces  
y te sumo a mi historia  
queriendo cambiar las pérdidas por creces.

Sora se veía muy ensimismada en su canción. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Sabía que nadie le entendía y eso la calmaba… aunque en el fondo, esperaba que alguien captara el mensaje, que alguien descubriera el pedido de ayuda… esa canción la reflejaba demasiado, tal vez no literalmente, pero era una mezcla de todo…

  
  
_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
donde quiera que tú estés   
me hace falta tu calor  
te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
porque eres parte de mi  
te necesito aquí  
y es que no sé vivir sin ti   
no he aprendido..._

La chica abrió los ojos un momento, para encontrarse con los de Jou… desvió la mirada, dolida de su fortuna…

Él no pareció notar ese acto, o por lo menos fingió no notarlo. De lo que estaba seguro es que Sora estaba equivocada al pensar que nadie del grupo sabía español, él entendía lo que ella decía relativamente bien, y eso lo preocupaba…

  
  
_Y me encuentro así perdida  
como una aguja en un pajar  
como arena movedizas   
me sumerjo entre mi soledad._

Hikari miró hacia los demás. Nadie parecía notar el dolor en Sora… ¿por qué? Ella tampoco lo había notado antes… ¿estaba tan ensimismada entre los estudios y Koushirou que se había olvidado de su amiga de esa manera? O tal vez era su imaginación. Al final, era sólo una canción, ¿no es así?

  
_Yo no sé si he vivido diez mil días  
o un día diez mil veces  
y te sumo a mi historia  
queriendo cambiar las pérdidas por creces._

Kenia parecía dudar. No sabía que significado tenía esa canción, pero ya la había escuchado antes cuando su hermana vivía con ella… ¿por qué a Sora le atraía tanto?

-oye, tu hermana canta muy bonito. – le comentó Daisuke. – yo nunca te he escuchado cantar a ti, ¿es igual?

-nah, ¡yo soy mucho mejor, al menos canto en japonés, como debe ser!

Su novio rió por la frase celosa que le respondió ella. 

Mientras, Sora seguía cantando…

  
_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
donde quiera que tu estés   
me hace falta tu calor  
te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
porque eres parte de mi  
te necesito aquí  
y es que no sé vivir sin ti   
no he aprendido...  
_

  
-¡muy lindo, Sora-chan! – exclamó Mimi, dándole un abrazo por el esfuerzo. – me tienes que pasar la letra después, ¡debe ser hermosa!

Sora asintió.

-no hay problema, Mimi, yo te la traduciré si quieres.

-¡gracias!

El resto de la noche fue de mejor a mejor. Mimi sabía que todo estaba saliendo como quería. Llevaban horas cantando los más diversos temas, ¡eso la hacía muy feliz!

Desde el hilarante pero respetable intento a dúo de Takeru y Daisuke de cantar "Tokimeki" de Missalina Rei, hasta la discografía completa de L'Arc~en~Ciel gracias a Yamato. La misma Mimi aprovechó de cantar todas las canciones de AiM, su idol favorita, aunque también incluyó algunos temas como "Atomatic" de la ya no tan famosa Utada Hikaru. Grupos como Two Mix, Guniw Tools, Judy and Mary, Pierrot, Morning Musume, Smap, Tokio, y hasta los antiguos X Japan (¡imposibles de cantar!) fueron sacados del baúl de los recuerdos. Sin olvidar las canciones internacionales, por supuesto.

Habían cantado tanto ya que parecían haberse acabado los temas interesantes, por lo que la cumpleañera se giró hacia Yamato.

-ah, no, no Mimi. Ya estoy cansado, que otro cante y yo lo vuelvo a intentar más tarde… - se negó el rubio al notar la mirada de su amiga.

-pero, Yama-chan…

-¡argh, no me llames así, Mimi!

-pero…

Los ojos de la Tachikawa crecían segundo a segundo. Sabía que si había alguien quien podía animar la fiesta era Yamato… Taichi lo había intentado con muy malos resultados… (¡por Kamisama, sí aún tenía una voz horrorosa después de haber pasado por la pubertad!). Su cara ya parecía la de un pequeño cachorro cuando su amigo decidió acceder.

-será la última, Mi-chan. Luego me dejas en paz.

-lo prometo, pero que sea buena.

El hermano de Takeru se dirigió al micrófono pensando en un buen tema… la expresión de su cara repentinamente brilló, por lo que parecía haber encontrado la solución. Se puso a buscar entre los títulos, y cuando finalmente llegó al que quería, sonrió.

-esta canción es para la cumpleañera, que me ha pedido algo especial… y ahora, espero que esté lista.

Sora se giró curiosa hacia Mimi.

-¿qué crees que ponga?

-realmente no lo sé, estamos agotados de ideas ya…

De pronto la música comenzó… ¿qué era esa mezcla de sonidos?

Le tomó unos microsegundos a Mimi reconocer la canción… y luego se sonrojó de inmediato.

-no puedo creer que se haya atrevido… - murmuró.

-yo tampoco… - agregó Sora, quien también estaba roja.

-esta canción me suena… - comentó Koushirou, inocentemente.

-es una canción muy conocida. – explicó Hikari tratando de aguantarse el sonido que le producía su estómago… - pero es poco común que la cante un chico en un Karaoke como este...

-¿por qué?

Mimi se ruborizaba más y más, Sora la imitó al igual que Hikari, y cerca de ellas Miyako y Kenia. No era vergüenza lo que sentían… era… ¿ansiedad? O tal vez… ¿excitación?

-¡porque es VANILLA! – gritaron todas al unísono.

__

kimi wa seijitsu na moralist kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru

boku wa junsui na terrorist kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru

****

eres un autentico moralista, recorriéndome con tus preciosos dedos

yo soy un terrorista genuino, tal y como tú deseas estás despertando una revolución en mi…

Ante las primeras frases de la canción los chicos aún no entendían porque las muchachas se animaban tanto…

Yamato no parecía inmutarse, estaba serio y con los ojos cerrados… a pesar de que la canción lo llamaba a moverse en cualquier momento… 

__

koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume o taterareta boku

ai o tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai

kimi no kao ga toozakeru

ah boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni

****

eres un especialista en encadenarte al amor sexual, clavando tus largas uñas en mi cuerpo

yo un egoísta que quiere consumar su amor, deseo conquistar tu parte mas íntima y oculta.

veo tu rostro alejarse

ah... antes de que deje de ser yo mismo…

Ahora fue el turno de los chicos de sonrojarse… y esta vez si de vergüenza… ¡¿encadenarte al amor sexual?! ¿¿Qué demonios estaba cantando Yamato??

A las chicas no parecía importarles, esa canción había sido sinónimo de felicidad para muchas mujeres cuando fue lanzada como single la primera vez… el cantante, Camui Gackt, era uno de los hombres más solicitados del país ¡él o sus caderas! ¡Porque que manera tenían de moverse!

__

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo motto fukaku

kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni

boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla

****

¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?... movernos oscilantemente en la noche...

sí, justo así... más profundamente,

hasta que en la enajenación de esta preciada oscuridad, nuestros labios expertos en el acto, se fundan

yo soy... tu vainilla...

Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la música mientras Yamato movía oscilantemente su cintura… hasta entonces ni Hikari ni Sora se habían percatado de lo hermoso que era su amigo. Dios, ahora entendían porqué Mimi estuvo tanto tiempo tras él…

__

...nante kidorisugi sonna cool na kimi wa plastic

atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii

yugandeiku kimi no kao ga

ah boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni

****

... que tenso te has puesto de pronto... al enfriarte eres un plástico

Soy un ecologista atrapado en una ardiente mirada... ansío que me devuelvas esos besos apasionados

los rasgos de tu cara se distorsionan...

aaah... si tan solo pudiese ser yo mismo...

El cantante abrió los ojos al comenzar la nueva estrofa. Él mismo se había entusiasmado con la canción… ya que la canción era sinónimo de felicidad para gays también, con todo el fanservice que hacía Gackt en sus conciertos…

La gente de los alrededores se había juntado al escuchar el sonido. Todo se veía tan animado que las personas comenzaron a bailar.

Las chicas del grupo aprovecharon la idea. Hikari parecía asustada de que Miyako invitara a Koushirou a bailar con ella, pero por suerte Sora lo notó y fue ella quien se le adelantó a la chica de lentes. La hermana de Taichi suspiró agradecida y tomó la mano de Jou para que bailara también. Miyako viendo que se había quedado sin pareja decidió invitar a Iori. Kenia invitó a Daisuke.

Mimi era la única que no bailaba. Debido su pie enyesado Takeru se negó a participar, por lo que trataba de convencer a Taichi, pero él estaba ruborizado de pies a cabeza y no quiso ponerse de pie.

__

"¿Quién demonios se cree Ishida para cantar una canción así? ¡Que descaro!".

__

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo motto hayaku!!

kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou

kimi to… boku not… Burning love

****

¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?... movernos oscilantemente en la noche...

Sí, justo así... ¡¡más deprisa!!

En esta dolorosa oscuridad, nuestros húmedos labios no precisan palabras

Contigo… ya no siento… un amor ardiente…

Mimi se dio cuenta de que Taichi era caso perdido… ¡pero ya todos tenían pareja! Mmm… si recordaba bien ahora venía la parte sólo instrumental de la canción… o sea que Yamato estaba libre…

Desde lejos le dirigió una mirada desafiante al muchacho rubio. Éste respondió igual. Se acercaron mutuamente.

-veremos de qué estás echo, Yama-chan.

-en eso consiste la canción, ¿no es así?

Y comenzaron a bailar. ¿Quién diría que tales excelentes bailarines podrían hacer ver doblemente sensual una canción que de por sí ya lo era?

Sora y los demás detuvieron su baile. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos de la manera en como Yamato y Mimi se movían… 

Hikari notó de reojo a Miyako, que miraba a Yamato con adoración… bien, ese era un punto a favor, tal vez de una vez por todas la Inoue decidiera olvidar a Koushirou… y hablando de él… no parecía estar mirando la pista de baile, sino más bien pensando en otra cosa, con la cara MUY ruborizada….

-¿en que piensas? – le preguntó cautelosamente, esperando que su hermano no notara que se habían tomado las manos por un momento.

-ah, eh… en nada… - el chico se percató que su novia no le creía en lo más mínimo. – me preguntaba… si es que… aún quedaba vainilla en casa…

La chica se sonrojó también, pero sonrió.

-si no, podríamos comprar… ¿qué tal si nos vamos antes de aquí? Podríamos aprovechar la ocasión…. Quiero que me cantes esta canción, en privado…

-me encantaría…

La atención vuelve a la otra pareja que bailaba. Yamato hace que Mimi giré de manera extraña hasta terminar en sus brazos, y con una mano libre, toma nuevamente el micrófono.

__

ah itsuka asa o mukaereba 

ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka

ah sora ni chiribamerareta 

ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku

****

Ah… ¿cuántas mañanas habremos amanecido juntos ya?

Ah… ¿o es posible que esta noche no tenga fin?

Ah… dispersándose por el cielo…

Ah… flores blancas que se deshojan nos rodean…

Mimi cantó a coro con Yamato, estaba tan excitada que no quería separarse de su amigo. No le importaba que fuera gay, no le importaba la mirada desaprobadora de Takeru, ¡ella solo quería divertirse!. La mano de Yamato estaba en su abdomen desnudo (llevaba una blusa corta) y se movían a ritmo de reloj con la canción.

__

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo I've seen a tail

kuyashii kurai ni kimi ni hamatteru no ni

A crew sees cring knees,

I wanna need. Not betray!!

****

¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?... movernos oscilantemente en la noche...

si, justo así... he visto una cola

siento tu vergüenza en la oscuridad, porque te estoy penetrando

una muerte oscura en la penumbra

Quiero que me desees. No que me traiciones!

La joven Tachikawa dio un pequeño grito que le impidió seguir cantando. Yamato se movía cada vez más rápido, ¡qué manera de revolucionar sus hormonas!

El chico movía sus caderas como si su vida dependiera de ello… cada mujer presente en el local había caído bajo sus encantos, y de seguro, varios hombres también.

En realidad no quería llamar tanto la atención, pero realmente era imposible no hacerlo con la canción que escogió…

__

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo motto kimi o

kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni

kimi wa...boku no...bannin da

****

¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?... movernos oscilantemente en la noche...

sí, justo así... quiero más de ti

hasta que en la enajenación de esta preciada oscuridad, nuestras caderas expertas en el acto, se fundan

tú eres... mi... ángel guardián…

Aplausos. No, más bien ¡¡ovaciones!! Todos habían disfrutado la canción, en especial Mimi, quien se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo agradecida.

-¡Dios, eres una GRAN perdida para el mundo de las mujeres! – le susurró graciosa al oído.

-por favor, - le respondió él. - ¿crees que siendo heterosexual me hubiese atrevido a bailar así?

La chica miró de reojo al resto de sus amigos, uno cual más rojo que el otro… ¡por Kamisama! ¿Por qué se avergonzaban tan fácilmente?

-creo que tienes razón. – contestó ella, resignada. – de todas maneras gracias. 

-fue un placer…

**********

Una disculpa a los lectores por favor, pero una de las autoras de momento se encuentra indispuesta. 

****

Ari: ¡¡¡¡¡¡OH, MY GOD!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamato interpretando Vanilla!!!!!! ¡¡Yamato bailando como GACKT!! Cómo quieren que me quede tranquila frente a ESO?!!!

*Ari-chan respira agitadamente con las hormonas aún revueltas por su imaginación*

Sé que la mayoría de ustedes jamás a oído esa canción y tal vez ni siquiera saben de la existencia del cantante. ¡¡Pues se pierden la mitad de su vida!! A todas esas chicas que les encanta Yamato y que creen que se ve divino en sus conciertos DEFINITIVAMENTE tienen que buscar información sobre el grandioso Dios GACKT! (Si, ES un Dios!! Ningún humano puede ser tan perfecto!!). 

Tal vez les parezca exagerada la reacción de las chicas pero no es así. Aquí en mi país vas a una fiesta de J-rock (música japonesa) y cada vez que ponen este tema se forma un microclima en el que TODOS se vuelven locos al bailar. (Creo incluso que una vez me lancé al suelo al bailar esta canción… eso fue una exageración, pero también pasa seguido…) y no quiero ni entrar a mencionar lo que hacen los *chicos* con *chicos* bailando ~^^~ (sí, ya sé, llevo una vida extraña…).

Otra cosa: la traducción de la canción no es exacta, pero es lo más cercano que he visto en español, y bueno, a mí me daba flojera traducirla, por lo que ocupé la traducción de la amiga de una amiga… =P

Y bueno, creo que podemos volver a fanfic ^^U…

**********

La gente seguía felicitando a Yamato mientras los dueños del local prendieron el aire acondicionado debido a lo caluroso del ambiente… aprovechando que los ánimos se habían calmado, Hikari decidió actuar…

-este… estuvo muy bien Yamato-san… y realmente lo siento, Mimi-chan, pero me tengo que ir…

-si, yo también… - Koushirou se puso de pie junto a ella, siguiendo la corriente. – tenemos que… eh, entregar un trabajo la próxima semana, es MUY importante.

-si, si… - Hikari estaba ruborizada de salir con una excusa tan lamentable. – es un trabajo para los de primer año, pero Koushirou-san quedó de ayudarme y…

El resto del grupo los miraba con caras interrogantes, ¿cómo salían con algo así en medio de una fiesta?

-es una lástima, pero debe ser un trabajo MUY importante, ¿no es así? – comentó Jou, sonando levemente sarcástico. Él, Sora, Yamato, Takeru y Mimi habían entendido las reales razones.

-creo que pueden irse, pero deben trabajar DURO, ¿entendido? – agregó Sora, riendo. – aunque para la próxima no se esfuercen tanto…

-jeje, claro…

-hey, ¡no se valen las excusas! – alegó Mimi. – si se van a hacer lo que sea que planean hacer, no hay problema, pero al menos canten una última canción antes de irse…

La parejita cruzó miradas. Una última canción y serían liberados… suspiraron.

-ok, yo lo haré. – se ofreció la hermana de Taichi.

La chica de cabellera castaña subió al pequeño escenario pensativa… quería una buena canción… rebuscó entre las opciones, y cuando dio con una que pareció llamarle la atención, llamó a Yamato para que se le acercara.

-¿qué pasa, Hikari-chan?

-me preguntaba si habías traído tu armónica contigo…

-¿uh?, Creo que si, siempre la llevo conmigo ¿por qué?

-¿te importaría ayudarme con la canción?

La muchacha le explicó rápidamente su papel en el tema y el hermano de Takeru accedió sonriendo. Ella prendió el aparato y el sonido comenzó…

__

I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it.

La canción era titulada Head over feet, que se traducía como "de cabeza"… 

Nadie se extrañó de que la chica cantara en inglés… pero no dejaba de molestar a los que no tenían el idioma como fuerte… sólo Yamato y Mimi podían entender a la perfección… y algo de eso Koushirou, Iori, Miyako y Takeru…

__

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to likeing that  
You ask how my day was.

Koushirou se preguntó si la letra de la canción era sobre él… cuando su novia abrió los ojos mientras cantaba para mirarlo y luego se sonrojó, se da cuenta que así es.

En parte, se alegró. Y ruborizó también, claro. Pero le preocupaba un poco Taichi, si él se llegaba a enterar… 

Sintió alivio al ver la cara de pregunta que tenía el otro muchacho al escuchar a su hermana. No, él no tenía idea de lo que Hikari decía.

__

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault!

Hikari cuando sintió sus mejillas enrojecer volvió a cerrar los ojos. No podía dejarse llevar de esa manera, quería concentrarse en la canción. Quería decirle en el lenguaje de la música a Koushirou cuanto significada él para ella, cuanto lo amaba ella a él…

Al tener los ojos cerrados una secuencia de imágenes y hechos pasaron por su cabeza. desde como conoció al Izumi hasta su reencuentro hace tres años, todos sus momentos felices, todas esas noches en su cuarto, todos los besos compartidos…

__

Your love is think and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service.

Los demás escuchaban en silencio. Takeru había notado que la canción era sobre el amor, y por supuesto, si así era, Hikari se la había dedicado a su amigo pelirrojo. No pudo evitar suspirar algo desalentado. Miró hacia donde Mimi estaba sentada, a su lado, pero también, al lado de Yamato.

__

"Pareciera que no quiere dejarlo ir…" se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber caído enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorado de ella luego que lo rechazó?

Recordó esa conversación sobre el amor que tuvo con Hikari el día después de descubrirla con Koushirou. Ella le había dicho que el amor hacía sufrir… pues tenía razón, tenía mucha razón… 

__

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault!

Yamato sonrió esperando su momento para actuar. Era una bonita canción. Respetaba mucho a la cantante por su estilo de música, tenía una voz extraordinaria y tocaba muy bien la armónica. Esperaba convertirse en tan buen músico como ella.

Por otro lado… suspiró al darse cuenta de la manera en que Hikari expresaba sus emociones, él hacía lo mismo, no se sentía capaz de actuar libremente. Tal vez… tal vez era el momento de decirle a los demás sobre su homosexualidad… puede que Taichi lo haya tomado mal, pero el resto no tenía porque ser así, ¿no? 

¿Y realmente valía la pena que siguieran siendo sus amigos si no lo aceptaban tal cual era?

Realmente, era un tema que tendría que pensar con más calma después.

__

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thank you for your patience.

La hermana de Taichi terminó de cantar y miró a Yamato.

-¡ahora! – le exclamó.

El rubio no la hizo esperar y comenzó a tocar su armónica con todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Los demás muchachos se sorprendieron del 'detalle' y la participación de Yamato en la canción. Era una buena mezcla, la voz de Hikari con el preciado instrumento del Ishida.

El grupo comenzó a aplaudirles a ambos por el buen trabajo, hasta que Hikari volvió a la letra de la canción. 

__

You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long?

"Mejor amigo con beneficios" decía la canción… pero Koushirou era más que eso, mucho más… Hikari estaba feliz de haber obtenido el valor de mostrar sus sentimientos de esa manera, en especial porque al terminar podría irse con su novio y aprovechar la casa a solas… ya fueron varios los intentos fallidos de 'completar' su relación, no podían perder la oportunidad, no quería perder la oportunidad, quería a Koushirou en ella, sin él no se sentía completa…

¿Cómo pudo aguantar tres años sin él? No podía responder esa pregunta… pero todo había cambiado ahora, todo estaba bien ahora…

__

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now…

Mirando a su alrededor Taichi notó que aunque no todos entendían lo que su hermana decía, pero si todos habían caído en el encanto de su voz… 

Él también se consideraba encantado, y, a pesar de no entender, sabía que Hikari trataba de trasmitir amor… amor a sus amigos, claro. Había cambiado mucho desde la reunión de los ocho amigos en marzo… y el Yagami sintió, como hace tiempo no sentía, el alivio de estar todos juntos, y tranquilos… sabía que tenía sus problemas con Yamato, que no se solucionarían luego, pero no quería pensar en eso. 

Sólo… pedía poder ser rodeado por la canción…

__

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault!

Sora evitó mirar de reojo a Jou… y girando su vista, encontró a su hermana muy cerca de su novio, tomados de la mano. 

Sonrió.

Kenia y Daisuke salían desde principios de año, y a pesar de que Sora no había estado muy presente, sabía que su hermana lo quería mucho.

La Takenouchi rogaba por poder estar así con alguien algún día… sus sentimientos por Jou sólo le causaban dolor, y ni siquiera era su culpa, él no sabía… 

Ay, el amor era demasiado complicado…

__

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault!

Yamato comenzó a tocar la armónica de nuevo, la letra estaba acabando, y el nuevo clima que se había formado con ella se desvanecía poco a poco…

Finalmente Mimi y los demás se pusieron de pie para felicitar a la Yagami, quien miraba de reojo a Koushirou, y le dedicó una sonrisa secreta. Él luchaba contra el rubor de sus mejillas para no delatarse, pero al ver la sonrisa de su novia, no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta…

-¡ah, pero que lindo cantaste, Hikari-chan! – exclamó Mimi con voz un poco más alta para que la chica la escuchara por sobre los demás. – realmente, es una suerte sentir el amor como tú lo sientes, ne? que envidia me das…

Miyako se giró a la pelirroja. 

-¿a que te refieres? No sabía que Hikari-san tenía novio…

Un aire de tensión inundó el ambiente de inmediato. Taichi se acercó a Mimi.

-Hikari no tiene novio. – aseguró, retando a la Tachikawa a que desafiara su palabra.

Lamentablemente, Mimi no notó el tono de voz.

__

"Oh-ho…" pensó Takeru, que vio el desastre venir. _"debí haber hablado antes con Hikari… ahora…"_

-claro que tiene novio, Taichi-san. Se supone que no era más un secreto, ¿no? – miró hacia los demás. Jou, Sora y Yamato tenían caras de horror… - ¿qué les pasa? ¿Para qué Hikari-chan cantaría una canción de amor si no es para Koushirou-kun?

El susodicho tragó saliva. El hermano de su novia miró unos momentos más a Mimi por confirmación, y luego se volteó a él…

-no es cierto, ¿verdad? – le interrogó.

-er… Taichi-san… - el Izumi volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡No quería mentir! – pues…

-es cierto, hermano. - todas las miradas se posaron en la joven Yagami. Estaba muy sonrojada, pero quería parecer decidida. – Koushirou es mi novio.

Nadie dijo nada más. Nadie sabía que hacer… los extraños al grupo de ocho, Kenia, Iori, Miyako y Daisuke, trataron de mantenerse aparte, viendo que era un asunto delicado…

Taichi miró a Hikari y luego nuevamente a Koushirou. Giró su vista a Mimi y volvió a Koushirou.

Y vino la ira.

-¡¡¿cómo te atreves a acercarte a mi hermana?!!

Y vino el golpe.

El puño cerrado en la mejilla empujó al pelirrojo directamente al suelo, llevándose consigo un par de sillas, que aumentaron el ruido en el cubículo y atrajo la atención de la gente que estaba afuera.

Hikari corrió al lado del Izumi, quien miraba totalmente sorprendido la reacción de quien consideraba su amigo… sabía que se enojaría, pero la furia que demostraba…

Taichi tomó del brazo a la chica y le impidió movilidad.

-¡aléjate de él! – le ordenó.

Ella se soltó y a la vez lo abofeteó, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¡TAICHI, TE ODIO!!

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Ari: bueno… en este cap hubo de todo, ne? y ya saben porqué era importante mantener el secreto… aunque quizá, si se lo hubiesen dicho de manera más adulta, sin esconderse, no habría sido tan malo… aunque eso es solo un "tal vez"… ^^;;

****

Cris: uy uy! pobre Taichi!

****

Ari: dejamos mucho problemas al acecho… los sentimientos de Mimi, el dolor de Sora, la decisión de Yamato, ahora, el enojo de Taichi, el enojo de Hikari… pero dentro de todo, estuvo entretenido, ne? digo…. VANILLA!!! *drols~~~* 

****

Cris: si fue entretenido... ¿Cuándo me mostraras el video de su concierto? _U

****

Ari: Gaku-chan!!! *__* Vanilla!!! *more drols~~~~* oh, perdón… jeje, sobre el concierto… um, algún día, lo prometo ^^

****

Cris: no olviden darnos sus comentarios!


	19. Preludio de muchas cosas

****

CASA PARA OCHO

**__**

Notas de antes de comenzar: 

****

Ari: debo decir… me encanta relatar desde el punto de vista de Takeru-chan en este fic ^^ en especial cuando se trata de sus sentimientos por Mimi-chan… él es adorable *^_^*

****

Cris: vale vale... si es adorable pero es rechazado! pobre Takeru ¬_¬

****

Ari: (ja, y dice eso, cuando casi todo su sufrimiento es idea suya…)

****

Cris: ¿dijiste algo?

****

Ari: ¿yo? No, nada…  
**Cris:** bueno, ¡ya hemos vuelto después de tantos problemas en FF.N!

****

Ari: ummm… ojalá no tenga que dar mi pésame de nuevo, es un poco molesto dar por muerto a una página que luego revive pero sigue con un pie en la tumba…

Capítulo 19: **Preludio de muchas cosas.**

Veintitrés.

Veintitrés zapatos ya…

No lo soportaría mucho más… no podía ser cierto que estaba atrapado en esa pesadilla… 

Pero era cierto.

Takeru estaba acompañando a Mimi de compras.

Había amanecido un lindo día, mucho mejor que los anteriores días de lluvia, y tenía ganas de salir… y a Mimi no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que Takeru lo acompañara al centro comercial.

Los dioses lo habían maldecido, Takeru estaba seguro. No podía tener tan mala suerte por coincidencia…

-¿y que tal éstas?

Mimi salió del vestidor, usando unos jeans que acompañaban unas zapatillas con plataforma.

Ella tenía la extraña teoría que los zapatos debían ser probados con la ropa adecuada, así que por cada zapato nuevo, venía una nueva vestimenta… lo que hacía la pesadilla aún más dolorosa…

-están bien, Mi-chan, aunque no sé para qué usas plataforma si ya eres bastante alta…

-nunca lo suficiente. – afirmó ella. – pero… - miró sus zapatos. – con plataformas me siento como volando… no me gusta, prefiero tacos…

Y volvió al vestidor.

Diez, veinte, treinta… Takeru no paraba de contar para no morir de desesperación… ¿pero que demonios…? ¡Eso sólo servía si pretendía quedarse dormido! 

Ah, diablos…

El rubio trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su maldición, pero si no eran pensamientos de Mimi, eran de su hermano… 

Argh, con él si que era una pesadilla salir a comprar… y parecía un chico tan normal, tranquilo, relajado… pero una vez que entraba a un centro comercial…

Uy, ahí se desataba, ¡era increíble! ¡Peor que cualquier chica! Más aún si el tipo de ropa que siempre compraba no era precisamente unos simples pantalones de buzo y un polerón… esos ajustados pantalones de cuero y camisas de vinilo que usaba sólo de vez en cuando… tenía miles de ellos en el ropero, y había veces que se encerraba en el cuarto para probarse todo y ver que le acompañaba mejor ese día. 

Y luego venía lo de arreglarse el cabello…

De pronto, el Takaishi recibió un zapatazo en la cabeza.

-¡por favor Takeru-kun, no te distraigas! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Él suspiró.

Entre su hermano y Mimi…

Ummm… con razón Mimi no lo quiso traer en vez de Takeru. Yamato era una gran competencia a su vanidad…

-esto no me sirve, - exclamó ella mirando su nuevo traje, pantalones de tela y zapatos azules. Ni siquiera esperó a que su acompañante le diera su opinión. - ¡no sé en qué estoy pensando! Si ya se acerca el invierno, ¡necesito botas!

El rubio se fue de espaldas…

****

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡No más!

Y eso que Takeru no creía en Dios…

El rubio se detuvo a pensar… quizás era eso… si se hacía católico, encontraría la salvación divina… ahora, ¿habría una iglesia cerca del centro comercial para bautizarse?

-¡Takeru-kun! ¿Qué te pasa? Te fuiste a otro mundo… ¡de nuevo!

El pobre chico volvió a mirar a su amiga…

-no es nada, es…

-¿qué te parece esto? ¿Se ve bien?

La "pelirroja" se había colocado una diminuta falda negra y botas de cuero. Takeru tuvo que concentrarse duramente para no babear… pero por eso no pudo controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-te ves bien… muy bien. – _"demasiado bien…"_ agregó para sí, tratando de guardar la imagen frente a él para futuros pensamientos si alguna noche tenía problemas de insomnio… - yo digo que compres esas botas, las necesitarás en caso de que vuelva a llover.

Ella sonrió.

-ok, espera aquí.

Y así lo hizo. Takeru suspiró al darse cuenta que por fin parecía acabar el día, el largo día…

¡Que ganas de volver a casa!

Aunque… bueno, volver a casa involucraba problemas…

Todo el asunto de Taichi, Hikari y Koushirou… 

Hace tres días había sido la celebración del cumpleaños de Mimi… fueron días de lluvia los dos primeros, y en fin de semana, lo que los obligó a todos a estar encerrados en la casa…

Taichi parecía haber llegado al punto más alto de su ira, en especial cuando se enteró que todo el resto del grupo sabía… y nadie le había dicho.

Takeru se sentía un poco culpable… todos habían apoyado a Hikari y Koushirou en su decisión de esconderse, pero… tal vez hubiese sido mejor haber dicho todo de inmediato…

No pudo entender bien el problema de Taichi, no hasta que Yamato se lo explicó. 

Curioso eso, que Yamato fuera el único en entender a Taichi.

Yamato trató de hacerle entender a Hikari que si Taichi actuaba como un idiota era porque se preocupaba por ella, y que, además de todo, se sentía traicionado por los demás por no decirle nada. Que podía ser que Taichi sintiera que sólo la tenía a ella, y que al descubrir que ella tenía alguien más, se sintió solo y frustrado, y por eso golpeó a Koushirou… dos veces.

La segunda no fue sorpresa, excepto para Koushirou, claro. Luego de un poco de calma, cuando el Izumi trató de contarle la historia completa a Taichi, se le escaparon un par de detalles que quizá no debió haber revelado… como que pasaban las noches juntos desde hace meses, y que, efectivamente, nunca habían tenido intenciones de decirle a nadie, en especial a él…

Ahora la casa era un campo de batalla. Los hermanos Yagami cada vez que se veían terminaban en gritos, y Jou y Sora ya le habían aconsejado a la chica que dejara su relación con Koushirou si no lo quería encontrar muerto cualquier día de esos…

Takeru volvió al presente cuando Mimi, vestida con la falda larga lila y la blusa negra que había usado en un principio, se le acercó con un par de bolsas nuevas.

-¿nos vamos? – le preguntó, dudoso.

-ajá… a la tienda de computación.

-¿¿qué?? – exclamó él. - ¡pensé que a casa!

-no, primero quiero pasar a comprar un regalo para Kou-kun…

El rubio alzó una ceja.

-¿a Koushirou-san? ¿Por qué? Su cumpleaños fue hace meses…

Ella dejó el comentario para después y lo obligó a cargar todas sus nuevas compras, tal como había hecho en las tiendas anteriores…

-creo que no es justo que Kou-kun la pase tan mal por culpa del carácter de Hikari-chan y Taichi–san. – finalmente explicó ella. - quiero hacerle un regalo a ver si se anima un poco… - lanzó un suspiro desalentado. – lo he visto tan deprimido estos días…

Él soltó aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

-ah, era eso. – murmuró, de alguna manera aliviado.

No era que estuviera celoso… sólo… no, no era eso. No tenía derecho a estar celoso…

-¿tú qué crees que pueda gustarle? – comentó la chica, caminando ya por los pasillos camino a la sección de informática. – la palabra "computación" es bastante amplia…

Takeru la vio caminar con ligereza unos pasos más adelante que él… ella se movía con tanta gracia… a veces podía jurar que no tocaba el suelo, porque flotaba como un hada, e incluso, un brillo especial la rodeaba, en especial cuando esa hermosa sonrisa asomaba…

Argh… estaba pensando como un niño enamorado…

…

Rayos, ¡ERA un niño enamorado!

Agitó su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos tontos… porque sabía que eran tontos… Mimi no lo quería de esa manera, no podía seguir pensando en ella como algo más que una amiga…

__

"Nunca debí pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga en primer lugar" pensó. _"Grave error."_

-¿Meems? **¡Mimi!**

Una voz ajena llamando al objeto de su afecto atrajo la atención del hermano de Yamato. Un extraño se les había acercado.

Takeru lo miró con detención por un par de segundos. Había algo en él… su cabello era un poco más rubio que el propio, y era increíblemente más alto… cosa sorprendente porque Takeru ya era bastante alto para un japonés normal, pero éste chico no parecía japonés… un extranjero, no mucho mayor que él…

¿Quién era?…

Giró su vista a Mimi de nuevo. Y ella se veía distinta… sorprendida, sí, pero además… ¿Tensa? ¿Nerviosa?… ¿O simplemente incómoda?. No podía definir su expresión… y ella decidió esconderla luego de la inicial sorpresa.

-¡Michael! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – lo saludo, un poco más formal de lo que Takeru esperaba, pues Mimi solía ser muy afectiva con sus amigos. - ¿qué haces en Tokyo?

El llamado "Michael", como suponía obvio Takeru, miraba de arriba abajo a su compañera, con una sonrisa que no le gustaba para nada al Takaishi…

__

Deseo… eso le decía la sonrisa.

¡Nadie podía desear de esa manera a Mimi más que él!

La muchacha pareció notar la rabia de su amigo y decidió evitar problemas.

-Takeru-kun, ¿me dejas un rato a solas con Michael? Seguro esto es una conversación que te aburrirá…

El rubio menor asintió, un poco dolido que Mimi ni siquiera decidiera presentarlo a su viejo conocido, pero tratando de respetar el espacio de su amiga… si no hacía al menos eso, no tenía derecho a quererla como la quería…

No que fuera un gran consuelo poder quererla de todas maneras.

No pudo descifrar bien de que hablaron esos dos por el rato que estuvieron juntos, lo cual, para su alegría, no fue mucho. La Tachikawa parecía querer mantener una distancia prudente con el otro muchacho mientras eran observados por Takeru… pero si él no los vigilaba… ¿se comportaría igual?

Al final, ella se despidió de él, y Michael aprovechó el momento para darle un beso en la mejilla…

¡El muy aprovechado! Takeru hizo maravillas para no dejar escapar su ira y golpearlo en esa cara de creído que tenía…

Lamentablemente, tanto Mimi como Michael notaron eso, y éste último encorvó una sonrisa victoriosa antes de retirarse.

La chica, a su vez, lanzó un largo suspiro, dejando la tensión de hace un momento escapar al fin. 

Se volvió a Takeru.

-¿nos vamos a casa? – le propuso.

-¿uh? – el rubio se sobresaltó por la idea. - ¿y el regalo de Koushirou-san? 

-nah, se lo compro mañana… - ella indicó su reloj. – además, Yama-kun nos pidió estar temprano en casa, ¿recuerdas?

Takeru asintió. Totalmente cambiando el orden de sus pensamientos…. Yamato…

Su hermano tenía algo muy importante que decirle a los demás, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible…

El ambiente parecía saludable, pensó Yamato al entrar al comedor.

Si… estaban todos en la misma habitación, comiendo. Muy pocos se dirigían la palabra, eso era cierto, pero nadie parecía con intenciones de armar una guerra todavía… 

Aunque nunca se sabía con los hermanos Yagami…

Se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar luego de tantos meses viviendo junto con sus amigos en esa casa. Él al lado derecho de Takeru, Hikari al otro lado de éste, al frente, Jou, Sora y Taichi, y Koushirou en uno de los extremos de la mesa, enfrentando a Mimi desde el otro extremo. 

Sora y Jou eran los únicos que trataban de mantener la normalidad, comentando los hechos irrelevantes del día… Koushirou jugaba desganado con su comida, y suspiraba cada vez que Taichi le lanzaba una mirada de muerte… que eran frecuentes, pero Taichi no decía ni hacía nada más, pues era vigilado por su hermana menor. Hikari lo tenía en su mira en todo momento, por lo que tampoco estaba acabando su cena. Mimi… Mimi parecía en otro mundo, notó Yamato, y se hizo recordar mentalmente preguntarle después que le pasaba a su amiga. Porque Takeru también estaba extraño… ¿habrían tenido una discusión?… no, no estarían tan callados si así fuera…

-Hikari… pásame la sal. – pidió Taichi, en voz más o menos civilizada… quizás ya pensaba en hacer las pases.

Pero la chica lo ignoró por completo y al contrario de cómo lo trataba de matar con la mirada hace un momento atrás, ahora giró la cabeza como si una mosca la hubiese molestado, sin decir nada.

Takeru miró algo nervioso a los hermanos y se decidió él por hacerle el favor a Taichi. Éste, enojado por el desprecio de Hikari, lanzó un bufido y su mirada fulminante también se posó en el menor rubio.

Yamato pensó que tal vez ya era hora de interrumpir.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los demás.

-eh… - dudó por un segundo. Mimi y Takeru lo miraban con expresión neutra. – me preguntaba si para este viernes todos tienen planes…

Jou y Sora cruzaron miradas, al parecer aliviados. Taichi alzó una ceja, desconfiado. Hikari y Koushirou no estaban seguros de qué pensar…

-¿por qué? ¿Alguna idea en especial, Yama? – preguntó la colorina con emoción. Salir en grupo y pasarlo bien tal vez ayudaría… si es que no terminaban como la última vez, claro.

-yo… - volvió a titubear… la mirada de Taichi lo ponía nervioso, más aún. – este viernes viene un grupo importante al bar donde yo trabajo, pensé que sería entretenido si ustedes fueran, para que conozcan donde yo… trabajo. – _"con todo lo que eso implica"_ se recordó él mismo.

-¡genial! – exclamó Jou, tratando de animar la situación un poco. – ya era hora que nos invitaras, ne? – miró a los demás.

El mayor de los Yagami seguía mirando con desconfianza al rubio, hasta que Yamato no pudo más y le devolvió la mirada. _"Si, Taichi, es exactamente lo que piensas."_ Le dijo con los ojos.

De inmediato el castaño se puso de pie.

-yo no voy. – anunció. Y sin dar más explicaciones, se retiró.

El Ishida no tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal respecto a ese rechazo, pues apenas el Yagami desapareció del escenario, Hikari sonrió.

-si él no va, yo iré encantada. – decidió, y miró al otro lado de la mesa, tratando de captar la atención del pelirrojo. – Koushirou… - su voz se suavizó, un poco ansiosa. - ¿tú irás?

Él la observó un momento con una extraña expresión indescifrable, pero finalmente le devolvió la dulce sonrisa, y se volvió a Yamato.

-yo también voy.

Takeru y Mimi también cruzaron miradas, y el alivio volvió a sus corazones. Ese viernes sería un día decisivo…

-um, no sé que ponerme… - comentó de pronto Hikari.

-es cierto, - dijo Sora, - ¿qué tipo de bar es?

Los corazones de Mimi y los hermanos rubios volvieron a acelerarse. 

-er… - Yamato tragó saliva. – uno muy _especial_…

__

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Ari: snif… que pena…

****

Cris: ¿que pena…? ¿Por qué Ari-chan?...  
**Ari:** no me gusta lo que le hacemos a Michael… pobre… snif…

****

Cris: ah, sí. Al fin apareció otro personaje: Michael! de qué conoce a Mimi, habrá   
que averiguarlo, no? ^^

****

Ari: Como sea… el próximo capítulo es sobre la visita de los chicos al bar… ¡esperen con ansias!

****

Cris: y si FF.N lo permite, ¡dejen review!


	20. La música lo dice todo

CASA PARA OCHO 

**_Notas previas__: _**

**Ari:** primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todos por mi enorme demora. Por lo general voy a mi propio ritmo al escribir, pero nunca me había pasado que aún estando inspirada no me dedicara a terminar el fic, lo siento. Ahora tengo más tiempo por vacaciones, espero ponerme al día rápido con todo lo inmediatamente pendiente.

Capítulo 20: **La música lo dice todo…**

La noche era clara y sin nubes. Yamato se preguntó si eso era una buena señal… Miró hacia atrás, donde su hermano menor y cinco de sus amigos lo acompañaban, expectantes de lo que sería la velada, como si supieran que había un secreto tras ella… El rubio volvió la cabeza hacia delante, ahora preguntándose si Mimi había insinuado algo… Lo descartó, ella era más prudente de lo que mostraba ser.

A pasos del local que era su vida ahora se le vino otra pregunta… ¿Se darían cuenta apenas entrar, o serían duros de cabeza como lo han sido los ocho meses que han estado juntos hasta ahora?

La pregunta del millón.

Yamato no pensaba en el bar donde trabajaba como un lugar muy revelador. Era un lugar para conversar, escuchar música, a veces bailar, pasar un buen rato… pero por lo general, en parejas del mismo sexo. O grupos del mismo sexo. O si venía un chico acompañado con una chica, al final de la noche el chico está en un extremo del bar con un chico, y la chica, en otro extremo… con una chica. Y para ese entonces ya no _conversaban. _

Dejó que una gota de sudor le cayera por la espalda. Si tratara de explicar eso verbalmente, conociendo a sus amigos, no faltaría el que pregunte ¿qué están haciendo si no conversan?… sería como contar la historia de las abejas y el polen o esa clase de tonterías…

Rogó porque a ninguno de ellos les dieran ganas de ir al baño sin compañía… 

Tardó en darse cuenta que su mano estaba demasiado ajustada tomando el bolso donde cargaba su guitarra. Tomó el objeto con la otra mano para descansar la adolorida.

Su nerviosismo no podía afectar su presentación, eso lo sabía por seguro. No quería tener dudas, quería confiar en sus amigos, sabía que eran más comprensivos que Taichi… o algo más cercano al pensamiento racionalista de un ser humano común… porque Taichi definitivamente no era común. Aún así, tenía miedo del resultado… cualquiera que éste fuera…

_El frío se acerca a mi soledad_

_Otra noche solo tengo que pasar_

_Discusión estéril sobre moral_

_¡No toleran ni un instante,_

_dicen que está todo mal!_

El grupo comenzó a escuchar la música proveniente del local. La banda que tocaría junto con la de Yamato había llegado una hora antes y ya estaban animando al público. Eso hizo que el hermano de Takeru se relajara un poco. La música siempre lo tranquilizaba… por algo era su fuerte y se dedicaba a ella, ¿no? eso era algo que podía dominar… 

Si, sólo respirar profundo y entrar, no tenía que simular nada ni estar tenso. Fuera el resultado que fuera, él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_Simulacro de tensión,_

_Simulacro de tensión,_

_Simulacro de tensión,_

_¡Amenazas de revolución!_

Una vez adentro, una sensación curiosa llamó la atención de Sora. Unas horas antes Mimi había estado actuando raro respecto a esta salida, cuando las dos más Hikari se vestían para salir. Eso la hizo andar preparada para "algo". 

Ahora, si tan solo averiguara lo que ese "algo" significaba…

El local era ruidoso, pero confortable. Ella solía salir muy seguido, pero nunca antes había sentido ese aire de descanso que proyectaba aquel lugar… había bastante gente, todos animados por las canciones del grupo que tocaba.

No pasó ni un minuto sin que lograran llamar la atención con su llegada. Un tipo de anteojos y cabellera oscura se le acercó rápidamente a quien había invitado a todos ahí.

-¡Yama, menos mal que llegaste!

-Si, disculpa la demora. – se giró a sus amigos. - ¿Les importa ir a sentarse por ahora? Tengo que atender otros asuntos…

Takeru y Mimi asintieron, como si fuera otra cosa lo que Ishida había pedido con sus palabras. Sora lo dejó pasar como si nada. Ese trío solía actuar extraño sobre muchas cosas, no era nada nuevo, y si llegaba a intrigarle, no lo demostraba.

Aunque, podría conectar el comportamiento con ese "algo" que sentía iba a ocurrir…

Tal vez, tal vez…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos… Apenas encontraron un lugar para sentarse, vio algo que definitivamente llamó su atención.

_"Esos no son dos hombres… ¿¿Besándose??"_

-Mimi… - la colorina la golpeó levemente con el codo para llamarle la atención. - ¡No vas a creer lo que estoy viendo!

-¿Qué pasa?

La mayor de las dos se le acercó al oído de la otra para decirle como un secreto.

-hay dos hombres _besándose_ tres mesas más allá…

La "pelirroja" miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga aguantándose la risa. La otra se escuchaba tan sorprendida…

-bueno, Sora-chan…

Tachikawa ya estaba dudando sobre qué decir, cuando se dio cuenta que eran observadas por una mujer sentada en la barra. La mujer notó que había sido descubierta y se acercó al grupo.

-Lamento haber parecido una acechadora desde allá. – dijo, con una sonrisa. Miró directamente a Sora. – Estaba esperando a ver si eras soltera o no, pero la suerte no me acompañó. – agregó, ahora mirando a Mimi.

Sora puso una expresión de completa ignorancia, mientras Mimi se echó a reír.

-No estamos juntas, - le aseguró a la mujer desconocida, entre risa y risa. – Jaja, Sora-chan está completamente disponible, al menos en mi conocimiento…

-¿En serio? 

-¿Uh?– Takenouchi no entendía nada. - ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

-wow, - interrumpió la voz de Jou. – díganme que no soy el único que se han dado cuenta que esto es un bar gay…

Koushirou y Hikari no escucharon, pues se habían sentado en otra mesa. Takeru y Mimi se mantenían en silencio, y Sora aún no comprendía nada de nada.

-Claro que es un bar gay. – respondió la mujer extraña, que por cierto, tenía el cabello castaño muy desordenado, y los ojos de igual color. - ¿Qué esperaban? Si querían algo "normal" podrían haber ido a otro lado…

-¿¿Qué?? – replicaron Sora y Jou al unísono.

-Ujum!. – Mimi tosió. – No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan… _densa_… Sora-chan. Esta chica te estaba coqueteando…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se volvió a la mujer, que parecía realmente sorprendida con los nuevos e ingenuos visitantes del bar.

-¿Realmente necesitas que te lo explique? – interrogó la castaña.

-¡Jun! – Yamato volvió con el grupo justo en medio de la conversación. – Eh… veo que todos ya conocieron a Jun…

-Pues, no formalmente. – informó Mimi. - ¿Entonces asumo que tu nombre es Jun?

-Ajá, Motomiya Jun. Sólo "Jun" para los amigos, encantada.

-¿Jun-san? – el nombre había llamado la atención de Hikari. - ¡Si, eres tú!

La mujer también reconoció a la menor.

-¡Hikari-chan! ¡A pasado muchísimo tiempo!

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Yamato.

-Creo que aquí hay una gran confusión… - finalizó Mimi, sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Jun-san es la hermana mayor de Daisuke-kun. – aclaró Hikari al grupo, sin dejar de mirar a su conocida. – no sabíamos de ti desde que terminaste la universidad, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial, gracias. Dai me contó hace poco de su encuentro contigo, pero no esperé volver a verte tan luego. ¿Cómo está Taichi-kun? ¡Lo he echado de menos! ¿Sigue tratando de espantar a tus novios?

La menor Yagami miró de reojo a su acompañante pelirrojo, sin embargo no quiso hablar del tema para no amargarse la noche, así que simplemente asintió.

-nunca supe como lo hacías para aguantarlo, Jun-san, me harían falta unos buenos consejos de tu parte…

-¿Motomiya-san y Taichi-san eran buenos amigos? – interrumpió Koushirou, interesando en la familiaridad de su novia con la hermana de Daisuke.

Hikari se ruborizó de repente, y se acercó a su oído para responderle. Luego, Izumi estaba tan rojo como su cabello y murmuró un leve "oh" de entendimiento.

Jun miró a la pareja y rió, volviéndose de pronto a Yamato.

-¿Estos son los amigos de los que me has venido hablando desde siempre? ¡Definitivamente no esperaba conocerlos así! 

Sora miró a Yamato por un momento. Haciendo memoria... el hermano de Takeru jamás hablaba de sus otros amigos ni de dónde trabajaba hasta que los invitó hace unos días. Extraño...

Jun se sentó cómodamente al lado de Hikari y se pusieron al día con sus vidas. Yamato miró nervioso a la mujer y luego se volvió al resto del grupo. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, donde el mismo tipo de anteojos le hacía señas para que se le acercara, y anunció que su turno de tocar venía en un rato.

Koushirou se mantenía pendiente de la interacción entre las dos chicas también, sonrojado aún por el comentario que le dijo Hikari al oído. Mimi observaba como Jou y Sora aún no entendían en qué tipo de lugar se encontraban. Takeru también los miraba con curiosidad, pero era más distraído con el ambiente en si, pues aunque llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo los gustos de su hermano, jamás se le había ocurrido antes acompañarlo a un lugar así, y definitivamente se sentía... _diferente_...

El freno de la música y el movimiento a su alrededor hizo que el grupo pusiera atención al escenario, donde acababa de subirse Yamato, el chico de lentes y algunos personajes más, y una vez arriba comenzaban a acomodarse con los instrumentos. Ishida se instaló en el centro y acomodó el micrófono, saludando al público.

-Muy buenas noches. – comenzó, formalmente. – como esta noche es especial, los muchachos y yo decidimos hacer una recolección de temas en honor a la gran banda que hoy nos acompaña, espero que lo disfruten. – miró hacia atrás, y con el pie marcó. – 1, 2, 3 y...

_Me quieren agitar_

_me incitan a gritar_

_soy como una roca _

_palabras no me tocan_

_adentro hay un volcán_

_que pronto va a estallar_

_yo quiero estar tranquilo..._

El grupo se veía muy entusiasmado, olvidándose de pronto de la incomodidad y lo extraño. Habían escuchado a Yamato antes, pero con el apoyo del sonido que sus acompañantes brindaban sonaba mil veces mejor que como Karaoke (y todos saben lo bueno que es Yamato como Karaoke, ne?).

El hermano de Takeru embozó una sonrisa al ver las miradas de admiración de aquellas personas que quería tanto. Le hacía sentir cómodo consigo mismo, y con lo que estaba por hacer...

_Es mi situación una desolación_

_soy como un lamento, lamento boliviano_

_que un día empezó y no va a terminar_

_y a nadie hace daño..._

El público coreaba la canción, al ser de las más famosas de la banda a la cual homenajeaban. Desde sus asientos Mimi y Takeru, uno al lado del otro, intercambiaban miradas con Yamato y sonreían. Mimi además pensó en preguntarle cuando fuera el momento adecuado a su amigo gay sobre el muchacho que tocaba los teclados... desde que habían llegado que aquel no hacía más que estar pendiente de Yamato...

Jou se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, al no relacionarse demasiado con la canción. Sabía que la había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no tenía muy buena memoria para eso. Aún así, le sorprendía ver la emoción con la que cantaba Ishida, se preguntó a si mismo si sería capaz de dedicarse a su profesión con la misma pasión. El ambiente lo envolvía tanto que todas las dudas de antes parecían haberse esfumado...

_Y yo estoy aquí_

_borracho y loco_

_y mi corazón idiota_

_siempre brillara..._

Hikari y Koushirou enlazaron sus manos aprovechando la ocasión. Era curioso que con todos los problemas, aún fueran tímidos en mostrar afecto en público. 

La muchacha que los acompañaba tenía un brillo especial en los ojos al ver a su amiga tan feliz, y conociendo tan bien la canción, tenía ganas de divertirse un rato y se puso de pie. 

Sora vio como Jun caminó hacia el escenario y subió, sin dudar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La respuesta vino rápido, cuando Motomiya le guiñó un ojo a Yamato al tomar su micrófono, y terminó la estrofa por él... 

_y yo te amaré_

_te amaré por siempre,_

_nena no te peines en la cama_

_que los viajantes se van a atrasar..._

-Yamato-san es sorprendente. – comentó Koushirou, sin despegar sus ojos del escenario.

-Takeru-chan, debes estar muy orgulloso. – agregó a Hikari, sonriéndole a su amigo rubio.

-La verdad no sabía que era tan bueno... 

-Ni yo. – Mimi habló. - Ojalá nos hubiese invitado antes acá...

Una canción vino tras otra, y luego un leve silencio para que la banda recuperara el aliento. Jun, aún en el escenario, bajó a buscar un asiento a pedido de Yamato. Cuando él estuvo instalado, tomó aire para recobrar su voz y se dirigió nuevamente al público.

-Ahora cambiaremos un poco el ritmo por algo más lento, ¿Les parece? – gritos afirmativos. – Bien. – se giró a las mesas donde estaban sus amigos. – Esta canción la compuse hace algún tiempo, pensando en este día. Espero... – dudó, callando por unos segundos. – Espero la entiendan... – pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra. – Se titula **_Creo_**...

_________________

_Olvidé por algún tiempo la cruel posición,_

_del que busca y busca sin encontrar,_

_Todos saben desde dónde mirarse, sin dudar._

_Muchas veces yo no sé en que creo,_

_lo importante es en algo creer,_

_Me sostiene en momentos que digo:_

_-"No sé qué hacer"-_

_Tal vez de nada servirá_

_hice algunas cosas sin pensar..._

_Y si estoy un poco aburrido_

_me empiezo a divertir..._

_¡Ya me pasaré la vida entera_

_luchando hasta el fin!_

_Y quiero olvidar lo mucho que perdí,_

_cuando quiera, comenzar todo de nuevo..._

_Quiero olvidar lo mucho que perdí,_

_y si en algo creo ahora, es en mi..._

_________________

Takeru observó con algo de pánico como ninguno de sus amigos expresaba sentimientos claros. ¿En qué pensaban? ¿Qué dirían? ¿Por qué... todos callaban?

Mimi tomó al rubio de la mano. Trató de trasmitirle que... que no habían palabras aún, no hasta que Yamato fuera completamente sincero y dejara de dar vueltas en el asunto. No hasta que Yamato se bajara del escenario y caminara hacia ellos, como estaba haciendo ahora...

Ishida presionó una mano contra la otra, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Ahora se definiría todo... Sintió cuatro pares de ojos expectantes, que lo dijera... que lo dijera...

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró... la abrió de nuevo... tres intentos más y después...

-Yo... – tragó saliva. – Debería haberles dicho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atreví. Y ahora... 

Trató de mirar hacia Takeru o Mimi para darse fuerzas, sin embargo, su mirada terminó en Koushirou. 

Y él... sonreía.

-Eres gay, ¿Verdad?

Completa sorpresa. Ambos rubios y la "pelirroja" abrieron sus ojos por completo.

-Tú... Kou-kun, ¿tú sabías? – Mimi no lo podía creer. – Pero... ¿Cómo...?

Izumi miró a Mimi y después a su novia, que también se veía sorprendida. Yamato aún estaba sin palabras, como los demás.

-Me recordabas a un viejo amigo. – Hikari puso una cara extraña. – Pensé que tú también te darías cuenta... 

La menor observó al hermano de Takeru por un rato...

-Pues si, me recuerda mucho a Yuri-san, pero... - finalmente ella también sonrío. - Supongo que no lo relacioné. 

-¿Quiere decir que no les molesta? – interrogó Takeru por su hermano, que no sabía qué decir.

-Para nada. – replicó la pareja al unísono.

-Umm, ¿Sora-chan? ¿Jou-san?... – Mimi y los demás ahora giraron su atención a los dos amigos que quedaban.

-Vaya... – soltó Sora, sin dejar de mirar a Yamato. Y tras unos segundos, agregó: - Que gran pérdida para el mundo de las mujeres...

Tachikawa río. 

-¡Es mismo dije yo! Jaja...

-Mimi-chan... – continuó. - Tú sabías, ¿No es así?, ¿Desde cuando?

-Uh... ¿Junio? No recuerdo bien...

Sora se asombró.

-¿Y guardaste el secreto por todo ese tiempo? Wow, no esperaba que fueras tan confiable.

-¡Hey! – Mimi pareció ofendida. 

-Bromeaba. – se disculpó Takenouchi. Luego se volvió a Yamato. – Me hubiese gustado que nos lo hubieses dicho antes. Han pasado ocho meses desde que vivimos juntos, deberías haber tenido la confianza... 

El músico asintió.

-Lo siento, es cierto. Aún así... ¿Te incomoda?

Sora puso expresión pensativa.

-Es... extraño, pero es tu vida, y tú eres mi amigo. Después de ocho meses eso no debería cambiar, ¿O si?

-¡Claro que no! – replicó Ishida, regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga. – Gracias.

Y ahora, el último... Kido también tenía expresión pensativa, pero era más bien como si estuviera atando cabos sueltos...

-... ¿Jou?

El chico de anteojos notó que todos estaban expectantes a su respuesta. Sin saber por donde empezar, decidió confirmar algo primero...

-¿Es por esto que Taichi y tú han actuado tan extraño uno alrededor del otro desde hace meses?

Yamato bajó la vista al recordar a la única persona del grupo no presente, y asintió.

-Oh... – Jou prefirió dejar ese asunto para después. – Yo... no lo sé. Como dijo Sora, es extraño, pero no mi problema... O sea, ni siquiera ES un problema, es completamente normal... bueno, nunca había pensado en el tema antes, pero no veo porque debería molestarme. Digo... ¿Descubriste que eras gay antes o después de que nos reencontráramos?

-Antes. 

-O sea, sigues siendo el mismo, y bueno, como dije, no lo sé, me parece bien, supongo...

-Tu amigo se da muchas vueltas. – aseguró Jun, quien estaba escuchando la conversación no muy atrás de Ishida. – Pero se nota que tiene buen corazón. ¿No es así?

El rubio hizo una afirmación con la cabeza. Lanzó un largo, muy largo, suspiro... 

Yamato y Jun se sentaron con el resto a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la velada. El alivio que sentían Takeru y Mimi era incomparable con que el invadió a Ishida... Un peso tan grande sacado de encima... Si tan solo...

Yamato pestañeó, al ver a alguien conocido entre la multitud. Pero no podía ser... Lo buscó nuevamente con la mirada, y si, él estaba ahí. 

-¿Adónde vas, hermano? – Takeru preguntó al verlo ponerse de pie.

-Quiero cantar una última canción.

El músico volvió al escenario y habló con su banda para preparar la música. Buscó a esa persona con la mirada nuevamente... Seguía ahí, y al parecer, había notado que estaba siendo observado... Yamato comenzó la canción antes que aquel se moviera siquiera. 

_Todavía no termino de comprender tus actitudes_

_todavía no termino de comprender._

_Si agredir es expiar tus realidades cotidianas_

_¡Yo no soy tu blanco lo sabes bien!_

La canción no era cantada con rabia, sino con decisión. Yamato estaba harto de su actitud, en especial ahora cuando ya no tenía nada que esconder. No dejaría que él le amargara una noche que hasta ahora iba tan bien, no dejaría que él le amargara ninguna otra noche de ahora en adelante, no con sus prejuicios y sus miedos estúpidos... 

Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Le dijo con la mirada que el mensaje de la canción era para él...

Para Taichi.

_Pero no te preocupa que el mundo vuele en pedazos_

_Siempre sucede eso, tu motivo debe ser que..._

_¡Sos un perdedor, es que no has amado!_

_¡Sos un perdedor y no te diste cuenta!_

Taichi frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Desapareció en dirección a la salida, pero Yamato continuó la canción. 

Después de todo lo que había pasado... por final se dio cuenta de lo injusto que fue Taichi. Que a pesar de no aceptar su forma de ser, debería haberlo tratado con el respeto suficiente. Que ignorarlo, o mirarlo en menos no era manera de tratar una amistad... 

Por fin Yamato había comprendido, y Taichi llevaba las de perder. Si no mejoraba su actitud frente los demás, lo perdería absolutamente todo...

_Continuará..._

**Notas:**

**Ari:** Todos los pedazos de canciones ("Simulacro de Tensión", "Lamento boliviano", "Creo" y "Sos un perdedor") pertenecen los **Enanitos Verdes**, banda de rock argentina ^^


	21. Mi decisión I

CASA PARA OCHO 

**Notas:**

**Cris:** Ari-chan está muy motivada! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo!! Esta vez le toca a Taichi y sabrán más de Mimi!

**Ari:** Sie... Sigue sin gustarme el destino de Mike... Ni modo, para que vean que hasta la persona con una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol puede esconder un pasado tan oscuro como la noche...

Y sobre la duda de **Zero** en su review: Lo que le dijo Hikari a Koushirou en el oído es referente a la relación entre Taichi y Jun, nada de su sexualidad... o si. O sea, si alguien entiende el término _'sekusu tomo' _Sabrá a lo que me refiero ^^U 

Capítulo 21: **Mi decisión (Primera parte).**

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? 

Taichi se revolcó sobre su cama. Estuvo toda la noche despierto... 

El día anterior el resto de los habitantes de la casa había desaparecido durante la tarde, dejándolo solo. Por lo general, no le importaba quedar solo en la casa. Se dedicaba a ver televisión o jugar un poco con su pelota esperando no romper nada. Pero ese día, es viernes...

Todos estaban con Yamato. En el bar donde trabajaba Yamato. En el lugar donde Yamato les diría que es... diferente.

Taichi no sabía que pensar al respecto. No había pensado nada de eso desde el cumpleaños de Mimi, en donde sus problemas se volcaron hacia otro rumbo... Su hermana y Koushirou.

Todos sabían salvo él. Todos protegían a la pareja, sin entender que Taichi lo hacía por el bien de los dos...

Ok, no pareciera que fuera así, no por la manera en que trataba a Koushirou, pero era la verdad. Conocía demasiado bien a Hikari... Sabía que ella terminaría destrozando esa relación como la que tuvo con todos sus novios anteriores... Y todo se le escaparía de las manos. Perdería a Hikari... y a sus amigos. 

Lo había hecho todo mal, lo sabía. También sabía que no era conocido por pensar las cosas antes de actuar. Si tan solo los demás entendieran...

Y Yamato...

Yamato era otro asunto completamente distinto, ya fuera de su alcance... Por eso estaba tan confundido. No sabía si se sentía mal por Yamato, o si temía que el orden de su pequeño mundo se volviera a romper dependiendo de las reacciones del grupo frente la verdad del rubio... 

¿Por qué Yamato decidió ser así? Todo sería tan fácil si no lo fuera... O si al menos lo hubiese callado... Si al menos no le hubiera dicho a él... 

Aunque claro, esconder la verdad fue lo que hizo Hikari, y se había molestado con todos por ayudarla a esconderla. Entonces, no podía pedir retroceder en el tiempo y que Ishida le hiciera lo mismo...

A veces desearía ser ignorante. Si no supiera nada... Nada ocurriría, ¿No?

...

Sabía que eso no era cierto. Fue más tarde que temprano que sus padres explotaron tras años de esconder la inestabilidad de su relación. Y si no se hubiera enterado de lo de Hikari, no podría prevenir el desastre que pasará si ella sigue junto a Koushirou... y Yamato...

Se decidió a salir, justo cuando vio un papel a un lado del teléfono. Era la dirección del bar de Yamato. Tomó su chaqueta y partió.

Entró al local con cuidado, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la gente. Había algo raro en ese lugar. Demasiado extraño... No quiso fijarse en su alrededor salvo para encontrar a los demás.

Detuvo su paso.

¿Y qué haría cuando los encuentre? 

¿Acercarse? No. No quería estar ahí cuando Yamato se descubriera... 

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio una pareja de mujer acariciándose en frente suyo. ¿Qué rayos...?

La última canción de la banda de Yamato comenzó a tocarse. No era lenta, pero tampoco movida... Taichi desvió la mirada, escuchando con claridad los sentimientos de quien un día llamó amigo... 

Y ahí notó a los demás, escuchándolo con atención. Luego de unos minutos, el rubio se reunió con el grupo, con expresión nerviosa. Taichi estaba lejos para escuchar, pero era obvio lo que les estaba declarando... Aguantó la respiración deseando entender la expresión de los demás. 

Y así fue. Vio sus... sonrisas.

¿Por qué?

Se quedó estático, observando como todos, incluido Yamato, sonreían.

¿Por qué?

Y al no poder despegar la mirada del grupo, el rubio lo vio. Ishida volvió al escenario y comenzó a cantar una nueva canción... sobre él.

Yamato se estaba defendiendo por todas aquellas miradas acusadoras, por todos los comentarios esquivos, por todo lo mal que lo había tratado Taichi.

Y entonces se fue.

Se alejó de ese lugar, y caminó sin rumbo por las calles. 

Para cuando finalmente volvió a casa, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado por su mente esa noche, y fue directo a su habitación.

Pero no pudo dormir. 

Y ahora se revolcaba en su cama por la falta de sueño y tranquilidad.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

Todo, obviamente.

¿Por qué su relación con los demás se había resquebrajado de esa manera? Ellos eran todo lo que él tenía... 

...

Comenzó a escuchar movimiento fuera de su cuarto. Era tarde entonces, si ya todos estaban levantados...

Que tonto, olvidó salir a trotar esa mañana.

Se recostó de lado, quitando la mirada que llevaba rato fija en la ventana del techo. La cortina de metal impedía la entrada de la luz, por eso no sentía el paso del tiempo...

Un golpe a su puerta. 

Taichi levantó la cabeza. ¿Quién sería?

-Está abierto. – murmuró.

Fue escuchado y la persona de afuera abrió la puerta. Era Jou.

-Buenos días. – lo saludó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Taichi se sentó para mirarlo mejor. Jou se mantenía cerca de la puerta, con una expresión extraña...

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Es sólo que... – Jou dudó. Dio unos pasos adelante y se sentó al borde de la cama. – Tienes cara de muerto, Taichi. ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

El castaño se echó para atrás, soltando un respingo. Prefirió no responder.

-¿Qué pasa, Jou? – repitió.

-... Quería ver si estabas bien.

Yagami volvió a levantarse para mirarle la cara a su amigo. 

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparte algo así? – preguntó, alzando una ceja, sin entender.

-Pues... – Jou bajó la vista. – Ayer me di cuenta que hemos dejado de lado muchos asuntos pendientes por no querer meter nuestras narices. Has estado tan molesto con el asunto de Hikari-chan y molesto con nosotros por no decirte que no pensé cómo no sólo las peleas con ella te deben estar afectando, sino también nuestra poca intromisión. – subió la vista, encontrando miradas con Taichi. – Somos amigos, y no es sólo nuestro derecho, sino también nuestro deber el entrometernos en los asuntos de los demás. 

El hermano de Hikari se sorprendió y no supo que decir. Prefirió dejar que Jou terminara antes de interrumpir. No quería arruinar la conversación.

-Y sobre lo de Yamato... – Jou volvió a dudar, pero en unos segundos su expresión se afirmó. - Tú sabías desde antes, ¿No es así?

-¿Él te lo dijo? 

-Me lo confirmó.

Yagami asintió.

-Si, sabía. Me lo dijo la noche de mi cita con Sora. – aclaró el castaño. 

-Ya... 

Taichi frunció el ceño.

-¿Y no te habrá dicho que me comporté como un idiota con él desde entonces?

Kido negó con la cabeza, semi sonriendo.

-Eso lo saqué por conclusión.

El otro prefirió callar. Si Jou sabía todo... ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Es difícil... – continuó el chico de lentes, ahora serio. – Es difícil cuando creces con ciertas creencias, el dejar pasar una declaración así como algo normal.

El rostro de Taichi se iluminó.

-Entonces, ¿Tú entiendes...?

-No. – Jou volvió a negar con la cabeza. - Entiendo que las tradiciones son muy fuertes en algunas personas. Entiendo que cuando le afectas la normalidad a alguien, no reaccionará siempre como uno quiere. Entiendo eso.

-Pero...

-Pero, - repitió Kido. – No entiendo porque tú te dejas guiar por la cabeza en vez del corazón. Eso no lo hacías antes, Taichi.

El castaño soltó una risa.

-¿El corazón? – alzó una ceja. - ¿No eras tú quien decía de pequeño que el corazón sólo es un gran músculo que bombea sangre?

Jou siguió serio.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. 

-Sé a lo que te refieres. – declaró Taichi, manteniendo su falsa sonrisa. – Pero no le veo el caso. Sabes que soy un testarudo. 

-Todos los somos. – replicó Jou, y luego se puso de pie. – Pero siempre hay momentos en que nos toca ceder. Es tu decisión escoger cuando.

El menor de los Kido salió del cuarto. Taichi dejó escapar su sonrisa y su expresión se volvió triste. No había nada que decir... Y de lo que había por hacer aún no estaba seguro si se atrevería, o si siquiera era lo correcto...

**-------------------------**

Desde que Mimi tenía memoria, había dependido de los demás. A los tres años no daba ni un paso sin primero ir de la manos de su mamá. A los siete, sólo iba a casa de sus amigas si su papá la llevaba. A los diez, fue transportada a otro mundo y en su desesperación conoció a grandes amigos y una compañera inseparable. Cuando todo eso terminó, sus padres la llevaron a vivir al extranjero, y ahí, en otro nuevo mundo para ella, conoció a Michael.

Mimi apoyó su cabeza hacia un lado, sobre su mano derecha. Su mirada parecía perdida a pesar de estar enfocada en su copa de vino.

No le gustaba el alcohol. Solía tomarlo de vez en cuando, pero le traía malos recuerdos... ¿Por qué la gente caía en vicios tan tontos?

-¿Meems?

Reaccionó al escuchar su apodo. Así la llamaban sus amigos en Estados Unidos, y luego, aquellos en Osaka, a causa de Michael.

Quien estaba enfrente suyo.

-Oh, perdón, Michael, estaba en otro mundo. ¿Decías algo?

-Sólo preguntaba si tu vino sabía bien, no estás tomándolo.

-Ah, no es eso, está muy bien. – Mimi se vio obligada a tomar un sorbo. Sabía extraño, pero lo ignoró. – Es sólo que perdí la costumbre del licor.

-Vaya, entonces si has cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos. 

Ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa.

Se sentía orgullosa de haber cambiado. De haber dejado su pasado inmaduro atrás. De estar en control de si misma.

Michael fue su mejor amigo en la época que vivió en Nueva York. Su confidente, su primer amor. Era un amor inocente, del que nunca le habló, hasta que sus padres le dijeron que volverían a Japón. Eso la choqueó. Ella dependía de Michael, como había dependido de tantos otros, y no quería dejarlo ir... 

Pero a la vez, al sentirse tan mal, entendió porque era tan necesario irse, que era por su bien. Que dentro del dolor de la separación lograría dejar su infantilidad y ser independiente, crecer como persona. 

Y le dijo que lo quería, y se despidió de él.

Osaka era tan distinto al Japón que conocía antes. La tranquila Odaiba, cambiada por la movida Osaka. Era más perecido a Nueva York de lo que nunca fue a Odaiba. Venía dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo, ser una nueva Mimi, madura, decidida.

Pero Michael apareció en su vida nuevamente.

-Es hermoso este hotel. – comentó, volviendo a su acompañante. – Siempre me han dicho que comer en hoteles es carísimo. No me hubiese importado ir a un local de comida rápida...

-Aquí me estoy hospedando. – explicó el rubio. – Saldrá dentro de la misma cuenta, no te preocupes.

-¿Y quién está pagando la cuenta?

-Mi tío.

La sonrisa de Mimi se torció.

El tío de Michael... Ugh. No le gustaba ese hombre. Por culpa de él todo cambió... Alguien de mala vida, como le dicen. 

Michael lo dejó todo por seguirla hasta Japón. Él también la quería, demasiado.

Demasiado...

Y se quedó a vivir con su tío, en Osaka. y así Mimi continuó a su lado... Pero... los vicios del tío inundaban la casa, y a Michael, y a los amigos de Michael.

Y a ella. 

Terminó su copa de vino en tres sorbos y se sirvió más.

-¿Seguro que no quieres, Mike?

El chico sonrió.

-No, gracias. 

-Estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara. – recordó ella.

-Lo pedí para ti.

-Oh.

-Me llamaste 'Mike'. – hizo notar él, apoyando también el rostro sobre su puño. – Eso no lo hacías desde que vivíamos en Nueva York.

-Me gusta es tiempo. – replicó Mimi. – Todo era más simple.

-Cierto... – el norteamericano hizo una pausa. - ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera, Meems? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?

Ella no quitó la mirada de su copa.

-Quería independizarme. 

-Me dejaste solo. – dijo él.

-No fue mi intención, - dijo ella, en voz baja. - Pero no podía seguir donde mismo, estaba arruinando mi vida.

-Si hubiéramos tratado de arreglar las cosas...

Mimi cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no iba a ser posible. Estábamos perdidos...

Cuando la "pelirroja" volvió a abrir los ojos sintió que la imagen de Michael se distorsionaba. Pestañeó un par de vencer para aclarar su vista. ¿Es que el licor quería recordarle aquella época en que todo lo veía borroso y confuso?

-Pensé que todo iba bien. – siguió el rubio. – Pensé que...

-Ambos terminamos abandonando nuestras carreras, Michael. Fue de suerte que acabamos la escuela. No sólo nosotros, sino todos los demás... Era un circulo vicioso, las drogas...

-Nos hacían sentir bien para lo mal que lo estábamos pasando. – replicó él, mostrando con su tono de voz su molestia. – Sólo era para eso, no...

-Michael, era adictivo. – Mimi lo cortó en seco. – Y era sólo una ilusión, nunca nos ayudó.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Mimi trató de sacar de su mente todas esas imágenes de ella inyectándose, o inhalando... Agitó su cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. 

Y la imagen de Takeru apareció en su mente.

Takeru, Yamato, Sora, Jou, Hikari, Koushirou, Taichi. Sus amigos.

Sus verdaderos amigos.

Ella quiso mucho a Michael, pero jamás lo perdonaría por meterla en ese mundo, y jamás se perdonaría a ella misma por dejarse llevar. 

Cuando se dio cuenta del desastre que era su vida, de que la máscara de felicidad ya pesaba demasiado, se encerró en su cuarto por semanas. Sus padres estuvieron muy preocupados, nunca supieron que le pasó...

Hasta que un día ellos le sugirieron un cambio de aires. Si había algo en su vida que la atemorizaba tanto, no era de cobarde aceptar que tenía miedo y escapar. 

Y se reencontró con sus siete amigos de infancia. Aquellos de los cuales dependió tremendamente, pero que sacaron lo mejor de ella. Aquellos que no la dejarían caer nuevamente. 

Claro, las cosas no estaban perfectas entre ellos en estos días. No con Taichi molesto, y con Takeru enamorado de ella...

Sabía que el hermano de Yamato aún pensaba en ella. Trataba de ignorarlo, de hacer como si nada pasara, porque no podía ser.

Después que Yamato la rechazó, entendió que lo que buscaba era un hombre que la protegiera, que no la dejara caer como Michael lo hizo. Se sentía segura con Takeru, lo quería mucho... Pero él era demasiado inocente. No la entendería, no entendería por todo lo que ella había pasado. No le reconocería el mérito de escapar del infierno y volver a sonreír de verdad.

Tomó otro trago de su copa, y Michael se le volvió a desenfocar. 

Le dolía la cabeza. Estaba cansada de tanto pensar...

-Estoy limpia ahora. – le dijo a él. – Y soy feliz donde estoy y con la decisión que tomé.

-Te extraño. – le respondió el gringo. – Desearía seguir adelante, pero sin ti... Tantos años juntos, Meems... 

Michael se le acercó y le acarició el rostro. Ella quería alejar su mano, pero no pudo.

Algo estaba mal... ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? No reaccionaba...

-No me parece justo que seas sólo tú la que decida sobre nosotros...

-Ya no somos 'nosotros', Michael... – la voz de Mimi salió seca, raspándole la garganta. – Ay...

-¿Pasa algo malo? – interrogó el rubio, aunque su tono no sonaba preocupado. Él sonreía.

El sexto sentido de Mimi la alarmó. Su cuerpo no quería reaccionar como debía...

Miró de Michael a su copa de vino, y luego a la botella, que ya tenía menos de la mitad. Después volvió al rubio.

-Mike... – dijo, con dificultad. - Que... ¿Qué le echaste a la botella?

Él no despegó su mirada de ella, pero no respondió.

-Mike... – los ojos de Mimi se enrojecieron, como queriendo llorar. – Mike... No me hagas esto... 

-Meems, te extraño tanto, extraño todas esas noches que pasamos juntos, tu perfume, tu figura, no quiero que nos volvamos a separar...

Dos lágrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas, antes que Mimi perdiera por completo el conocimiento...

_Continuará..._

**Notas:**

**Cris:** Maldición!! Dónde está Takeru cuando se le necesita?! Se sorprendieron con la historia de Mimi y Michael??

**Ari:** Como dije, cualquiera puede tener un pasado complicado. Y eso que aún faltan muchos misterios, en especial en los capítulos que vienen. No por nada esta temporada la titulé _'Crisis'_...


	22. Como cuento de hadas

CASA PARA OCHO 

**_Notas Previas:_**

**Ari:** Creo que es poco decir que lamento mucho la demora, en especial por como dejamos la situación en el último cap. Y bueno, para que no me maten (Pues fue puramente mi culpa y no de Cris), aquí les va lo que pasó finalmente en la desastrosa cita de Mimi...

**Cris:** *Se rasca la nuca* No maten a Ari-chan!! Porque si no, no podrá seguir con el fic! ;)

**Ari:** Muy cierto! No me maten!... Ah! Y por cierto, **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cris!** ^___^ ¡Los mejores deseos de tu amiga Ari-chan!

**Cris:** Muchas Graciaaas!!! **¡Y feliz cumpleaños a ti también, Ari!** De hace una semana!!

**Ari:** Jo.. Celébrennos a las dos! Yeah!

Oh, contestando a la pregunta de **Jeru**, el fic lo coloqué en la sección de Taichi y Mimi porque eran los protagonistas del capítulo anterior, como en el de hoy lo son Mimi y Takeru ^^

Capítulo 22: **Como cuento de Hadas...**

Koushirou levantó una ceja, confundido.

-Sigo sin entender. – informó a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – interrogó Takeru, exasperado. Su humor no era de lo mejor en ese momento.

-¿Qué hago YO acá? – cuestionó Izumi, quejándose. - Takeru-kun, en serio, ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

Yamato soltó un largo suspiro.

-Te traje porque necesito apoyo. – respondió el rubio mayor. – Jou estaba ocupado al teléfono cuando salimos, y a Taichi no lo he visto en todo el día...

-Estaba encerrado en su cuarto. – replicó el pelirrojo, en tono grave.

Ishida desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Oh.

-Aún así, - continuó Koushirou, - ¿Y las chicas?

-Ni locos. – Yamato tragó saliva. - Se enojarán si se llegan a enterar que seguimos a Mimi en su cita.

En efecto, frente al hotel donde en esos momentos estaba Mimi conversando con su extraño amigo norteamericano, Koushirou y Yamato trataban de convencer a Takeru de que calmara sus celos y volvieran a casa. Ni siquiera tenían en vista a la pareja para espiarlos como debían, pero Takaishi era más testarudo de lo que parecía y no quería retirarse hasta ver a Mimi salir por la puerta del hotel de regreso a casa.

-Pero, en primer lugar, ¿¿Por qué la seguimos?? – siguió quejándose Koushirou. – Es sólo un amigo, ¿No?

El basquetbolista volvió a la conversación luego de mirar largo rato por la ventana hacia el edificio de enfrente. 

-Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad. – murmuró. – Podría ser, no lo sé...

-Un antiguo novio. – completó su hermano por él. – Y si ese es el caso, no es asunto nuestro entrometernos de esta manera, Takeru.

-Pero... – el menor bajó la vista. – Él...

Yamato presionó sus dedos contra su entrecejo, algo frustrado.

-Sé que estás celoso, hermanito, y lo entiendo, pero no tenemos ningún derecho sobre Mi-chan que le prohíba salir con...

-No es eso. – Takeru bajó la vista. – Ustedes... no lo vieron. Ese tipo. Era extraño... y Mi-chan se notaba nerviosa, y no estaba a gusto...

-Ummm. – ahora Koushirou miró hacia el edificio donde se hallaba su amiga. – Hikari dijo algo... 

El rubio menor alzó su vista.

-¿Mi-chan habló con ella?

-No, pero algo dijo cuando Mimi-san anunció que saldría hoy. Creo que la escuchó hablando por teléfono con su amigo, y también sintió algo extraño.

-¿Ven? – Takeru sonrió al sentir que estaba en lo correcto. Su sonrisa lo abandonó cuando recordó en qué estaba en lo correcto. – Ese tipo es malas noticias, estoy seguro.

Su hermano mayor aún no parecía convencido, pero si relacionó algún par de recuerdos...

-Mi-chan nunca mencionó a este tal Michael antes... – comentó. – A decir verdad, ha dicho muy poco de lo que era su vida antes de reunirse con nosotros.

-Ninguno habla mucho del pasado. – replicó Koushirou. – Hablamos de cosas generales, a grandes rasgos, pero nada de fondo.

-Yo no he escondido nada. – alegó Takeru en su defensa. Luego miró a su hermano y prefirió callar. – Bueno... al menos nada relacionado conmigo...

El mayor soltó otro suspiro, pero fue Koushirou quien siguió la conversación.

-Lo de Yamato-san se entiende... más o menos. – respondió el pelirrojo. – El asunto es que es lo mismo con todos. Jou-san, por ejemplo. Todos sabemos de su novia en Nagoya, pero ¿Cuántos de nosotros nos enteramos por su propia voz?

-Estaba hablando con ella cuando nos fuimos. – recordó Ishida. – Discutiendo, más bien. 

-Y también está Sora-san... – continuó Izumi.

-Ahí los únicos que pueden saber algo son Jou y Taichi. Mi-chan no ha logrado sacar nada en claro de su extraño comportamiento... – agregó el músico rubio.

-Eso me molesta. – reconoció Takeru, dejando por un momento su atención del edificio de enfrente. – Somos sus amigos. Siempre está ahí cuando alguien necesita ayuda, pero ella no quiere decir lo que la molesta. 

-Lo mismo podríamos decir de Mimi-san si es que jamás habló antes de este amigo con quien está ahora... – dijo Koushirou. 

-¡Ya está, me aburrí! – el rubio menor se puso de pie. – No seguiré aquí, nos vamos.

-¿A casa? – preguntaron dudativamente sus acompañantes. 

-No, al frente. No me sentiré tranquilo hasta que vea que está haciendo Mi-chan con ese tipo.

Los otros dos soltaron un suspiro de frustración y trataron de seguir el paso acelerado de su amigo. 

Nada más entrar al hotel notaron a lo lejos la falsa cabellera pelirroja de Tachikawa. Todo parecía normal. Conversaba tranquilamente con su acompañantes y bebía algo de vino.

-¿Ves, Takeru? No hay nada extraño en su cita. – lo regañó Yamato. – Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que Mi-chan nos descubra...

-No, espera, sólo un poco más. – suplicó su hermano. – Por favor.

El mayor intercambió miradas con el tercero del grupo, y ambos se encogieron de hombros. 

-Está bien. – cedieron los dos. – Pero sólo un rato.

El deportista asintió feliz y volvió su mirada a la distante Mimi...

...

Su mirada siguió ahí, sin ningún cambio en la situación, bastante más rato después.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas, Takeru-kun? – cuestionó Koushirou, ya aburrido y cansado de todo eso. - ¿Qué acabe la botella de vino que tiene ahí? 

-No, no, esperemos un poco más, puede que...

Pero Takaishi no terminó su frase. Un hombre grande y vestido en terno se les atravesó en la dirección donde miraban a Mimi.

-Jóvenes. Si no consumirán nada, les pido por favor que se retiren. 

-¿Eh? No, es que... 

Yamato comenzó a emitir excusas varias para justificar su presencia en el local, mientras su hermano trataba de seguir observando por sobre el hombro del señor. No veía muy bien, pero algo parecía ir mal... 

Mimi... ¿Estaba llorando...? Y...

¡Se desmayó! 

-¡Mi...!

-No, lo siento, pero tienen que retirarse, si no se van por su propia voluntad, los guardias les indicarán el camino. – insistió el hombre grande, impidiendo su avance.

Adelante, en donde su amiga se había desmayado, entre el amigo y los meseros la sacaron del lugar... ¿¿Hacía donde la llevaban??

**-------------------------**

Veía todo borroso. Era lo único que tenía claro. 

Borroso...

Era gracioso, casi. ¿Qué tan tonto era no tener nada claro más que todo estaba borroso?

No podía pensar con claridad...

¿Dónde estaba? 

Parecía... no lo sabía... Nada, nada claro. 

¡Que risa! 

Ummm... si no sabía donde estaba... ¿Lo podría inventar?

Si, si. Quería estar... un lugar verde... ¡Y un castillo! 

¡Como un cuento de hadas!

Si, lo decidió. Estaba en un cuento de hadas.

Y si así era... Entonces ella era un princesa, ¿No es así? ¡Por supuesto!

Una hermosa princesa con un gran jardín verde y un castillo, rodeada de hermosos animales...

La situación sonaba cursi, pero tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, ¿No? Total, nada estaba claro.

Ummm...

¿Quería decir eso que podía controlarlo todo?

... No parecía ser así. Algo se acercaba, y eso no lo había pedido ella... ¿O si?

...

¡Oh, no! Si todo eso era un cuento, ese ruido seguramente significaba... ¡¡Un monstruo!!

Tuvo ganas de gritar.

Pero... la situación en que se encontraba era tan borrosa que no estuvo segura si efectivamente gritó o no...

Dudaba que todo fuera real... Aunque... tampoco podía decir lo contrario...

¿Cómo podía sonar tan lógica en una situación tan ilógica?

No entendía nada.

Aún así, la sensación del monstruo no desapareció, y se acercaba... Cuando finalmente lo vio, menos mal no era viscoso, pero tenía muchos brazos... ¡Y escamas! Ugh... Y aquello que sobresalía por atrás... ¿¿Una cola??

Y la cabeza...

La cabeza...

No distinguía la cabeza, demasiado borroso... Muy, muy raro...

Tal vez, si se esforzaba lo suficiente lo lograba... No perdía nada con intentar...

Aunque, ¿Por qué quería ver el rostro de aquel ser horrible que seguramente tenía intenciones de comerla?

No alcanzó a responderse, ya que, de golpe, la imagen se aclaró.

Era... ¿¿Ella misma??

No, no podía ser...

Eso ya no era gracioso...

¡Ella era la princesa del cuento, no el monstruo!

¡No podía ser el monstruo!

...

O... ¿O si?

No...

Tenía ganas de llorar...

Y lo hizo, estaba segura que si lloró. Por largo, largo rato. Mientras alrededor de su horrible figura el castillo y el jardín y los hermosos animales se hacían pedazos, volviéndose todo oscuro.

Un golpe la hizo caer hacia atrás, como... como siendo expulsada de su forma monstruosa... Y quien la miraba ahora desde ello era alguien más. 

Volvía a ser ella la princesa simplemente para morir en manos de aquel...

Aquel...

¡¡Michael!!

La había empujado contra algo y estaba sobre ella. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba... Quería correr, escapar... ¡Gritar!

Pero nada pasó, no se resistió, no se movió.

Y en la desesperación, sólo alcanzó a murmurar un sollozo...

-... Por favor... _no_...

**-------------------------**

-¿¿Dónde está todo el mundo??

Sora levantó la vista del televisor, luego de escuchar a Hikari dar vueltas por toda la casa, apareciendo de pronto a su espalda.

-Repartida por todo el mundo, Hikari-chan. – replicó la mayor con desgano. 

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

La colorina se recostó sobre el sofá.

-Estoy cansada.

-Pero si hoy ni siquiera tuvimos clases.

-Pues no sé, simplemente estoy cansada.

-Lo que es yo, tengo hambre. – dijo la castaña sentándose también. – No he comido desde el desayuno para poder comer esta noche.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Es mejor comer un poco varias veces al día que esperar hasta tan tarde. Luego tendrás dolor de estómago. 

La hermana de Taichi río.

-¿Es tú recomendación como médico?

Sora arrugó la nariz.

-Nah, no sé si seré capaz de llegar a eso... 

-Umm. – Hikari se puso seria. - ¿Tienes dudas vocacionales?

-De estudio, más bien. – Takenouchi agitó su mano para restarle importancia. – Aún así, si quieres te cocino yo algo.

-Eh, es que estaba esperando que Yamato-san cocinara hoy. – reconoció la menor. – Siempre que el hace la cena devoro todo como un cerdo, por eso es que me aguanto no comer nada en el día.

-Ay, Hikari... – Sora emboza una sonrisa. – Pero no sé en donde se metió ni Yamato ni Takeru-kun. ¿No sabes tú donde está Koushirou?

-Desaparecieron los tres cuando yo estaba en la ducha. – la castaña se cruzó de brazos. – Me parece sospechoso.

-Muy sospechoso. – reconoció también Sora. – Pero no creo que haya que preocuparse si están los tres juntos...

-Ya, supongo. – Hikari se acomodó mejor en su asiento. – Ahora me podrías decir ¿Por qué Jou-san y el idiota de mi hermano están encerrados en sus habitaciones?

La colorina mantuvo su atención en el televisor, tratando de restarle importancia.

-Jou discutió con su novia por algo que no entendí, y terminó muy molesto. Tai ha estado raro desde hace días, ya lo sabes...

-Hum. – Yagami hizo un puchero. – No me gusta cuando la casa está tan silenciosa... 

-No te oía quejarte aquellos días en que todos salíamos salvo Koushirou y tú... – replicó la mayor, embozando una sonrisa.

Hikari resopló levantando algo del cabello que tenía sobre la cara.

-En ese entonces no hacíamos nada que necesitara tanto un rato a solas de todas maneras. – explicó malhumorada la castaña. – Ahora ya es casi imposible con Taichi sobre nuestro cuello todo el tiempo.

Sora arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo han hecho... para nada? – la colorina se enderezó en el sofá. - ¿Nada de nada?

-No desde que nos volvimos a ver, al menos. – reconoció la menor, frustrada. - Cada vez que lo intentamos algo o alguien nos interrumpe. 

-Uh. – Sora emitió un suspiro. – Bueno, al menos hay oportunidad de tener algo para ti en algún momento, lo que es yo...

-Pero vamos, Sora-san, tiene que haber _alguien_, al menos, no? – Hikari sonrió. – ¿Ningún chico de tu universidad ha llamado tu atención?

-No todas tenemos tu suerte. – respondió la otra, un poco molesta, poniéndose de pie. – Iré a preparar algo para comer, no parece que Yama y los demás vayan a volver luego...

Ya estaba camino a la cocina cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y los cuatro miembros ausentes de la casa entraron con rapidez.

-¿¿Qué pasó?? – exclamó Hikari al ver el estado de la situación.

Los tres chicos tenían expresiones muy agitadas. Y Mimi iba inconsciente en brazos de Takeru, cubierta por el chaleco del menor, quien sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, subió las escaleras camino a la habitación de la "pelirroja".

Las muchachas miraron con preocupación a los otros dos presentes, y en un acto poco creíble por parte de Koushirou, éste abrazó sin más a Hikari, casi ahogándola con su cariño.

-Kou-chan... ¿Qué pasó? – repitió la menor, esta vez casi como un murmullo. 

-Es una larga historia... – replicó el otro, relajándose levemente al sentir a su novia tan cerca.

-Y una historia muy complicada también. – finalizó Yamato mirando hacia las escaleras por donde su hermano y su amiga habían desaparecido.

**-------------------------**

Fue mucho más entrada la noche cuando Mimi pudo abrir los ojos y ver con claridad. Su memoria le jugaba chueco, sólo recordaba lo borroso de alguna historia infantil... ¿Por qué?

Ella... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde... estaba?

¿Su cama?

Pero... ¿Entonces fue un sueño? El monstruo gigante claramente no era real, pero... 

¿Y ella de princesa? Por favor, hace mucho que dejó de ser una niña para imaginar tamañas tonterías...

Como un rescate...

Si, ahora recordaba... El horrible monstruo sobre ella, a segundos de acabarla, de comerla viva, devorarla, destrozarla...

Pero algo lo detuvo. 

Y Mimi, a lo lejos, a pesar de la oscuridad, o gracias a ella, lo notó. Envuelto en luz brillante, un poco extraño porque aquella luz era amarilla, como si fuera un semáforo a punto de dar el rojo de detención a la desesperada situación. 

Ummm, ok, esa era una mala analogía. 

Pero igual, el asunto es que fue salvada. 

Le dolía la cabeza. No podía recordar los hechos... ¿Por qué estaba a merced de un monstruo en primer lugar? ¿Y por qué seguía pensando en el asunto como su hubiese sido real?

Se sintió real...

Aún no tenía mucha movilidad en su cuerpo. Se sentía cansada, adolorida, y los ojos le ardían.

Pero estaba en su cuarto, a salvo de cualquier peligro, ¿No es así?

Captó algo de movimiento a su lado, y se giró a mirar. 

Aquel de la luz amarilla estaba ahí.

-Takeru... – murmuró, sonriendo a pesar de la rareza del asunto.

Debía ser muy tarde para que hubiese tanta paz en la casa. No se escuchaba sonido alguno más que su respiración y la de él.

Takeru... la salvó. No estaba segura de qué, ni cómo, ni siquiera por qué, pero así fue. Fue su esperanza... hecha realidad. 

-Como un príncipe azul en un cuento de hadas... – volvió a murmurar, riendo. - ¿O sería un príncipe amarillo?

La mano de él estaba sobre la suya, y dormía apaciblemente. Ella trató de soltarse, pero no supo si, por su falta de fuerzas o por decisión de él, no pudo separarse. 

No le importó. Se sentía segura con él a su lado ahora.

No quería separarse de él nunca más...

_Continuará..._

**Notas:**

**Ari:** Ah, no fuimos tan malas al fin y al cabo ^^;; porque claro, para eso nos queda mucho fanfic por delante!!

**Cris:** Uhh *^_^* ¡Que lindo final! Y si, hay mucho más fic. Espero hayan disfrutado este captílo J 

Ah, y Ari-chan, ¿No vas a explicar qué es "_Sekusu tomo_"? **Zero** volvió a preguntar y la gente no sabe ^^U

**Ari:** No, no diré nada aún. Si lo digo se va la sorpresa. Pero pueden inferir si quieren. La respuesta se sabrá dentro de tres capítulos más ^o^


	23. Mi decisión II

CASA PARA OCHO 

**Notas:**

**Cris:** Antes que todo, Quisiéramos felicitar a **Lara** por las buenas noticias de hoy y la aprobación de sus ramos. Así que: ¡¡Felicitaciones!! Tu carrera es MUY difícil, así que aplausos!!!

_*Ari y Cris aplauden vigorosamente*_

**Ari:** Te mereces esas excelentes calificaciones, felicidades!!!

**Cris:** Este capítulo va dedicado a ella, por ser una fiel lectora. Siempre ansiamos leer tus opiniones ^o^

**Ari: **Ahora aprovecha tus vacaciones!! Y más aplausos para ti!!!

_*Idem ^^*_

**Ari:** Ahora si, sobre el fic...

**Cris:** Ari-chan está con las pilas puestas!! Bieeeen!

**Ari:** Y sin más preámbulos...

Capítulo 23: **Mi decisión (Segunda parte).**

En la oscuridad de la habitación, el tranquilo ritmo de respiración de Takeru se interrumpió cuando éste recuperó conciencia.

Se había quedado dormido...

Supuso que no había nada de malo en eso, estaban seguros en casa... Aún así, presionó con fuerza la mano de Mimi que sostenía con la suya, para asegurarse que la muchacha no se había esfumado.

-¿Despertaste? – escuchó la voz suave y algo entrecortada de la "pelirroja".

-¡Mi-chan!

Takeru levantó rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su amiga. No supo si lanzarse sobre ella en un abrazo o mantener distancia. Optó por lo último, pero pasó suavemente los dedos de su mano libre por la mejilla de ella, y al contacto, Mimi dejó caer un par de lágrimas que rodaron hasta caer sobre las sábanas. 

Tras unos segundos, Mimi aprovechó el cariño para desahogar el miedo que hace unas horas no había sido capaz de dejar salir...

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él al fin.

-Dentro de todo, si. – replicó ella, sin dudar. Se limpió la cara y sonrió. – Muchas gracias.

Takeru asintió. No supo qué decir...

Tras otro momento de silencio, Mimi bajó la cabeza. 

-¿Qué pasó... con Michael?

-¿Qué recuerdas?

Tachikawa suspiró. 

-No mucho. Traté de hacer memoria pero todo es demasiado extraño... – negó con la cabeza. - Sé que Michael me drogó, y que tú en algún momento apareciste, nada más.

-Yamato y Koushirou-san estaban conmigo. – explicó el rubio. – La verdad... – el menor inevitablemente se sonrojó. – Lo siento, Mi-chan. Te seguí en tu cita y le pedí a ellos que me acompañaran para vigilarte... Estaba un poco celoso...

-A los espíritus gracias por eso. – replicó ella, soltando su primera risa sincera de la noche.

Takeru sonrió también, decidiéndose a continuar la historia. Sabía que Mimi quería saber.

-No sé qué fue lo que te hizo tomar, pero cuando llegué al hotel te vi desmayarte... – tomó una pausa. – Tuvimos unos cuantos problemas con el gerente del hotel, pero Koushirou se las arregló para que nos dejaran en paz ordenando algo de comer, y ahí aproveché para intentar averiguar a donde te había llevado ese... ese... – Takeru apartó el rostro para que la chica no notara su intensa rabia. – Tardé un poco en convencer a la recepcionista en que buscara por todos los "Michael" del hotel. – soltó un bufido. ¿Cómo alguien podría complicarse tanto al escribir un nombre extranjero en el registro de la computadora? – Lo que pasó después...

-Abriste... – Mimi pausó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en recordar. – Echaste la puerta abajo, ¿No es así?

El rubio continuó con su mirada lejos de ella, ahora un poco avergonzado. Había sido completamente dominado por la ira, en especial cuando por más que golpeaba la puerta, no obtenía respuesta. Y cuando la escuchó gritar...

-Gritaste. – le comentó, tratando así de asegurar que no había sido idea suya y de su ira. – Por eso eché la puerta abajo. 

Ella cerró los ojos, ordenando sus ideas. Gritar... y llorar. Había hecho ambas cosas. Por alguna razón, no pudo hacer nada más que eso...

-Él... Michael... – Takaishi, a pesar de la ira que ese nombre le traía, no pudo evitar sonreír. Incluso si era por haberse ya descargado por completo con él. – No te volverá a molestar, te lo aseguro.

Tachikawa suspiró. No necesitaba preguntar más, no estaba tan segura si quería los detalles de cómo Takeru se las arregló para causar el miedo suficiente en aquel que alguna vez quiso tanto... Se daba una buena idea, de todas formas.

Ahora fue el turno del hermano de Yamato de interrogar.

-¿Segura que estás bien? Cuando te encontré... – él se pasó la mano por el cabello, un tanto incómodo. – No sé lo que ese tipo te dio, pero te tuvo como atontada, no reaccionabas...

-¿Hice algo que no debía?

-¿Eh? No, apenas... er... _terminé_ con Michael, te desmayaste, pero aún así...

La chica asintió, entendiendo ya bastante mejor lo ocurrido. Se acomodó en su propia cama, y finalmente separó la mano que la mantenía unida con el menor.

Él pensó si con eso ella le pedía quedarse a solas, pero se sintió con el derecho a quedarse, no la veía totalmente segura aún...

-Mi-chan, yo...

-Te quiero.

Takeru casi se cae de espaldas.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?

La "pelirroja" tenía el semblante serio, pero sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que podían iluminar la habitación completa. 

-Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, que lo que hiciste hoy por mi me abrió los ojos en más maneras de las que crees... – había ilusión en su voz, pero también un dejo de tristeza. – Me gustaría... formar algo contigo...

Él no esperó y volvió a tomar las manos de ella con las suyas.

-Yo también, Mi-chan, no sabes lo mucho que...

Ella no lo dejó acabar.

-Espero un poco, Takeru. – su seriedad hizo que el rubio se apartara nuevamente. – Antes que decidamos nada...

-Haré lo que me pidas. – trató de asegurar el muchacho, interrumpiendo. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y agregó: - Excepto convencer a Yamato de formar un trío. Soy muy abierto de mente y todo, pero es mi hermano y en serio me daría asco. – luego lo pensó nuevamente. – Tampoco lo haría con Jou-san, ¿Ok? Él está comprometido... ¡Y no me gustan los hombres!, lo que descarta a Taichi-san también. – otra pausa, en la que Mimi intentó hablar, pero él nuevamente la interrumpió, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. – Puede que con Koushirou-san lo considere, pero sólo si eso incluye a Hikari-chan, ¿Te parece?

Ni cuenta se había dado Takeru de cómo dejaba que las palabras salieran de su boca ante el nerviosismo de la situación. Aunque la chica se había mostrado segura ante su declaración, él era capaz de salir con cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, con tal que ella no cambiara de opinión. O al menos eso dejaban ver sus nervios.

La seriedad se fue rápidamente de la expresión de Mimi, y se partió de la risa. Takeru se puso de todos los colores al darse cuenta de cómo lograba avergonzarse a si mismo.

Mimi se tomó sus minutos para reírse de buena gana a expensas del pobre chico a su lado antes de volver al tema original.

-Perdón. – dijo ella tratando de calmarse. – A lo que iba, Takeru, era a otra cosa. – se secó una lágrima risueña antes de continuar. – Yo... No he sido completamente honesta contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... – Mimi bajó la vista. – Hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces, y, aunque realmente quiero que lleguemos a estar juntos, siento que... – suspiró por última vez. – Tienes que conocerme un poco mejor antes de tomar esa decisión.

Takeru iba a replicar algo que cabría en la categoría "No me importa nada mas que estar contigo", pero al notar la plegaria de su próxima-a-ser-novia (o al menos eso esperaba), prefirió hacerle caso y asintió, sentándose sobre la cama, preparándose para una larga noche...

**-------------------------**

Los acontecimientos del día definitivamente no ayudaron a su situación actual.

Él tenía parte de la culpa, y estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso. En serio que si, luego de haberse pasado todo el día anterior encerrado en su habitación analizando sus problemas, llegó a pocas, pero suficientes e inmediatas decisiones. 

O eso creyó, hasta que el nuevo día comenzó.

Y salió a trotar, como hacía cada fin de semana, tratando de retomar aquel ritmo de orden que llevaba desde hace meses en la casa. Excepto por el hecho que ahora no sabía cómo mirar a la cara a Yamato y no estaba seguro de querer dirigirle la palabra a Koushirou, y se andaba con cuidado cuando Hikari estaba cerca para no comenzar otra guerra...

Estaba harto de las peleas.

¡Pero la situación simplemente NO mejoraba!

Al llegar ese día de su recorrido, venía decidido a perdonar que el resto de sus amigos le hubiese negado ciertas verdades. Su conflicto era con Hikari y Koushirou, y si seguía dejando que eso influyera en su relación con los demás, más le valdría irse de la casa. Y más que nada en el mundo, Taichi no quería hacer eso.

Entonces, volvió a la casa con una sonrisa, y saludó a todos como pudo. Hasta que notó la diferencia.

Mimi.

Y Takeru, por consecuencia. 

Los demás estaban entre tristes por algo relacionado con la "pelirroja" y felices de ver a una pareja bien poco esperada por todos.

O al menos eso esperó Taichi, que ya no aguantaría más secretos.

Y no es que le molestara la pareja. Si fuera cursi podría hasta aceptar que se veían "lindos"... Pero todos se mostraban tan graves con el asunto...

Y ni hablar de las miradas que recibió cuando comentó que se le hacía raro que la chica fuera dos años mayor que el chico.

Uy, la cátedra que le dio Sora sobre que "En el amor no importa la edad"... Y Las insinuaciones de Hikari sobre su relación con Jun... No que eso hubiese sido nunca una relación, pero... Argh. Ni siquiera lo había dicho con mala intención.

Quería estar feliz por sus amigos, por una vez que sea, pero no lo dejaron ser.

Lo que lo llevó a otra tarde de divagación en su posición frente a sus amigos. 

Al rato de las felicitaciones por la nueva pareja, vinieron comentarios sobre algo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al parecer Mimi había pasado un mal rato en una cita, un MUY mal rato. 

Más que eso no pudo averiguar Taichi, y no estaba seguro de querer saber. No quería más secretos, pero aún tenía conflictos sobre qué hacer como amigo y qué no.

Rayos, le gustaría que al menos alguno de sus problemas se acabara, o que al menos no siguieran apareciendo más.

Lo agradecería sobremanera.

Pero claro, nunca antes las cosas se le habían dado fáciles, ¿Por qué habría de ser así ahora?

Ya era muy entrada la noche. Se había pasado el día haciendo una cosa o la otra. Por primera vez agradecía a la universidad y las tareas. Pero ahora, nuevamente, no podía dormir.

Estaba en la sala principal, en el sofá frente al televisor. Hace rato que el televisor estaba apagado, eso si. Necesitaba pensar y el aire estaba sofocante en su cuarto, más aún después de haber pasado todo el día anterior ahí.

Había estado dispuesto a solucionar algunos de sus asuntos, pero todos estaban tan pendientes de Takeru y Mimi, y él desinformado y un poco fuera de lugar, que se mantuvo al margen.

Y ahora...

Ahora escuchaba pasos bajando la escalera. Lentos y livianos.

Tal vez era Sora. Siempre que tenía el sueño liviano podía escuchar a la colorina bajar a la cocina por algo de comer. Pensó en hablar con ella, pero lo pensó un poco más y se negó. No esa noche, no tenía ganas de más sermones.

Así se hizo el dormido. El sofá cubría su cuerpo así que Sora no lo vería. Se asomó levemente para verificar que la chica entrara a la cocina para poder relajarse.

Pero no era Sora quien bajó, y no buscaba comida.

Era Hikari. E iba claramente rumbo al cuarto de Koushirou.

Oh, esto sería bueno... Por fin una excusa para matar al pelirrojo, con las manos en la masa...

La menor de los Yagami era sigilosa. Taichi por fin entendió cómo era se las arregló tantos meses sin nadie enterarse de su relación con Izumi. El castaño no se dejó ver cuando Hikari ya estaba frente a la puerta de su novio. Si sólo los pillaba conversando podría no servir como suficiente excusa para enfadarse. Para su disgusto tendría que esperar a que algo más pasara, pero pensar en las manos de Koushirou sobre su hermanita... ¡Le hervía la sangre!

-Kari-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó el chico una vez que abrió la puerta. La muchacha se disponía a entrar, pero Koushirou no le abrió paso. – No, Hikari. Vuelve a tu cuarto.

-Ay, Kou-chan... – ella se quejó. – Si me iré temprano en la mañana, mi hermano no se enterará.

-No es justo seguir mintiéndole. – insistió Izumi negando con la cabeza. – Y no quiero arriesgarme a otro golpe en la cara, gracias.

Hikari hizo un puchero.

-¿Pero no vale la pena eso por estar conmigo?

-Ni digas eso, Kari... – el pelirrojo parecía aproblemado con su decisión. – Pero... A pesar de todo, Taichi-san es mi amigo, y sí le jugamos chueco al no decirle nada...

-No vengas a hacerte el desentendido ahora, Koushirou. – criticó ella, alzando un poco la voz. – La idea de no contarle fue de ambos. No me eches la culpa ahora.

-No estoy haciendo eso... 

-Si quieres voy a la habitación de mi hermano y le aviso que estoy aquí. O mejor, ¡Pego un grito y despierto a toda la casa!

-¡No te comportes como una niña, Hikari! – el tono de Koushirou sonaba peligroso. – Estoy tan harto de esta situación como tú, pero fue esa decisión de no decirle la que nos provocó esto y hay que admitirlo.

-Claro, si le hubiésemos dicho desde un principio habría actuado como un idiota en ese entonces y para ahora ya habríamos terminado. – declaró la chica, igualmente molesta.

Koushirou no replicó, pensando que eso podría ser cierto. Taichi también lo pensó... Y llegó a la misma conclusión, pero eso no quitaba que era lo correcto de hacer.

-Kari, - el muchacho la tomó por los hombros, mirándola a la cara. – Yo te amo. Cuando hagamos a Taichi-san entender eso, todo estará solucionado. Por ahora sólo nos queda ser lo más justos con él que podamos y no hacer cosas a sus espaldas.

-Supongo que tienes razón... – Hikari dudó. – Pero el problema no eres tú, soy yo y la poca confianza que Taichi me tiene a mi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró.

-Yo creo que mi hermano puede llegar a entender que tú me ames, pero le cuesta ver que yo sea capaz de sentir lo mismo por ti...

Entendimiento se vio en los ojos negros del pelirrojo. Y un poco de decepción.

-Siempre pensé que Taichi-san tenía una mejor opinión de mi... – murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡No es eso, Kou-chan! – corrigió rápidamente la castaña. – Tú no me viste en los últimos tres años... Ya te conté de eso, de mis... novios... – bajó la vista. – Varios de esos chicos eran amigos de Taichi. Por mi culpa algunos nunca más le dirigieron la palabra. Yo... nunca duré mucho con ninguno, y siempre lograba sacar lo peor al momento de terminar la relación. De quien Taichi no tiene una buena opinión es de mi. No me cree capaz de quererte como te quiero, porque si te quiero y...

Y en ese momento, Koushirou la abrazó.

-Pues tendremos que hacer que cambie de opinión. – afirmó, sosteniéndola firmemente. – Pero de una buena manera, ¿Si? – pidió, separándose nuevamente de ella.

-Está bien. – la menor asintió. – Y la verdad, yo tampoco quiero verte con otro moretón...

El castaño, que escuchó toda la conversación no de muy lejos, decidió esconderse un poco mejor para cuando su hermanita diera media vuelta para regresar a su habitación. 

Escuchó perfectamente, eso si, aquel beso de despedida que se dieron, que no sonaba para nada tierno, y mucho menos inocente...

Y tomó una decisión. Una que haría cumplir en serio. Ahí y ahora.

Oh, Koushirou nunca entenderá el error que cometió, pero eso ya no era asunto de él.

Esperó el momento adecuado al escuchar los pasos de Hikari en el segundo piso. Fue así cuando se movió y fue directo al cuarto que hace unos segundo tenía su puerta abierta. Iba dispuesto a algo... inimaginable. 

-Hikari, ya te dije que... – dijo Koushirou cuando escuchó que alguien estaba a la puerta de nuevo.

Pero ese alguien no era su novia. 

Era el hermano de su novia.

Tragó saliva cuando Taichi cerró la puerta tras de si, dejándolos a los dos solos en la habitación.

El castaño lo miró seriamente, que en la oscuridad de la noche, solo mostraba un semblante sombrío...

-Tenemos que hablar.

_Continuará..._

**Notas:**

**Cris: **¿¿Qué le hará Taichi a Kou?? Que miedo!! _ La escena de Takeru y Mimi fue muy linda, lo hiciste bien, Ari-chan!

**Ari: **Gracias ^^ ahora a ver cual es el futuro del pobre Koushirou... ah, y eso que aún no pasa nada... las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas recién ahora! Jua jua.

**Cris: **Una cosa, no vamos a cambiar las parejas a pedido de los lectores. Ya tenemos todo listo respecto a este fic, así que no insistan.

**Ari: **Agradecemos la opinión, pero al fin y al cabo el fic es nuestro, y las decisiones son nuestras también, ok? Gracias. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	24. Mal clima, mal augurio

CASA PARA OCHO 

**Notas:**

**Cris: **Bienvenidos lectores!!

**Ari:** Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a dos personas en este capítulo. Primero a **CieloCriss** por darme tan buenas críticas sobre el fic (seguiremos mejorando!) y por ayudarme con una idea que ya verán más adelante. Y segundo, a **Emmanuel**, por sus ánimos y sus cartas ^^. Este capítulo va para ustedes!

**Cris:** Siiii!!! Gracias!!!!

Capítulo 24: **Mal clima, mal augurio.**

Un lunes despejado y sin amenazas de lluvia por el resto de la semana. Casi un milagro después de los nubarrones que cubrieron Tokyo la semana anterior, en especial en cierta casa en que los humores parecían estar en exacta concordancia con el clima...

-Es extraño encontrarnos para almorzar. – comentó Jou, dejando caer un plato de plástico con un emparedado y una lata de bebida sobre una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería. – Pero me alegro, hace mucho que no hablamos con calma, Sora.

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos desde su asiento, dudando un poco lo que las palabras de su amigo implicaban. Se encogió de hombros y siguió ingiriendo su ensalada.

-¿No deberías comer algo más contundente que eso? – interrogó él, alzando una ceja.

-Debería, pero no traje suficiente dinero. – replicó ella, mirando de mala gana su almuerzo. - ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?

Jou pareció incómodo con la pregunta. Después de vacilar un poco, procedió.

-¿Hablaste con Mimi-chan ayer?

Los ojos de Sora brillaron con entendimiento, y algo de alivio también. El tema era Mimi, eso podía manejarlo.

-Sólo un poco. Pasó gran parte del día con Takeru-kun. – Al decir eso, sonrió. – Lo que me parece lógico. Se ven bien juntos.

-Si, así es. – concordó Kido, también sonriendo, pero no con completo alivio. – Creo que Takeru-kun le hará bien, pero... – fijó la vista en su amiga. – Pensé en preguntarte tu opinión. ¿Realmente crees que ella esté bien?

La colorina terminó su ensalada antes de continuar la conversación.

-Se veía bien, pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad. – aceptó, con algo de molestia. – Mimi-chan siempre sonríe por todo, ya no hay forma de tomarla en serio. 

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. – aclaró él. – Estaba pensando en recomendarle alguna clase de terapia, que hable con alguien...

-¿Terapia? – Takenouchi giró lo ojos. – Por favor, eso no sirve de nada.

Jou se acomodó los anteojos, no esperando una replica así.

-No puedes decir eso, Sora. Mimi-chan pasó por una situación difícil, fue drogada y si no fuera por los chicos la habrían violado, en el estado que la encontró Takeru-kun...

-Si, si. – ella hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. – Pero ella ya había lidiado con ese imbécil antes, no era nada nuevo, y por tanto debe tenerlo asumido y superado...

-Somos sus amigos. – Jou insistió, con voz indignada. – ¡No podemos simplemente decir que las cosas pasan y se olvidarán tan fácil!

Ante eso, Sora pareció perder la paciencia.

-¡Claro que no es fácil! – replicó ella, malhumorada. – Pero no quita que efectivamente pasen. No porque vaya a "terapia" evitará que tonterías como esa le vuelvan a ocurrir.

-Pero si aprenderá a lidiar con el problema si lo trata. 

-El problema ya fue, de seguro lo único que quiere Mimi-chan es olvidarlo.

-Se supone que estudias medicina, Sora, ¿Cómo...?

-Oh, no me vengas con esas. – de la rabia, la colorina se puso de pie. – La medicina sirve para tratar y resolver problemas físicos. Los psicólogos y psiquiatras sólo sirven para los locos y quienes están mal de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabrás si no estás mal de la cabeza si no lo hablas con alguien? – Jou se puso de pie también, dejando de lado su emparedado.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que Mimi-chan está loca? – cuestionó la otra chica, con sorpresa.

-Claro que no. – el chico de anteojos soltó un largo suspiro para calmarse. – Me fui del tema, lo siento. Es sólo que... – volvió a tomar asiento. - Ninguno de nosotros, aunque seamos sus amigos, sabemos lo que es pasar por algo así, y estoy preocupado...

Con eso, Sora también pareció relajarse.

-Yo no creo en nada de lo que dices de la terapia, pero a si Mimi-chan le interesa, supongo que no importa. – finalizó. – Háblalo con ella, no conmigo. 

La muchacha estaba por dar la vuelta cuando su amigo la tomó del brazo.

-No te vayas. – le pidió, en voz baja. 

Ella lo miró incómoda por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente tomó asiento de nuevo. En silencio.

-Mimi-chan no era la única razón por la que quería hablarte.

Ante eso, Sora se tensó.

-¿Y de qué, entonces?

-Pues... Es que ya nunca hablamos. – acotó, serio. – Ni acá en la universidad, ni en la casa. La comunicación no es mucha entre todos, lo sé, pero siento que tú me evitas. – dijo él, tratando que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente. – Quiero saber porqué. 

No obtuvo respuesta. Takenouchi ni siquiera quiso mirarlo a los ojos. Nada.

-Si es porque sé de los problemas de tu familia...

-Tú no sabes nada de mi familia. – afirmó la colorina en un tono peligroso y helado. – Y si tratas de decirme que debería hablar con alguien de mis asuntos, podrías empezar a evaluarte a ti. – comentó ella, finalmente devolviéndole la mirada, furiosa. – No te haría mal ir con tu novia a una terapia matrimonial, ¿Eh?

Jou tragó saliva. Le dolió en el orgullo que Sora sacara en cara sus constantes discusiones telefónicas, y más aún la brusquedad en el cambio de humor de su amiga. Cada vez que le tocaba el tema de la familia...

La chica vio ese momento como el ideal para retirarse. No se dijeron nada más y aquel almuerzo, a pesar de ser en un claro día soleado, se sintió como nada más que neblina y precipitaciones...

**-------------------------**

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

No sabía hacia qué apuntar su dedo, pero el mal presentimiento seguía allí.

Hikari no solía tener malos presentimientos... Y cuando los tenía los dejaba ir. 

_Craso error. _

Eso le ocurrió el fin de semana cuando Mimi partió a su cita... Y desde esa mañana, un dolor agudo en su nuca no la dejaba tranquila.

¿Qué querría decir? 

Caminó a paso lento cuando ya estaba a metros de la casa. Aún se sentía dolida por el asunto de la noche anterior, cuando Koushirou no le permitió entrar a su cuarto. Quiso dejar la sensación pasar, pero en la mañana el pelirrojo apenas le dirigió la palabra... 

¿Se habrá enojado con ella? 

Umm...

¡No tenía porque!

Y aún así...

Aquella extraña mirada que intercambiaron su novio y su hermano mientras desayunaban la estaba comiendo de curiosidad por dentro... y de temor, también.

Aceleró el paso. Con suerte Taichi no estaría en casa y podría hablar con Koushirou con calma. Necesitaba saber donde estaba parada en su relación. La salida juntos al bar de Yamato parecía haber arreglado las cosas, pero luego de la conversación de anoche...

-¡Ya llegué!

Notó que la casa parecía vacía salvo por el murmullo de la televisión. Una cabeza asomó desde el sillón para saludarla, pero volvió rápidamente a centrarse en el aparato parlante.

-Llegaste temprano hoy, Sora-chan. – comentó la menor.

-No me sentía con ganas de quedarme a estudiar. – replicó la colorina, sin más.

-Oh. – Hikari se acercó. - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma?

Eso hizo que Takenouchi se despegara de la TV y volviera a hermana de Taichi, con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. – le aseguró. Y de pronto pareció recordar algo. – Oh, te aconsejo ir a nuestro cuarto. Tai estuvo metido ahí hace un rato...

Eso prendió la alarma en la cabeza de la castaña. ¡El mal presentimiento!

Corrió escaleras arriba sin esperar que su amiga terminara de hablar y abrió casi de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Su hermano no estaba ahí...

Pero tampoco estaban sus cosas.

Miró a su alrededor con cierto pánico. ¿Qué pasó con todos sus peluches? No había ninguno sobre su cama como solían estar, ni los cojines que se trajo desde Yokohama, ni tampoco estaba sobre su velador la fotografía de su familia... Revisó el escritorio con la mirada y no vio ahí su cámara favorita, ni sus lápices de dibujo... 

¿¿Dónde estaba todo??

Se apresuró y abrió los cajones de la cómoda donde debería estar su ropa... Y nada. No había nada ahí.

Siguió dando vueltas y poniendo de cabeza la habitación en busca de sus pertenencias, sin poder pronunciar palabras, hasta que, cansada, volvió a la entrada.

Y Taichi estaba ahí.

Lo miró expectante, ¡Que le dijera algo!, ¡Que le dijera que hizo con todo!

Pero el mayor se mantuvo tranquilo, sin dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo de su hermana.

-Tú lo quisiste así. – declaró, finalmente. Sonaba grave, y por sobre todo, molesto. – Quisiste hacer las cosas a tu manera, y este fue el resultado. Espero estés feliz. – agregó, con voz dolida.

-¿Qué hiciste? – interrogó ella, aún más grave y con miedo. ¿Qué se traía su hermano entre manos?

-Supongo que es lo correcto. – Él no quiso mirarla a los ojos. – La verdad, no lo sé...

Y diciendo eso, se retiró. Hikari fue tras él, aún sin entender. ¿Qué...?

-¡Taichi, dime de una buena vez! – le gritó desesperada, para detenerlo. - ¿¿Qué pasa aquí??

-Te mudas, eso pasa. – el castaño se soltó de ella para seguir su camino al primer piso. – Ya deja de quejarte tanto. 

La expresión de Hikari quedó en blanco. No sabía si sentir rabia o miedo, y las ganas de llorar tampoco ayudaban...

¿Era por eso que Koushirou no le habló esa mañana? ¿Taichi le había dicho algo? ¿¿Estuvo de acuerdo??

No, no podía ser eso...

Entonces, el mal presentimiento...

La muchacha bajó las escaleras acelerada, casi tropezando en lo que habría sido un desastroso accidente si no hubiese alcanzado a agarrarse del pasamanos. Perdió a su hermano de vista, y al momento no le importó. Necesitaba el apoyo de su novio para salir de aquel lío. Y luego se enfrentaría a Taichi para aclarar todo. No pensaba hacer caso de la estúpida decisión del castaño, aunque le costara su relación civilizada. Lo quería mucho, pero no permitiría...

Como siempre, el seguro de la habitación de Izumi no estaba puesto, por lo que ella pudo entrar sin problemas.

-¡Koushirou! Taichi... él... – no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía por su propia sangre en esos momentos. - ¡Rayos! – exclamó, imposibilitada de dejar escapar su enojo aún más. – Él...

No esperó encontrar al pelirrojo de pie, como esperándola. Por lo general cada vez que lo encontraba a solas en su cuarto él estaba frente a la pantalla de su computador. Cosa lógica, así siempre había sido. Pero ahora...

No siguió hablando, esperando que él le explicara algo que fuera, porque sus dudas sólo aumentaban al pasar los segundos... 

Pero él no dijo nada. Se mantuvo ahí, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. No podía decirse que estaba triste, pero tampoco feliz... ¡Argh, Koushirou era tan difícil de leer!

Y aún así... Había un brillo en sus ojos que no encajaba con la gravedad del asunto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? – interrumpió una voz a su espalda, Taichi. - ¿No me vas a agradecer?

La confusión de Hikari pudo más que su enojo. Su hermano si se veía triste... Volvió a Koushirou y éste le dedicó una sonrisa...

¡¿Pero por qué sonreír en un momento así?!

-Mira a tu alrededor, Kari-chan. – le dijo finalmente su novio, con voz suave.

Y al fin notó la diferencia. Había peluches sobre la cama del pelirrojo. Y cojines que no correspondían. Y un portafotos que antes no estaba ahí sobre el velador. 

Dejó salir el aliento que no sabía había contenido. 

Su cámara favorita y sus lápices estaban instalados a un lado de la computadora sobre el escritorio. Y así, supuso que los dos cajones que Izumi mantenía vacíos estarían ahora con su ropa.

Dio un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¿Qué...? – trató de respirar hondo, apoyándose en la pared y mirando hacia su hermano. - ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Te mudas, ya te lo dije. – replicó él, sin cambiar su expresión triste y molesta.

Koushirou dio un paso adelante para acercarse su novia, dudando un segundo ante la mirada intensa que le dedicaba Taichi. Tragó saliva y procedió. Hikari se apoyó en él, mostrándose aún totalmente confusa...

-Me mudo... ¿Aquí? – interrogó, sorprendida.

-Es lo que querías, ¿No? – instigó el castaño, alzando una ceja. – Si te encanta pasar las noches aquí...

El color rojo subió por la cara de la menor. Levantó la vista y encontró a Izumi sonrojado también. Los ojos del mayor parecían decir que sabía mucho más que el simple comentario que varios días atrás le había costado su segundo golpe en la cara al pelirrojo...

-Pero... ¿Cómo...?

-Cuando logres frases completas hablamos. – acotó su hermano, levantando la mano y retirándose. 

Por fin los ojos de la chica crecieron en entendimiento. Salió de la que ahora sería su habitación...

-¡Espera! – gritó, logrando que se detuviera. – Por favor...

Él se giró. Sin sonreír, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, tal como lo veía desde hace días, o incluso antes... y sin el enojo. Sólo... molestia, tristeza, incomodidad...

Hikari se quedó sin palabras, al fin comprendiendo algo del punto de vista de su hermano en todo el problema. Antes había creído entenderlo todo, pero ahora se dio cuenta que no, que había mucho más en él...

Y saltó a abrazarlo.

Taichi fue tomado por sorpresa, avergonzado por la repentina y excesiva muestra de afecto de aquella que algún día atrás fue su pequeña hermanita...

Y ella sonrió, sin soltarlo de su cariñoso abrazo, dejando incluso caer algunas lágrimas de alegría. Taichi había dado un paso adelante y ella estaba a punto de recuperarlo. De la misma manera en que ahora Hikari haría todo lo posible para dar otro paso más y que él la recupere, que recupere a aquella niña que dio todo por proteger y que perdió por ser ella egoísta y no preocuparse por nada más que su propio dolor...

-Te extrañé mucho... – dijo él, finalmente devolviendo el abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la otra Yagami. 

 -Y yo a ti... – murmuró ella de vuelta.

Y todo eso que causó rayos y truenos dentro de la casa que los ocho amigos compartían pareció acabar. Hikari no podía ser más feliz.

Pero...

¿Entonces por qué aquel mal presentimiento de antes?

**-------------------------**

Si alguien es capaz de verdaderamente hacer uno de esos comerciales de cuidado del cabello teñido, sea promocionando un shampoo o una crema, y que fuera totalmente creíble, tendría que hacerlo Tachikawa Mimi. Y sería un trabajo ideal, además, pues se haría famosa hablando de algo que por misterios de la naturaleza era experta. 

Y es que nuevamente Mimi había teñido su cabellera, y aún ésta no perdía su fuerza ni su brillo, y siendo todos sinceros, le quedaba muy, pero muy bien.

Mimi se sonrió a si misma cuando por el reflejo de la ventana del bus pudo notar su luminoso cabello castaño, tal cual el color fuera su propio. 

Bueno, técnicamente era su mismo color, aquel con el que nació... O al menos cuando dejó de ser un bebe calvo fue su color. Ah, el punto era que hace demasiados años que ella no tenía su mismo color. Pero quiso cambiar, casi para volver a aquella época en que todo, incluso su mismo pelo, era más simple. Y lo hizo. 

Ese día, no dejándose decaer por las extrañas pesadillas que la molestaron la noche anterior, salió ella de compras y pasó por aquel salón de belleza que le encantaba. Aprovechó entonces de intentar volver a su color natural... tiñéndose, claro, y también se enruló las puntas de su cabello como solía tenerlo años atrás. Supuso que eran las ganas de volver a la época sin esa clase problemas en los que se metía ahora...

...

Apartó la vista de su reflejo y prefirió centrar su atención en la bolsa que sostenía sobre sus piernas. Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre lo que había comprado... Una chaqueta de mezclilla para hombres. 

¡A Takeru le encantaría! A ver si con eso lo convence de dejar un poco sus polerones holgados y esas sudaderas... No es que se viera mal ni nada, pero nunca hacía mal arreglarse un poco. Sabía que el rubio menor le tenía fobia a comprarse ropa nueva por la presión que podría sentir de parte de su hermano o de ella misma con la idea de acompañarlo, por eso Mimi se adelantó y le hizo aquel regalo. 

Paso por paso, y tal vez algún día podría convencer a Yamato que le prestara uno de sus pantalones de cuero a su hermanito menor.

A la ahora castaña le brillaron los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, dejando su imaginación volar con libertad...

Cuando finalmente el bus llegó a su paradero tuvo que volver a la realidad. Caminó la cuadra y media necesaria para llegar a la casa y entró sin más, esperando, por lo tarde que era ya, que todos estuvieran presentes. 

-¡Llegué! – anunció con voz fuerte y clara. Siempre le gustó hacerse notar, incluso cuando sabía que con sus amigos no necesitaba del exceso de atención. 

Gran parte de la "familia" estaba ya sentada en la mesa del comedor disfrutando de una pizza tamaño gigante. De igual manera, a Mimi se le hizo extraño que en un día lunes estuvieran Jou y Sora ausentes. De Yamato lo entendía, pues lunes y miércoles practicaba con su banda, pero los otros dos eran demasiado hambrientos para perderse de una buena comida.

-¿Pizza? – interrogó, apartando a un lado sus compras y acercándose a sus amigos. - ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?

-Mi-han, ¡Gue gueno gue legaste! – Takeru se le acercó con media pizza en la mano y media en la boca y un largo y grueso hilo de queso uniendo cada parte con la otra. Mimi puso cara de repulsión y él tuvo que digerir rápidamente su alimento antes de dar otro paso cerca de ella. – Es tarde y estaba... – Notó la diferencia visual de su ahora novia. - ¡Volviste a cambiar! 

-Se te ve muy bien, Mimi-chan. – aseguró Hikari, dejando a un lado su rebanada para ver más de cerca a su amiga. – El castaño es un buen color, ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto. – estuvo de acuerdo la ahora castaña, con una gran sonrisa. – Y creo que hace resaltar más mis ojos, ¿No es así?

La menor de los Yagami asintió energéticamente, volviendo a alabar el cambio. 

-Te ves como... 

-Como hace diez años. – finalizó Taichi por ella, tomando el pedazo que su hermana había dejado sobre la mesa. 

–Es cierto. – dijo esta vez Koushirou, después de tomar un poco de bebida. - Estás como hace diez años, - repitió. – Sólo te falta el sombrero vaquero. – comentó, de cierta manera extrañado. 

Mimi pestañeó viendo algo extraño en la escena. 

¿Qué faltaba?

...

¡Ah, es verdad!

-¿Por qué no están gritándose o discutiendo ustedes tres? – cuestionó de pronto al trío de amigos que acompañaba a Takeru. – Siempre comienzan a la hora de cena...

Fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo y el mayor de los presentes intercambiaron miradas, y Hikari amplió su sonrisa.

-Vamos, te cuento mientras comemos, que si no nos quedamos sin nada. – le propuso la chica.

Tachikawa aceptó gustosa, no sin antes volver a sentir la falta de los demás miembros de la casa. Miró a su alrededor por alguna señal de sus otros amigos, y extrañamente, la única pista fue una maleta instalada a la orilla de la escalera.

-¿Alguien se va de viaje? – preguntó, dudosa. 

-No, - le respondió Izumi. - Tenemos visitas.

La renovada castaña volvió a parpadear en desconcierto.

-¿Ah, si?

-Parece que esa fue la razón por la que Sora se fue... – murmuró Taichi entre dientes, tal vez esperando que nadie lo escuchara. 

Pero Mimi si lo escuchó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar. - ¿Dónde está Jou-san?

Takeru tenía nuevamente la boca llena, así que sólo levantó el dedo para indicar hacia el segundo piso.

-Está con la visita. – explicó Hikari por él. – _Su novia_.

_Continuará..._

**Notas:**

**Ari:** Sigh, y resulta que mi inspiración funciona cuando tengo que estudiar... _genial_...

**Cris:** ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuándo estudias te llega la inspiración?

**Ari:** Prefiero ni hablar de eso... Igual no me quejo por volver a clases ^^ (todo es mejor que un paro!!).

**Cris:** Ari-chan, en relación al plan vamos bien, ¿Verdad? *Mirada cómplice* Jiji, esperemos que podamos hacer todo lo más pronto posible! 

**Ari:** Ok, para todos aquellos que se quejaron de la poca atención que han estado recibiendo Sora y Jou, ¡Prepárense! Que ahora que cerramos una etapa importante de la historia (la reconciliación de los Yagami), tenemos más libertad para centrarnos en los demás... Y puede que después de lo que ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos hasta deseen que hubiesen pasado desapercibidos!! 

**Cris:** Ya lo saben! Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	25. Mi Yo actual

CASA PARA OCHO 

**Notas: **

**Ari: Er... A pasado el tiempo, ¿Verdad? ^^U**

**Cris:** Por fin un nuevo capítulo! A leer! 

**Ari:** Mil disculpas y todo eso, tengo excusas suficientes pero no me pondré a hablar de ellas aquí.

**Cris:** Sólo esperamos que los lectores de siempre no hayan desaparecido ^^U

**Ari:** Y este capítulo va para **Lara**. Razones obvias, ¡¡Se nos gradúa en dos días!!

**Cris & Ari:** **_¡¡Felicidades, Lara!!_**

Capítulo 25: **Mi Yo actual.**

La habitación de Jou está lejos de ser una de las más ordenadas. Tiene tantos libros, de tantos variados temas, que aunque los acumulara todos juntos en un rincón igualmente habría un aire de desorden. Aún así, es un lugar pequeño y cómodo, agradable si se quiere estar solo, al ser la penúltima del pasillo en el segundo piso. Desde que hace tantos meses los ocho amigos se reunieran, Jou agradeció la tranquilidad que el lugar donde duerme y estudia le produce.

Pero ahora... La tensión del ambiente es tan agobiante que puede cortarse con cuchillo...

Después de una hora desde que _ella_ apareció en su puerta, Jou no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o aún molesto. No recordaba con claridad lo que había iniciado la última discusión con su novia, pero definitivamente no esperó verla en su casa dispuesta a solucionar el problema en persona.

Tomar unas semi-vacaciones por la salud de su relación era mucho más de lo que podía esperar de alguien tan fanático de los estudios como ella, siendo un caso incluso peor que el de Jou mismo. 

Apenas llegó él la arrastró a su habitación. Ya podía imaginarse todo lo que sus amigos le preguntarían después... Menos mal Mimi no estuvo presente cuando Umi apareció.

La miró de reojo. Como siempre muy bien vestida, con un traje de dos piezas. Una blusa escotada y una falda hasta arriba de la rodilla. Su nariz respingada acompañaba sus penetrantes ojos, irónicamente de azul océano, que se mantenían observando a su alrededor, mas no a Jou, mientras sus dedos jugaban con las puntas semi onduladas de su largo cabello castaño con reflejos negros. 

-Umi... Debiste avisarme que venías. – comenzó él por fin. - Podrías haberte perdido.

-Nadia-chan tenía cosas que hacer en Tokyo y me trajo. – replicó ella, decidiendo ponerse cómoda y sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Tu hermana vino contigo? – cuestionó él.

-No, sólo me trajo. – replicó Umi, dejando ver por primera vez desde que llegó su incomodidad. – Sabes que no te soporta.

-Imposible olvidarlo. - murmuró Jou, de mala gana.

Toda la familia de su novia lo recibió de brazos abiertos, desde el comienzo. Salvo por la detestable hermana gemela... Pero ese no era el asunto ahora.

-¿Tu amiga estaba molesta por algo? – preguntó la chica de pronto.

-¿Uh? – a Jou le tomó un momento entender a lo que se refería ella. – Ah, Sora-chan. – le preocupaba el tema, pero no estaba seguro de querer mostrar aquello justo en ese momento. - Pues no lo sé...

-Parecía muy ansiosa por irse. – siguió su novia. – Ni siquiera se presentó antes de salir.

-¿Por qué estás acá, Umi? – interrogó él, cambiando de tema drásticamente. – No es que no quiera verte, pero...

-No quiero que sigamos peleando por tonterías, Jou-kun. – ella habló, directa y al grano. Esa siempre fue considerada una de sus virtudes.

-Pues eres tú quien quiere cambiar las cosas como están. – le recordó Kido, incómodo.

-¡Porque te extraño! – exclamó, mostrando en sus rasgos que su temperamento podía ser difícil de controlar una vez provocada. 

-Y yo a ti, pero no puedo irme así como así. Están mis estudios y mis amigos...

-¿Y qué pasará cuando nos casemos? – insistió la muchacha. - ¿Has pensando en eso?

-Falta mucho aún.

Aquello logró que su acompañante suspirara profundo. Sin quererlo comenzaron a discutir de nuevo...

-Lo sé. Y sé que tus estudios y tus amigos son importantes. Tanto como los míos lo son para mi. -  reconoció ella, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su novio. – Por eso vine. A decirte que entendía, y que espero tú me entiendas a mi también.

Él se ruborizó, pero procedió a acercarse también, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de quién quería tanto...

-Lo siento. – se disculpó Jou. – Nos dejamos llevar...

Ella aprovechó la cercanía y la privacidad para abrazarlo. Fue un abrazo no apasionado, sino tranquilo. La tranquilidad de dejar pasar el mal rato.

-"No puedo más". – murmuró ella en la cercanía. – Quiero ser capaz de decir eso, de dejar todo de lado y rendirme, pero sé que no es así, que si puedo más. Por los dos, aún tengo fuerzas.

Jou sonrió. La fuerza de su novia no la tenía cualquiera...

-¿Te quedarás unos días? – preguntó entonces.

-Una semana, si no te molesta.

-Para nada. – aseguró él. – Pero, ¿No te causará problemas con tus clases?

-Semana de exámenes. – explicó ella, sonriendo. – Me eximí de todos.

Con eso, Kido soltó una carcajada.

-Ay, y por un momento pensé que me habías preferido a tus estudios...

-Oh, vamos, Jou-kun. No te pongas celoso ahora. – bromeó Umi, sin dejar de abrazarlo. – Sabes que los quiero por igual.

El azulado giró sus ojos. Al fin y al cabo era su culpa, el enamorarse de alguien más aficionado a los libros que él...

**-------------------------**

-Espero no te importe compartir habitación.

-No, por favor. Estoy muy agradecida por el ofrecimiento de quedarme aquí. Tenía todo listo para irme a un hotel.

_"Una chica formal."_ Mimi decidió. Observó con discreción a la novia de Jou, tratando de captar aquello que podría haberla conectado con uno de sus mejores amigos. La formalidad y seriedad podrían ser virtudes a los ojos de Kido, pensó. Bien recordaba como Jou siempre los regañó de pequeños. Aunque ahora mayores se veía la mitad de serio que en ese entonces... Tal vez porque ahora su vida no corría inmediato peligro...

-¿Un hotel? – repitió. – Pensé que te decepcionarías por no poder dormir con Jou-san.  – sonrió. – Claro que Jou-san sabe que lo molestaríamos eternamente por eso, jaja.

-¿Dormir con Jou-kun? – replicó la visita, con un tono de voz que claramente luchaba por evitar sonrojarse. – Eso sería muy fuera de lugar de nuestra parte.

Mimi continuó armando la cama que hasta el día anterior había usado Hikari. ¿Qué cara pondrá Sora cuando vea a su nueva compañera de cuarto? Taichi dijo que su amiga se había visto incómoda con la recién llegada, pero no sabía de ninguna razón para que aquello fuera cierto...

-No te preocupes. – le aseguró la renovada castaña a su acompañante. – No somos precisamente un grupo preocupado por la educación...

-Aún así, – continuó Umi. – No estamos casados.

_"Modales,"_ resolvió Mimi, _"Algo raro de encontrar en esos días"_. Esa chica parecía incluso peor que Jou...

-Por favor, - Tachikawa soltó una carcajada. – Suenas como si Jou-san y tú nunca... – miró la expresión de Umi y ésta se encontraba inevitablemente ruborizada. – ... Oh.

La novia de Jou desvió la mirada, pasando los dedos por su cabello en un gesto nervioso.

-Es importante para mi estar de blanco el día que me case. – explicó.

-Quieres decir llegar virgen al matrimonio. – tradujo Mimi, aún sonriendo.

La otra asintió.

-Eso es... – Dudó, buscando la palabra adecuada. – Muy _noble_ de tu parte.

-Bueno... – la visita siguió. – Jou-kun lo entiende.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron más de la cuenta ante la idea de...

-Quiere decir que Jou-san también...

-No. – la novia del susodicho la interrumpió, cambiando su vergüenza por una clara molestia en su expresión. – Jou-kun... Jou hace tiempo que se hizo hombre.

Mimi prefirió no hacer comentarios en voz alta al respecto. _"Jou no es virgen, que alivio..."_. No es que fuera malo serlo, pero con lo ocurrido dos noches atrás... No le gustaría tratar con alguien que no tuviera idea del tema.

-Por lo que me contó Jou-kun de ustedes este no parece tu cuarto. – hizo notar Umi de pronto, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

_"Observadora,"_ Mimi ahora descubrió. _"Esa no es una cualidad cualquiera tampoco"_.

-¿Qué puede decir Jou-san sobre mi para que deduzcas eso?

-Esta habitación está ordenada.

Tachikawa rió. Era un dato bastante obvio...

-Pues si, aquí duerme Sora-chan.

-¿La que salió apresurada cuando yo llegué? – infirió Umi.

-Si, me parece. – la castaña finalmente acabó de hacer la cama y caminó hacia los cajones vacíos del mueble más cercano. – Puedes guardar tus cosas aquí. Es una suerte que Hikari-chan se mudara hoy. Dejó justo el espacio para que te instalaras tú.

-Hikari-san es la otra muchacha, ¿No? ¿Adónde se mudó?

La sonrisa de Mimi se curvó más, si eso era posible, como si tras ella escondiera un chiste curioso.

-A la habitación de su novio. – informó, esperando la reacción.

-¿Su novio? – Umi parpadeó. – Pero...

-Llevan juntos mucho tiempo. – explicó Tachikawa, sintiéndolo casi como una excusa. – Tuvieron que sobrellevar muchos problemas para poder llegar a eso. Espero no te incomode.

La otra chica pareció querer decir algo, pero se contuvo. 

_"Cuida sus palabras."_ pensó ahora Mimi.

-No es asunto mío inmiscuirme en la vida de los demás. – dejó salir la visita. – Mucho menos si fue complicado para ellos llegar a ese nivel en su relación. – finalizó, emitiendo una tímida sonrisa.

_"Respetuosa,"_ incluyó Mimi a la lista de características que llegaba a captar. _"Y una romántica empedernida."_ agregó con satisfacción.

-¿Mi-chan? – la puerta del cuarto se abrió con Takeru asomando su cabeza. – Te estaba buscando.

-¿Y para qué sería? – preguntó ella, juguetonamente. 

-¿Necesito tener una razón? – cuestionó él de vuelta.

-Excelente respuesta. – la castaña se dirigió a su anterior acompañante. - ¿Te molesta si te dejo sola? Jou-san seguro viene en un rato.

-No hay problema.

Con eso, Mimi hizo un rápido gesto de despedida y tomó de la mano a su novio. Apresuró el camino a la habitación continua, la suya propia, dispuesta a hacer cosas que claramente se caían del estándar de la relación de Jou y su novia, pero poco le importó. Ella hace mucho tiempo descubrió que no podría casarse de blanco...

**-------------------------**

La sonrisa de Koushirou duró hasta que se percató que la nueva habitante de su cuarto venía acompañada de tantos cojines y peluches que ya no podía sentarse sobre su cama con facilidad. 

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente en un cambio de pieza. – le propuso a Hikari, tratando de hacerse espacio entre tan nuevo desorden. – Creo que lo lógico hubiese sido que yo me mudara al cuarto de Sora-san y ella viniera para acá. – el pelirrojo rió, un poco nervioso. – Aunque, siendo sincero, prefiero mantenerme lejos de Taichi-san, sólo por si las dudas. No hay que tentarlo, ¿No crees, Kari...?

La muchacha parecía en otro mundo. Miraba intensamente un peluche con forma de gato que sostenía con fuerzas. Al sentir la mirada encima salió de su trance y volvió a su novio.

-Ah, perdón. ¿Decías algo?

Izumi se puso serio de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa, Hikari?

Se notó rápidamente en su rostro que ella pensó en mentir, pero con todo lo ocurrido con Taichi horas antes y la noche anterior, Koushirou no dejaría escapar el tema tan fácil.

-Dime. – pidió, su voz también sonando como petición.

La joven Yagami suspiró, mirando nuevamente el peluche de gato.

-Me preguntaba dónde fue a parar mi antigua yo.

Su compañero no replicó. No sabía a lo que ella se refería.

-Quiero decir, - ella continuó. - ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto? ¿Qué pasó con la hermana pequeña de Taichi? Antes... – dudó por un instante. – Antes tenía la capacidad de sentir lo que otros sentían y verme afectada por ello, relacionarme con los sentimientos de los demás...

-Empatía. – infirió Koushirou, sin siquiera hacer su respuesta una pregunta. – Aún tienes esa habilidad.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo. La rechazo, o la utilizo a mi favor. – cerró los ojos como recordando. – La usé siempre, luego de romper contigo. Taichi lo vio, se dio cuenta. Pero incluso antes que eso, nunca la usé a favor de nadie desde que nos separamos de niños...

-No es una habilidad que _tengas_ que usar a favor de nadie. – dijo él, muy seguro. – Es algo que de seguro debe hacerte sentir abrumada. Son sentimientos ajenos a ti, y desde pequeña...

-Me refiero a controlar las emociones ajenas. – explicó ella, con desagrado. – Si rechazo una emoción otra persona lo sentirá también, y si trasmito algo, esa persona igualmente lo recibirá. – Insistió, poniéndose nerviosa – Contigo también...

-Kari-chan, - Koushirou cesó avalancha de ideas en la cabeza de su novia, tomando el peluche que ella sostenía para dejarlo junto a los demás en la cama. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté la historia de mis padres?

La chica asintió, dudosa. Eso fue hace tanto...

-¿Recuerdas, también, como hace tres años celebramos el primero de Agosto juntos?

Volvió a asentir, aún sin entender el sentido de la conversación.

-¿Y recuerdas... – ahora las mejillas de Koushirou se sonrosaron. - ... la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

Ella pestañeó. ¿Qué tenía que ver...?

-Usaste tu empatía en todas esas ocasiones. – explicó él. – La usaste libremente, para hacerme sentir bien, y para tú estar bien. Me hiciste sentir todo lo que tú sentías y fue... maravilloso.

Hikari pretendió sonreír, agradecida. Sin embargo, su mirada se nubló rápidamente.

-Hice eso también cuando Osamu murió y poco antes de dejarte. Te trasmití todo lo que sentía, todo lo _malo_ que sentía, y rechacé lo que querías entregarme.

Koushirou a eso no dijo nada. Recuerdos demasiado amargos...

-A todos nos toca cambiar, lo sé. – aceptó ella. – Taichi es el único que cree que las cosas pueden seguir igual si uno se esfuerza lo suficiente, pero...

-Tampoco esperaste cambiar tanto, ¿No es así? – completó su novio por ella, acercándosele.

La chica dio un paso adelante, dejándose acariciar con lentitud. Finalmente sonrió.

-Me hubiese gustado al menos no hacerlo tan rápido...

-También yo perdí a mi antiguo yo. – dijo Izumi.

Hikari giró los ojos.

-El antiguo tú no abandonada lo que sea que hiciera en el computador ni para ir al baño. No se podía conversar contigo pues nunca prestabas suficiente atención a los demás. – resaltó, casi riendo. - ¡Menos mal cambiaste! Ahora si vas al baño cuando corresponde...

Aunque sabía era cierto, él pareció ofendido.

-¿Ah, si? Pues la antigua tú se preocupaba tanto por lo que los demás pensaran que ni siquiera tenía opinión propia. – comentó, en venganza. – Tampoco se podía conversar contigo pues nunca decías nada. Menos mal cambiaste, aunque eso incluyera adquirir la tozudez de tu hermano.

Ahora si, Hikari soltó la risa. Koushirou, habiendo apaciguado los ánimos, vió su oportunidad y la tomó por la cintura.

-Mmm, - ella se vio muy cómoda tan cerca de su novio, tanto que pareció relamerse los labios. - ¿No crees que deberíamos "inaugurar" este lugar como corresponde? – le propuso, con un notorio brillo tentador en sus ojos.

Izumi dudó.

-No lo sé, Kari-chan... No creo que Taichi-san aprecie que hagamos eso justo ahora...

-Y si no, ¿Cuándo? – cuestionó la menor. – Vamos, Kou-chan. Hace tiempo que tenemos esto pendiente. Taichi se fue a dormir temprano hoy, y los demás están ocupados con la novia de Jou-san, ¡Aprovechemos!

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así...

Koushirou movió con calma los cabellos sueltos del rostro de su novia y comenzó a besarla... Fue de las mejillas a su cuello, y de ahí lentamente bajó por sus hombros... Hikari respondió desabrochando por el pelirrojo los botones de su pantalón, que cayó por sus piernas de inmediato. La chica se apartó sólo para sacarse su blusa, y así, los besuqueos, ahora acompañados de manos y el cuerpo moviéndose en armonioso ritmo, continuaron en lo que prometía ser una gran noche...

**-------------------------**

Increíblemente, la llave funcionó a la primera.

No es que ella estuviera mal, pero la maldita llave solía siempre fallar a esas horas de la noche...

Tal vez funcionaba por ser lunes, eso podría ser...

Sora olvidó rápidamente la dirección de ese tema, porque claro, jamás reconocería que su actual dolor de cabeza fue provocado por las no pocas cervezas que bebió hace no mucho.

No suficiente, pensó. Sacar un poco más de dinero y volver a salir. Ese era el plan. Pasó por la cocina camino a la escalera, caminado despacio para no ser descubierta, pero...

-Sora-chan.

_Rayos._

La susodicha levantó la vista tratando de ignorar el dolor en el entrecejo. No dejaría que nadie lo notara, mucho menos...

-Jou, - saludó, caminando ya sin tanto cuidado. - ¿Pasa algo?

Él pareció dudar.

-No, nada. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Sora rió.

-Si, claro. – soltó, casi sarcástica. – Bueno, yo estoy muy bien. – informó, con una extraña sonrisa. – Es más, en estos momentos estoy demasiado bien. ¡Tan bien que quiero irme de fiesta!

Kido dudó de nuevo, esta vez arrugando la nariz de manera desaprobadora.

-¿Un lunes?

-¿Qué tiene? – se defendió ella. Él no tenía ningún derecho a alegar, claro que no. – Es decisión mía salir o no.

-No lo sé, es peligroso...

Takenouchi giró sus ojos. El gesto produjo que se mareara, pero no se descarriló del tema.

-Hace mucho que vengo haciendo esto, no me pasará nada.

-Tal vez llevas demasiado tiempo...

Eso fue una gran gota para rebalsar un vaso... ¡¿Qué sabía él para decir eso?! La hacía ver como una enferma, ¡Sin ningún derecho!

-Dime cuando fue que permití que te inmiscuyeras en mi vida privada, Jou. 

Eso lo hizo retroceder, y Sora sonrió para sus adentros. Le gustaba sentirse en control de una discusión. Con su familia eso ocurrió tan pocas veces... Nunca con su madre...

Con el silencio de su amigo ella se relajó, olvidándose de la amargura pasada. Y además, no era tan malo, tal vez si aprovechaba...

-Cárgame. 

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos, cárgame. – le dijo ella al mayor. - Si no quieres que vuelva a salir tendrás que llevarme cargando a mi cuarto. – decidió, sonriendo.

La idea perfecta, según la colorina.

El muchacho volvió a retroceder a la vez que Sora se le acercó, y sintió un extraño olor...

-¿Estuviste bebiendo, Sora-chan?

Ella aprovechó la distracción de su amigo y se le acercó nuevamente. Lo estaba acorralando.

-Sólo un poco. Necesitaba relajarme.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó él, avergonzado al sentirse invadido en su espacio personal. – Es malo tratar de olvidar los problemas con licor...

-¿Ah, si? – replicó ella, dejando ver en sus ojos un profundo odio que Jou esperó no estuviera dirigido hacia él, por la manera en como aguantó la respiración. - ¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?

-Te he visto... – insistió el azulado.

-He sido cautelosa. – intervino ella, dejando aún más clara su molestia. – Es la primera vez en meses que llego en este estado tan temprano. Y esto no es nada, de todas maneras.

-Sora...

-Realmente esperas muy poco de mi si crees que tan sólo dos botellas pueden afectarme. – decidió ella, mostrándose indecisa ante la idea de alejarse o mantenerse casi encima de su amigo como hasta el momento. – Me da igual, eso si. – aceptó, acercando su rostro al preocupado Jou. – Realmente todo me da igual...

-Eso no es cierto, Sora-chan. – intentó asegurarle él, y en vez de sacársela de encima, pasó si mano con cariño por su mejilla. – Si todo te diera igual no estarías aquí.

Eso sorprendió a la muchacha, que lo quedó mirando por largo rato, callada.

Kido sonrió, feliz de haber logrado calmarla, pero no esperó que...

Ella lo besó.

Un beso superficial, tal vez, y el sabor a alcohol le quitó gran parte de la "magia", pero aún así...

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Sora sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara.

...

Jou rompió el contacto, sorprendido por la acción y también...

-¡Umi!

Sora no alcanzó a ver la cara de la susodicha antes que esta saliera con velocidad fuera de la casa. Y su amigo quedó sin saber que hacer, mirando hacia la entrada y luego a la colorina...

_Continuará..._

**Notas: **

**Ari: No sé si después de leer esto se alegran de que haya continuado o no, porque la verdad, las cosas sólo se ponen peor a partir del próximo capítulo... A todos los fans de Sora, lo siento por tratarla tan mal ^^U Argh, ni siquiera les puedo decir si tendrá arreglo todo este lío o no, tendrán que esperar a ver...**

**Cris: Al fin algo que me inspirara a dibujar luego de tanto tiempo!! Thank you Ari! **


	26. Sombras

CASA PARA OCHO 

**Notas:**

**Ari: Como el 2004 ha de empezar de manera especial, este capítulo tiene más sorpresas de las que estamos acostumbradas a dar.**

**Cris: Uy, sí, pobre Sora…**

**Ari: Uff, y eso que ni siquiera contamos su historia completa… Ah, estén pendiente de los detalles. MUY pendientes. Este capítulo marca pauta para muchas cosas.**

Capítulo 26: **Sombras.**

***************

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Por favor, hija, esta no es manera…

-¿Manera de qué? ¿De tratar a mi madre? ¡Te lo mereces!

-¡Será mejor que bajes ese tono de voz!

-No puedes obligarme, ya salí de la escuela y de tu casa. ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana!

-Llevas haciendo lo que se te da la regalada gana desde hace tiempo, ¡Por eso tuve que intervenir!

-¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!

-¡Sora…!

-¡Fuera! ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! ¡No te quiero en mi vida! ¡VETE!

 ***************

Caminando por las calles de Shibuya a pasos irregulares, Sora agitó su cabeza alejando un amargo recuerdo. Poco después desvió su atención en decidirse a cual bar entrar.

Una semi sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginó la cara que pondría Jou cuando no la encontrara en casa… Soltó un suspiro. Si él no hubiera salido tras su novia las cosas hubiesen sido distintas… Estaría en el calor del hogar, para comenzar. Unas horas atrás no hacía tanto frío…

Ni modo. Entró a un local que parecía nuevo o renovado, no estaba segura de haberlo visitado antes. Y a esas alturas del año, después de tantos bares, eso se le hacía curioso.

Se acomodó torpemente en un asiento al lado de la barra e inmediatamente ordenó licor. Si ya antes sintió la necesidad de escapar y ahogar su dolor en una copa (O dos, o tres), el regresar a casa y enfrentarse a Jou, y besarlo… Había doblado su necesidad y su desesperación.

Se sirvió y vació con rapidez el contenido del vaso frente a ella. La vista no se le desenfocaba aún, podía un poco más…

***************

-¿Qué pasa, Kenia?

-No… Nada…

-¿Peleaste con papá? Oí gritos… ¿Quieres que hable con él?

-¡NO! Ah, no, Sora-neechan, no. No vayas con él, por favor.

-¿Por qué, Kenia? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… No quiero que lo veas así…

-¿Así cómo?

-Papá… Papá no se controla muy bien cuando está deprimido…

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Él… Mamá pensó que contigo aquí él cambiaría, pero… No es su culpa, supongo, pero nunca hace caso cuando le pido que se detenga, no es bueno… No sé qué hacer…

-No puedes pedirle a alguien que cambie su forma de ser así como así, Kenia. Déjalo ser, ya verás como se le pasa, lo que sea que tenga.

***************

La colorina se sirvió nuevamente, ya resignada a que las sombras del pasado vinieran a molestarla… Eso solía pasar cuando bebía. El pasado la invadía, y luego la abandonaba por completo. Olvidaba todo, su maldita suerte y su maldita familia… 

Lo único bueno que le quedaba eran sus amigos. Sus amigos que representaban su inocencia, su infancia. Esa casa donde vivían la aislaba de la estupidez del mundo, era su refugio…

Pero… ¿Por qué si era su refugio es que siempre terminaba huyendo?

***************

-¿Papá?

-Ah, Sora, ¡Sora!, Mi única hija racional. Mi querida hija mayor…

-¿Peleaste con Kano-san y Kenia de nuevo?

-Hum, sí. Son un dolor de cabeza, ¿Sabes? Pero tú no, claro que no. Como tu madre, ella no se enojaría.

-No lo creas. Mamá… Ella sería peor, siempre lo fue conmigo.

-Ah, puede ser. Eso ya no lo sabremos, ya no.

-No, ya no…

-¿Quieres acompañarme? Una copa siempre sabe mejor en compañía.

-… Está bien.

***************

Entre el ruido de la música y el humo de los cigarros las imágenes de su pasado se volvieron difusas.

Al fin…

Vació por tercera vez su vaso y lo volvió a llenar, acabando con su primera botella.

-Siempre he considerado atractivas a las mujeres que saben resistir el alcohol.

Sora casi se cae del sobresalto. Una mujer a sus espaldas le dirigió la palabra cerca de su oído. Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, Takenouchi sonrió al verla. No supo porque, pero la recién llegada le parecía la versión femenina de Taichi…

-Vaya, no esperaba que me reconocieras…

Ahora Sora tuvo que parpadear. Efectivamente, se le hacía conocida. Cabello castaño claro, corto y desordenado, figura delgada, ojos brillantes...

-Motomiya Jun. – dijo la mujer, a modo de presentación. – Los nombres siempre son más difíciles de recordar que las caras.

La colorina asintió para darle en el gusto, sin embargo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.  ¿Por qué esa mujer se le había acercado? Si no tenía ganas de tratar con sus amigos, mucho menos querría pasar la noche con amigos de ellos.

Jun se acomodó en un piso a su lado y pidió del mismo licor con Coca-cola.

-¿Viniste sola? – preguntó. - Hace un rato estuve con Yamato-kun en el otro bar. Debe estar camino a casa ahora. ¿Pensabas encontrarte con él?

Sora soltó un respiro molesto.

-No. 

La castaña arqueó una ceja, pero no replicó. Pasó un buen rato sin que ninguna de las dos dijera palabra. Aún así, Jun parecía no sacarle los ojos de encima, cosa que poco a poco hizo hervir la sangre de la colorina, hasta explotar.

-No recuerdo haber pedido compañía. – soltó. – Y mucho menos que me mirarán como bicho raro.

-Oh, lo siento. – Motomiya sonrió en disculpa. – Estaba tratando de encajarte en la idea que tenía de ti.

-¿Idea de mi? – repitió Sora, indignada. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yamato?

-No, no Yamato-kun. Taichi-kun. – explicó ella. – Antes vivía en Yokohama, con mi hermano Daisuke. Éramos vecinos con Taichi-kun y Hikari-chan. Tokio es realmente muy pequeño para que nos reencontráramos gracias a un amigo en común, ¿No crees?

-Pues es aún más pequeño si tu hermano Daisuke es el Daisuke-kun que yo conozco. Si es así, somos con-cuñadas.

-¿Eres hermana de la famosa Kenia-chan? – Jun interrogó, con sorpresa. – ¡Definitivamente un mundo pequeño! ¿Cómo se porta el desastre de hermanito que tengo con su novia?

Sora pensó en silencio, ordenando los recuerdos de su cabeza.

-Bien, supongo. Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, principios de año, pero no hablo muy seguido con Kenia para enterarme.

-Te entiendo. – Jun asintió con la cabeza. – Es difícil mantener el contacto con la familia cuando una se va de casa.

-Y es odioso cuando tratan de obligarte a mantener ese contacto. – comentó la colorina, de mala gana.

-Tal vez…

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – intervino Sora de pronto. – Si no fue Yamato, ¿Qué te dijo Taichi de mí?

-Él hablaba muy bien de sus amigos de infancia. Es especialmente difícil olvidar todo lo que dijo sobre ti. – la castaña miró el cielo del local, haciendo memoria, y sonrió. – Siempre sentí celos pues nunca pude competir contra tu sombra.

-¿Mi sombra?

-Sí. Sus "mejores amigos de infancia" siempre fueron más importantes para él que sus amigos posteriores, incluyéndome. – reconoció, y luego rió, girando los ojos. – Aunque claro, nuestra "amistad" fue igualmente especial…

Takenouchi frunció el ceño, sin entender.

-¿Por qué pusiste comillas en _Amistad_?

-Porque dudo que un verdadero amigo deje que otro tenga tantas ventajas… _Indebidas_…

-¿Ventajas? – Sora pensó en la palabra. - … _Oh. – y entendió. - ¡Oh! – repitió, y ya no pudo aguantar más la risa. - ¡Menos mal! Jaja, con todo lo que sabía de la mala suerte de Tai con las mujeres, ¡Pensé que el pobre aún era virgen!_

-Oh, no. – Jun rió también. – Te aseguro que hace mucho que no. – y luego guiñó un ojo. – Y déjame decirte que es una verdadera lástima que otras chicas no le dieran la oportunidad, Taichi-kun es _muy_ aventajado.

Los ojos de la colorina brillaron con interés.

-¿En serio? – preguntó intrigada, y volvió a soltar la risa cuando Jun lo reafirmó. - ¿Y cómo llegó a pasar eso? Tai es un supuesto desastre en relaciones amorosas…

-Y siempre lo fue. Lo nuestro nunca fue romántico, no hubo intentos de seducirme, ni citas que tentaran nuestra suerte. – explicó, después de tomar otro poco de su copa. – Él se sentía frustrado y tenía curiosidad, y por mi parte me sentía un poco sola… - hizo una pausa. – Fuimos amigos con ventaja por poco menos de un año. La primera vez es algo definitivamente vergonzoso de contar, pero después ambos nos relajamos. Taichi-kun siempre ha sido muy tierno cuando quiere serlo, de esos "Soy un bromista y hago lo que quiero así que no me obligues, pero si me miras con ternura y me pides por favor sabes que te haré caso".

Sora casi se atoró con su bebida ante tal irrisoria definición.

-Haber sabido antes. – murmuró, cuando recuperó el aire. – Hubiese sido más fácil enamorarme de él…

Ahora los ojos de Jun brillaron. Sin darse cuenta, Sora le abrió de par en par la puerta a su privacidad.

-Lo que implica que hay alguien más de quien sí estás enamorada.

La de ojos de fuego evitó responder bebiendo de su vaso, dejando así que la mente de su acompañante divaga en las opciones conocidas.

-Ya que no estás con ninguno de tus amigos… ¿Debo asumir que es uno de ellos?

Ante eso Sora pareció avergonzada. 

-Tú no me conoces. Perfectamente podría haber sido alguien más.

-Cierto, pero sí conozco a Yamato-kun, Taichi-kun y Hikari-chan, y la idea que ellos tienen de ti. – explicó Jun, sin rodeos. – Además, lo acabas de reconocer, ¿No? – y continuó. – Veamos… Taichi-kun ya dijiste que no, y de ser Yamato-kun hubieses reaccionado mal al enterarte de su homosexualidad… Así que…

-Deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. – ordenó Sora, molesta. – Mis amigos me conocen poco como para que una completa desconocida asuma cosas de mí a partir de ellos.

Jun no pareció reaccionar mal ante la queja, su sonrisa siguió ahí. Una sonrisa dulce y sin prejuicios, a pesar de las apariencias. 

-Perdón, sólo quería ayudar.

Sora suspiró. Se preguntó si la sonrisa de esa mujer era de familia. Si así fuera, entendía a la perfección lo que había visto Kenia en su hermano menor.

Mantuvo el silencio un poco más, dándose cuenta que estaba cómoda acompañada por la mayor de los Motomiya. Su conversación la había alejado de lo que la tenía mal y ya podía reflexionar mejor al respecto. Siempre que bebía más de la cuenta le resultaba fácil dejar escapar sus problemas, dejarlos fuera, olvidarse de ellos. Nunca había recurrido a hablar de ellos con extraños, o con nadie, por muy borracha que se encontrara.

-Me es difícil ser abierta con mis amigos. – comenzó, ya harta del alcohol, dejando su vaso de lado. – Sé que tratarían de ayudarme, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra el pasado.

-Si es el pasado lo que impide que seas abierta con tus amigos, ¿No sería mejor dejarlo todo atrás? – sugirió la castaña. – Ya no puede hacerte nada.

-Claro que puede, siempre está presente. – protestó Sora. – Ahí, acechándome.

-No puede estar presente siendo el pasado. – Jun razonó, perdiendo un poco la calma. – Por lo que veo, eres tú quien no dejar ir el recuerdo.

La paciencia de Sora pareció acabar de la nada, como su hubiesen hurgado en una herida profunda y demasiado personal.

-Trata tú de olvidar cuando la muerte de tu madre es culpa tuya.

Aquello tomó a Jun por sorpresa y la calló de inmediato. La colorina estaba confusa y embobada, afectada por el alcohol. Y el líquido recorría su sangre hirviendo, quemándola… Dejando que mil sentimientos entraran y salieran de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, sin poder respirar tranquila... Tomó el vaso nuevamente y vació el contenido en su garganta, pesado, caliente, pero logrando su efecto, separar el dolor de ella misma. No podía parar de beber…

-No sé lo que es sentirse culpable por la muerte de una madre. – murmuró Motomiya, de pronto. Sora volvió su atención a ella y a su suave voz. – Pero sí sé lo que se siente haber querido estar en su lugar, sentir que no fue justo… - pausó, volviendo la vista a la colorina. - ¿Me acerco a tus sentimientos?

Sora se sintió inmediatamente culpable de haber reaccionado de manera tan brusca. No podía usar su dolor para descargarse con otras personas. En especial cuando los sentimientos ajenos no se acercaban a los propios, sino que eran mucho más nobles… Pero aquello no lo diría en voz alta.

-Discutí con ella. – explicó, a modo de disculpa. – Desde pequeña, siempre discutimos. Pero desde aquella vez… - tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por un momento. – Las últimas fueron peleas mayores, y terminé huyendo de la casa. Mis padres no estaban casados, nunca fueron una pareja formal. Mi papá me reconoció, sí, pero nunca vivimos como familia. Poco después él se casó con otra mujer y tuvo una hija por su cuenta. – entrar en detalles sobre ese tema no la incomodaba. Aunque ella fuera parte de la historia, parecía todo ajeno y distante. – Nos mantuvimos en contacto, pero no muy seguido. Huí a su casa. A su familia… Y mamá vino a buscarme… 

_"¡Fuera! ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! ¡No te quiero en mi vida! ¡VETE!"_

Sora agitó la cabeza, dejando huir el recuerdo como ella huyó de su madre…

-Una semana después, mamá fue a buscarme de nuevo… - continuó, apretando los puños. – Nunca llegó a destino. Un auto salió de curso cerca de allí, y causó un accidente masivo. Mi madre fue la única víctima fatal.

Recordaba tan claramente ese entonces… Recordaba a Kenia tratando de reconfortarla, a Kano asegurándole que no era culpa suya, a su padre llorando a su lado… Tanto cambió al momento de su muerte… Tanto más que todo lo anterior… Todo aquello que perdió…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? – preguntó Motomiya, con suavidad.

-Tres años y medio. – pausó. - Viví con mi padre desde entonces, hasta que Kano-san me sacó de la casa.

-¿Cómo? – Jun parpadeó. - ¿Kano es el nombre de tu madrastra? ¿Te echó de la casa?

-No, no. Decidió que era mejor que viviera por mi cuenta… O al menos eso creí hasta que vi a todos mis amigos instalados en mi nuevo hogar. 

Jun pidió otra botella de lo que consumía y Sora hizo lo mismo, para impedir que el ahogo volviera a su cuerpo.

-Es probable que el recuerdo de tu madre sea más alegre si no piensas en la situación de su muerte todo el tiempo. – comentó Jun, sin ninguna intención de marcar un reproche ni un consejo. – Mi mamá murió en el derrumbe del edificio donde vivíamos cuando yo tenía catorce años.  – tomó una pausa. – Con eso te puedo asegurar que mi vida se vino abajo también. – soltó un suspiro. – Pero no todo acabó allí. Aún estaba papá, y tenía un hermano de ocho años que cuidar. Me enfoqué en eso y salí adelante. 

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. – Sora murmuró, mirando con cierta fijeza el vaso en su mano. 

-Podrás, una vez que te lo propongas. – le aseguró la mujer a su lado.

Y Sora le creyó. Algo había en todo lo dicho esa velada que hasta cierto punto se sintió mejor. Incluso fue capaz de nuevamente soltar el vaso y dejarlo sobre la barra.

Tras Jun terminar otra copa, su rostro se iluminó como recordando algo divertido.

-Al final nunca me dijiste de quien estás enamorada. – comentó, sonriendo ampliamente. – Ni porque eso te causa un dilema.

Ante el recuerdo de Jou, la colorina tuvo que reír. Su conflicto amoroso sonaba tan estúpido con el resto de sus problemas de contexto…

-La complicación es que quien me gusta no sólo tiene novia, sino que está comprometido a casarse con ella. – explicó, ya sin tanta amargura por el tema. Se sentía tan drenada luego de hablar sobre su madre, que su frustración por Jou parecía un asunto menor, un mero error de cálculo en sus sentimientos. – Y ella llegó esta noche a la casa para quedarse.

-¿Para siempre? – preguntó Jun, incrédula.

-No, no lo creo, pero es igualmente molesto tenerla cerca.

-Um, - la castaña hizo memoria. – El chico es… ¿El de pelo azul y anteojos?

Sora asintió.

-Koushirou-kun es novio de Hikari-chan desde hace tiempo, y Takeru-kun es muy joven para mi gusto, además que durante el fin de semana por fin llegó a algo con Mimi-chan.

-Parece que todos están emparejados en tu casa, ¿Eh? – comentó Jun, que percibió la mejoría del ánimo en Sora. – Este chico… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Jou.

-Ajá, Jou-kun. Bien, ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por él?

-Er… - Sora puso cara de haberse comido un limón. – Digamos que se lo dejé claro…

Esa reacción llamó la atención de Motomiya.

-¿Queriendo decir…?

-Que lo besé. Hoy. Esta noche. Unas horas atrás.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Nada. – la colorina soltó un suspiro. – Su novia nos vio y él salió tras ella.

-Ouch. – Jun arrugó la nariz. – Eso debió doler.

-Como ni te imaginas…

-¿Y qué tal el beso?

Sora giró los ojos.

-Eso es lo de menos, él no respondió.

-¿Eres buena besando?

Ahora Takenouchi pareció ofendida.

-Nunca he recibido quejas. – replicó. – De haber sido con más calma lo habría dejado sin aliento.

-Ummm…

Jun acercó su rostro al de Sora, tan cerca que la hizo retroceder.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella, confusa.

La castaña sonrió.

-Compruebo tu teoría.

Y la besó.

Tan improvisado como el anterior beso del día, Sora se vio sorprendida tal como ella sorprendió a Jou horas antes… Pero tuvo más tiempo de procesar, y más alcohol en su sangre para dejarse llevar, así que respondió. Respondió y se besaron, labio con labio, lengua con lengua… hasta que, efectivamente, ambas quedaron sin aliento.

Jun se separó de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ahora te creo.

Sora sonrió de vuelta.

-Tú no lo haces mal tampoco. – pausó, recobrando su respiración habitual. – Pero pensé que si Taichi y tú…

La mayor rió.

-La gracia de la bisexualidad es el poder de explorar.

Sora lo pensó, y rió también, de buena gana y por largo rato. Esa mujer a su lado le había arreglado completamente la noche, y de paso, tal vez, había hallado en ella una buena amistad. Una amistad que, con suerte, la ayudaría a salir del hoyo del cual se escondía de todos, incluso de sus otros amigos…

--------------------

A pesar de ser altas horas de la madrugada, en la gran casa casi todas las luces estaban encendidas. Yamato no podía creer el tremendo desorden que allí adentro había, y para peor de males, no llegarían a solución alguna entre tanta discusión…

-Sora-san tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Si salió por la noche no creo que debiéramos hacer tanto alboroto… - comentó Koushirou, aunque no sonaba muy convincente.

-Incluso si nos preocupamos no hay nada que hacer. – apoyó Hikari, claramente irritada. - ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de dónde ella pueda estar? ¡NO!

-¿Por qué no paran de dar excusas para poder retirarse a su nidito de amor, ustedes dos? – reclamó aún más molesto Taichi. – Está claro que apenas llegue Sora se quejarán con ella por "interrumpir su momento" con su desaparición. – comentó, con tono despectivo.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó, pero Hikari siguió firme. Otra discusión entre los Yagami se veía empezar…

Mimi giró los ojos.

-¿Quieren, por favor, dejar de pelear? – exigió, igual de irritada que los demás pero un poco más tranquila. – Sora-chan sabe que tiene que avisar si no llegará en la noche, y no lo ha hecho. Es normal que nos preocupemos.

Yamato soltó un suspiro. Hace hora y media que había llegado a la casa y la discusión seguía siendo la misma. Estaban siete de los habitantes de la casa, más la novia de Jou, instalados todos dentro de la cocina. ¿Por qué la cocina? Quién sabe, cuando él llegó ya estaban todos allí. El asunto es que Jou mandó a reunirlos porque Sora, tras volver brevemente, había desaparecido sin dar aviso alguno.

Él estaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero no entendía el conflicto en sí. Todos solían llegar tarde de cuando en cuando. En especial él mismo, pues, como esa noche, tenía ensayo y luego presentación en el bar. Era extraño que Sora se fuera de fiesta recién comenzada la semana, sí, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el derecho de criticarla por ello. ¿Por qué Jou insistía en salir a buscarla sin dar explicaciones? ¿Y por qué cada cual reaccionaba tan distinto? 

Ishida no tardó en enterarse que apenas Jou regresó de una improvisada salida con su novia a los primeros que fue a despertar fue a Hikari y Koushirou. Y claro, ellos no estaban precisamente dormidos… 

En otra ocasión, un encuentro así hubiese sido hilarante, pero no veía a nadie riendo… Mucho menos a Taichi, que cuando los descubrió también, pues el barullo del primer piso lo había despertado y fue a investigar, él se mostró particularmente incómodo con la idea de imaginar a su hermana menor desnuda en brazos de un chico… 

Mimi estuvo nerviosa al principio, pero poco a poco se fue calmando para tratar de apaciguar los ánimos. Claro que nadie le exigiría mucho a ella por un tiempo, luego de la pesadilla que tuvo que vivir aquel fin de semana le pareció inadecuado que la involucraran con un problema así. 

El rubio miró a un rincón de la cocina y vio a su hermano menor acompañando a la incómoda visita. Al menos alguien se encargaba de ella, pues entre tanto lío Jou estaba lejos de mantenerse pendiente. 

Sora… ¿Dónde andaría? Yamato era muy bueno intuyendo problemas, pero siempre supuso que Sora también, y que, por lo tanto, se mantendría alejada de ellos. Al parecer se equivocó, por la mirada que su amigo de anteojos posaba en él cada cinco minutos en busca de apoyo.

Decidió finalmente salir de la cocina. El lugar era amplio, pero no lo suficiente para tanta gente, y necesitaba pensar en paz.

Teniendo todas las luces encendidas era obvio que la colorina no intentaría entrar por la puerta principal si lo que fuera que hizo no estuvo bien. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Dar vuelta y no regresar hasta que fuera de mañana? ¿Pasarse por la pared y entrar por detrás para que nadie la viera? No, eso era de niños, y Sora ya no era una niña. Entraría por la puerta y se molestaría por la poca confianza demostrada en ella, y al día siguiente propondría algunas reglas de convivencia sobre las salidas nocturnas.

No, no. Eso no era posible. De ser así, esas reglas estarían instaladas desde hace tiempo. Llevaban muchos meses juntos, y casi nunca antes se había tocado el tema de la vida de cada uno en el exterior. 

Extraño… Sí, muy extraño. Deberían hacerlo, deberían hablar más de su vida en el exterior.

Yamato caminó hacia el baño, pensando en que cuando todos se relajaran un poco plantearía el tema. ¿Qué clase de amigos eran, si no?

Y fue ahí cuando lo escuchó.

_¡SPLASH! ¡TUMB!_

Agua salpicando y luego un golpe seco.

Algo pesado debió caer y chocar con alguno de los bordes de la piscina.

¿Su piscina? Que raro…

Dudó si asomarse a ver o no. Nadie más parecía haber escuchado nada, pues la discusión seguía, pero…

A cada paso que dio al atravesar el living su corazón pareció acelerarse. Un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento.

Movió el ventanal y salió al jardín posterior. El aire estaba muy fresco, y una brisa helada lo invitaba a volver a la casa.

Miró con detención dentro de la piscina, esperando haberse equivocado…

Pero no, no se equivocó.

Había un cuerpo en el agua. Flotando, inerte…

Reconoció la cabellera colorina de inmediato. Y también la sangre alrededor…

No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera lo pensó una vez. Saltó al agua logrando un "splash" aún más sonoro y como pudo movió a su inconsciente amiga hasta el borde la piscina.

-¡AYUDA! ¡VENGAN TODOS! – gritó, a todo pulmón, sosteniendo fuera del agua el rostro de Sora. - ¡¡AYUDA!!

No pasó mucho tiempo y quienes estaban en la cocina lo escucharon y corrieron a ver que ocurría. Entre Taichi y Takeru tomaron a Sora y la recostaron sobre el suelo. Jou se abrió camino entre las expresiones asustadas de todos para ver el estado de la susodicha.

Todo ocurría tan rápido…

Húmeda de pies a cabeza, y con una herida muy fea cerca de la nuca que dejaba escapar sangre, Sora no estaba respirando… Jou tuvo que apartar a los demás bruscamente para que hicieran espacio.

-Llamen a una ambulancia. – pidió, pero nadie se movió. Estaban demasiado asustados. – ¡Muévanse, alguien llame a una ambulancia! – repitió, con más fuerza. 

Fue su propia novia quien tomó de la mano a Takeru y lo llevó de regreso a la casa en busca del teléfono. Yamato, tras haber salido del agua, se hizo paso para llegar a Jou junto a la colorina. Pasó la mano por su mejilla, intentando reanimarla…

-No nos hagas esto, Sora, por favor no… 

_Continuará…_

**Notas:**

**Ari:** Um…

**Cris:** Er…

**Ari**: Cris, habla tú.

**Cris:** ¿Por qué yo? Eres tú quien siempre habla.

**Ari:** Si, bueno, la idea de meter a Sora en este aprieto fue tuya…

**Cris:** ¿Lo fue? No, no lo fue. Yo sugerí la idea de problemas de alcohol, pero todo el resto fue idea tuya, desde matar a su mamá hasta lo de, bueno, ya sabes…

**Ari:** Argh, es verdad. Bueno, lo cierto es que si ustedes lectores quieren saber si Sora se salva o si vamos de mal en peor en esta historia, ¡No pueden matarme aún! JA! Estoy salvada.

**Cris:** ¬¬U … Como dijimos arriba, este capítulo trae más sorpresas que de costumbre, pues si actualizamos ahora es por una razón especial.

**Ari:** Así es. Esperamos que a la gran mayoría le haya llegado la invitación a su correo, pero a los que no, tienen que visitar esta página: **casapara8.animesan.cl**

**Cris:** ¡Sí! Casa para Ocho tiene página propia!! 

**Ari:** Eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de publicar aquí, pero la página tiene mucha más información y muchos dibujos! 

**Cris:** Visítenla y díganos que tal, esperamos les agrade ^^


	27. Blanco y Negro

** CASA PARA OCHO**

**Notas:**

**Ari****: **No puedo dejar de mencionar el hecho que mi computador se fue a estado de coma el día que tenía pensado terminar y pasarle este capítulo a Cris para que lo leyera… De igual manera, no lo considero suficiente disculpa por la demora. El cap 28 ya está en proceso, así que con suerte me demoraré mucho menos de ahora en adelante.

**Cris****: **Gracias a todos por esperar. Por favor disculpen a Ariadna y bueno, ¡Ya es un capítulo más!

**Ari****:** Ah!, Quisiera agradecer los reviews del último capítulo y los comentarios sobre la página. No entiendo muy bien, eso sí, como es que todos asumen que seremos unas malvadas de primera cuando si así fuera no hubiese pedido que no me mataran para poder escribir este capítulo. Es obvio que de haber matado a Sora, estaría en estos momentos escondiéndome bajo una piedra o algo. De todas maneras, Lara dio en el blanco, esto es "casa para OCHO"… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, eso puede cambiar de todas formas en el futuro... risa malévola

**Cris****:** Sí, también yo estoy agradecida por los reviews, y pido disculpas por lo poco que duró la página, pero el servidor se cayó. Ahora estamos buscando un nuevo hogar, así que paciencia por favor.

.

Capítulo 27: **Blanco y negro.**

.

****

El escenario es siniestro. Están todos totalmente rodeados de blanco. Blancas paredes en cada costado, blancas ventanas y puertas. Todo demasiado blanco.

Taichi detesta el color blanco. Lo ha detestado desde siempre. Él disfruta de los colores vivos, y las manchas, huellas de algún juego que llevara a cabo. El blanco es un color pálido, sin vida. Peor aún que el negro, que al menos muestra el paso del tiempo. El blanco es relacionado con los hospitales, y si hay algo que Taichi deteste más que el color blanco, esos son los hospitales.

Siempre con rincones tan llenos de gente, de gritos, de sangre, tan faltos de aire. Y rincones en donde el silencio y la espera pueden comer por dentro a una persona. Como ahora, como el grupo de personas que son, en aquella habitación blanca… Esperando, esperando.

Al mirar a su derecha, al fondo de la habitación, están Yamato, Mimi y Takeru. Ambos rubios sostenían cada mano de la castaña, dejando que ella las presionara con fuerza cada vez que tuviera deseos de desahogarse. Mimi no soltó ni una sola lágrima, ni antes de llegar la ambulancia ni después, pero sus nervios están de punta, y sus ánimos claramente también. Los hermanos, en cambio, parecen los únicos en verdadera calma de los presentes; Necesitan saber que fue lo que pasó y qué pasará antes de dejar escapar cualquier sentimiento.

A la izquierda de Taichi, sentada a su lado, estaba Hikari, ensimismada, envuelta en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de las penurias en el hospital durante su infancia, o tal vez algo más. Sólo sale de sí misma de tanto en tanto para mirar de reojo a Koushirou, sentado apartado de ella por tres sillas, en una posición en que Taichi no puede verle bien el rostro para intentar entender qué pasa por la cabeza del pelirrojo.

En el otro extremo del cuarto, cerca de una de las enormes puertas blancas, está la novia de Jou, Umi. Ella se mantiene silenciosa hasta en su respiración, mirando constantemente hacia la puerta. Esperando y deseando que se abra, como todos los demás…

Jou está del otro lado de esa puerta, conversando con el médico encargado.

Ya iban dos horas desde que el único sonido que traspasara la puerta fuera un leve murmullo que se desvanecía con el peso del silencio.

Y eso, obviamente, estaba sacando a Taichi de quicio.

Hasta que tras otros minutos más de espera, por suerte, Jou hizo aparición.

Y todos se pusieron de pie de un salto. Sus miradas expectantes, esperando que fuera el azulado quien rompiera el silencio con buenas noticias.

Jou respiró profundo antes de responder.

-Sora está bien. – Dijo al fin.

Y suspiros de alivio inundaron la sala.

-Sigue inconsciente, pero está estable. – Agregó. – El golpe en la nuca sólo la aturdió y la pérdida de sangre fue mínima. – Tomó una pausa. – Ahora mientras duerme le están drenando el alcohol de la sangre.

-¿Alcohol? – Repitió Hikari.

Taichi vio claramente como el rostro de Jou se endureció.

-Sora estaba completamente ebria anoche. Tenía 1.6 grados de alcohol en su sangre.

-¿Por eso resbaló y cayó a la piscina? – Preguntó Yamato.

Kido desvió la mirada.

-La lluvia de la semana pasada hizo que el agua de la piscina se desbordara, y el frío dejó resbaloso el piso. Fue culpa de todos por no haber limpiado el jardín una vez que la lluvia terminó.

Aquel comentario fue un golpe bajo para todos, en especial para Taichi. Tenía muy claro que su comportamiento hasta el día de ayer les había quitado a sus amigos cualquier estímulo para quedarse en casa en cuanto la lluvia acabó, y eso llevó, en parte, al no cumplimiento de los quehaceres de la casa. La otra parte no tenía excusa alguna, y es que todos eran unos flojos de primera cuando se trataba del aseo.

De cualquier manera, Taichi se molestó. Estar en un hospital lo tenía irritado, y asumir la culpa por el accidente dejaba lo que quedaba de su humor por el suelo.

-¿Por qué es que Sora estaba ebria? – Interrogó, con brusquedad. Posó su mirada sobre Jou y luego sobre Umi.

Aquella acción hizo a la chica retroceder.

Antes que Jou pudiera decir nada, Takeru habló.

-¿Es para eso que nos reuniste anoche, cuando Sora-san desapareció?

-Sí. – Replicó el azulado, pero su mirada no estaba en Takeru, sino en Taichi.

El castaño no supo si esa mirada era un desafío, pues no podía imaginar a qué lo estaba desafiando Jou. Kido finalmente se lo dijo, cuando después miró a su novia. Le estaba indicando que dejara a su novia fuera del asunto. Y aunque Taichi estaba sumamente molesto, lo entendió e hizo caso.

-No lo entiendo. – Interrumpió Yamato. - ¿Por qué es que Sora salió tan tarde de la casa y volvió así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Jou suspiró, y miró a Taichi de nuevo, esta vez en busca de apoyo. No lo encontró, Taichi no sabía qué defender.

-Esto quería que lo habláramos anoche, pero no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema…

Nadie dijo nada, pero en sus miradas la pregunta era: _"¿A qué te refieres?"_.

-¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene una mínima idea de lo que estoy hablando? – Cuestionó Jou, conteniendo gran rabia en su voz.

-No te pongas así, Jou-san. – Pidió Mimi. – Si no nos explicas no entenderemos.

-Sora tiene problemas con el alcohol. – Soltó Jou, en un suspiro, ahogando así la respiración de los demás.

Taichi rió.

-No bromees. – Replicó, sonriendo. – Sora no puede tener problemas con el alcohol.

-¿Y por qué no?

El castaño, por inercia, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Porque… Porque es Sora. – Taichi miró a los demás, esperando que lo apoyaran… Pero no lo hicieron, nadie devolvió la mirada. – Vamos, es Sora. - Repitió. – Sora no haría tonterías sin un buen motivo.

-Cada vez que uno de nosotros hace una tontería cree tener un buen motivo. – Aclaró Hikari, con voz queda.

-Sora tiene sus motivos. – Aseguró Jou. – Pero eso no quita que tenga un problema… Y que sea grave.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes tanto? – Insistió el castaño. - ¿Desde cuando Sora está metida en esto?

Kido tragó saliva, y desvió la vista. A Taichi le hirvió la sangre.

-¿¿No vas a responder??

-No lo sé. – Respondió Jou, incómodo. – No sé desde cuando Sora está así. No puedo hablar de eso.

-¿Cómo que no puedes hablar de eso? – Esta vez fue Mimi quien cuestionó a Jou.

-Porque son temas personales de Sora. Si ella quiere hablar, se los contará.

-Te lo dijo a ti, ¿No? – Dijo Takeru, presionando su mano contra la de Mimi para calmarla. - ¿Por qué no nos hablaste de esto antes?

Ante esa pregunta, Jou soltó un respingo.

-Y dime, Takeru-kun, ¿Cuándo lo hubiéramos hablado? – Le preguntó con un leve tono burlón. Jou tomó una pausa, y volvió a su seriedad. – Al principio no me di cuenta, y para cuando lo hice Sora no quiso hablarlo conmigo, y todos ustedes estaban preocupados por otras cosas.

-Al igual que tú. – Agregó Hikari, mirando como había hecho Taichi momentos atrás a Umi. – Aún as

-Aún así, Sora-san está del otro lado de esa puerta, inconsciente, y claramente aproblemada, y nosotros lo único que hacemos es negarlo y discutir. – Resumió Koushirou ante todos, y sin siquiera alzar la voz, los hizo callar.

Nadie supo qué decir a eso, y Koushirou no parecía dispuesto a esperar una respuesta. Pasó una dura mirada sobre todos y después caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Taichi supuso que Hikari lo seguiría, pero ella no se movió. Se quedó al lado de su hermano con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo iré por él. – Se ofreció Yamato, soltando con suavidad a Mimi, y desapareciendo tras Koushirou por la misma puerta.

Taichi perdió todo interés en seguir peleando con Jou, o con cualquiera, y volvió a su asiento seguido por Hikari.

¿Por qué su hermana no quería separarse de él? ¿No debería estar con su novio como lo ha estado siempre por los últimos meses?

¿O qué? ¿Hikari seguía tan inmadura que a la primera situación difícil se separa de su novio al no saber qué hacer?

El castaño lo había visto muchas veces. Uno de sus antiguos amigos, quien después fue novio de Hikari, tuvo a su madre muy enferma… Y Hikari fue a verlo al hospital simplemente para terminar su relación con él.

Pero la cara de su hermana menor ahora no mostraba esa fría indiferencia de antes. Ella estaba claramente consternada por Sora. Y también por Koushirou, y eso se notó cuando, de centrar su mirada en la puerta que llevaba a donde su amiga inconsciente estaba, Hikari la centró en la puerta por donde había desaparecido su novio momentos atrás.

-Hikari, ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de ella perdieron atención en la puerta y se enfocaron en su hermano.

-Ah, sí, estoy bien. – Suspiró. – Sólo… Ya sabes, preocupada.

-Koushirou volverá dentro de un rato.

Ella asintió y trató de sonreír.

-Lo sé, pero… Me gustaría poder ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

-Entonces anda a buscarlo. – Sugirió el castaño.

-No es tan simple. – La menor negó con la cabeza. – En una situación así sé que él terminará consolándome a mí, tratando de ser fuerte…

-Es la única opción que tenemos. – Reconoció Taichi. – O te haces fuerte o lloras a mares.

La chica desvió nuevamente su atención en la puerta de salida.

-Kou-chan tal vez _debiera_ llorar a mares…

Taichi se estiró en su asiento y giró su cabeza hacia el techo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ha pasado por esto muchas veces sin llorar.

-Dile eso, entonces. – Dijo Taichi, con su mirada en el techo blanco… Blanco, blanco. – Hazle saber que no necesita ser fuerte si está contigo, que puede desahogarse contigo.

-No sé si realmente pueda…

-¿No lo intentarás al menos?

Hikari no tuvo respuesta. Apretó los puños para armarse de valor, y caminó hacia la puerta de salida en busca de su novio.

-------------------------

..............................

-¿Cómo murieron mis padres?

-Cariño, hemos hablado de esto…

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo? Los accidentes no ocurren solos…

-Estaban manejando bajo la lluvia, en carretera. Tú… Eras sólo un bebé, e ibas con ellos, pero estabas mejor asegurado.

-¿Quiere decir que estuve ahí?… ¿Estuve con ellos cuando murieron…?

-No, cariño. Perdieron el control del vehículo y chocaron con otro auto. Todos llegaron al hospital con vida, pero no fue más que por una hora o dos... Al momento en que nosotros llegamos al hospital, ellos… ambos…

..............................

-Vamos, Kou-chan. Tienes que venir a la ciudad con nosotros.

-Primero, no me llames así. Me basta con haberme acostumbrado a que Hikari me llame de esa manera. Y segundo, tengo que estudiar, no puedo salir ahora.

-Oh, por favor. Will y Mina-chan nos dieron la misma excusa. ¡Es nuestro día libre!

-Y pasado mañana hay exámenes. No todos son tan inteligentes como tú, Osamu.

-Tú lo eres.

-No sin estudiar.

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes. Yuri-chan y yo nos iremos a divertir a la ciudad. No me esperes despierto, jaja.

..............................

-No puedo creer que yo esté aquí, que Osamu…

-Yuri-san, no fue tu culpa...

-Sé que no fue mi culpa, tampoco fue de Osamu. No es justo.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Estoy en la cama de un hospital, con un pie y un brazo quebrados, y una contusión que me está causando un espantoso dolor de cabeza. No, claro que no estoy bien.

-Lo siento…

-Pero lo estaré. Es lo que Osamu querría…

-Puedes llorar si quieres.

-Lo sé, 'Shiro, y lo haré. No soy tan fuerte como tú...

..............................

Koushirou caminó hasta la sala de espera común, donde aguardan los casos menos graves. Escapó de esa espantosa habitación blanca. En la sala común había tanta gente que el blanco de las paredes se desvanecía.

Desde pequeño Koushirou ha visitado hospitales. Siempre supuso que como cualquier persona, nada más, pero ya parecía un exceso. Para cuando Takeru tuvo que venir por su caída, el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado… Pero no a gusto.

Nunca estaría a gusto en un maldito hospital.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, su entorno se volvía negro…

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir…

-¡Koushirou!

Yamato lo tomó por el brazo para detenerlo.

El pelirrojo se vio obligado a reanimarse. Respirar profundo, volver a la calma…

No podía perder el control frente a sus amigos. No podía ser un inútil, un problema más.

-Koushirou, ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el rubio. – Te ves muy pálido.

-No me gustan los hospitales. – Aclaró el menor, con la cabeza gacha.

El rubio asintió.

-A mi tampoco. No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda disfrutar venir aquí en ninguna clase de circunstancia. – Yamato lo pensó mejor. – Salvo Jou, tal vez. Si quiere ser doctor… Y Sora…

Al pensar en Sora, el mundo volvió a oscurecerse para Izumi.

-Será mejor que vuelvas con los demás, Yamato-san, te necesitan…

-¿Y tú no?

Yamato no le soltaba el brazo, y Koushirou estaba perdiendo el aire. Miró el suelo, tratando de enfocar sus ojos y esperando que el piso dejara de moverse.

-… Estoy bien. – Dijo, en un murmullo, aunque fuera obvio para su amigo que estaba mintiendo.

-No lo estás, Koushirou. – Le replicó, su preocupación aumentando a medida que el menor perdía los colores de su rostro. – Está bien si te descontrolas un poco. No trates de aguantarte, te está haciendo mal. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la farsa de calma que tenemos allá dentro.

El pelirrojo finalmente concentra su fuerza en soltarse de Yamato. Se tambaleó, pero se negó a caer. No caería enfrente de su amigo.

-Descontrolarse nunca sirve de nada. – Respondió. – No me hará sentir mejor.

-Koushirou…

Y aunque el menor lo intentó, perdió la calma. Perdió la calma y no la pudo reencontrar para mantenerse coherente, para no hablar de más.

-Mis padres biológicos murieron a poco de haber ingresado a un hospital. Mi mejor amigo ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar antes de terminar igual. Otro amigo casi sufre la misma suerte… Y ahora Sora-san…

El aire no quería entrar a sus pulmones, pero las lágrimas sí tenían intenciones de salir. Koushirou no podía dejarlas escapar. Si las dejaba ir, perdería por completo su control…

Deberían estar todos en casa, durmiendo, o tal vez ya desayunando. No en un hospital, no como sus padres biológicos, como Osamu y Yuri, no como ellos…

Yamato se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros, pero no logró nada. Koushirou estaba cerrando toda vía de escape de sus sentimientos dentro de él mismo.

Y el pelirrojo pensó que una vez recuperada su respiración, y el enfoque de su vista, sería fuerte. Volvería a la habitación blanca y silenciosa y sería fuerte, por el bien de todos… O…

-¡Kou-chan!

La figura de Hikari apareció a unos cuantos metros, también con la respiración contenida. Al encontrarse sus miradas, la respiración volvió, y ella corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

Y él se dejó caer en ella.

Quedaron ambos arrodillados en el suelo, con ella abrazándolo y Yamato a su lado.

-Kou-chan, - Murmuró Hikari, tratando de sonar confiable. – Sora-chan estará bien. No es como Osamu, ella estará bien. Lo dijo Jou-san, y vamos a ayudarla lo más posible, y esto no volverá a repetirse.

Koushirou absorbió la información, y bajando su guardia unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Sabía que Hikari mentía. Situaciones como la de la noche anterior eran evitables, sí, pero volverían a repetirse, por distintas razones y en distintas circunstancias. Así era el destino que jugaba con ellos… Pero aún así, quería creer en las palabras de su novia. Quería creer en lo que ella le decía, lo que le transmitía…

Sintió vergüenza de pronto, de verse tan desamparado frente a Yamato. No quería ser una carga para sus amigos. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, siempre lo había sido antes, pero ahora…

Hikari pareció captar su incomodidad, porque elevó la cabeza y miró al rubio, sonrojada.

-¿Puedes… er, dejarnos solos? Esto es un poco embarazoso…

Yamato sonrió.

-No hay problema, tómense su tiempo. Iré a la cafetería por algo para comer.

Y así, Hikari y Koushirou quedaron abrazados en el suelo, a solas… O lo más a solas que se quede estar en un gran cuarto lleno de gente… Pero siendo ese lugar un hospital, nadie estaba viendo nada fuera de lo común.

-------------------------

Fue poco después que Hikari fuera tras su novio que la hermana menor de Sora, Kenia, y su novio llegaran a preguntar por la pelirroja.

Kenia no demoró en dirigirse a Jou, que en ese momento parecía tratar de entablar conversación con una muy incómoda y fuera de lugar Umi. Daisuke, por otro lado, se acomodó al lado de Taichi y comenzaron un dialogo tranquilo.

Poco después, Jou abandonó su asiento y llevó a Kenia a la otra habitación donde estaba el doctor encargado de Sora. Así, Mimi se separó de Takeru para hacerle compañía a Umi. Al rato, Taichi anunció que necesitaba tomar aire.

Takeru no quería quedarse sólo. Simplemente no lo soportaría. Mirando a su alrededor, se dijo _"¿Por qué no?"_.

Y se fue a sentar junto a Daisuke.

-Hola.

-Hola.

…

Silencio.

¿Qué podría decirle Takeru al compañero de escuela de Hikari y novio de la hermana de Sora? Hacía meses que lo conocía, pero en sí no sabía nada de él…

Además, ¿Por qué le importaba conocer a un amigo de sus amigos justo ahora, cuando todos estaban preocupados por Sora?

Tal vez por eso, porque Takeru no quiere pensar demasiado. Los problemas inundan en casa. Cualquier cosa es mejor que pensar en todo eso.

-Pues… - Comenzó el rubio, sin saber qué decir. – Es muy generoso de tu parte venir a apoyar a Kenia-san en todo esto…

Daisuke asintió, pero se veía incómodo. Claro, tampoco él sabía de qué podrían hablar ellos en una situación as

-Y… Ummm… - Por suerte, Takeru recordó algo que valía la pena mencionar. – El otro día conocí a tu hermana.

Esto llamó la atención del moreno de inmediato.

-¿Jun? ¿Fue a visitarlos a su casa?

-No, nos topamos con ella en el bar donde trabaja mi hermano. Resulta que ellos también se conocían de antes.

-¿Sí? – Daisuke se acomodó en su asiento. – El mundo es muy pequeño… ¿Y cómo está ella?

Takeru parpadeó.

-¿No lo sabes?

Motomiya se encogió de hombros.

-No vivimos juntos. Ella tiene un departamento en Shibuya, yo vivo en una pensión cerca de mi universidad. No nos vemos muy seguido.

Takeru asintió, como si entendiera, aunque claramente no la hacía. Si todos esos años que pasó separado de Yamato los hubiesen vivido en la misma ciudad, Takeru no habría demorado nada en ir a ver a su hermano cuantas veces pudiera.

Aunque claro, ya sabía de antemano, con los Yagami como ejemplo, que mantener una relación cercana entre hermanos era más que un martirio a veces.

-Se veía bien, es muy alegre.

-Sí, así es ella.

…

Y el silencio gobernó nuevamente.

Takeru trató de controlar el nerviosismo de sus piernas. Toda la situación lo tenía inquieto, lógicamente, más aún sintiéndose así de ridículo buscando una clara distracción con quien no parecía tener nada en común.

Finalmente, el rubio puso ambas manos con fuerza sobre las rodillas, para controlar su movimiento.

Y ahí se dio cuenta que las piernas de Daisuke se movían de igual manera hiperkinética.

-No te agradan los hospitales, ¿Eh? – Le preguntó, emitiendo una sonrisa.

Daisuke soltó un bufido, pero después también sonrió.

-Cualquiera al que le guste venir a un hospital tiene que estar mal de la cabeza. Los estudiantes de medicina están todos locos.

Takeru asintió energéticamente, intentando ignorar que aquel comentario ofendía directamente a dos de sus amigos.

-Yo estuve aquí hace dos semanas por un esguince. No fue para nada agradable.

-Lo recuerdo. – Dijo Daisuke. – Tenías yeso para el cumpleaños de Mimi-san, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue una herida de batalla. – replicó Takeru con solemnidad.

De inmediato los ojos del moreno parecieron brillar con mayor intensidad.

-¿Juegas fútbol como Taichi-san?

Y Takeru rió.

-Para nada, tropezaría de seguro con la pelota entre las piernas. – Dijo él, negando con la cabeza. – Mi deporte es el baloncesto.

Y Daisuke soltó otro bufido, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, de manera despectiva.

-¿Baloncesto? Oh, vamos…

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tienes contra el baloncesto? – Interrogó, sintiendo una herida en su orgullo. – De seguro ni sabes sus reglas…

-¿Me lo dices tú, que tropiezas con tus propios pies? – Respondió Motomiya, con una sonrisa burlona que Takeru no se esperó.

-Uno no puede ser bueno en todos los deportes… - Replicó, un poco avergonzado.

Esa excusa pareció no servirle a Daisuke, quien giró los ojos.

-El baloncesto no tiene futuro en Japón, la gente no es lo suficientemente alta.

-Pues no son lo suficiente ágiles para el fútbol tampoco, - Fue el contraataque del rubio, que más que molesto, se sentía sorprendido. - No hay fuerza en los pies.

-Uno puede trabajar en eso con el tiempo… - Trató de contraatacar el moreno. – De todas maneras, el fútbol es más popular que el baloncesto.

Takeru negó con la cabeza.

-Si es por eso, el deporte favorito en todo Japón es el baseball.

-Y no me puedes negar que eso es una muestra excesiva de mal gusto.

El rubio tuvo que reír. Daisuke tenía toda la razón. Por mucho que el baseball fuera el deporte preferido de masas, él en lo personal no le encontraba ningún chiste.

-¿Cuál es la gracia si tienes más contacto físico con el suelo que con tus compañeros o rivales en el juego? – Comentó Takeru, mostrando su acuerdo, mientras imaginaba en su cabeza las comparaciones entre los distintos deportes. – La pelota hay que pelearla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Pie a pie… - Agregó Daisuke, imaginando por su parte lo mismo.

-Mano a mano…

-_Sí, claro._

-¿Empezamos de nuevo?

-El fútbol es mejor, no hay nada que discutir.

-Con alguien tan cabeza dura como tú, claro que no se puede discutir nada.

-Hey, ¿A quién le dices cabeza dura?

-¿¿Realmente necesitas que responda??

Y Takeru, sin darse cuenta, no sólo inició una discusión que se mantuvo por la siguiente hora y media (Más de lo que duró su disputa con Taichi por el mismo tema muchísimos meses atrás), sino también dio paso al comienzo de una peculiar y _muy_ extraña amistad…

-------------------------

Yamato se sentía drenado de energía. Después de una productiva tarde noche de práctica con la banda del bar, llegó a casa y sintió como si un tornado hubiese pasado por sobre todo y todos y destrozado sus estados de ánimo. ¿Y la guinda de la torta? El accidente de Sora, pasar toda la noche en el hospital y enterarse después que su amiga, la misma que lo había criticado por no confiar en ella al no decirle antes de su homosexualidad, era una alcohólica y vaya a saber alguien porque.

No se sorprendió demasiado, de todas formas. Era lo que se esperaba tras esas últimas dos semanas. Takeru se daña el tobillo, los Yagami se declaran la guerra involucrando inevitablemente a Koushirou, Mimi es drogada y casi violada, y ahora…

Necesitabas todos un largo, largo descanso… De ellos mismos.

Yamato tenía claro que al menos, él sí necesitaba unas vacaciones de Taichi… Si el castaño seguía con la estúpida idea de ignorarlo…

Aunque, puede que aún haya esperanzas… Si aceptó la relación de Hikari y Koushirou, tal vez…

Por supuesto. _Y el cielo caerá sobre su cabeza._

Con alguien tan testarudo como Taichi…

Sin embargo…

El rubio suspiró, y prefirió no seguir ese rumbo de pensamientos. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía sueño.

Llegó sin problemas a la cafetería del hospital, pero no se decidió por comprar algo. Ya conocía de antemano la fama de la comida en esa clase de lugares. Y que alguien termine con dolor de estómago es otra de tantas perfectas excusas para iniciar una nueva discusión entre sus amigos.

-Si hay un lugar en donde no esperé encontrarte jamás es aquí… _Matt_.

Aquel comentario fue como una punzada por la espalda.

Yamato conocía esa voz, demasiado bien para su propio gusto…

-Curioso, ¿Verdad? – Continuó la voz. – Fue en un lugar así que nos conocimos…

La voz provenía de su espalda, y Yamato no demoró en imaginar una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que le correspondía. Ese rostro que estuvo tanto tiempo cerca del propio, en tantas noches en que la sonrisa se deshacía para moldear un beso…

Yamato suspiró nuevamente. Al parecer, los días de desastres aún no acababan.

-No sé si "curioso" es el término a aplicarse en este encuentro. - Replicó Ishida al fin.

Se giró, y quedó frente a frente con un chico más rubio que él mismo, y más alto, pero también un poco más joven. Y la sonrisa victoriosa que se había imaginado efectivamente estaba formada en sus labios.

-¿Cómo lo llamaría tú, entonces? – Preguntó el extraño que no era extraño realmente.

-Una mala jugada del destino, tal vez.

-Vamos, - El otro le guiñó un ojo. – No puedes decir que no me has extrañado.

Y Yamato tuvo que contenerse de soltar un improperio, tentado a borrar con un golpe esa sonrisa odiosa que siempre le erizó cada cabello de la piel. Pero no hizo nada, sólo giró sus ojos.

-Siempre un ególatra, Wallace. No has cambiado nada.

.

_Continuará..._

****

.

**Notas: **

**Cris****:** ¡Apareció otro personaje de la serie! o

**Ari****:** Ahora que lo pienso, en esta última temporada, cada vez que introducimos un personaje, causamos algún desastre…

**Cris****:** Cuando apareció Iori él no causó problemas…

**Ari****:** Iori ni siquiera habló en ese entonces, y aún así el capítulo acabó mal. Además, sabemos lo que causará Iori _después_…

**Cris****:** Oh, ¡Es verdad! Pero, ¿Y Jun?... Ah, cierto, el capítulo anterior…

**Ari****:** ¡Pero no será siempre así! No somos TAN malévolas, hay personajes que no traen tragedia consigo, ¡Lo prometo!

**Cris****:** No hay que prometer en vano ¬¬ Y de todas formas, ¿Qué historia cuenta Wallace?

**Ari****:** ¿Y preguntas tú? ¡Fue tu idea! Y no contaré nada, ya se enterarán todos en el capítulo que viene.

**Cris****:** ¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
